All fall down
by Leya
Summary: LuciusOMC Als Lucius den jungen Francis kennenlernt, verliebt er sich gegen seinen Willen in ihn. Doch ist wirklich alles so einfach, wie es auf den ersten Blick scheint?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nicht mir. Nur geliehen.  
  
Ich wollte mal etwas anderes ausprobieren. (grübel) Bin nicht sicher, ob es was wird, aber ich wollte mal Lucius von einer anderen Seite zeigen und nicht immer als den Bösewicht, der er in den meisten Storys ist. Tja, diese Story schreibe ich eigentlich komplett ‚just for fun', also nichts großartiges erwarten.  
  
-*-*-  
  
All fall down 01  
  
-*-*-  
  
Lucius Malfoy war betrunken. Er war sich dieser Tatsache durchaus bewußt, aber es gefiel ihm irgendwie und so bestellte er noch einen Drink, bevor er sich umdrehte und seinen mittlerweile leicht verschleierten Blick über die anwesenden Gäste schweifen ließ.  
  
Es war voll in der kleinen Kneipe, die in einem der dunkelsten Viertel der Stadt lag und hauptsächlich von Anhängern der schwarzen Magie aufgesucht wurde. In dieser Kneipe trafen sich Diebe und Hehler und so manch andere zwielichtige Gestalten.   
  
Irgendwie wusste Lucius nicht mehr genau, warum er überhaupt herkommen war. Diese Art von Umgebung entsprach ganz und gar nicht seinem Stil und normalerweise hätte er lediglich die Nase gerümpft und wäre weitergegangen, doch heute abend hatte es genau zu seiner Stimmung gepaßt.  
  
Er hatte sich mit seiner Frau gestritten. Ein Streit mit Narcissa war nichts ungewöhnliches, aber so schlimm wie diesmal war es noch nie zuvor gewesen. Sie hatte ihn regelrecht angekreischt, weil er mit ihr keine Reise an die Französische Riviera machen wollte und ihm vorgeworfen, seine Arbeit sei ihm wichtiger als sie. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte sie damit gar nicht unrecht, aber ausnahmsweise war Lucius wirklich unabkömmlich und so nahm er ihren Vorwurf natürlich übel.  
  
Sie hatten sich angeschrien, ein Wort gab das andere und auf einmal warfen sie sich Dinge an den Kopf, die besser ungesagt geblieben wären. Schließlich hatte sich Narcissa weinend in ihrem Zimmer eingeschlossen und Lucius war hinausgestürmt und in dieser Kneipe gelandet.  
  
Eine Bewegung zu seiner Linken zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Ein ältlicher Zauberer hatte eine der zahlreichen Prostituierten an den Haaren gepackt und schüttelte den Jungen wie eine Ratte. Dabei schrie er beständig etwas von Diebstahl und Betrug.  
  
Lucius trank des Rest seines Glases leer und ging hinüber.  
  
"Laß ihn los." Seine Stimme war trotz des Alkohols den er konsumiert hatte, ruhig und gefaßt und verfehlte ihre Wirkung auf den anderen nicht. Dieser sah auf und schien eine heftige Antwort geben zu wollen, doch ein Blick auf Lucius Gesicht, seine eisige Miene und die kalten Augen belehrten ihn eines besseren.  
  
"Er hat mein Geld genommen, ohne seinen Pflichten nachzukommen!" warf er dem Jungen vor, ließ jedoch das Haar seines Opfers los und trat zurück. Er verschränkte die Hände vor der Brust und warf Lucius einen wütenden Blick zu. "Ich habe ihn im Voraus bezahlt, aber er weigert sich, mit mir zu kommen!"  
  
"Das ist nicht wahr!" Der Junge schien den Tränen nahe, während er immer und immer wieder über seinen schmerzenden Kopf strich. "Er hat mir gar nichts gegeben! Er wollte es umsonst haben!"  
  
Lucius kramte in seiner Tasche und warf dem alten Zauberer einige Münzen zu. "Verschwinde."  
  
Noch einige Sekunden überlegte der andere, dann drehte er sich um und verschwand in der Menge. Lucius sah ihm nach, bis er außer Sichtweite war, ehe er sich zu dem Jungen umdrehte und ihn einer genauen Musterung unterzog.  
  
Der Junge war mittelgroß, aber viel zu dünn, blonde Haare, die im Licht der Lampen leicht rötlich schimmerten, abgetragene Kleidung, und ein Ausdruck von Schmerz und Abscheu in den grauen Augen, der deutlich sagte, dass er in seinen jungen Jahren schon mehr gesehen hatte, als gut für ihn war.  
  
"Wie heißt du, Junge?" Lucius legte ihm die Hand unter das Kinn und drehte sein Gesicht zur Seite, um sein Profil zu begutachten. Der Junge ließ dies verwundert mit sich geschehen. Seine Stimme war leise und sanft, wenn auch ein wenig rauh, als hätte er lange Zeit nichts gesagt.  
  
"Francis, Sir."  
  
Lucius ließ den Jungen los und wandte sich dem Barkeeper zu. "Kann man bei Ihnen einen Raum mieten?"  
  
"Sicher." Der Mann grinste und nannte einen Preis, den Lucius ohne zu zögern bezahlte. Dann nahm er den Jungen am Arm und führte ihn die Treppe hinauf.  
  
-*-*-  
  
Lucius erwachte mit einem pelzigen Geschmack auf der Zunge, der ihm überhaupt nicht gefiel und einem hämmernden Klopfgeräusch in seinen Ohren, das auf massive Kopfschmerzen hinwies.  
  
Stöhnend drehte er sich dem warmen Körper zu, der neben ihm lag und zog diesen in seine Arme.  
  
Einen Augenblick. Narcissa roch anders, ihre Haare waren länger und außerdem hatte sie Brüste. Blinzelnd öffnete Lucius die Augen und starrte in das Gesicht eines ihm völlig unbekannten jungen Mannes von vielleicht siebzehn oder achtzehn Jahren, der friedlich schlafend in seinen Armen lag.  
  
Oh. Lucius erinnerte sich wieder. Er hatte diesen Jungen gestern abend gerettet und war mit ihm auf ein Zimmer gegangen und dann... Lucius lief rot an, als er sich daran erinnerte, was er mit dem Jungen alles gemacht hatte. Solche Dinge wären mit Narcissa niemals möglich gewesen und allein die Erinnerung daran, ließ Lucius schon wieder hart werden.  
  
In diesem Augenblick öffnete der Junge die Augen und lächelte ihn freundlich an. "Guten Morgen."  
  
Lucius antwortete nicht sofort, sondern starrte immer noch wie gebannt in die Augen des Jungen, diese wundervollen silbergrauen Augen, in denen er immer noch all den Schmerz lesen konnte, den dieser Junge in seinem Leben bisher erfahren hatte und die ihm jetzt, bei Licht besehen, vage bekannt vorkamen.  
  
"Ich denke, ich sollte jetzt gehen." Lucius stand auf und errötete, als ihm klar wurde, dass er nackt war. Der Junge, Francis, wie ihn jetzt wieder einfiel, kicherte verhalten, als er vergeblich versuchte, die Decke vor sich zu halten und gleichzeitig nach seinem Stock zu tasten.  
  
"Da ist nichts, was ich letzte Nacht nicht schon gesehen hätte," stellte der Junge beinahe fröhlich fest und überlegte einige Sekunden lang, ob er dem Mann die Decke entreißen sollte. Doch irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass dieser in solchen Dingen wahrscheinlich keinen Spaß verstand.  
  
"Mag sein." Endlich nahm er seinen Stock auf und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. Gleich darauf war er angekleidet und suchte in seiner Tasche nach seiner Geldbörse. "Wieviel bekommst du?"  
  
"Nichts," wehrte der Junge rasch ab und zog die Beine an, die er gleich darauf mit beiden Armen umschlang, bevor er sein Kinn aufstützte. "Sie haben gestern bereits genug bezahlt. Jack hat Sie ziemlich über den Tisch gezogen. Er hat behauptet, ich wäre noch Jungfrau und deswegen einen höheren Preis verlangt. Tut mir leid, ich konnte Sie nicht warnen, er hätte es mir übel genommen."  
  
"Warum erzählst du mir das?" wollte Lucius überrascht wissen. Er betrachtete Francis neugierig und hatte das Vergnügen, den Jungen erröten zu sehen. Es stand ihm, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Lucius gefiel es unglaublich gut, wie das Blut die blasse Haut leicht rosa färbte und ihn noch jünger wirken ließ, als er es ohnehin war.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht." Francis zuckte mit den Schultern und blickte kurz zur Seite. Als er wieder aufsah, hielt Lucius ihm einige Münzen hin, doch wieder schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nein, ich kann nicht. Vielen Dank, aber Jack würde sie mir abnehmen."  
  
"Dann sag ihm nichts davon." Lucius hielt den Jungen immer noch das Geld entgegen und war erstaunt, als Francis schon wieder ablehnte.   
  
"Wenn Sie weg sind, wird er herkommen und mir Veritaserum geben, für den Fall, dass ich ihn betrüge," gestand er schließlich mit leiser Stimme ein und Lucius fühlte, wie er wütend wurde.  
  
"Was?!" Lucius konnte es kaum glauben. Leicht benommen steckte er das Geld ein und seufzte. "Du solltest dir etwas anderes suchen."  
  
"Ja, sicher. Als würde Jack mich jemals gehenlassen." Francis zuckte mit den Schultern und schenkte Lucius zum ersten Mal seit sie zusammen waren ein ehrliches Lächeln und Lucius merkte zu seinem nicht geringen Erstaunen, wie sein Herz auf einmal schneller schlug.  
  
"Dann kann ich also gar nichts für dich tun?"  
  
Warum hatte er solch ein Interesse an einer einfachen Nutte? Lucius verstand nicht ganz, wieso er etwas für diesen Jungen tun wollte, aber das Gefühl war da und ließ sich nicht unterdrücken.  
  
"Es ist gut so, wie es ist," war alles, was er zur Antwort erhielt. Aus einem Impuls heraus beugte Lucius sich vor und legte eine Hand unter das Kinn des Jungen. Sekundenlang starrten sie sich an, dann küsste er ihn sanft zum Abschied, ehe er sich wieder aufrichtete und ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum verließ.  
  
-*-*-  
  
"Wo warst du? Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht."  
  
Lucius zuckte mit den Schultern und ignorierte die leicht weinerliche Stimme seiner Frau, als diese ihm in der Eingangshalle entgegen kam und kaum abwarten konnte, ihn mit Vorwürfen zu überschütten.  
  
"Du hast getrunken, nicht wahr? Du stinkst nach Alkohol." Narcissa folgte ihrem Mann ins Speisezimmer, ihre Stimme wurde immer schriller, je länger er sie einfach übersah und ihr das Gefühl gab, Luft zu sein. "Ich wette, du hast dich in einer diesen widerlichen Lasterhöhlen herumgetrieben, in denen sich allerlei Gesindel herumtreibt. Ein Wunder, dass sie dich nicht vergiftet haben, um dich dann auszurauben."  
  
Lucius winkte eine der zahlreichen Hauselfen heran, die in seinem Haus lebten und gab ihr den Auftrag, ihm auf der Stelle etwas zu essen zu besorgen.  
  
"Wenn du noch Appetit hast, dann kann es nicht so schlimm sein."   
  
Lucius schloß genervt die Augen, als Narcissa ihn weiter und weiter bedrängte, ihr doch von letzter Nacht zu erzählen und wünschte verzweifelt, sie würde endlich den Mund halten.  
  
"War sie es wenigstens wert?!"  
  
Lucius Augen flogen auf, als Narcissa ihm diesen Satz an den Kopf warf und erst in diesem Augenblick fiel ihm auf, dass er sich mit dieser Reaktion verraten hatte, denn seine Frau musterte ihn gleich darauf in einer Mischung aus Abscheu und wissender Selbstgefälligkeit, die ihm beinahe körperliche Übelkeit verursachte.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Ich fragte, ob das kleine Flittchen, mit dem du die Nacht verbracht hast, wenigstens ihr Geld wert war. Ich hoffe es für dich, denn von mir wirst du es nie wieder kriegen, soviel steht fest. Ich bin es leid." Verwirrt starrte Lucius seiner Frau hinterher, die mit diesem letzten Satz herumwirbelte und ihn einfach stehenließ.   
  
Was sollte denn das jetzt? Lucius verstand die Welt nicht mehr, doch schließlich schob er es auf die Nachwirkungen des vorherigen Abends und setzte sich an den Tisch, als eine schüchterne Hauselfe ihm endlich etwas zu essen brachte.  
  
-*-*- 


	2. Teil 2

Disclaimer: Einige Charaktere habe ich mir bei Mrs. Rowling ausgeliehen, darunter z. B. Cornelius Fudge und vor allen Dingen Luicus Malfoy. Die Figuren, die euch nicht aus den Harry Potter bekannt sind, sind meine eigene Kreation.  
  
@Jacky: Ich kann dem nur zustimmen. Ich selbst finde den Namen Francis auch schön. Die Figur des Francis hatte ich vor einiger Zeit für ein Harry Potter RPG entwickelt und hänge irgendwie daran. Daher dachte ich, ich versuche, ihm eine eigenen FF zu widmen.  
  
-*-*-  
  
All fall down 02  
  
-*-*-  
  
"Sie sollten mitkommen, Lucius. Es ist eine einmalige Gelegenheit, uns besser kennenzulernen. Im übrigen könnte ich Ihnen Nelson Peters vorstellen. Er arbeitet im Ministerium für Zaubererei in Australien."   
  
Lucius zog nur skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch, als er dies hörte. Eine nähere Bekanntschaft mit Cornelius Fudge und dessen ausländischem Besucher war etwas, was er nun überhaupt nicht auf seiner to-do-Liste des heutigen Tages hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Tut mir leid. Ich schätze, ich werde heute länger arbeiten müssen. Ich habe leider keine Zeit."  
  
"Ich will ehrlich zu Ihnen sein, Lucius." Fudge beugte sich vor und blinzelte ihm verschwörerisch zu. "Mein Gast hat darauf bestanden, Sie kennenzulernen und ich dachte, ein gemeinsames Abendessen wäre ideal dafür. Ich habe einen Tisch in einem der teuersten Restaurants der ganzen Stadt essen gehen und nach dem Essen ist für nette Unterhaltung gesorgt."   
  
Lucius verzog kaum merklich das Gesicht. "Nein danke, Cornelius."  
  
"Sie sollten nicht so leichtfertig ablehnen, Lucius. Sie können niemals wissen, ob Sie nicht einmal in die Verlegenheit kommen, meine Freundschaft zu brauchen."  
  
"Ist das eine Drohung, Cornelius?" fragte Lucius mit eisiger Stimme nach und sah zu seiner Befriedigung, wie der andere beinahe unbehaglich zusammenzuckte.  
  
"Natürlich nicht, Lucius! Wo denken Sie hin?" Fudge lehnte sich im Besuchersessel zurück und zwang ein falsch-freundliches Lächeln auf seine Lippen. "Ich wollte nur noch einmal den Wunsch meines Gastes herausstreichen. Mr. Peters bewundert Sie schon sehr lange und wollte die Gelegenheit Sie kennenzulernen nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen."  
  
"Tatsächlich." Lucius erwiderte das Lächeln angestrengt. "Und darf ich erfahren, warum Mr. Peters so viel Wert auf meine Bekanntschaft legt?"  
  
"Nun," Fudge lächelte immer noch. "Wie Sie sich sicher vorstellen können, liegt es zu einem nicht geringen Teil daran, dass Sie durch Ihre Herkunft und soziale Stellung eines der wichtigsten Mitglieder unserer Gesellschaft sind."  
  
Äußerlich behielt Lucius seinen freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck bei, während er sich angesichts solch offenkundiger Scheinheiligkeit angeekelt schüttelte.   
  
"Es tut mir wirklich leid, Minister. Aber ich denke nicht, dass ich es werde einrichten können."  
  
Fudges Gesicht verlor mit einem Schlag alle Freundlichkeit. "Denken Sie noch einmal darüber nach, Lucius. Mr. Peters ist ein sehr wichtiger Mann. Die Vertiefung ihrer Bekanntschaft könnte Ihnen nützlich sein."  
  
"Ich werde darüber nachdenken," entgegnete Lucius und zog demonstrativ einige Unterlagen hervor. "Ich gebe Ihnen später Bescheid."  
  
"Wie Sie wünschen, Lucius." Fudge entfernte sich mit verkniffenem Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
-*-*-  
  
Durch die verhangenen Fenster fielen schmale Lichtstreifen auf den Gehweg und der Junge, der unschlüssig vor der Tür stand, betrachtete sie für einen Augenblick in einer Mischung aus Sehnsucht und Abscheu, bevor er die Treppe hinaufstieg und anklopfte.  
  
Die Tür schwang auf und der Türsteher musterte ihn abschätzend.  
  
Francis zog den Brief hervor, den er einen Tag zuvor erhalten hatte und reichte ihn dem Türhüter. Dieser las ihn aufmerksam durch, dann trat er beiseite.  
  
"Komm rein. Sir Thomas erwartet dich."  
  
Langsam folgte er dem Mann hinein. Am liebsten wäre er davongelaufen, doch er wusste genau, was dies für Konsequenzen nach sich gezogen hätte. Jack würde ihn für jede einzelne Gallone, die ihm entgangen war, büßen lassen und eine Bestrafung durch seinen Besitzer war etwas, was der Junge niemals wieder erleben wollte. Jack hatte immer eine sehr lockere Hand und ihn willentlich zu reizen war glatter Selbstmord. Francis hatte unzählige Narben, die Zeugnis von Jacks Jähzorn ablegen konnten.  
  
"Warte hier." Der Türsteher, der wohl gleichzeitig auch die Stelle des Butlers ausfüllte, verschwand hinter einer aus schwerem Eichenholz gefertigten Tür. Francis hörte leises Murmeln, dann ging die Tür wieder auf und der Mann winkte ihn hinein.  
  
"Sir Thomas erwartet dich." Der Mann hielt ihn noch einmal kurz auf und brachte seinen Mund dicht an das Ohr des Jungen. "Ich kann solche wie dich nicht ausstehen. Wenn du ihm also Ärger machst, dann wirst du mich kennenlernen. Haben wir uns verstanden?"  
  
Ohne den Mann weiter zu beachten betrat er den dahinter liegenden Raum. Die Tür fiel sanft hinter ihm ins Schloss und gleich darauf flammten einige Kerzen auf.  
  
"Wie heißt du, Junge?" Die Stimme erklang in seinem Rücken und Francis fuhr rasch herum, doch er konnte nichts erkennen. Die Kerzen war so aufgestellt, dass sie ihn effektvoll blendeten.  
  
"Mein Name ist Francis, Sir."  
  
"Interessanter Name für eine Nutte. Deine Mutter dachte wohl, aus dir würde mal etwas besseres werden?"  
  
Francis ließ sich nicht anmerken, wie sehr diese Worte ihn verletzten. Er starrte rasch zu Boden und hoffte, niemand würde die Tränen bemerken, die ihm in den Augen brannten. Er hatte nicht viele Erinnerungen an seine Mutter, war sie doch gestorben, als er gerade acht Jahre alt war. Alles, woran er sich erinnerte, waren ihre sanften Augen und das hübsche Gesicht und das Gefühl von Liebe und Geborgenheit, welches sie ihm gegeben hatte. Doch das war lange schon vorbei.  
  
"Du bist schön. Aber das weißt du sicher."  
  
Plötzlich aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen, zog Francis es vor, darauf nicht zu antworten. Er war schön, sicher. Aber was brachte es ihm schon ein, außer Schmerzen und Demütigungen?  
  
"Los komm, gehen wir!" Der Mann bewegte sich in den Schatten hinter den Kerzen und Francis machte einen zögerlichen Schritt in seine Richtung. "Beeil dich, verdammt nochmal! Es ist schon spät!"  
  
Verwirrt setzte Francis sich wieder in Bewegung. Er hätte gar zu gerne gefragt, wo sie denn hingingen, aber er traute sich nicht. Dieser Mann schien nicht der Typ zu sein, der seine Motive erklärte. Kaum hatte er den Mann erreicht, packte ihn dieser auch schon am Arm und zerrte ihn mit sich.  
  
"Trödel nicht so, du verdammter Bengel!" Der Mann ging immer schneller und Francis, der hilflos hinterher stolperte, konnte nichts weiter tun, als zu versuchen, Schritt zu halten. Gleich darauf erreichten sie die Strasse und für einen Sekundenbruchteil erhellte das Licht einer Laterne das Gesicht des Mannes.  
  
Francis stolperte über seine eigenen Füße, als er den Mann erkannte, der ihn hinter sich durch die Nacht schleifte. Er kannte dieses Gesicht von früher, hatte ihn schon oft in der Kneipe gesehen, in der er arbeitete und war ihm dort immer aus dem Weg gegangen, weil er wusste, wie brutal dieser Kerl sein konnte.  
  
Die anderen Nutten hatten behauptet, er habe Verbindungen zum Dunklen Lord, doch niemand hatte Beweise. Bekannt waren nur seine Vorlieben und die sagten, dass er gerne und häufig zuschlug und erst zum Höhepunkt kam, wenn er seinen Partner entweder würgte oder mit einem Fluch belegte.  
  
Francis fühlte einen leisen Anflug von Panik, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie seine Freundin Sarah nach einer Nacht mit diesem Mann ausgesehen hatte. Wegzulaufen wäre wohl das vernünftigste, doch genau dies konnte er nicht. Er hoffte nur, dass er diesen Abend auch überleben würde.  
  
-*-*-  
  
Wieso nur hatte er sich doch noch breitschlagen lassen, an diesem Abendessen teilzunehmen? Diese Frage stellte Lucius sich immer und immer wieder, während er den belanglosen Erzählungen lauschte, die Peters zum besten gab. Fudge war ganz Ohr und lachte pflichtschuldigst, wenn sein Besuch eine in seinen Augen witzige Bemerkung fallen ließ.  
  
Nelson Peters war ein großgewachsener Mann mit breiten Schultern und einem Gesicht, dass zu grobknochig war, um attraktiv zu sein. Seine Kleidung war zwar elegant, aber eine Spur zu auffällig und bewies mehr als alles andere, dass Peters einer von den Neureichen war, die glauben, ihren Reichtum beinahe aufdringlich zur Schau stellen zu müssen.  
  
Lucius wandte sich mit einem leisen Schaudern ab und dankte den Göttern, dass sein Vater ihm eine entsprechende Erziehung hatte angedeihen lassen. Nicht auszudenken, wenn er sich so zum Narren machen würde wie dieser Mann.  
  
  
  
"Meinen Sie nicht auch?" Fudge drehte sich zu um und blickte Lucius auffordernd an. Dieser konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass man ihm anmerkte, dass er keinerlei Ahnung hatte, worüber die anderen gesprochen hatten und brummte zustimmend.  
  
"Fein." Fudge strahlte. "Dann sollten wir jetzt aufbrechen."  
  
Aufbrechen? Wohin? Diese Fragen gingen Lucius durch den Sinn, als er den beiden anderen hinausfolgte, doch er stellte sie nicht.   
  
Sie gingen die nächtliche Strasse entlang und bald schon erkannte Lucius wohin es gehen würde. Kaum wenige Minuten später erhielt er die Bestätigung, dass er sich nicht getäuscht hatte, als sie vor einem kleinen unauffälligen Gebäude hielten, von dem nur wenige wußten, dass es in seinen unscheinbaren Mauern ein Bordell beherbergte.  
  
Lucius hatte überhaupt keine Lust, sich auf solch eine Unternehmung einzulassen, doch für einen Rückzieher war es zu spät.  
  
Fudge und Peters hatten bereits die Tür aufgestoßen und waren im Eingang verschwunden. Mit einem leisen Seufzer schloß Lucius sich ihnen an.  
  
-*-*-  
  
Je weiter die Nacht fortschritt, desto ausgelassener wurde die Stimmung. Fudge und Peters hatten sich ein Glas Wein nach dem anderen gegönnt, dann waren sie in der Menge verschwunden. Als Lucius sie schließlich wiedersah, hatten sie beide jeweils ein Mädchen im Arm und verschwanden gerade in der oberen Etage.  
  
Kopfschüttelnd beschloß Lucius, dass es an der Zeit war, nach Hause zu gehen. Die beiden würden nichts mehr mitbekommen und ihn nicht vermissen. Abgesehen davon widerte die ganze Angelegenheit ihn an. Er hatte genug von dem Lärm und der Vulgarität um sich herum. Es reichte. Er würde den Abend bei einem Glas Wein in seiner Bibliothek ausklingen lassen und sich der Ruhe und Beschaulichkeit hingeben, die er hier so sehr vermißte.  
  
Gerade wollte er seinen Entschluß in die Tat umsetzen, da erblickte er etwas, was ihn an seinem Verstand zweifeln ließ. Er sah hin, blinzelte mehrmals, sah noch einmal hin und glaubte für einen Augenblick, die Hand des Schicksals über sein Haar streifen zu fühlen.  
  
Was zum Teufel machte denn Francis hier? Ein Irrtum war ausgeschlossen. Viel zu gut erinnerte Lucius sich an dieses hübsche, feingeschnittene Gesicht mit den großen grauen Augen, das umrahmt wurde von leicht zerzaust wirkenden blonden Haaren. Und in seiner Begleitung...  
  
Lucius zuckte zusammen. Thomas Rains? Wie um alles in der Welt kam Francis in die Begleitung von diesem Monster?  
  
Dieser beugte sich in diesem Augenblick zu dem Jungen hinunter und küsste ihn brutal auf den Mund. Lucius konnte deutlich erkennen, wie wenig Francis diese Berührung wollte, es aber nicht wagte, zu widersprechen. Aus einer plötzlichen Laune heraus stand er auf und kämpfte sich durch die Menge, bis er das ungleiche Paar erreicht hatte.  
  
"Thomas! Guten Abend!"  
  
Der Mann wandte sich ihm mit blutunterlaufenen Augen zu, ein sicheres Zeichen, dass er schon mehr getrunken hatte, als ihm gut tat. Als er Lucius erkannte, hellte seine Miene sich auf und enthusiastisch klopfte er dem anderen auf die Schulter.  
  
"Lucius! Was machen Sie denn hier?"  
  
"Nichts von Belang. Ich wollte gerade gehen." Lucius warf dem Jungen einen kurzen Blick zu und sah zu seinem Vergnügen, dass dieser ihn wiedererkannte, wie die leichte Röte, die unvermittelt in seine Wangen kroch, ihm verriet. Lucius lächelte unwillkürlich. Dieser Junge war wirklich hübsch, wenn er verlegen war.   
  
"Warum denn? Der Abend fängt doch gerade erst an!" Rains schlang einen Arm um die schmalen Schultern des Jungen und zog ihn an sich. "Such dir ein nettes Mädel und genieß die Nacht. Deine Frau wird es nicht merken und wenn doch, bin ich sicher, es ist ihr egal."  
  
Lucius versteifte sich unwillkürlich, aber sein Gegenüber war so betrunken, dass er seinen Faux-Pas überhaupt nicht bemerkte. Statt dessen brabbelte er einfach weiter.  
  
"Ist doch ein reichhaltiges Angebot hier!" Rains wandte sich um und gestikulierte lebhaft in Richtung der Bar, wo sich die noch nicht vergebenen Prostituierten versammelt hatten und mit wachsamen Augen die Menge betrachteten, immer auf der Suche nach einem möglichen Freier.  
  
"Dieses Angebot, wie Sie es zu nennen belieben, ist in meinen Augen Ausschuß. Damit würde ich niemals meine Zeit verschwenden." Lucius ließ seinen Blick scheinbar ziellos über die Menge schweifen, um schließlich an Francis hängenzubleiben. Er legte dem Jungen die Hand unter das Kinn und sah ihm in die Augen. Die reizende Mischung aus Angst und Verwirrung, die er in ihren grauen Tiefen lesen konnte, amüsierte ihn.  
  
"Interesse?!" Rains lächelte wissend. "Er ist wunderschön, nicht wahr? Können Sie glauben, dass er normalerweise in einer Kneipe arbeitet? Welch eine Verschwendung."   
  
"Da stimme ich Ihnen zu." Lucius trat zurück und gab Francis mit einem letzten bedauernden Blick frei. "Sie sind ein Glückspilz, Thomas."  
  
"Wollen Sie ihn haben?" Rains, ebenfalls ein Slytherin bis ins Innerste seiner dunklen Seele, erkannte eine Chance, wenn er sie sah. Und die Möglichkeit, dem großen Lucius Malfoy einen Gefallen zu erweisen, war eine Gelegenheit, die niemand der bei klarem Verstand war, ungenutzt würde verstreichen lassen.  
  
"Das würde bedeuten, Sie um Ihr Vergnügen zu bringen, mein lieber Thomas. Das möchte ich nun wirklich nicht!"  
  
"Ich bestehe darauf, Lucius! Nehmen Sie ihn. Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Ihnen zu Diensten sein zu dürfen!"  
  
Francis registrierte diesen abrupten Wechsel des Machtverhältnisses verwundert, sagte jedoch nichts. Statt dessen beobachtete er fasziniert, wie sein Begleiter, innerhalb weniger Sekunden seinen Stolz über Bord warf und beinahe über den Boden zu kriechen schien. Sein Blick wanderte zu Lucius, der sich nicht gerührt hatte und den anderen nur mit einem Hauch eines geringschätzigen Lächelns auf den Lippen musterte.  
  
"Wenn es Ihnen wirklich keine Umstände bereitet..." Lucius ließ seine Worte sanft ausklingen und wurde mit einer großzügigen Geste seines Gegenübers belohnt, die darin bestand, ihm Francis einfach in die Arme zu stoßen.  
  
"Natürlich nicht! Viel Vergnügen, Lucius. Entschuldige mich, ich habe noch etwas vor." Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand er in der Menge.  
  
Schweigend wartete Lucius, bis er den anderen nicht mehr sehen konnte, dann blickte er auf den Jungen hinunter, der sich immer noch an ihn schmiegte.  
  
"Jetzt haben Sie mich schon wieder gerettet." Francis wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er war sich der starken Arme, die ihn immer noch umfangen hielten, mehr als bewußt, wagte es aber nicht, irgendetwas zu unternehmen, aus Angst, Lucius würde ihn einfach stehenlassen.  
  
"Sieh mich an, Francis."  
  
Der Junge blickte überrascht zu ihm auf. "Sie haben sich meinen Namen gemerkt?!" Schon wieder legte sich eine leichte Röte auf seine Wangen und wie von selbst beugte Lucius sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn. Der Kuss war zärtlich und verlangend zugleich und wie von selbst schlang Francis seine Arme um Lucius Hals, als dieser den Jungen dicht an sich heranzog.  
  
"Wir sollten uns ein Zimmer suchen," stellte Lucius schließlich mit einem leisen Lachen in seiner Stimme fest und schob den Jungen in Richtung Treppe. "Wenn wir noch lange warten, werde ich wahrscheinlich hier unten über dich herfallen."  
  
Francis antwortete nicht. Statt dessen zog er ihn beinahe gewaltsam die Treppe hinauf.  
  
tbc 


	3. Teil 3

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, die ich aus Harry Potter geborgt habe, werde ich unbeschadet zurückgeben. Alle anderen Figuren sind meine eigene Erfindung.  
  
-*-*-  
  
All fall down 03  
  
-*-*-  
  
Das Mondlicht malte silberne Kringel auf die vormals weißen Laken, die nun zerwühlt und unordentlich auf dem Bett lagen.   
  
Lucius stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen und betrachtete den schlafenden Jungen an seiner Seite liebevoll. Mit einem Finger zeichnete er Francis Gesicht nach. Und wie immer, wenn er diese hübschen Züge betrachtete, stieg in ihm das vage Gefühl auf, diesen Jungen zu kennen. Wenn er nur wüßte, an wen der Junge ihn erinnerte.  
  
In diesem Augenblick drehte Francis sich zu ihm um und kuschelte sich dichter an ihn heran. Gleich darauf glitten sanfte Finger über sein halbsteifes Glied, das sich unter den zärtlichen Berührungen rasch aufrichtete.  
  
"Ich dachte, du schläfst." Lucius unterdrückte mühsam ein leises Stöhnen und drückte seine Hüften gegen Francis Hand. Dieser lächelte kaum merklich und gab dem Älteren einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund, ehe er unter der Decke verschwand.  
  
Jede weitere Frage schwand umgehend aus Lucius Gedanken, als Francis Mund sich behutsam um seine Erektion schloß.  
  
-*-*-  
  
Drei Tage waren vergangen und Lucius konnte den Jungen immer noch nicht vergessen. Drei Tage, in denen Narzissa jeden seiner Schritte überwacht hatte. Sie war ihm kaum von der Seite gewichen und hatte jedes ihrer Gespräche mit unzähligen boshaften Bemerkungen gewürzt, in denen sie Anspielungen auf ihr angebliches Wissen über seine neue Geliebte fallen ließ.  
  
Wie sie darauf kam, hätte Lucius nicht sagen können, denn soweit er wusste, hatte er niemals auch nur den kleinsten Hinweis auf seine neu erwachte Leidenschaft für Francis gegeben. Im Gegenteil. Er hatte sich verhalten wie immer. Mochten die Götter wissen, wie sich dieser Verdacht in Narzissa hatte festsetzen können. Lucius schob diesen ärgerlichen Gedanken gewaltsam beiseite. Damit konnte er sich später noch befassen. Jetzt hatte er erst einmal zu arbeiten.  
  
Er saß in seinem Arbeitszimmer und starrte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster, während in seinen Gedanken immer wieder zu seinem jungen Geliebten wanderten.   
  
Der Abschied war ihm alles andere als leicht gefallen, aber Lucius hatte schließlich Verpflichtungen, denen er nachkommen musste. Nur, dass sich sein Geist nicht so einfach von Francis ablenken ließ.  
  
Seufzend schob er seine Unterlagen beiseite. Der Junge ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Sinn und Lucius wusste, es gab nur eine Lösung. Er musste ihn wiedersehen. Vielleicht würde sein Interesse dann vorübergehen.  
  
Doch nein, dies ging über eine einfaches Interesse weit hinaus. Er spürte es in seinem Herzen, in seiner Seele. Das war ernster. Viel, viel ernster, als es mit Narcissa jemals gewesen war.  
  
Lucius lächelte seinem Spiegelbild im Fenster zu und faßt einen Entschluß. Er würde die Sache auf seine Art regeln, ganz so, wie es einem Malfoy entsprach.  
  
-*-*-  
  
"Verdammtes Flittchen!"  
  
Francis rannte die Treppe hinunter, flüchtete vor dem Gebrüll, das der Besitzer der Kneipe ihm hinterher sandte und hoffte, er würde es bis zur Tür schaffen, ehe dieser ihn erwischte.  
  
"Ich bring dich um! Hörst du?!"  
  
Francis riß die Tür auf und stürmte hinaus, doch er kam nicht weit. Mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei prallte er gegen eine dunkle Gestalt, die gerade eintreten wollte und stolperte einige Schritte zurück.  
  
"Wo bist du, du dreckige Schlampe?!"  
  
Schwere Schritte trampelten die Treppe hinunter und Francis warf einen nervösen Blick über seine Schulter. Nur noch wenige Sekunden...  
  
"Francis?!"  
  
Der Junge zuckte zusammen und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf den Mann, der ihn so unvermittelt aufgehalten hatte. Viel zu verstört, um irgendetwas zu sagen, blickte er zu Lucius auf. Dieser lächelte kurz, dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Barkeeper, der schnaufend die letzten Stufen hinunter stapfte und den Jungen am Arm packte, wobei er Lucius vollkommen ignorierte.  
  
"Wie konntest du mir so etwas antun? Wag so etwas nie wieder, du elendes Dreckstück!" Jack holte aus, doch der Schlag fiel nie, denn Lucius fing seinen Arm mit seinem Stock ab und musterte den Mann mit kaltem Interesse.  
  
"Schlagen Sie den Jungen und Sie werden es bereuen."  
  
Jack schien etwas sagen zu wollen, doch seine Augen wanderten von Lucius Gesicht, über seine teuere Kleidung zu dem Stock, den ein silberner Schlangenkopf zierte und auf einmal dämmerte plötzliches Verstehen in seinen blutunterlaufenen Augen auf.  
  
"Entschuldigen Sie, Sir! Aber der Junge braucht eine kleine Lektion! Er war ungehorsam!"  
  
"Wirklich? Was sagst du dazu, Francis? Warst du ungehorsam?" Lucius wartete die Antwort des Jungen gar nicht erst ab, sondern schob ihn auf einem Stuhl und wandte sich dem Barkeeper zu, der sich nicht von der Stelle gerührt hatte. Ob aus Angst oder aus Ehrfurcht, ließ sich nicht sagen. Lucius war es egal. Er konnte den Mann ohnehin nicht leiden.  
  
"Hören Sie mir genau zu. Ich werde mich nicht wiederholen." Lucius plazierte die Spitze seines Spazierstocks über dem Herzen des wie erstarrt dastehenden Barkeepers und drückte zu. Eine leichte Warnung. Mehr nicht, aber es genügte, wie er an der Panik erkennen konnte, die plötzlich in den Augen des Mannes aufflackerte. "Der Junge gehört mir. Ich werde ihn mitnehmen und Sie werden ihn nie wieder belästigen. Ist das klar?"  
  
Jack nickte hastig und atmete erleichtert auf, als Lucius den Stock zurückzog und ihn freigab.   
  
Francis blickte zwischen Lucius und Jack hin und her, nicht sicher, was er tun sollte. Als Lucius ihn aufforderte, seine Sachen zu holen, zögerte er nur einen kurzen Augenblick, dann rannte er die Treppe hinauf und packte die wenigen Habseligkeiten zusammen, die er sein eigen nannte. In Rekordzeit war er wieder unten.  
  
Lucius führte ihn hinaus und schob ihn in eine Kutsche, die vor dem Eingang wartete. Francis erkannte das Wappen auf der Tür und seine Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. Sein Blick irrte zu dem Mann an seiner Seite, von dem er schon so viel gehört hatte und auf einmal war er nicht mehr sicher, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war, ihm zu folgen.  
  
"Hab keine Angst, Francis. Ich werde dir nichts antun." Lucius ahnte, was in seinem jungen Begleiter vorging und amüsierte sich innerlich über den verängstigten Gesichtsausdruck des Jungen. Sicher, Francis wusste, wer er war, doch anscheinend hatte der Junge bisher keinerlei Parallelen zu der Realität gezogen und erst jetzt, als er die Kutsche als sozusagen lebenden Beweis sah, holte die Wirklichkeit ihn ein und machte ihm Angst. Doch Lucius machte sich keine Sorgen. Francis würde schon bald merken, dass er es gut mit ihm meinte. "Ich habe ein Zimmer für dich gemietet. Ich möchte, dass du dich dort einrichtest und mir zur Verfügung stehst, wann immer ich in der Stadt bin."  
  
Francis nickte erleichtert. Das war etwas, was er verstehen konnte und seine Angst legte sich. "Das ist sehr großzügig, Sir."  
  
"Mag sein." Lucius sah aus dem Fenster und schenkte dem Jungen keinerlei Beachtung. Statt dessen beschäftigte er sich mit den Dingen, die er schnellstmöglich regeln musste. Er wollte Francis nicht nur eine eigene Wohnung geben, er wollte dem Jungen auch eine bestimmte Summe zur Verfügung stellen, die diesen unabhängig machen würde. Francis sollte nie wieder gezwungen sein, anschaffen gehen müssen. Doch dafür musste er einen Termin bei seinem Anwalt machen, aber so, dass Narzissa nichts davon erfuhr. Narzissa. Lucius bekam Magenschmerzen, wenn er nur an sie dachte. Sollte sie jemals von Francis erfahren wäre dies wahrscheinlich der Tod des Jungen.  
  
"Es wird Euch langsam zur Gewohnheit, mich aus unangenehmen Situationen zu retten." Francis musterte sein Gegenüber abwartend, doch auch dieser Kommentar lockte Lucius nicht aus der Reserve. Er hörte gar nicht zu. Schließlich gab der Junge entmutigt auf. Er würde abwarten müssen, was die Zukunft ihm brachte. Und obwohl er sehr viel für Lucius empfand hoffte er, dass er sich richtig entschieden hatte, sein Leben mit dem dieses Mannes zu verbinden.  
  
-*-*-  
  
Narzissa saß allein am Esstisch und wartete auf ihren Gatten. Bisher allerdings vergeblich. Wütend sah sie auf die Uhr und beschloß, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, weitere Zeit mit Warten zu verschwenden.  
  
Was war nur falsch gelaufen in der letzten Zeit? Narzissa wusste es nicht, doch sie war niemand, der dies einfach auf sich beruhen ließ. Es wurde Zeit, Lucius die Wahrheit zu entlocken und sie wusste auch schon wie.  
  
-*-*-  
  
tbc 


	4. Teil 4

Disclaimer: Einige Figuren sind bei J.K. Rowling entliehen und werden zurückgegeben, die anderen Figuren sind meine eigene Kreation.  
  
Vielen Dank! (sich in alle Richtungen verbeug) Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Francis so gut bei euch ankommt, aber es macht mich sehr glücklich. Ich habe schon einige Figuren für meine Geschichten kreiert, aber Francis ist mein absoluter Liebling und ich hoffe, er wird uns noch ein bisschen erhalten bleiben (es sei denn, Narzissa bekommt ihn in die Finger^^)  
  
-*-*-  
  
All fall down 04  
  
-*-*-  
  
Francis sah neugierig aus dem Fenster, während die Kutsche durch die Randbezirke der Stadt rollte und sich vor seinen Augen die Gegend langsam aber sicher veränderte. Die halb verfallenen Häuser, zwischen denen er aufgewachsen war gingen kaum merklich in immer gepflegtere Bauten über und bald hatten sie die Elendsviertel weit hinter sich gelassen.  
  
Er war noch nicht oft in den Bezirken gewesen in denen die reicheren Bürger wohnten, wusste er doch nur zu gut, wie sehr er mit seiner zerrissenen Kleidung und ungepflegten Äußeren alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen würde und jetzt alles beobachten zu können genoß er sehr. Sein Blick schweifte unter langen, dichten Wimpern zu seinem neuen Beschützer hinüber, doch dieser schien mit seinen Gedanken immer noch meilenweit entfernt zu sein. Francis seufzte lautlos und beschäftigte sich wieder mit der vorbeiziehenden Häuserlandschaft.  
  
Lucius machte keine Anstalten mit ihm zu reden und Francis ließ seine Gedanken abschweifen. Er dachte an seine Mutter und ein trauriges Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Was sie wohl sagen würde, wenn sie ihn jetzt sehen könnte?   
  
Eine sanfte Berührung an seinem Arm holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück und da erst bemerkte er, dass die Kutsche angehalten hatte. Anscheinend waren sie am Ziel.  
  
-*-*-  
  
"Nun, meine Liebe, was soll ich sagen." Fudge bereitete ein wenig unglücklich die Arme aus und lächelte Narzissa Malfoy hilflos an. "Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich kann Ihnen leider nichts über unser kleines Abendessen erzählen."  
  
Obwohl sie innerlich vor Wut zitterte, schaffte Narzissa es dennoch, ihr unscheinbares Gegenüber freundlich anzulächeln und sah mit stiller Zufriedenheit, das ihre Schönheit ihn keineswegs kalt ließ. Sie lehnte sich ein wenig vor und gewährte dem auf einmal sehr nervösen Minister einen kurzen Einblick in ihren Ausschnitt.   
  
Fudge schluckte krampfhaft und ein feiner Schweißfilm trat auf seine Stirn. Narzissa lehnte sich wieder zurück. "Mr. Fudge, ich bin ein wenig in Sorge. Lucius ist nicht mehr er selbst, seit er mit Ihnen auf diesem...Abendessen war. Es wäre mir wirklich eine große Hilfe, wenn Sie mir sagen könnten, was Sie an diesem Abend unternommen haben."  
  
"Nun..." Nach dem gequälten Blick zu schließen, den Fudge ihr zuwarf, schien er einen inneren Kampf auszufechten. "Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich diese Frage zufriedenstellend beantworten kann, Mrs. Malfoy. Denn sehen Sie, nach dem Abendessen hatten wir beschlossen, unserem ausländischen Gast noch ein wenig mehr von der Stadt zu zeigen."  
  
"Ich verstehe, Mr. Fudge. Denken Sie nicht, ich würde Sie verurteilen! Männer haben schließlich ihre Bedürfnisse!" Narzissa schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln. "Darf ich Sie also so verstehen, dass Sie, mein Mann und Ihr Gast den Abend gewissermaßen haben...ausklingen lassen?"  
  
"Wenn Sie wollen...so könnte man sagen..." murmelte Fudge und registrierte mit einem leichten Hauch von Panik, wie seine Besucherin aufstand und seinen Schreibtisch umrundete. Als sie neben ihm stand stieg ihm ihr Parfüm in die Nase und Fudge spürte, wie sein Mund trocken wurde. Es roch nach Veilchen und Narzissen und dieser Duft paßte genau zu dieser umwerfenden Frau, ließ vor seinem inneren Auge ein Bild erscheinen, das ihm eindeutig viel zu gut gefiel. Ihm wurde warm.  
  
"Und Sie können mir doch sicher sagen, wo Sie diesen Abend haben ausklingen lassen..." Narzissa ließ sich auf der Schreibtischkante nieder und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. "Wenn es nicht zu viel Mühe macht..."  
  
Fudge sah in ihre wundervollen blauen Augen und wusste, dass er verloren hatte. Ohne zu zögern sagte er ihr alles, was sie wissen wollte.  
  
-*-*-  
  
"Gefällt es dir?" Lucius präsentierte dem Jungen stolz das Haus, welches er für ihn angemietet hatte und weidete sich an dem beinahe kindlichen Entzücken, das sich in der Miene des Jungen widerspiegelte. Francis sah sich mit großen Augen um, die Tasche mit seinen Sachen immer noch fest gegen seine Brust gepreßt. Er konnte es nicht glauben. "Es ist einfach wundervoll, Sir."  
  
Lucius lachte leise. "Komm mit. Ich möchte, dass du erst einmal die Besitzerin kennenlernst. Sie ist eine wirklich nette ältere Dame und wird sich ein bisschen um dich kümmern."  
  
Erst als er bereits an der Tür war bemerkte Lucius, dass Francis ihm nicht gefolgt war. "Was hast du denn?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob..." Francis sah ihn angsterfüllt an und in dieser Sekunde verstand Lucius endlich, was in dem Jungen vorging. Mit zwei großen Schritten war er an Francis Seite und zog den zitternden Jungen in eine feste Umarmung.  
  
"Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, Francis. Mrs. Hudson ist eine wirklich sehr nette Dame." Lucius drückte ihn noch einmal kurz an sich, dann zog er den widerstrebenden Jungen hinter sich her und klopfte gleich darauf an.  
  
Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, dann schwang die Tür auf und gab den Blick frei auf eine mütterlich wirkende Frau Mitte Fünfzig, deren Miene sich augenblicklich aufhellte, als sie Lucius erkannte.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! Wie schön! Kommen Sie herein." Sie trat einen Schritt beiseite und führte sie in ein liebevoll eingerichtetes Wohnzimmer, in dem sich dicht an dicht die unterschiedlichsten Möbel aneinander drängten. Obwohl es ein wenig überladen wirkte, strahlte der Raum dennoch eine sehr freundliche Atmosphäre aus und der Junge merkte, wie die Anspannung in ihm ein wenig nachließ.  
  
"Du bist also Francis? Ich bin Nora Hudson." Mrs. Hudson nahm seine Hand und hielt sie fest, während sie den eingeschüchterten Jungen einer gründlichen Musterung unterzog. "Mr. Malfoy hat mir viel von dir erzählt."  
  
Francis murmelte etwas, was wohl eine Begrüßung sein sollte und senkte den Blick. Lucius hatte ihn nicht verstanden, doch Nora musste die Bedeutung seiner Worte klar geworden sein, denn sie lachte kurz auf und zu Francis grenzenloser Überraschung zog sie den Jungen in eine herzliche Umarmung.  
  
"Ich freue mich, endlich wieder jemanden zu haben, den ich verwöhnen kann! Ich war viel zu lange allein." Sie legte dem verblüfften Jungen einen Arm um die Schulter und zog ihn mit sich. "Du bist viel zu dünn, Junge. Ich werde dich richtig aufpäppeln, damit Mr. Malfoy etwas in der Hand hat, wenn er dich in den Arm nimmt. Aber jetzt zeige ich dir erst einmal dein Zimmer."  
  
Glühende Röte überzog Francis Wangen, als er die Frau so unbekümmert über seine Beziehung zu Lucius reden hörte. Dieser lachte leise in sich hinein und folgte den beiden die Treppe hinauf. Den ganzen Weg in den ersten Stock redete Nora ununterbrochen auf Francis ein, während der Junge kein einziges Wort herausbrachte. Er lächelte nur schüchtern und nickte ab und zu zustimmend. Schließlich öffnete Nora eine Tür und trat beiseite, um Francis den Vortritt zu lassen. Dieser sah sich einige Minuten lang um und Lucius wurde immer nervöser, als er keine Anstalten machte, etwas zu sagen.  
  
"Was sagst du?" Lucius hielt es nicht mehr aus. Francis drehte sich um, in seinen Augen schimmerten Tränen. Erschrocken trat Lucius auf ihn zu. "Was ist? Gefällt es dir nicht?"  
  
Statt ihm zu antworten, fiel Francis ihm mit einem unterdrückten Schluchzen um den Hals und klammerte sich an ihm fest. Lucius blickte hilflos zu Nora hinüber, doch diese lächelte nur wissend und bedeutete ihm, sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Ihre Einschätzung war völlig richtig, wie Francis nächste Worte bewiesen.  
  
"Natürlich gefällt es mir! Es ist nur...noch nie hat jemand so viel für mich getan...ich..." Er vergrub das Gesicht in Lucius Hemd. Dieser streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.  
  
"Kein Grund zum weinen, Francis. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich mich um dich kümmern würde." Lucius löste sich vorsichtig von dem Jungen und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die verweinten Augen. "Ich möchte, dass es dir nie wieder an etwas fehlt. Ich möchte dich glücklich sehen."  
  
Francis schlang ihm die Arme um den Nacken und zog ihn zu sich herunter. Sie küßten sich voller Leidenschaft und als Lucius langsam begann Francis das Hemd von den Schultern zu streifen, verließ Nora rasch das Zimmer und zog diskret die Tür hinter sich zu.  
  
-*-*-  
  
"Ich muss gehen."  
  
"Ich weiß."  
  
Keiner der beiden rührte sich von der Stelle. Sie lagen auf dem Bett und Francis hatte sich dicht an Lucius herangekuschelt und lauschte auf dessen Herzschlag.  
  
Lucius spielte versonnen mit einigen Strähnen von Francis Haaren und wickelte diese immer wieder um seinen Finger. Seit Tagen beschäftigte ihn etwas und nun schien der richtige Augenblick, seine Neugier zu befriedigen. "Erzähl mir ein bisschen von dir. Kannst du dich noch an deine Eltern erinnern? Und wie bist du an so einen schmierigen Kerl wie diesen Jack geraten?"  
  
Der Junge seufzte. Sich zu erinnern tat weh, doch mehr als jeder andere hatte Lucius ein Recht auf die Wahrheit. Bisher hatte er niemandem von seiner Mutter erzählt, hatte diese privaten Erinnerungen für sich ganz allein behalten wollen, weil es sonst nichts gab, was ihm allein gehörte. Noch nicht einmal sein Körper gehörte ihm, doch der Mann hatte soviel für ihn getan und hatte sich in kürzester Zeit einen Platz in seinem Herzen erobert. Francis wusste, dass Lucius die Wahrheit verdiente.  
  
"Meine Eltern waren nicht verheiratet und meinen Vater habe ich nie gekannt. Mutter hat nie von ihm gesprochen. Sie sagte nur, er wäre stolz auf mich, wenn er von mir wüßte und das er mich lieben würde, wenn er nur bei uns sein könnte. Damals habe ich es nicht verstanden, aber jetzt weiß ich, dass er wahrscheinlich verheiratet war und eine Affaire mit meiner Mutter hatte. Jahrelang habe ich gehofft, er würde sich melden und dann hätte ich endlich einen Vater gehabt, doch er kam nie. Dann wurde Mutter krank und ist bald darauf gestorben. Wir hatten kein Geld um uns einen Arzt zu leisten. Eines Abends ist sie einfach eingeschlafen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte."  
  
Lucius verstärkte unwillkürlich seinen Griff um die Taille des Jungen, so als wolle er ihm im Nachhinein noch Trost für all das Leid zusprechen, dass er in den letzten Jahren erlitten hatte. "Hat deine Mutter niemals gesagt, wer dein Vater war?"  
  
"Nein. Ich habe sie oft gefragt, aber sie hat mich immer nur traurig angelächelt und gesagt, dass es ihnen einfach nicht bestimmt war, zusammen zu sein. Irgendwann habe ich aufgehört zu fragen." Francis schob sein Bein über Lucius und setzte sich auf ihm. "Es gibt nicht viel, was Waisenkinder tun können, wenn sie niemanden haben, der sich um sie kümmert. Als Jack mich fand, da hatte ich jahrelang auf der Strasse gelebt und mich von Abfällen ernährt. Ich war ihm so dankbar, weil er mir ein Dach über dem Kopf und etwas zu Essen gab, das ich alles tat, was er von mir verlangte."  
  
Lucius sah den Jungen lange schweigend an, dann streckte er die Hand aus und zog Francis zu sich herunter. "Ich liebe dich, Francis."   
  
Die Augen des Jungen weiteten sich verblüfft, doch sagen konnte er nichts mehr, denn Lucius küsste ihn mit einem Verlangen, das ihn alles andere vergessen ließ und als der Mann ihn sanft unter sich drängte, kam er dieser Aufforderung bereitwillig nach.   
  
tbc 


	5. Teil 5

Disclaimer: Gehört nicht mir, oder zumindest nur teilweise. Lucius & Co. sind bei J.K.R. ausgeliehen, während alle anderen Figuren, die euch unbekannt sind, meine eigene Kreation sind.  
  
Vielen Dank an alle, die ihr meine Story's lesen. Ohne euch hätte ich schon nach dem ersten Kapitel meiner ersten Geschichte aufgegeben.^^  
  
-*-*-  
  
All fall down 05  
  
-*-*-  
  
Der Mann war schmutzig. Sein ungewaschener Körper verbreitete einen unangenehmen Geruch in den kleinen Raum und Narzissa fragte sich zum ersten Mal, ob es wirklich eine so gute Idee gewesen war, sich in diesem abgelegenen Gasthaus mit jemandem zu treffen, den sie noch zuvor in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte.  
  
Doch für einen Rückzieher war es jetzt zu spät. Außerdem würde sie so kurz vor dem Ziel nicht aufgeben und sein Angebot, hatte sehr vielversprechend geklungen. "Man sagte mir, Sie hätten etwas für mich?"  
  
Ihr Gegenüber nickte eifrig und zog einen mehrfach gefalteten Zettel hervor und hielt ihn ihr entgegen. Als sie keine Anstalten machte, das klebrig wirkende Papier in die Hand zu nehmen, entfaltete er es und schob es ihr offen entgegen.  
  
Narzissa beugte sich vor. Sie las mit wachsender Begeisterung und schenkte dem Mann ein strahlendes Lächeln, was ihn noch mehr zu verunsichern schien als alles andere.  
  
"Ich danke Ihnen." Sie griff in die Tasche und warf einige Münzen auf den Tisch. Ohne ein weiteres Wort apparierte sie. Sie hatte auf einmal das dringende Bedürfnis eine Dusche zu nehmen.  
  
-*-*-  
  
Lucius las noch einmal den Vertragsentwurf durch, dann nickte er knapp und reichte das Dokument seinem Anwalt zurück.  
  
"Ist alles zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit?"  
  
"Ja, alles in Ordnung. Ich werde dann morgen noch einmal zu Ihnen kommen und Ihnen den vollständigen Namen des Jungen mitteilen." Lucius nahm seinen Stock auf und erhob sich langsam. Der alte Mann, seit Jahrzehnten der Anwalt seiner Familie, lächelte ein nicht zu deutendes kleines Lächeln und rollte das Pergament sorgfältig zusammen.  
  
"Sagen Sie, Mr. Malfoy... Dieser Junge..." Er schien nicht sicher, ob er es wagen konnte, diese Frage zu stellen, doch er war schon so lange mit seinem Klienten bekannt, dass ihm diese ungewöhnliche Einstellung einem völlig Fremden gegenüber ziemlich merkwürdig vorkam.   
  
Lucius hob die Hand und brachte ihn rasch zum Schweigen. "Es tut mir leid, Mr. Finley. Ich möchte nichts weiter dazu sagen. Es muss Ihnen reichen, dass ich dem Jungen jährlich eine gewisse Summe zukommen lassen möchte. Meine Beweggründe sind meine Sache."  
  
"Natürlich, Mr. Malfoy," erklärte der Anwalt eifrig und reichte ihm die Hand. "Ich werde keine Fragen stellen. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen."  
  
"Das weiß ich, Mr. Finley. Sie waren immer ein loyaler Verbündeter unserer Familie." Lucius zog seine Handschuhe über und verabschiedete sich. Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich zugezogen, nahm der Anwalt noch einmal den Entwurf zur Hand und las ihn sich kopfschüttelnd durch.  
  
Irgendetwas hatte den eiskalten Geschäftsmann, den er schon so lange kannte, seit ihrem letzten Treffen verändert. Finley runzelte mißbilligend die Stirn. Die Summe, die sein Klient diesem unbekannten Jungen zukommen lassen wollte, würde diesen innerhalb kürzester Zeit zu einem sehr reichen jungen Mann machen. Und wieso Lucius Malfoy ihm ein Haus gekauft hatte, war für ihn ebenso unverständlich. Wäre es nicht so abwegig, dann hätte er sich jetzt gefragt, ob es mit der Ehe der Malfoys noch zum Besten stand. Doch das ging ihn nichts an. Finley legte die Schriftrolle beiseite und rief den nächsten Besucher herein.  
  
-*-*-  
  
Lucius zog leise die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und bewegte sich lautlos durch die große Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor. Es war ziemlich spät geworden, aber er hatte einfach die Zeit vergessen.   
  
"Guten Abend, Lucius."  
  
Die eisige Stimme seiner Frau stoppte Lucius mitten auf der Treppe. Langsam drehte er sich zu ihr um und lächelte sie betont freundlich an. "Narzissa, Liebes! Wie geht es dir?! Wie war dein Tag?"   
  
Narzissas Augen verengten sich bedrohlich und in diesem Augenblick erkannte Lucius, dass es nicht einfach werden würde. Seine Frau war in einer eindeutig gefährlichen Stimmung.  
  
"Wir müssen reden."  
  
"Kann das nicht bis morgen warten? Ich bin müde." Lucius wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, aber ein kleiner Teil von ihm hoffte immer noch, dass Narzissa einmal in ihrem Leben Verständnis zeigen würde.  
  
"Du bist immer müde, wenn wir etwas wichtiges besprechen wollen." Narzissa würde sich nicht ablenken lassen. Mit einem leisen Seufzen ging Lucius die Treppe wieder hinunter.   
  
"Und was genau willst du mit mir besprechen?"  
  
"Ich habe mit Fudge gesprochen. Er hat mir erzählt, wo ihr den Abend verbracht habt."  
  
Lucius zog leicht amüsiert die Augenbrauen hoch. "Tatsächlich? Und woher kommt dieses plötzliche Interesse an meinen abendlichen Aktivitäten? Du hast dich noch nie dafür interessiert was ich tue."  
  
Narzissa presste wütend die Lippen aufeinander. Sie war sich unsicher, ob sie ihren Trumpf jetzt schon ausspielen sollte. Einerseits wollte sie Lucius so gern verletzten, wollte ihm dieses überhebliche Grinsen vom Gesicht wischen, doch andererseits war es noch zu früh. Sie wusste viel, aber noch nicht alles. Erst wenn sie sich ihrer Sache hundertprozentig sicher war würde sie zum Angriff übergehen.  
  
"Ich interessiere mich jetzt dafür. Ich kann nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie du dich wegen einer unbedeutenden kleinen Nutte zum Narren machst. Seit Tagen bist du nicht mehr du selbst. Du benimmst dich wie ein verliebter Teenager."  
  
"Ich mache mich nicht zum Narren, Narzissa." Lucius stimmte wurde kaum merklich kühler und seine Frau nahm diesen veränderten Unterton sofort war. Anscheinend hatte sie einen Nerv getroffen.  
  
"Jeder Mann macht sich zum Narren, wenn es um Sex geht. Was ist so besonderes an ihr? Ist sie gut im Bett? Macht sie mit dir all die abstoßenden Dinge, die du so erregend findest und die ich dir verweigert habe? Geht es darum, dass ich niemals deine perversen Spielchen mitgemacht habe? Willst du mich bestrafen? Ist es das? Das ist so kindisch, Lucius."  
  
"Du nimmst dich selbst viel zu wichtig, Narzissa." Lucius hätte vor Erleichterung lachen mögen, doch er wahrte seine übliche ausdruckslose Miene. Sie wusste nichts. Zumindest nichts von Belang, denn sonst hätte sie es ihm längst entgegen geschrien. Auch wenn sie sich noch so sehr zu beherrschen versuchte, Narzissa wurde bei jeder Auseinandersetzung sehr schnell das Opfer ihres eigenen Temperaments und anstatt ihr Wissen gezielt einzusetzen und ihren Gegner damit wirkungsvoll vernichten, ließ sie sich immer wieder dazu hinreißen, jeden möglichen Vorteil direkt zu Beginn zu verspielen.  
  
"Ich will, dass du dieses kleine Flittchen, das dir seit Tagen das Bett wärmt auf der Stelle los wirst!" Ihre Stimme klang merklich schrill. Lucius lächelte. Die Gefahr war vorbei. Zumindest für heute. Denn wenn Narzissa auch kein Gegner für ihn war, man durfte sie auch niemals unterschätzen.  
  
"Gute Nacht, Narzissa." Er ließ sie einfach stehen und zog sich, ihr hilfloses Wüten noch im Ohr, in sein Schlafzimmer zurück.  
  
Als die schweren Türen hinter ihm zufielen, atmete Lucius erleichtert auf. Francis war zur Zeit zwar nicht in Gefahr, aber der Vorfall mit Narzissa hatte ihm gezeigt, wie wichtig es war, so schnell wie möglich für dessen Sicherheit zu sorgen. Gleich morgen früh würde er den Jungen besuchen und mit ihm sprechen. Er durfte in dieser Angelegenheit keine Zeit verlieren.  
  
Mit diesem Gedanken legte er sich ins Bett und war gleich darauf eingeschlafen.  
  
tbc 


	6. Teil 6

Disclaimer: Nicht mir. Einige Figuren sind bei J.K. Rowling entliehen, die anderen sind meine eigene Kreation.  
  
Lucius soll Francis Vater sein? (grins) wer weiß...  
  
-*-*-  
  
All fall down 06  
  
-*-*-  
  
Francis stand unschlüssig vor der Küchentür und überlegte, ob er hineingehen sollte oder nicht. Als er dichter heranging, hörte er Nora hin und her laufen. Hin und wieder klapperte es leise. Während er noch darüber nachdachte, ob er willkommen war oder nicht, schwang lautlos die Tür auf und Nora erschien im Türrahmen.  
  
"Wo bleibst du denn! Das Essen ist schon lange fertig!" Sie nahm seinen Arm und schob ihn energisch in Richtung Esszimmer. "Setz dich. Magst du Eintopf? Ich hatte leider nicht genug Zeit, um etwas besseres zu kochen."  
  
"Bitte, machen Sie sich wegen mir keine Umstände. Ich brauche nicht viel." Francis konnte sich noch nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal etwas Warmes gegessen hatte. In der Kneipe hatte es für ihn immer nur die Reste gegeben, welche die Gäste übrig gelassen hatten.  
  
"Du bist viel zu dünn, Junge. Mr. Malfoy hat mir erzählt, wo du früher gelebt hast und dort hast du wahrscheinlich nicht allzu viel zu Essen bekommen. Aber darüber brauchst du dir keine Sorgen mehr zu machen. Mr. Malfoy wird sich schon gut um dich kümmern."  
  
"Darf ich Sie etwas fragen, Mrs. Hudson?" Francis beschäftigte sich schon seit Stunden mit dieser Frage und schließlich siegte seine Neugier über die Angst, ins Fettnäpfchen zu treten.  
  
"Natürlich, mein Junge! Frag nur alles, was du wissen möchtest." Nora plazierte einen Korb mit Brot neben seinem Teller. Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. "Ich kann mir aber schon denken, was du wissen möchtest."   
  
Francis wurde ein klein wenig rot. "Es tut mir leid, ich wollte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten."  
  
"Hör endlich mit diesem Unsinn auf, Junge! Du brauchst dich für nichts zu entschuldigen. Stell deine Fragen." Noras Stimme hatte einen energischen Unterton angenommen und der Junge beeilte sich, ihrer Aufforderung Folge zu leisten.  
  
"Wie lange kennen Sie Mr. Malfoy schon?" Kaum hatte er seine Frage gestellt, sah er schon wieder auf seinen Teller, offensichtlich der Meinung, sich zu weit vor gewagt zu haben.  
  
Nora musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Der Junge war so unsicher, so voller Furcht einen Fehler zu machen. Sie hatte selten jemanden erlebt, der so eingeschüchtert war. Sein bisheriges Leben musste schrecklich gewesen sein. Sie war sicher, dass es lange dauern würde, bis der Junge diese Furcht ablegen würde.  
  
"Für wie alt hältst du mich, mein Junge?"   
  
Francis hob unschlüssig die Schultern und entschied sich für eine diplomatische Antwort, da er Nora auf gar keinen Fall beleidigen wollte. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin nicht gut im Schätzen."  
  
"In wenigen Monaten werde ich vierundsechzig." Nora lächelte amüsiert, als sie seinen ungläubigen Blick bemerkte. Sie wusste, dass sie mindestens zehn Jahre jünger aussah und es machte ihr immer wieder Spaß ihre Gesprächspartner zu überraschen. "Ich war Mr. Malfoy's Kindermädchen und habe mich danach auch um seinen Sohn gekümmert. Und wenn Draco einmal Kinder bekommt und ich noch fit genug bin, werde ich mich auch um diese kümmern. In den letzten Jahren wurde ich nicht mehr gebraucht und war ein wenig einsam. Deswegen bin ich froh, dich jetzt um mich zu haben."  
  
"Ich..."  
  
"Plaudern Sie schon wieder alle meine Geheimnisse aus, meine liebe Mrs. Hudson?" Lucius erschien unvermittelt in dem kleinen Raum. Er trat hinter Francis Stuhl und schlang dem Jungen die Arme um die Schultern und zog ihn an sich. Dieser lehnte sich zufrieden zurück und schloß die Augen. Lucius küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Wange und flüsterte: "Hast du dich schon eingerichtet? Ich würde mir gern dein Zimmer ansehen."  
  
Francis machte Anstalten aufzustehen, doch Noras Stimme stoppte ihn mitten in der Bewegung. "Du bleibst sitzen und ißt auf, junger Mann."  
  
Lucius explodierte beinahe vor unterdrücktem Gelächter und setzte sich neben Francis an den Tisch. "So energisch wie eh und je. Natürlich wird Francis erst aufessen. Ich würde niemals Ihren Anordnungen entgegen handeln." Nora tätschelte kurz seine Schulter und verschwand dann wieder in der Küche.  
  
Francis sah ihn kurz an, um seine Mundwinkel zuckte es. Lucius grinste und rutschte ein wenig näher an ihn heran. Gleich darauf strichen seine Fingerspitzen zärtlich über Francis Oberschenkel. Der Junge legte rasch den Löffel beiseite. "Ich habe keinen Hunger mehr."  
  
"Gut." Lucius sprang auf und zog ihn auf die Beine. Sie küßten sich noch einmal, dann gab Lucius einer spontanen Regung nach und hob den Jungen überraschten Jungen auf seine Arme. Francis verlor den Boden unter Füßen. Ein wenig erschrocken und gleichzeitig sehr, sehr glücklich, ließ er es zu, dass Lucius ihn die Treppe hinauftrug.  
  
-*-*-  
  
Zu behaupten, Narzissa wäre wütend, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts gewesen. Sie stand nun schon seit fast einer halben Stunde auf dem Gehsteig vor dem Restaurant in dem sie und Lucius zu Mittag essen wollten und wartete auf ihren Ehemann.  
  
Als sie in der Ferne eine Uhr schlagen hörte, presste sie wütend die Lippen zusammen und musste der Wahrheit ins Auge sehen. Lucius hatte sie schon wieder versetzt.  
  
Narzissa kochte vor Wut. Wie konnte er es wagen, sie einfach hier stehenzulassen? Sie kam sich vor wie ein Bittsteller und die mitleidigen Blicke, die vorbeigehende Bekannte ihr zuwarfen, waren nicht dazu angetan, ihre Laune zu steigern.  
  
Es reichte. Narzissa wollte sich gerade auf den Weg nach Hause machen, doch eine Hand auf ihrem Arm ließ sie innehalten.  
  
"Meine liebe Mrs. Malfoy! Wie schön Sie wiederzusehen!"  
  
"Lord Rains! Welche Freude!" Narzissa zauberte ein freundliches Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht und reichte dem Mann die Hand, obwohl sie am liebsten davongelaufen wäre. Thomas Rains war einer der unangenehmsten Männer, die ihr jemals begegnet waren und normalerweise machte sie einen großen Bogen um ihn. Doch leider konnte sie nun nicht mehr ausweichen und so blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen. Als er ihr einen Handkuß aufdrückte, rann ihr an kalter Schauer über den Rücken.  
  
"Wie geht es Ihnen, Madam? Ich hoffe, Sie und Ihr Gatte erfreuen sich bester Gesundheit?" Sir Thomas hielt immer noch ihre Hand fest und Narzissa konnte ihren Abscheu kaum noch unterdrücken. Energisch löste sie sich aus seinem Zugriff und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
  
"Danke der Nachfrage, Lord Rains. Es ist alles in bester Ordnung." Narzissa hoffte, das unerfreuliche Gespräch so schnell wie möglich beenden zu können.  
  
"Das freut mich zu hören. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, Lucius sei sein kleines Abenteuer nicht bekommen." Sir Thomas schlug in gespieltem Erschrecken die Hand vor den Mund. "Oh nein, jetzt habe ich es verraten!"  
  
Narzissa erstarrte. "Abenteuer?"  
  
"Es tut mir wirklich leid, Madam! Bitte messen Sie dem Geschwafel eines alten Mannes keine Bedeutung bei."  
  
"Aber Sie sind doch nicht alt!" Narzissa warf ihren Abscheu über Bord und hängte sich bei Sir Thomas ein. "Bitte, erzählen Sie mehr! Ich bin gespannt, was Sie mir berichten können!"  
  
-*-*-  
  
"Lucius..." Francis sah mit lustverschleiertem Blick zu seinem Geliebten auf. Er legte ihm beide Arme um den Hals und zog ihn zu sich herunter. Ihre Lippen fanden sich zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss und während ihre Zungen sich ineinander verflochten, begann Lucius die Innenseite von Francis Schenkeln mit seinen Fingerspitzen zu liebkosen.  
  
Francis seufzte leise und öffnete für ihn die Beine. Als Lucius Hand langsam höher wanderte, drückte er seine Hüften empor und versuchte, seinem Geliebten noch näher zu kommen. Lucius lächelte und schob sich zwischen die Beine des Jungen. Er sah ihn lange an, genoß den unglaublich erotischen Anblick, den Francis ihm bot, wie er da so unter ihm lag, das blonde Haar zerzaust und um seinen Kopf ausgebreitet wie ein Heiligenschein, die Augen voller Verlangen. Er streckte die Hand aus und berührte beinahe ehrfürchtig die Wange des Jungen, halb befürchtend, es würde sich alles als Traum herausstellen. "Du bist wunderschön, weißt du das?"  
  
"Lucius...bitte..." Francis wurde ungeduldig. Er wollte mehr, brauchte mehr und das Lucius mit ihm spielte, ertrug er nicht. Nicht jetzt. Nicht wenn er ihn so dringend brauchte.  
  
Der Mann lachte und legte seine Hände um die schmalen Hüften. Noch einmal zögerte er ihre Vereinigung heraus, es gefiel ihm, wie Francis sich unter ihm wand, ihn um Erlösung anflehte und auch er konnte nicht mehr warten. Langsam glitt er in die warme Enge von Francis Körper.  
  
Der Junge schlang die Beine um seine Hüften und zog ihn näher zu sich heran. Lucius wartete einige Augenblicke, bis er sicher war, dass Francis sich an sein Eindringen gewöhnt hatte, dann begann er erst langsam, dann immer schneller in den Jungen hineinzustoßen. Francis warf den Kopf zurück und stöhnte auf als Lucius mit jedem Stoß seine Prostata traf und Wellen der Lust durch seinen Körper sandte. Lucius beugte sich vor, drückte seinen Mund auf Francis Hals, saugte sich dort fest und hinterließ deutliche Zeichen seiner Leidenschaft auf der weißen Haut.  
  
"Lucius....!" Mit einem beinahe qualvollen Aufschrei kam der Junge zum Höhepunkt und spürte Sekunden später, wie Lucius sich in ihn ergoß. Mit einem leisen Keuchen sank Lucius auf dem Jungen zusammen und nahm ihn fest in die Arme. Lange Zeit lagen sie engumschlungen auf dem Bett, bis Lucius sich schließlich mit einem bedauernden Seufzen von seinem Geliebten löste und aufstand.  
  
"Kannst du nicht bleiben?" Francis stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen und sah Lucius beim Anziehen zu. Dieser schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.  
  
"Meine Frau wartet auf mich."   
  
"Schade. Ich würde gern neben dir aufwachen." Francis senkte kurz den Blick. Als er wieder aufsah, entdeckte er, dass Lucius seine Aufmerksamkeit der Kommode zugewandt hatte, in der er seine wenigen Habseligkeiten untergebracht hatte. "Alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Lucius reagierte nicht. Er starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf das Bild einer hübschen rothaarigen Frau, deren ruhige, ebenmäßige Züge längst vergangene Erinnerungen in ihm weckten und ihm unvermittelt das Gefühl gaben, soeben mit eiskaltem Wasser übergossen worden zu sein.  
  
"Wer ist das?!"  
  
"Das ist meine Mutter," antwortete Francis leise und sein Blick verschleierte sich. "Es wurde kurz vor ihrem Tod aufgenommen. Es ist das einzige, was mir von ihr geblieben ist."  
  
Lucius drehte das Bild um und las den Namen auf der Rückseite mit wachsendem Entsetzen. Melissa Jane Carter. "Deine Mutter hieß Melissa Carter?"  
  
"Ja." Francis runzelte erstaunt die Stirn, als Lucius das Bild vorsichtig zurückstellte und ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Raum eilte.  
  
-*-*-  
  
Oh Gott. Lucius vergrub den Kopf in den Händen und kämpfte mühsam die Panik nieder, die in seinem Inneren aufwallte. Wie konnte das passieren? Wieso nur? Wieso passierte so etwas ausgerechnet ihm?  
  
Er musste sich Gewißheit verschaffen. Ehe er nicht genau wusste, ob sein Verdacht zutreffend war, hatte es überhaupt keinen Sinn, sich aufzuregen.  
  
Entschlossen stand er auf und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts. Snape war der einzige, der ihm jetzt helfen konnte.   
  
tbc 


	7. Teil 7

Disclaimer: Nicht mir. Zumindest Lucius, Snape & Co. Francis allerdings gehört mir ^_~ (knuddel)  
  
@jacky666: Vielen Dank (mit Geldkoffer durchbrennt) äh...egal. Wie du schon sagtest, Lucius hat da ein klitzekleines Problemchen^^ aber wir wollen es ihm doch nicht zu einfach machen (also, springen ist außer Diskussion). Lassen wir ihn noch ein bisschen leiden...  
  
An alle anderen Reviewer und Leser: I love you all! (knuddel) ich bin froh, das Francis so gut bei euch ankommt (smile). Doch wenn ich mir die augenblickliche Entwicklung der Story so anschaue würde ich sagen, ich hoffe, ihr habt Geduld, denn sie wird wahrscheinlich ziemlich lange dauern...  
  
-*-*-  
  
All fall down 07  
  
-*-*-  
  
"Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?!"  
  
Snape runzelte wütend die Stirn und sah seinem Freund dabei zu, wie dieser zum wohl hundertsten Male mit großen Schritten sein Büro durchmaß und dabei jedesmal nur um wenige Millimeter den Glaskolben verfehlte, den Snape auf dem Boden abgestellt hatte.  
  
"Verstehst du meine Lage, Severus? Ich habe...oh, mein Gott. Nach allem was ich weiß, habe ich wahrscheinlich mit meinem eigenen Sohn geschlafen." Lucius blieb schließlich doch stehen und sah den anderen mit blutunterlaufenen Augen an. Er hatte eine äußerst schlechte Nacht verbracht und Snape konnte ihm dies deutlich ansehen.  
  
"Setz dich, Lucius." Snape schob seinen Freund in den nächsten Sessel und rettete erst einmal seinen kostbaren Zaubertrank. Er brachte ihn auf seinen Schreibtisch in Sicherheit, dann wandte er sich um und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Jetzt hör mir mal zu. Du sagst, der Junge ist Melissas Sohn. In Ordnung. Sie war deine Freundin, bevor du Narzissa geheiratet hast. Soweit komme ich noch mit. Aber was um alles in der Welt bringt dich auf den Gedanken, er sei dein Sohn? Du hast keinerlei Beweis dafür. Wirklich ‚jeder' könnte sein Vater sein."  
  
"Du hast ihn nicht gesehen, Severus! Er..." Lucius hob hilflos die Schultern. "Schon als ich ihn das erste Mal sah, da kam er mir irgendwie bekannt vor, aber ich konnte es nicht einordnen. Und seitdem ich weiß, wer seine Mutter war..."  
  
Snape seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. "Und was wäre jetzt so schlimm daran, wenn er dein Sohn ist?"  
  
Das holte Lucius aus seinen Selbstvorwürfen und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er den anderen an. "Was daran schlimm ist? Bist du von Sinnen, Severus?"  
  
"Reg dich nicht auf, Lucius. Sag mir lieber, was du von mir willst? Du bist doch sicher nicht nur hierher gekommen, weil du dich bei mir ausweinen möchtest?"  
  
"Natürlich nicht." grollte Lucius verhalten. Snape schaffte es doch immer wieder, ihn in Rage zu versetzen. Er fragte sich, warum er immer noch mit ihm redete.  
  
"Weil ich der einzige bin, der dich versteht." Snape gestattete sich ein leicht boshaftes Lächeln, als er Lucius überraschten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. "Ich konnte immer schon genau erkennen, was du gerade denkst. Es ist nicht weiter schwierig, wenn man genau hinsieht."  
  
Lucius murmelte etwas unverständliches und Snape grinste amüsiert. "Also?"  
  
"Komm mit und..." Er schlang in einer für ihn völlig untypischen Geste nervös die Hände ineinander. "Du mußt herausfinden, ob ich sein Vater bin."  
  
Snape seufzte und kehrte zu seinem Stuhl zurück. "Wie stellst du dir das vor, Lucius? Ich kann nicht einfach alles stehen und liegenlassen, nur weil du ein kleines Problem hast."  
  
"Bitte?" Lucius erstickte zwar an dem Wort, aber es blieb ihm keine andere Wahl. Er war verzweifelt. Das schien auch Snape zu merken, denn er nickte knapp und stand auf.   
  
"Dann laß uns auf der Stelle aufbrechen." Er ging zur Tür. "Was ist? Trödel nicht so rum, Lucius."  
  
-*-*-  
  
Francis hockte mit angezogenen Beinen auf seinem Bett und versuchte herauszufinden, was denn nun eigentlich geschehen war. Es war doch alles in Ordnung gewesen und dann hatte Lucius das Foto seiner Mutter gesehen und dann... Francis seufzte. Er verstand es nicht. Lucius kannte seine Mutter, soviel war sicher. Aber warum war er so entsetzt gewesen?  
  
Der Junge stand langsam auf und ging zur Kommode. Er nahm das Bild seiner Mutter in die Hand und betrachtete nachdenklich ihr Gesicht. Sie sah so jung und verletzlich aus auf diesem Bild, schoß es Francis durch den Sinn. Ob sie wohl jemals glücklich gewesen war? Vorsichtig malte er mit einer Fingerspitze die Züge seiner Mutter nach und lächelte traurig, als diese sich in diesem Augenblick von ihm abwandte.  
  
"Francis?!" Noras Stimme riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken und rasch stellte er das Bild beiseite. Nora öffnete die Tür und sah ihn freundlich lächelnd an. "Kommst du bitte runter? Mr. Malfoy ist hier um dich zu sehen!"  
  
Verwundert stieg Francis die Treppe hinab. Warum war Lucius denn nicht zu ihm raufgekommen? Die Antwort auf diese Frage erhielt er, als er das Wohnzimmer betrat. Lucius war nicht allein.  
  
Francis blieb wie erstarrt stehen. Das Lucius Besuch mitbrachte, konnte eigentlich nur eines bedeuten. Er hatte das Interesse verloren und wollte ihn nun weiterreichen. Voller Angst versuchte er, etwas aus der Miene seines Liebhabers zu lesen, doch dessen Züge blieben kalt und unnahbar.  
  
"Da bist du ja, Francis. Komm her. Ich möchte dich jemandem vorstellen." Lucius winkte ihn näher und Francis erkannte, dass er gar nicht so gleichgültig war, wie er tat. Im Gegenteil. Irgendetwas schien ihn zu belasten, das konnte er ihm deutlich anhören. Mit zitternden Knien ging er näher an die beiden Männer heran und setzte sich schließlich Lucius gegenüber auf einen Sessel.   
  
Sein Blick wanderte augenblicklich zu der schwarz gekleideten Gestalt, die reglos hinter Lucius stand und ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ. Der Mann war ihm unheimlich. Lucius schien sein Unbehagen zu spüren, denn er nahm Francis Hand und drückte sie beruhigend.  
  
"Francis, darf ich dir Severus Snape vorstellen? Er ist Lehrer in Hogwarts und ein sehr guter Freund von mir. Severus, das ist Francis."  
  
Snape betrachtete den Jungen mit durchdringenden Blicken und konnte nur noch den Kopf schütteln. Wie war es möglich, dass Lucius es nicht von Anfang an gesehen hatte? Die Augen dieses Jungen waren von einem ungwöhnlichen silbergrau, das man nicht allzu häufig antraf. Es waren typische Malfoy-Augen. Zusammen mit seinen blonden Haaren konnte es eigentlich keinen Zweifel geben, doch er war nicht gekommen, um zu raten. Lucius wollte eine verbindliche Antwort. Also zog er seinen Zauberstab heraus und sah mit leichtem Amüsement, wie der Junge erschrocken zurückzuckte.  
  
Lucius wandte sich um und sah Snape unsicher an. "Könntest du einen Augenblick warten? Ich würde es Francis gern erklären."  
  
Snape zog die Augenbrauen hoch, sein ungläubiger Blick sagte alles. "Du hast es ihm noch nicht gesagt?" Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen, die plötzliche Angst auf Lucius Zügen hätte Snape wahrscheinlich ein Lachen entlockt. Doch angesichts der Panik in den grauen Augen seines Freundes seufzte Snape nur und senkte seinen Zauberstab. "In Ordnung. Ich warte draußen. Ruf mich, wenn ihr soweit seit."  
  
"Danke, Severus." Lucius wartete, bis der andere die Tür hinter sich zugezogen hatte, dann wandte er sich dem Jungen zu, der ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ansah. "Du fragst dich wahrscheinlich, was das alles soll..." begann er, doch Francis ließ ihn nicht ausreden.  
  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich verstehe es." Er lächelte traurig, wollte sich aber nicht anmerken lassen, wie tief ihn das ganze getroffen hatte. "Ich werde dir keine Szene machen, Lucius. Wenn dieser Snape derjenige ist, der deinen Platz einnehmen soll, dann ist das für mich in Ordnung. Er ist schließlich dein Freund."  
  
Erst jetzt verstand Lucius, was in Francis vorging und im ersten Moment wusste er nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. "Nein, du irrst dich. Ich will dir nicht zu verstehen geben, dass ich dich nicht wiedersehen will. Ganz im Gegenteil. Du bedeutest alles für mich, aber..." er holte tief Atem. Jetzt kam der schwere Teil. "Es gibt da etwas, das du wissen mußt. Es geht um deine Mutter."  
  
"Du kanntest sie, nicht wahr?"   
  
"Woher weißt du das?!" Lucius klang so erschrocken, dass Francis nur den Kopf schütteln konnte.   
  
"Du hast ihr Foto gesehen und bist davon gestürmt. Deine Reaktion war nicht gerade unauffällig."   
  
Lucius seufzte und nahm wieder Francis Hand. Er drückte sie kurz an seine Lippen, dann sah er den Jungen ernst an. "Das, was ich dir jetzt sage wird wahrscheinlich ein Schock werden, aber es muss sein."  
  
Francis rutschte nervös auf dem Sessel hin und her. Lucius verändertes Verhalten jagte ihm Angst ein und am liebsten wäre er davongelaufen. Nur der Kontakt zu Lucius ließ ihn an Ort und Stelle verharren.  
  
"Wie du vorhin schon selbst sagtest, ich kannte deine Mutter. Melissa und ich sind zusammen zur Schule gegangen. Sie war ein Jahr jünger als ich und eine wirklich tolle Frau. Ich habe mich auf den ersten Blick in sie verliebt." Lucius Blick richtete sich in die Ferne und Francis ahnte, dass er nicht mehr in der Gegenwart war, sondern in die Vergangenheit zurückgekehrt war. "Melissa und ich waren sehr glücklich miteinander und ich wollte sie heiraten, aber mein Vater verbot es mir. Ihre Familie war nicht einflußreich genug und ich..." er fuhr sich mit der freien Hand über das Gesicht und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf den Jungen, der ihn ungläubig anstarrte.  
  
"Ich hörte auf meinen Vater. Ich war ein Feigling, Francis. Ich verließ die Frau die ich über alles liebte und heiratete innerhalb kürzester Zeit die Frau, die meine Eltern mir ausgesucht hatten." Lucius fühlte sich ein wenig besser, nachdem er soweit gekommen war, doch das schlimmste stand ihm noch bevor. Er wünschte, er könnte Francis das ganze ersparen, doch es hatte keinen Sinn. Er hätte niemals mit der Ungewißheit leben können. "Ein paar Tage nach meiner Hochzeit besuchte ich Melissas Eltern, doch sie wußten nicht, wo sie sich befand. Sie...verschwand einfach. Ich versuchte sie ausfindig zu machen, doch sie hatte ihre Spuren viel zu gut verwischt. Ich hörte nie wieder von ihr. Schließlich gab ich die Suche auf. Und dann fand ich dich."  
  
"Was willst du mir sagen, Lucius," fragte Francis tonlos nach. Er hatte entsetzliche Angst und auf einmal ahnte er, worauf das ganze hinauslaufen würde. Er wollte es nicht hören, doch ein kleiner Teil von ihm, war neugierig genug, um auszuharren.  
  
"Ich weiß, dass Melissa dir niemals erzählt hat, wer dein Vater war..."  
  
"Nein." Francis zuckte zurück, doch Lucius ließ ihn nicht gehen. Nachdem er endlich all seinen Mut zusammengenommen hatte, wollte er es auch zu Ende bringen.  
  
"Ich habe deine Mutter geliebt, Francis. Wir waren einige Monate zusammen und es könnte sein..."  
  
"Nein!"   
  
"Francis, bitte! Es wäre möglich, dass ich dein Vater bin. Ich möchte einen Test machen, nur um sicher zu sein."  
  
Francis riß sich los und sprang auf. "Hör auf! Du lügst! Ich will das nicht hören!"  
  
"Du mußt, es dir aber anhören! Wir können so nicht weitermachen! Nicht, wenn auch nur die geringste Möglichkeit besteht, dass du mein Sohn bist!" Lucius streckte bittend die Hand aus, doch der Junge wich hastig zurück. Seufzend ließ Lucius die Hand wieder sinken. "Ich werde Severus bitten, den Test vorzunehmen. Dann sind wir sicher..."  
  
"'Wir' sind sicher?! Du meinst, du bist sicher!" schrie Francis auf einmal aufgebracht und sah Lucius angewidert an. "Es wäre ja auch nicht auszudenken, wenn jemand herausfinden würde, dass der große Lucius Malfoy sich nicht zu schade ist, seinen eigenen Sohn zu vögeln, wenn ihm gerade der Sinn danach steht!"  
  
"FRANCIS!" Lucius war innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils auf den Beinen und umklammerte die schmalen Schultern des Jungen mit hartem Griff. Dann schüttelte er ihn unbeherrscht. "Reiß dich zusammen! Du bist hysterisch!"  
  
"Natürlich bin ich hysterisch! Ich habe ja auch allen Grund dazu!" gab Francis ebenso wütend zurück und wand sich aus Lucius Griff. Auf einmal liefen ihm Tränen übers Gesicht, doch er wischte sie nicht weg. "Ich habe dir vertraut. Ich...Gott steh mir bei, ich liebe dich."  
  
Er stürmte hinaus und gleich darauf knallte im oberen Stock eine Tür ins Schloss. Lucius ließ sich kraftlos aufs Sofa fallen.  
  
"Das lief ja besser als erwartet." Snape lehnte mit ausdruckslosem Gesichtsausdruck im Türrahmen und bedachte seinen Freund mit nicht zu deutenden Blicken. Als Lucius nicht antwortete richtete er sich auf und setzte sich dem anderen gegenüber. "Wie konntest du nur so blind sein, Lucius? Jeder Trottel kann sehen, dass der Junge dein Sohn ist. Dafür hättest du mich nicht extra rufen müssen. Aber wenn es dich beruhigt, ich habe den Test gemacht, während ihr damit beschäftigt wart, euch gegenseitig nieder zu schreien. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Lucius. Es ist ein Junge."  
  
tbc 


	8. Teil 8

Disclaimer: Teils, teils^^ Lucius und alle anderen aus HP bekannten Figuren sind ausgeliehen. Die übrigen sind meine Idee.  
  
@mpl: Vielen Dank für dein ausführliches Review. Ich freue mich, dass die Story dir gefällt. Ich habe mich bemüht, die meisten Figuren so zu schildern, wie sie von JKR her angelegt sind, da bereits mein Lucius ein wenig aus dem Rahmen fällt. Snape wird also weiterhin so fies und sarkastisch bleiben wie eh und je. Ob Draco einen Auftritt bekommt, hängt davon ab, wie die Story sich entwickelt. Aber möglich wär's schon.^^  
  
@jacky666: Nein, Lucius wird definitiv nicht springen. Aber vielleicht wünscht er sich irgendwann, er wäre gesprungen, als noch Zeit dafür war^^ Ich weiß, ich bin ein wenig gemein zu Francis, aber das muss sein. Und du kannst sicher sein, das Draco auf jeden Fall sein Zimmer abschließen würde (gg)  
  
@Jacky S.: Tu dir bloß nicht weh, kein Grund wegen dieser Story einen Hexenschuß zu riskieren^^ Ich bin froh, dass man die Figuren erkennen kann, auch wenn Lucius größtenteils OOC handelt, aber die Story würde nicht funktionieren, wenn er ‚normal' wäre.   
  
Und an alle stillschweigenden Genießer: Auch euch vielen Dank^^  
  
-*-*-  
  
All fall down 08  
  
-*-*-  
  
Francis wusste nicht, wie lange er schon zusammengerollt auf seinem Bett lag, die Arme fest um sein Kissen geschlungen, das Gesicht von Tränen naß. Er hörte nicht, als die Tür aufschwang und leise Schritte sich ihm näherten.  
  
"Möchtest du darüber reden?"  
  
Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. Nora seufzte und setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett. Langsam und sehr, sehr zärtlich begann sie, mit ihrer Hand über sein zerzaustes Haar zu streicheln und schließlich merkte sie, wie er sich ein wenig entspannte.  
  
"Haben Sie es gewußt?" Nora hörte die Frage kaum, so leise war sie gestellt. Ihr wurde das Herz schwer, als sie den Schmerz bemerkte, der in jedem einzigen Wort mitschwang. Hatte sie es gewußt? Nein, gewußt nicht, aber sie hatte es geahnt. Snape hatte recht. Francis war seinem Vater viel zu ähnlich, um nicht sofort Verdacht zu erregen. Die einzige Entschuldigung die sie hatte war, dass Lucius endlich glücklich war und sie ihm dieses Glück mehr als alles andere gönnte. Sie hatte es gesehen, es aber vorgezogen, die Augen vor der Wahrheit zu verschließen. Doch wie sollte sie das dem Jungen verständlich machen? Es war offensichtlich, dass Francis mit der veränderten Situation nicht zurecht kam.  
  
"Nein, gewußt habe ich es nicht."   
  
Francis zog ein wenig die Nase hoch und zog seine Schlüsse. "Wenn ich ihm wirklich so ähnlich bin, haben Sie denn niemals vermutet, dass er...das..." er brachte es nicht über die Lippen, aber Nora verstand ihn auch so.  
  
Die Frau seufzte. Was sollte sie darauf nur sagen? Ihr fiel absolut nichts ein, deswegen beschloß sie, diese Antwort einfach zu umgehen. "Dein Vater würde gern mit dir sprechen."  
  
"Ich will ihn nicht sehen."  
  
"Francis..."  
  
"Nein. Ich habe keine Lust mir weitere Lügen anzuhören." Der Junge starrte weiterhin stur geradeaus. "Würden Sie mich jetzt bitte allein lassen?"  
  
"Natürlich." Nora stand auf und verließ rasch den Raum. Draußen warteten Lucius und Snape, der eine voller Ungeduld, der andere gleichgültig gegen die Wand gelehnt.  
  
"Und?!" Lucius trat erwartungsvoll auf Nora zu, doch als diese den Kopf schüttelte, sank er verzweifelt in sich zusammen. "Warum will er mich denn nicht sehen?"  
  
Snape legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und führte ihn zur Treppe zurück. "Du mußt den Jungen verstehen, Lucius. Das war ein wirklich übler Schock, den du ihm da verpaßt hast. Er braucht Zeit, um darüber hinwegzukommen."  
  
"Du hast ja recht, aber ich hätte es ihm so gern erklärt...ihm verständlich gemacht..." Lucius unterbrach sich und sah seinen Freund traurig an. "Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe, Severus. Ich denke, ich werde jetzt wieder nach Hause gehen."  
  
"Ruf mich, wenn du Hilfe brauchst." Snape berührte kurz seinen Arm, dann verließ er mit großen Schritten das Haus. Lucius sah ihm nach, dann drehte er sich zu Nora um.  
  
"Bitte passen Sie auf Francis auf. Ich habe Angst, dass er eine Dummheit macht."  
  
"Ich denke, da brauchen Sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Dieser Junge ist ziemlich hart im Nehmen. Er wird darüber hinwegkommen." Nora war keineswegs so überzeugt, wie sie tat, doch die Sorge in Lucius Augen ließ diese Lüge leicht über ihre Lippen kommen.  
  
"Danke. Ich komme morgen wieder. Vielleicht..." Lucius beendete den Satz nicht. Er wusste ebensogut wie Nora, wie unwahrscheinlich es war, dass Francis in absehbarer Zeit noch einmal mit ihm reden würde, aber die Wahrheit auszusprechen, hätte bedeutet, diese auch anzuerkennen. Und dazu war Lucius nicht bereit.  
  
-*-*-  
  
Narzissas Laune hatte sich in den letzten Stunden mit jeder verstreichenden Minute gesteigert und das obwohl sie in Gesellschaft eines der unangenehmsten Männer des ganzen Königreichs gewesen war.   
  
Doch es hatte sich gelohnt. Als sie sich nach fast zwei Stunden endlich hatte loseisen können, war sie mehr als zufrieden mit sich. Das was Rains ihr erzählt hatte, würde ihr einen entscheidenden Vorteil Lucius gegenüber geben, der nicht ahnte, das sie hinter sein kleines Geheimnis gekommen war.  
  
Ein Junge. Narzissa schüttelte den Kopf. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht so ganz glauben, aber Rains Worte hatten keinen Zweifel zugelassen. Lucius hatte sich mit einem ‚Jungen' eingelassen? Warum? Was hatte dieses Flittchen, was sie nicht hatte?  
  
Allmählich wurde ihre anfängliche Verwirrung durch eine kaum zu bändigende Wut abgelöst. Wie konnte Lucius es wagen, sie dermaßen zu hintergehen? Natürlich hatte sie keinerlei Beweise, dass es wirklich Rains Junge war, mit dem Lucius eine Affaire hatte, aber ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass es nicht anders sein konnte.   
  
Lucius hatte sich verändert. Er hatte kaum noch mit ihr gesprochen, hatte sie einfach ignoriert. Schlimmer noch, sie hatte auf einmal die Gewißheit gehabt, dass sie für ihn nicht mehr existent war. Sie hatte es ihm in jeder einzelnen Minute angesehen und es hatte sie geschmerzt, mehr als sie selbst jemals vermutet hätte. Ihre Ehe war niemals perfekt gewesen und über die Jahre hatten sie sich ziemlich entfremdet, doch es war niemals so deutlich zu spüren gewesen wie in den letzten Wochen.  
  
Was war falsch gelaufen? Narzissa seufzte. Diese Frage hatte sie sich genaugenommen seit ihrer Hochzeitsnacht gestellt und bis heute keine Antwort gefunden. Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann musste sie zugeben, dass ihre Ehe von Beginn an zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen war. Sie hatte immer gewußt, dass Lucius sie nicht liebte, aber ein kleiner Teil von ihr hatte immer gehofft, er hätte sie wenigstens gern.  
  
Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, was hätte sein können. Narzissa stieg langsam die Treppe hinunter und betrat den Salon. Sie würde auf Lucius warten. Sie hatten einiges zu klären.  
  
-*-*-  
  
Lucius stieg aus seiner Kutsche und ging langsam in Richtung Manor. Er fühlte sich einfach furchtbar. Wenige Stunden zuvor war er noch der glücklichste Mann auf Erden gewesen, doch nun lag sein Leben buchstäblich in Trümmern.  
  
Was sollte er nun machen? Er liebte Francis mehr als alles andere auf der Welt, aber der Junge war sein Sohn. Ihre Beziehung war von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt. Lucius öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Die dämmrige Kühle der Eingangshalle umfing ihn, kaum das er die Schwelle überschritten hatte und seine Gedanken wanderten zu der Frage, die er sich bereits die ganze Zeit stellte.  
  
Warum hatte er nicht alles so gelassen, wie es war? Er hätte den Mund halten können. Francis hätte niemals die Wahrheit vermutet. Niemand hätte es jemals erfahren. Sie hätten weiterhin glücklich miteinander leben können und Lucius hätte den Jungen den er liebte für immer an seiner Seite gehabt. Nur, das dieser Junge leider sein Sohn war. Das konnte er dem Jungen nicht antun. Lucius fühlte sich erbärmlich, weil er dies ernsthaft in Erwägung gezogen hatte, wenn auch nur für wenige Minuten.  
  
Er ekelte sich vor sich selbst, weil er Francis ausgenutzt hatte. Er hätte es merken müssen. Snape hatte recht gehabt. Ein Blick in Francis Gesicht, in seine Augen und es hätte ihm klar sein müssen, wer der Junge war. Doch so unglaubwürdig es klang, das Francis sein Sohn war, war ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen. Nicht für eine einzige Minute. Lucius war völlig durcheinander. Alles was er wollte, war in sein Bett zu fallen und alles um sich herum zu vergessen.   
  
"Lucius."  
  
Zu früh gefreut. Lucius drehte sich zu seiner Frau um, die ihm schon wieder am Fuß der Treppe aufgelauert hatte und sah sie ungeduldig an. "Was willst du, Narzissa?"  
  
Das Lächeln, dass die Lippen seiner Frau umspielte, jagte einen Schauer über seinen Rücken und Lucius fühlte voller Vorahnung eine eiskalte Hand nach seinem Herzen greifen.  
  
"Was ist, Narzissa? Ich warte!"  
  
Narzissas Lächeln wurde noch eine Spur kälter, dann sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme: "Sag, Lucius...geht es Francis gut?"  
  
tbc 


	9. Teil 9

Disclaimer: Lucius & Co. sind geliehen. Alle anderen sind meins (Francis in Arm nehm und durchknuddel)  
  
Also erst einmal (alle reihum in Arm nehm) ich bin super glücklich, dass diese Story euch gefällt. Wie es weiter geht, will ich noch nicht verraten, aber ich denke, Draco wird von seinem Bruder erfahren. Ob es allerdings Lucius ist, der es ihm erzählt, weiß ich selbst noch nicht. Das wird sich noch zeigen. Bis dahin, müßt ihr allerdings noch ein bisschen warten^^  
  
-*-*-  
  
All fall down 09  
  
-*-*-  
  
"Sag, Lucius...geht es Francis gut?"  
  
Obwohl zutiefst schockiert, schaffte Lucius es dennoch, eine gleichgültige Miene zu bewahren. "Wovon in aller Welt redest du?"  
  
Narzissa presste verärgert die Lippen aufeinander, um die Wut zu unterdrücken, die in ihr aufwallte. Es gab Augenblicke, in denen sie Lucius mit Freude hätte umbringen können. Dies war so ein Augenblick und wie immer in solchen Momenten fragte sie sich, warum sie auf ihre Eltern gehört und diesen Mann geheiratet hatte. Jedesmal wenn Lucius sie mit dieser ausdruckslosen Miene betrachtete und ihr das Gefühl gab in seinen Augen nur ein wertloses Insekt zu sein... Manchmal haßte sie ihren Mann wirklich, haßte ihn mit jeder Faser ihres kalten Herzens, verabscheute ihn mit einer Intensität, die sie noch nie zuvor verspürt hatte. Diese Empfindungen machten ihr Angst, aber gleichzeitig hoffte sie, sich eines Tages ihrer bedienen zu können und diese zu ihren Vorteil zu nutzen. Ihren Mann anzugreifen würde nichts bringen und so lächelte sie nur eisig und unterdrückte den plötzlichen Wunsch, Lucius zu ohrfeigen.  
  
"Ich rede von der kleinen Nutte, mit der du mich die letzten Monate betrogen hast, Schatz." Man hörte ihr deutlich an, wie sehr sie darum kämpfen musste die Ruhe zu bewahren, doch Narzissa war entschlossen, Lucius zu beweisen, dass er nicht der einzige war, der andere mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung zu beeindrucken vermochte. "Ich wollte mich nur nach seinem Befinden erkundigen. Ich denke, das ist einfach eine Frage der Höflichkeit. Wo wir doch schon den selben Mann teilen."  
  
"Du redest Unsinn." Lucius wahrte nur mit Mühe die gleichgültige Fassade, die er über Jahre hinweg perfektioniert hatte. Seine Gedanken jagten sich. Immer schon, die ganze Zeit hatte er befürchtet, das Narzissa etwas herausfinden würde und jetzt wo es soweit war, wusste er nicht so recht, was er nun tun sollte. Er entschied sich, alles zu leugnen, auch wenn er wusste, dass es wahrscheinlich keinen Sinn hatte. "Ich habe keinen Geliebten, Narzissa."  
  
Narzissa schüttelte gespielt vorwurfsvoll den Kopf. "Du brauchst mich nicht anzulügen, Lucius. Ich weiß genau über Francis Bescheid."  
  
Ihr Mann seufzte und trat einen strategischen Rückzug an. "Ich bin heute nicht in Stimmung, mich mit deinen Verdächtigungen herumzuschlagen."  
  
Narzissa lächelte zufrieden. Sie hatte ihn in die Defensive gedrängt. Es war nur ein kleiner Sieg, aber da es ihr so gut wie nie gelang ihren Mann aus der Ruhe zu bringen, war dieser Sieg umso kostbarer.  
  
"Ist er gut im Bett? Macht es Spaß mit ihm? Ist er besser als ich?"  
  
Lucius hatte sich gerade den Rücken zugedreht, doch Narzissas Worte stoppten ihn mitten in der Bewegung. Langsam drehte er sich zu ihr herum, ungläubig seine Frau ansehend, die ihn mit einem triumphierenden Blick bedachte.  
  
"Werde bitte nicht vulgär, Narzissa." Er stand buchstäblich mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wusste Lucius nicht, was er sagen sollte. Die überlegene Gelassenheit, die sonst immer seine Haltung bestimmte, war wie weggeblasen und zurück blieb nur ein Gefühl, das an Panik erinnerte. Er musste Francis um jeden Preis vor seiner Frau schützen, doch irgendwie wollte die rettende Idee nicht kommen. Wenn ihm doch nur einfallen würde, womit er sie ablenken konnte.   
  
"Aber Lucius! Als deine Frau habe ich das Recht, mich nach den Vorkommnissen in deinem Schlafzimmer zu erkundigen. Meinst du nicht auch?!"  
  
Ein Gedanke durchzuckte Lucius und rasch nahm er ihn auf. "So wenig wie sich in unserem Schlafzimmer abspielt, kannst du mir wohl kaum verübeln, wenn ich meinen Spaß woanders suche."   
  
"Das..." Narzissa faßte es nicht. "Du bist wirklich unglaublich. Du betrügst mich mit einer männlichen Nutte und sagst mir, ‚ich' wäre vulgär?! Ich hätte mir denken können, dass du mir die Schuld an deinem Seitensprung geben würdest!"  
  
"Das habe ich nicht gesagt! Dreh mir bitte nicht die Worte im Mund herum!" Lucius wurde nun auch lauter. Irgendwie schaffte Narzissa es über kurz oder lang immer wieder, ihn auf die Palme zu bringen. "Ist es etwa meine Schuld, wenn du jedesmal Kopfschmerzen hast, sobald ich mit dir schlafen möchte?"  
  
"Du tust ja gerade so, als ob ich mich dir jedesmal verweigern würde und das ist nicht wahr! Schließlich ist unser Sohn der lebende Gegenbeweis!" Narzissa spürte, wie die Situation ihr zu entgleiten drohte und verfluchte Lucius innerlich für seine Selbstsicherheit, die ihn in fast jeder Situation als Sieger dastehen ließ.   
  
"Das wäre dann einmal in sechzehn Jahren," kommentierte Lucius mit eisiger Stimme. Für einige Sekunden sprachlos, brauchte Narzissa nicht lange um sich von ihrem Schock zu erholen. Jeder Gedanke an Francis verschwand aus ihrem Kopf und während sie mit schriller Stimme Beleidigungen und Vorwürfe los wurde, gestatte Lucius sich erleichtert aufzuatmen. Für den Augenblick hatte er jede Gefahr von Francis abgewandt, doch er wusste nur zu gut, dass Narzissa nicht vergessen würde. Er musste so schnell wie möglich für die Sicherheit des Jungen sorgen bevor es seiner Frau gelang, ihm etwas anzutun.   
  
-*-*-  
  
"Francis?" Nora schob langsam die Tür auf und spähte in den dahinter liegenden Raum hinein. Die untergehende Sonne überzog die Möbel mit fahlem Zwielicht und Nora brauchte einige Sekunden, bis ihre Augen sich an die schummrigen Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt hatten. Doch dann machte sie die zusammengerollte Gestalt auf dem Bett aus und ging langsam hinüber.   
  
"Bist du wach?" Keine Reaktion. Nora legte dem Jungen zärtlich eine Hand auf die zerzausten Haare, doch dieser rührte sich nicht. Anscheinend war er tatsächlich eingeschlafen. Nun, das war wohl auch besser so. Der Junge hatte sich entsetzlich aufgeregt und Nora hatte sich schon ernsthafte Sorgen gemacht. Ein wenig Schlaf würde ihn vielleicht beruhigen.  
  
Nora zog sich einen Stuhl heran und ließ sich mit einem kaum hörbaren Seufzen darauf nieder. Ihre Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um ihre aktuelle Situation. Wenige Minuten zuvor hatte sie einen Brief von Lucius erhalten, in dem er ihr befahl, auf Francis acht zu geben. Anscheinend hatte seine Frau von dem Jungen erfahren. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass Narzissa sehr eifersüchtig war.   
  
Nora ahnte nichts gutes. Schon einmal hatte sie einen von Narzissas Eifersuchtsanfällen miterlebt und das war eine Erfahrung, die sie nicht noch einmal machen wollte. Die Frau musterte den schlafenden Jungen voller Mitleid. Ob Francis gewußt hatte, worauf er sich einließ als er Lucius Geliebter wurde? Höchstwahrscheinlich nicht. Seine Stellung als Lucius Geliebter wäre für sich allein schon riskant genug gewesen, doch das Leben als Lucius Malfoy's unehelicher Sohn war noch gefährlicher, als es sein Status als dessen Geliebter es je sein konnte.  
  
Jeder würde Jagd auf ihn machen. Angefangen von Narzissa, über Lucius' sogenannte Geschäftspartner und Freunde bis hin zu den Auroren, von denen einige sich von dem Jungen sicher belastende Auskünfte über Lucius erhofften. Sie alle würden mit ihm reden wollen, ihn bedrohen oder einschüchtern, vielleicht sogar angreifen und das nicht zuletzt weil...   
  
Von diesem plötzlichen Gedanken völlig überrascht richtete Nora sich gerade auf und schluckte beklommen. Warum hatte sie nicht schon längst daran gedacht? Wie hatte sie solch eine wichtige Tatsache einfach verdrängen können?  
  
Francis war älter als Draco. Nur wenige Monate zwar, aber dennoch. Unehelich oder nicht, dies machte ihn zu Lucius Malfoys ältestem Sohn.  
  
Nora schauderte. Warum nur geschahen diese Dinge immer nur den völlig Unschuldigen? Francis hatte ein einfaches Leben geführt, am Rande der Gesellschaft und von dieser verachtet und ausgenutzt, doch es war ein ruhiges, unauffälliges Leben gewesen. Niemand hatte sich um ihn gekümmert, niemand hatte ihn beachtet. Das, was jetzt auf ihn zukam mochte zu viel für den armen Jungen sein, Nora wusste es nicht. Sie hatte Angst um den Jungen, denn sobald Lucius sich zu ihm bekannte, würde sein Leben sich noch stärker verändern als es das in den letzten Wochen ohnehin schon getan hatte.  
  
Die Frau musterte das im Schlaf friedlich und entspannt wirkende Gesicht des Jungen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Armer Junge," flüsterte sie leise und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Sie hoffte nur, sein Vater würde ihn in den kommenden Wochen beschützen können. Denn das seine Herkunft lange ein Geheimnis bleiben würde bezweifelte Nora doch stark.  
  
Narzissa wusste Bescheid und sobald sie erfuhr wer Francis wirklich war, würde sie alles daransetzen um ihn aus dem Weg zu räumen. Denn Francis war der älteste Sohn ihres Mannes und damit nach den seit Jahrhunderten gültigen Gesetzen der Zauberwelt der Erbe des Malfoy'schen Titels und des gesamten damit verbundenen Vermögens.  
  
tbc 


	10. Teil 10

Disclaimer: Nur ausgeliehen, bis auf meine eigenen Kreationen.  
  
---  
  
All fall down 10  
  
---  
  
"Es war nicht einfach, aber wir hatten Erfolg."  
  
Lucius hielt seinem Gegenüber einige Geldscheine entgegen und empfing im Gegenzug einen dicken Umschlag. Unter seinen Fingern ertastete er etwas, das sich anfühlte wie ein Siegel und sein Herz schlug unwillkürlich schneller. Ob es das war, was er erhoffte?  
  
Leicht ungeduldig wartete er, bis der Mann die Tür hinter sich zugezogen hatte, dann riß er den Brief hastig auf und begutachtete den Inhalt erwartungsvoll.   
  
Es war mehr, als er jemals erwartet hätte. Das erste was er fand, war eine Urkunde, deren Siegel er unter dem rauen Papier des Umschlags ertastet hatte. Allein dieses Dokument entschädigte ihn für all seine Mühen. Gleich darauf stahl sich ein ungläubiges Lächeln auf seine Lippen, als er sich den Inhalt des Schriftstückes durchlas.  
  
‚Francis Lucius Carter.' Lucius las den Namen auf der Geburtsurkunde immer und immer wieder, konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass Melissa ihm trotz allem was er ihr angetan hatte, dieses unglaubliche Geschenk gemacht hatte.  
  
Plötzlich begannen seine Hände zu zittern. Vorsichtig legte Lucius die Urkunde beiseite, bevor er das Gesicht in den Händen vergrub und überwältigt von all den Gefühlen, die er so lange Jahre unterdrückt hatte, sich zum allerersten Mal in seinem Leben gestattete, um seine lange verlorene Liebe zu weinen.  
  
---  
  
Die Frau war in einer Gegend wie dieser völlig fehl am Platz. Dies war mehr als deutlich zu erkennen und das, obwohl sie augenscheinlich große Mühe darauf verwendet hatte, sich ihrer Umgebung anzupassen. Sie trug einen abgetragen wirkenden Umhang unter dessen Saum allerdings extrem teuere Samtroben hervor blitzten und ihre Handschuhe waren aus reinster Seide, wenn auch fleckig und voller Löcher.  
  
Jack konnte sich eines geringschätzigen Lächelns kaum erwehren, als die Frau die Tür zu seiner Kneipe aufstieß und langsam in das in dem rauchverhangenen Raum herrschende Halbdunkel trat. Sie sah sich lange um, anscheinend nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich richtig war, doch dann schritt sie entschlossen auf ihn zu.  
  
"Sind Sie der Besitzer?"  
  
Weiche, melodische Stimme. Gute Aussprache, eindeutig der höheren Gesellschaft angehörend. Und, wenn man die Kleidung betrachtete, die mehr aussagte, als das sie verbarg, sehr reich. Der Barkeeper leckte sich unwillkürlich die Lippen, als er überlegte, was so eine Frau wohl von ihm wollte.  
  
"Möglich." Er war nicht so alt geworden, wie er jetzt war, wäre er nicht trotz allem ein vorsichtiger Mann. Wer konnte schon sagen, ob dies nicht ein besonders mieser Trick der Auroren war, ihm irgendetwas unterzuschieben.  
  
"Ich muss dringend mit Ihnen sprechen." Anscheinend war die Frau cleverer als er dachte, denn sie ließ sich auf keinerlei Spielchen ein. Sie sah sich prüfend um und schien beruhigt, niemanden in ihrer Nähe zu finden. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung glitt sie auf einen der Barhocker und lehnte sich über die Theke. "Es geht um einen Jungen namens Francis."  
  
Jacks Miene verfinsterte sich schlagartig. Er hatte immer noch nicht vergessen, mit welch unfairer Methode man ihm diesen Jungen abgenommen hatte und die finanziellen Einbußen, die er seitdem hatte hinnehmen müssen, weil viele seiner Kunden ihr Vergnügen nun woanders suchten. Francis war etwas besonderes gewesen und die anderen Nutten zogen bei weitem nicht so viele Interessenten herbei wie er. Dementsprechend schroff war seine Antwort.  
  
"Da sin' se zu spät, Madam. Der is' wech." Wie immer, wenn starke Gefühle sein Denken und Handeln beeinflußten, fiel er in den Dialekt der Gosse zurück, aus der er sich mühsam hochgearbeitet hatte, doch er konnte es nicht ändern. Sobald Wut und Zorn sein klares Denken überlagerten, fiel seine Selbstbeherrschung in sich zusammen und mit ihr schwand auch all das mühsam erlernte feine Benehmen und die entsprechende Ausdrucksweise.  
  
"Weg? Wohin denn?"  
  
Jack zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Wat weiß ich? Is' mit so nem feinen Pinkel abgehauen. Und das nach allem, was ich für den Bengel getan hab'!"  
  
"Können Sie ihn beschreiben?!"  
  
"Huh?!" Jack wich überrascht zurück, als sein Gegenüber auf einmal Anstalten machte, über die Theke hinweg nach ihm zu greifen, wie um ihn zu schütteln. Gleich darauf erhellte ein gieriges Lächeln sein Gesicht. "Bin nicht sicher."  
  
Ein wütendes Knurren entrang sich Narzissas Kehle, als sie diese fadenscheinige Ausrede hörte. Natürlich erinnerte der Mann sich, er wollte nur einen Vorteil aus der Sache ziehen. Wütend über sich selbst, weil sie so viel von ihren Gefühlen verraten hatte, tastete sie unter ihrem Umhang nach ihrem Geldbeutel und wog ihn nachdenklich in der Hand. Er enthielt genug, um diese schäbige Kneipe ohne weiteres aufzukaufen.  
  
"Es könnte sich für Sie lohnen." Sie holte einige Münzen hervor und ließ eine davon auf die blankpolierte Oberfläche der Theke fallen. Jacks Augen wurden groß und rund vor Gier, beim Anblick der Goldmünze. Er leckte sich noch einmal über die Lippen und sah, dass die Frau drei weitere dieser Münzen in der Hand hielt.  
  
Rasch nahm er die Münze an sich, biß einmal kräftig hinein und erkannte, das der Anblick nicht getäuscht hatte. Es war pures Gold.   
  
"Reich war er, groß und gutaussehend!" sprudelte er hervor und sah voller Unglauben, wie die Frau die zweite Münze langsam der Theke näherbrachte, sie aber noch nicht aus der Hand gab. "Weißblonde, lange Haare und einen Spazierstock hatte er. Mit dem Kopf einer Schlange."  
  
Pling. Die zweite Münze fiel auf die Theke. Jack griff danach und brachte sie in seiner Tasche in Sicherheit, während er darüber nachdachte, was er der Frau sonst noch anbieten konnte, um auch die anderen Münzen noch zu bekommen.  
  
"Der Mann war vor ein paar Wochen schon einmal hier. Damals hat er sich die Nacht mit dem Jungen eine Menge kosten lassen." Das er den Mann damals mit einer überteuerten Forderung über den Tisch gezogen hatte, verschwieg er lieber. Es schien aber durchaus das richtige gewesen zu sein, denn eine weitere Münze wechselte den Besitzer.  
  
Beinahe panisch durchforstete Jack sein Gehirn nach weiteren Informationen, doch ihm fiel einfach nichts mehr ein. Voller Bedauern sah er die letzte Münze wieder in der Tasche seiner Besucherin verschwinden. Ohne ihm weitere Beachtung zu schenken, wandte sie sich ab und ging davon. Gerade hatte sie die Tür erreicht, als ihm doch noch etwas einfiel.  
  
"Warten Sie!" Jack eilte um die Theke herum und machte einige Schritte auf die Frau zu, doch als er plötzlich einen Zauberstab auf sich gerichtet sah, hielt er rasch an. "Kurz bevor sie in die Kutsche stiegen sagte der Mann, dass er in der Stadt ein Zimmer für den Jungen gemietet habe!"  
  
Gold blitzte in der Luft und gleich darauf schnappte Jack sich die letzte Münze, die ihm zugeworfen wurde. Als er aufsah, war seine geheimnisvolle Besucherin verschwunden.  
  
---  
  
"Und Sie sind sicher, dass Sie das möchten?" Finlay zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch, als er seinen Mandanten betrachtete, doch dieser schien tatsächlich jedes seiner Worte ernst zu meinen.  
  
"Sonst wäre ich nicht hier." Lucius war nun wirklich nicht in der Stimmung, sich von seinem Anwalt sagen zu lassen, das sein Verhalten nicht klug war. Die nervliche Belastung der letzten Wochen hatte beständig zugenommen und nachdem Francis ihn nicht mehr sehen wollte und Narzissa ihm auf Schritt und Tritt das Leben schwer machte, war die Einmischung des Anwalts das letzte was er brauchen konnte.  
  
"Verzeihen Sie, Mr. Malfoy. Aber..." Der Anwalt wies hilflos auf die Unterlagen auf seinem Schreibtisch. "Sie sollten sich der Konsequenzen bewußt sein! Sobald Sie diesen Jungen als Ihren Sohn anerkennen, wird er automatisch Ihr Erbe. Wollen Sie das Draco wirklich antun?"  
  
Lucius erwiderte den Blick seines Anwalts ungerührt. "Lassen Sie das mal meine Sorge sein. Für Draco ist ausreichend gesorgt."  
  
"Mag sein, aber ich glaube nicht..." Finlay war sich nicht sicher, wie er seine nächsten Worte formulieren sollte, ohne das er seinen Klienten damit beleidigte. "Meinen Sie wirklich, er wird sein Erbe einem völlig Fremden abtreten?" Als er aufsah, erkannte er, dass er damit zu weit gegangen war. Lucius Miene hatte sich merklich verfinstert und der Anwalt schluckte schwer, als ein leises Angstgefühl in seinem Inneren aufstieg.  
  
"Wie Sie aus diesen Unterlagen unschwer ersehen können, ist Francis ist mein ältester Sohn." Lucius hielt dem Anwalt die Geburtsurkunde und den beglaubigten Vaterschaftstest, den Snape vorgenommen hatte, unter die Nase. "Ich will, dass er auch vor dem Gesetz als solcher anerkannt wird, damit mein Sohn endlich den Platz einnehmen kann, der ihm von Rechts wegen zusteht."   
  
"Natürlich, ganz wie Sie wünschen." Finlay beeilte sich, die Unterlagen entgegenzunehmen und die nötigen Formulare auszufüllen. "Ich werde Ihnen eine Abschrift der Anerkennungsurkunde zukommen lassen, sobald diese vom Ministerium genehmigt wurde."  
  
Lucius nickte kurz und stand rasch auf. Er wollte Francis so schnell wie möglich wiedersehen und ihm von der veränderten Situation berichten. Abgesehen davon mußten sie sich endlich aussprechen. Bereits an der Tür fiel ihm noch etwas ein und er drehte sich noch einmal um.  
  
"Ich vertraue natürlich darauf, dass diese Angelegenheit so weit wie möglich geheimgehalten wird."  
  
Der Anwalt lächelte humorlos. "Selbstverständlich, Mr. Malfoy. Sie können sich ganz auf uns verlassen."  
  
Kaum hatte Lucius die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, nahm er eine Feder zur Hand und setzte die entsprechende Urkunde auf. Er würde stillschweigen bewahren, soviel war sicher. Aber für die anderen konnte er nicht garantieren.  
  
---  
  
Narzissa apparierte in ihrem Schlafzimmer und warf ihren Umhang beiseite. Mit der gleichen Bewegung kickte sie ihre Schuhe beiseite, dann stieg sie eiligst aus ihrem Kleid und schleuderte es ebenso beiseite wie ihre Unterwäsche.  
  
Sie würde die Kleidung verbrennen lassen. Dieser Besuch in der Kneipe gab ihr das Gefühl, sich mindestens drei Wochen nicht gewaschen zu haben und so beeilte sie sich, unter die Dusche zu kommen.  
  
Als sie knapp eine Viertelstunde später wieder auftauchte, fühlte sie sich besser. Sie zog sich rasch an und setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch. Eine Wohnung. Ihr Mann hatte doch tatsächlich die Frechheit besessen, seinem Flittchen eine Wohnung zu besorgen!  
  
Wütend umklammerte sie eine ihrer Schreibfedern und hätte sie beinahe zerbrochen. Mühsam gelang es ihr, ihr Temperament zu zügeln. Wenn sie jetzt ohne Überlegung handelte, würde sie hinterher als Verliererin dastehen. Sie musste die ganze Angelegenheit gründlich überdenken.  
  
Lucius hatte seinen Geliebten sicherlich auf gar keinen Fall in einem einfachen Hotel oder in einer Kneipe untergebracht. Abgesehen davon, dass es einfach nicht sein Stil war, wäre auch die Gefahr einer möglichen Entdeckung seiner neuesten Leidenschaft viel zu groß gewesen.  
  
Nein, der Junge war sicherlich in einem privaten Haushalt untergebracht. Nur wo?  
  
Wenn ihr Mann überhaupt mit irgendjemandem darüber gesprochen hatte, dann sicherlich mit Snape. Nur leider würde der Professor ihre Fragen auf gar keinen Fall beantworten. Er war Lucius Freund und nicht ihrer.  
  
Was sonst konnte sie tun? Wen würde Lucius außer Snape noch ins Vertrauen ziehen? Lange Zeit saß sie nur da und starrte aus dem Fenster. Gab es irgendjemanden, dem Lucius genügend vertraute, um ihm... Die Lösung war so einfach, dass Narzissa sich beinahe selbst vor den Kopf geschlagen hätte. Natürlich! Warum war sie nicht gleich darauf gekommen?  
  
Es gab jemanden, dem Lucius vertraute und zwar seit seiner frühesten Kindheit. Sein altes Kindermädchen. Narzissa lächelte zufrieden und gratulierte sich im Stillen für diesen Einfall. Sie würde Nora besuchen fahren und wer weiß, vielleicht würde sie dies auf direktem Wege zu Francis führen. 


	11. Teil 11

Disclaimer: Es hat sich nichts geändert.  
  
---  
  
All fall down 11  
  
---  
  
Es gab Augenblicke in ihrem Leben, da ärgerte sich Narzissa über sich selbst. Zum Beispiel jetzt. Sie saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und wühlte sich durch alte Notizen, Briefe und Unterlagen, doch die aktuelle Adresse von Nora Hudson hatte sie bisher noch nicht ausfindig machen können.  
  
Die einfachste Lösung wäre natürlich, ihren Mann danach zu fragen, doch das schien ihr angesichts Noras möglicher Verbindung zu Francis reichlich unklug zu sein. Wenn sie Lucius jetzt nach Nora fragte, dann konnte sie ihn genauso gut auch gleich um Francis aktuelle Adresse bitten.  
  
Wo mochte Nora jetzt leben? Narzissa stützte den Arm auf und bettete ihr Kinn auf ihre Handfläche. Es konnte nicht allzu weit entfernt sein, denn soweit sie sich erinnerte, war abgesprochen, dass sie wieder in die Dienste der Familie treten würde, sobald Draco eigene Kinder hatte, die es zu versorgen galt.   
  
Narzissa seufzte. Wieso hatte sie sich nur niemals um Nora bemüht? Im Nachhinein ärgerte sie sich, dass sie dem Kindermädchen kaum Beachtung geschenkt hatte. Aber solange Nora für die Malfoys gearbeitet hatte, war sie eine Bedienstete gewesen wie alle anderen auch. Narzissa hatte sie nur dann wahrgenommen, wenn sie ihrem Sohn einmal in der Woche einen Besuch abstattete. Bei dem Gedanken an ihren Sohn kehrte ihre Entschlossenheit zurück. Sie musste Lucius davon abhalten, sich zum Narren zu machen und womöglich sein ganzes Vermögen für diese kleine Nutte rauszuwerfen. Schließlich ging es neben der Verteidigung ihrer Ehre auch um Draco's Erbe.  
  
Rasch stand sie auf und eilte in das Arbeitszimmer ihres Mannes. Die Suche in ihren Unterlagen war sinnlos, aber wenn einer wusste, wo Nora zu finden war, dann Lucius. Allerdings musste sie sich beeilen, denn wenn er sie dabei ertappte, wie sie seine Unterlagen durchwühlte, würde ihm das nur zeigen, wie dicht sie ihm auf der Spur war und ihren Mann zu warnen, war das letzte, was sie wollte.  
  
---  
  
Lucius hob die Hand, nur um sie gleich darauf wieder sinken zu lassen. Seit fast zehn Minuten stand er nun schon vor der Tür zu Noras Haus und versuchte genügend Mut zu fassen, um seinem Sohn gegenüber zu treten. Was sollte er sagen? Sollte er Francis einfach so vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen oder war es besser, ihn vorsichtig auf die kommende Veränderung in seinem Leben vorzubereiten?  
  
So nervös war Lucius in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht gewesen. In seinem Magen machte sich das ungute Gefühl breit, dass es gleich war, was er tat. Es war auf jeden Fall falsch.  
  
Schließlich hob er seinen Spazierstock und klopfte damit energisch gegen die Tür. Es dauerte nicht lange, da zog Nora die Tür einen Spalt breit auf und sah mißtrauisch hinaus. Als sie Lucius erkannte erhellte ein erleichtertes Lächeln ihr Gesicht und mit einer einladenden Geste trat sie beiseite.  
  
"Sie wollen sicherlich Francis besuchen, nicht wahr?" Nora ließ Lucius gar keine Zeit, ihre Frage zu beantworten, sondern schob ihn gleich in Richtung Treppe. Bevor er jedoch hinaufsteigen konnte, hielt sie ihn noch einmal kurz am Arm fest und sagte leise: "Ich bin froh, dass Sie nicht aufgeben."  
  
Lucius tätschelte ihr kurz die Schulter und stieg dann die Treppe hinauf. Oben angekommen, holte er noch einmal tief Atem und klopfte dann sanft gegen die Tür von Francis Zimmer. "Francis? Mach bitte auf. Wir müssen reden."  
  
Lange Sekunden herrschte Schweigen in dem kleinen Zimmer hinter der Tür, doch schließlich rang Francis sich zu einer Antwort durch, die erwartungsgemäß negativ ausfiel. "Verschwinde, Lucius. Ich will dich nie wiedersehen!"  
  
"Gib mir wenigstens eine Chance!" Lucius haßte den flehenden Klang seiner Stimme, doch wenn es Francis dazu brachte, ihm endlich zuzuhören, dann war dies ein kleiner Preis, den er gerne zu zahlen bereit war.  
  
"Verschwinde!"  
  
Das würde nicht einfach werden. Doch das Wort aufgeben, kam in Lucius Sprachschatz nicht vor, daher klopfte er noch einmal, ein wenig lauter allerdings. "Mach sofort die Tür auf oder ich erledige das!"  
  
Diesmal erhielt er seine Antwort nach wenigen Sekunden. Francis riß die Tür auf. Er ziemlich verärgert, wie Lucius deutlich erkennen konnte, als er ihm in die vor Wut funkelnden Augen blickte. "Was zum Teufel willst du? Was genau an den Worten ‚ich will dich nie wiedersehen' verstehst du nicht?"  
  
Ohne auf Francis Ausbruch einzugehen, umklammerte Lucius den Arm des Jungen und schob ihn ins Zimmer zurück. Gleich darauf warf er die Tür hinter sich zu und verschloß sie mit einem Bann.  
  
"Was soll das? Mach sofort die Tür wieder auf!"  
  
"Erst wenn wir geredet haben."  
  
"Ich wüßte nicht, was wir uns zu sagen hätten!" fauchte Francis seinen Vater wutentbrannt an und Lucius merkte, wie sein eigenes Temperament allmählich auf die offene Feinseligkeit in der Stimme des Jungen zu reagieren begann. Aber Francis jetzt anzuschreien, würde alles nur verschlimmern.   
  
Wenn er ihre Beziehung retten wollte, dann musste er Verständnis zeigen. Und vor allen Dingen ruhig bleiben. Also atmete er mehrmals tief durch, bevor er antwortete: "Wir müssen uns über eine Menge Dinge unterhalten, mein Junge. Du kannst mir nicht für immer aus dem Weg gehen!"   
  
"Nenn mich nicht Junge." Francis drehte seinem Vater den Rücken zu, offensichtlich bemüht, ihn einfach so lange zu ignorieren, bis er die Geduld verlor und ging. Lucius presste wütend die Lippen aufeinander und entschied, dass er mit Bitten nicht weiterkommen würde. Er packte Francis an der Schulter und drehte ihn grob zu sich herum.  
  
"Ich lasse mich von dir nicht wie einen Bittsteller behandeln, Junge! Ich bin immerhin dein Vater!"  
  
"Das fällt dir aber früh ein! Erst läßt du dich siebzehn Jahre lang nicht sehen und dann spielst du auf einmal den treu sorgenden Vater und drängst dich ungebeten in mein Leben. Verschwinde! Du kotzt mich an!"   
  
Lucius gelang es gerade noch, sich zurückzuhalten, bevor er den Jungen einfach packte und wie ein bockiges Kleinkind übers Knie legte. Mit dem letzten Rest Geduld schaffte er es, auf die Anschuldigungen mit ruhiger Stimme zu antworten. "Ich habe deine Mutter geliebt, Francis. Und wenn ich früher von deiner Existenz erfahren hätte, dann hätte ich dich schon lange zu mir geholt."  
  
Francis warf Lucius einen angewiderten Blick zu. "Ich glaube dir kein Wort! Würde ich dir irgendetwas bedeuten, dann hättest du deiner Frau längst von mir erzählt! Aber dazu bist du wahrscheinlich zu feige!"  
  
"Feige? Du nennst mich feige?!" Lucius platzte nun doch der Kragen. Er umklammerte die Schultern des Jungen mit festem Griff und schüttelte ihn unbeherrscht hin und her. "Wäre ich so feige wie du sagst, dann hätte ich wohl kaum Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt, um dich anerkennen zu lassen! Ich war vorhin bei meinem Anwalt und in den nächsten Tagen wird die ganze Welt wissen, dass du mein Sohn bist. Ich habe schon alles in die Wege geleitet. Nur die Bestätigung des Ministeriums fehlt noch und jetzt sag mir noch einmal, dass ich feige bin!"  
  
Die auf diesen Ausbruch folgende Stille breitete sich wie ein Tuch über den kleinen Raum. Francis blinzelte seinen Vater lange Sekunden ungläubig an. "Was?!"  
  
"Francis, es tut mir leid! So solltest du nicht davon erfahren. Ich wollte es dir schonend beibringen, nur deswegen bin ich hier..." Weiter kam Lucius nicht. Francis brauchte etwas, bis Lucius Worte zu ihm durchdrangen. Doch dann explodierte er förmlich vor Wut. "Warum hast du mich nicht vorher gefragt, ob ich das überhaupt will? Wer gibt dir das recht dazu, so etwas wichtiges einfach über meinen Kopf hinweg zu entscheiden?!"  
  
"Weil ich wollte, dass du endlich den Platz einnimmst, der dir zusteht. Ich liebe dich, Francis. Und ich will dich nicht verstecken. Weder vor meiner Frau, noch meiner Familie oder der Gesellschaft." Lucius bewegte sich langsam auf den Jungen zu, der immer weiter zurückwich, bis er von der Wand in seinem Rücken gestoppt wurde. "Ich werde dich nicht belügen, Francis. Dadurch, dass ich dich anerkenne, wollte ich meinen Fehler gegenüber deiner Mutter wenigstens ein wenig wiedergutmachen."  
  
"Glaubst du den Mist eigentlich, den du da verzapfst?!"  
  
Dieser undankbare Bengel. Lucius knirschte mittlerweile mit den Zähnen und warf jeglichen Gedanken an Rücksichtnahme über Bord. Es wurde Zeit, den Jungen an einige grundlegende Kleinigkeiten zu erinnern. "Solange du noch nicht volljährig bist, gehörst du mir, Francis. Ich kann mit dir machen, was ich will. Niemand würde mich daran hindern, wenn ich dich bis zu deiner Volljährigkeit im Keller einsperre!"  
  
"Ganz der gewissenlose Todesser!" entgegnete Francis bissig und setzte gleich noch einen drauf. "Ich wünschte, ich wäre dir nie begegnet!"  
  
Das war zuviel. Lucius sah buchstäblich rot. "Dir tut es also leid, dass wir uns begegnet sind?!" brüllte er unvermittelt und krallte seine Finger in den Kragen des Jungen, um Francis dicht an sich heran zu ziehen. Er scherte sich nicht mehr darum, ob er dem Jungen weh tat oder nicht. Er wollte ihn nur noch so verletzten, wie er selbst verletzt worden war und es war ihm egal, wie er dieses Ziel erreichte. "Hätte ich dich in der Kneipe lassen sollen? Hat es dir so viel Spaß gemacht, für jeden die Beine breit zu machen, solange er nur genug dafür bezahlt?"  
  
"Du mußt es ja wissen! Vergiß nicht, dass du es auch nicht umsonst bekommen hast!"  
  
Auch später konnte Lucius nie genau sagen, wie es passiert war. Es geschah einfach. In dem einen Augenblick wollte Lucius den Jungen noch erwürgen, im nächsten lagen sie sich heftig küssend auf dem Bett.  
  
Völlig gefangen in der Lust des Augenblicks schob er seine Hand unter das dünne Hemd des Jungen und streichelte die weiche Haut auf Francis Rippen mit sanften Bewegungen. Doch als Francis seine Hände in die weichen Haare seines Vater grub, riß Lucius mit einem letzten Rest klaren Verstandes den Kopf hoch, gewaltsam den Kontakt unterbrechend. "NEIN!"  
  
Lange Zeit sagte keiner der beiden etwas, dann setzte Lucius sich benommen auf. Seine Gefühle waren in Aufruhr. Schuld, Selbstanklage und Lust kämpften um die Vorherrschaft. Er atmete mehrmals tief durch, ehe er es wagte, Francis anzuschauen.  
  
Dieser lag immer noch in den Kissen und starrte ihn fassungslos an. Schließlich hob er langsam die Hand und berührte mit zitternden Fingern Lucius' Arm. "Du solltest gehen."  
  
"Das kann ich nicht. Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass es mich fast zerreißt. Ich kann dich nicht aufgeben." Lucius war zu schockiert von sich selbst, um noch genau zu wissen, was er gerade redete. Beinahe hätte er... Mit einem angewiderten Seufzen schüttelte er Francis Hand ab und stand auf. "Es tut mir leid, Francis. Das hätte niemals passieren dürfen."  
  
"Warum kannst du dir die Wahrheit nicht eingestehen?" Der Junge stand nun ebenfalls auf und liebkoste mit den Fingerspitzen Lucius' Wange. "Du willst mich. Das kannst du nicht leugnen. Aber es zerstört dich ebenso wie es mich zerstört. Deswegen ist es für uns beide besser, wenn wir uns nie wiedersehen."  
  
Lucius wusste, dass Francis recht hatte. Tief in seinem Herzen wusste er genau, dass es Wahnsinn war, was sie taten. Der Vorfall eben hatte es bewiesen. Gefühle ließen sich nicht einfach abschalten und irgendwann würden sie diesen Gefühlen nachgeben und sich selbst damit zerstören. Er sollte einfach gehen. Es wäre das richtige Verhalten, die einzig vernünftige Lösung. Er wusste, was Francis von ihm erhoffte, doch so leid es ihm tat, er konnte nicht zurück.  
  
"Du hast recht. Ich hätte niemals hierher kommen sollen. Es wäre besser, wenn wir uns niemals wiedersehen würden." Er lächelte traurig, denn er würde diesen kleinen Funken Hoffnung, den er in den Augen des Jungen sah, mit seinen nächsten Worten unwiederbringlich auslöschen. "Aber ich kann dich nicht aufgeben, Francis. Ich kann und will dich nie wieder verlieren."  
  
Der Junge senkte wortlos den Kopf, er wusste, er hatte verloren. "Und jetzt?"  
  
"Jetzt warten wir darauf, dass das Ministerium mir die beglaubigte Urkunde deiner Anerkennung zurückschickt und dann..." Lucius holte tief Atem und berührte zärtlich die zerzausten Haare des Jungen, ohne jedoch eine Reaktion zu erzielen. Francis sah weiterhin stur zu Boden. "Dann werde ich meiner Familie alles erzählen."  
  
Lucius wartete vergeblich auf eine Antwort und schließlich gab er auf. Mit einem leisen Seufzen ging er zur Tür und löste den Bann. Auf der Schwelle drehte er sich noch einmal um. "Es tut mir leid."  
  
Endlich sah Francis ihn an und seine Augen spiegelten Lucius Qualen wider. "Mir tut es auch leid," gestand Francis leise ein. Lucius nickte kurz und ging dann ohne ein weiteres Wort hinaus.  
  
---  
  
Endlich! Narzissa zog einen Briefbogen hervor, auf dem einige Namen vermerkt waren und konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen, als sie darauf auch Nora Hudson fand. Hastig prägte sie sich die Adresse ein und apparierte.  
  
Nur wenige Augenblicke später stand sie vor einem kleinen unscheinbaren Haus in einem der ein wenig vornehmeren Randgebiete der Stadt. Noch einmal vergewisserte sie sich, dass es sich um die richtige Adresse handelte, dann ging sie entschlossen zur Tür und drückte auf die Klingel.  
  
"Ja, bitte? Was...Mrs. Malfoy?!"  
  
Narzissa lächelte die ältere Frau in der Tür gewinnend an und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. "Meine liebe Mrs. Hudson! Wie geht es Ihnen?!"  
  
"Ich...gut. Danke der Nachfrage..." Nora war so verwirrt wie noch nie zuvor. Hatte Lucius seiner Frau alles erzählt? Oder hatte Narzissa es alleine herausgefunden? Oder war das alles nur ein unglaublicher Zufall und ihr Besuch hatte einen ganz anderen Grund?  
  
Narzissa räusperte sich leise und erst in diesem Augenblick fiel dem ehemaligen Kindermädchen auf, dass sie immer noch vor der Tür standen. "Wollen Sie mich nicht hereinbitten?"  
  
"Wie...ach ja..." Nora gab die Tür frei und führte Narzissa dann ins Wohnzimmer. Sie bot ihr eine Erfrischung an, die von Narzissa jedoch abgelehnt wurde. Daraufhin saßen sie einige Sekunden schweigend zusammen, bis Nora es schließlich nicht mehr aushielt.  
  
"Was führt Sie denn zu mir, wenn ich fragen darf?"  
  
Narzissa lächelte leise und entschloß sich für einen Frontalangriff. "Ich würde gern mit Francis sprechen."  
  
Um ein Haar wäre Nora in Panik geraten, doch lange Jahre in den Diensten der Malfoys hatten sie die nötige Selbstbeherrschung und Gleichgültigkeit gelehrt, um ihrer Stimme einen gleichgültigen Klang zu verleihen. "Wie kommen Sie auf den Gedanken, dass es hier jemanden dieses Namens geben könnte?"  
  
Volltreffer. Narzissa konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen. Der Junge war tatsächlich hier. Ein Irrtum war nicht möglich. Sie hatte genau ins Schwarze getroffen, wie sie deutlich an dem panischen Ausdruck erkennen konnte, der sich für einige wenige Sekundenbruchteile in Noras Augen zeigte.  
  
"Nun, ich bin durchaus über die kleinen... Eskapaden meines Mannes informiert." Narzissa lehnte sich nahezu entspannt in ihrem Sessel zurück und genoß das Gefühl, endlich einmal die Oberhand zu haben. "Würden Sie jetzt bitte den Jungen holen, damit ich mit ihm sprechen kann?"  
  
"Sie irren sich. Hier gibt es niemanden außer mir."  
  
"Ist das so?" Narzissa stand plötzlich auf und wanderte scheinbar ziellos durch das kleine Wohnzimmer. "Ein hübsches Haus haben Sie hier. Gehört es Ihnen?"  
  
"Ja. Es ist schon seit Generationen im Besitz meiner Familie." Nora fühlte sich ziemlich unbehaglich angesichts dieses abrupten Umschwungs in Narzissas Verhalten. Diese aufgesetzte Freundlichkeit irritierte sie mehr, als sie zugeben wollte. "Verglichen mit Malfoy Manor ist es natürlich winzig, aber es genügt mir."  
  
"Und da Sie ja allein leben, wie Sie vorhin schon sagten..." Narzissa ließ den Satz scheinbar gleichgültig ausklingen und öffnete die Tür zum Flur. "Haben Sie schon einmal daran gedacht, Gäste aufzunehmen? Sie haben doch bestimmt ein oder zwei Zimmer, die sie dafür nutzen könnten."  
  
Ehe Nora Zeit hatte, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen, war Narzissa bereits die Treppe hinaufgestiegen und machte Anstalten, die erste Zimmertür aufzustoßen. Nora rannte so schnell sie konnte hinterher.  
  
"Halt, was..." Nora wollte die andere zurückhalten, zuckte jedoch erschrocken zurück, als Narzissa herumfuhr und ihr einen eisigen Blick zuwarf.  
  
"Ich weiß, dass der Junge hier ist. Und ich will ihn auf der Stelle sprechen."   
  
Obwohl in Narzissas Stimme eine unüberhörbare Drohung mitschwang, ließ Nora sich nicht einschüchtern. "Ich kenne keinen Francis!"  
  
"Lassen wir doch diese Spielchen, meine liebe Mrs. Hudson." Mit diesen Worten zog Narzissa ihren Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf das ehemalige Kindermädchen. "Wo ist er? Bringen Sie mich auf der Stelle zu ihm, oder es wird Ihnen wirklich leid tun."  
  
"Sie sind verrückt!" Nora schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Das konnte nur ein Traum sein. "Sie können doch nicht einfach mein Haus durchsuchen!"  
  
"Aber natürlich kann ich das! Wer sollte mich daran hindern? Sie etwa?"   
  
Angesichts der Tatsache, dass die Spitze von Narzissas Zauberstab gegen ihre Kehle drückte, war es Wahnsinn, weiterhin zu leugnen, doch Noras Loyalität gehörte allein Lucius. "Wenn Sie mir nicht glauben, dann bitte. Durchsuchen Sie das Haus. Aber seien Sie versichert, dass Mr. Malfoy von dieser Ungeheuerlichkeit erfahren wird!"  
  
Einige Sekunden starrten die beiden sich an, dann wirbelte die Narzissa herum und riß ohne Vorwarnung die Tür zu Francis Zimmer auf.  
  
Nora unterdrückte gerade noch einen erschrockenen Aufschrei, doch ihre Sorge war ganz umsonst. Das Zimmer war leer. Verwirrt blinzelnd sah sie Narzissa dabei zu, wie sie zum nächsten Zimmer ging, doch Nora interessierte es nicht mehr, was die andere tat. Viel wichtiger war die Frage, wo Francis sich gerade aufhielt. Nora schluckte schwer. Es gab nur eine Erklärung und Lucius erklären zu müssen, dass sein Sohn davongelaufen war, war etwas worauf sie sich überhaupt nicht freute. 


	12. Teil 12

Disclaimer: Nicht mir, nur Francis ist meins  
  
Tut mir leid, dass ich die Story geändert habe, aber es musste einfach sein. Im Augenblick denke ich gerade darüber nach, ob ich sie vielleicht doch hier fortsetze. Ich weiß, ist ziemlich inkonsequent, aber ich hatte in den letzten Wochen hinreichend Zeit, mich wieder zu beruhigen  
  
---  
  
All fall down 12  
  
---  
  
"Glauben Sie mir jetzt, dass hier niemand außer mir ist?"   
  
Frustriert schlug Narzissa die Tür des letzten Zimmers hinter sich zu und warf Nora einen wütenden Blick zu. Sie war sich so sicher gewesen, in diesem Haus auf den Jungen zu treffen, der ihr den Mann abspenstig gemacht hatte, doch es war nicht zu leugnen, dass Nora recht hatte. Sie war allein im Haus.  
  
Mit dem letzten Rest Würde, den sie angesichts dieser peinlichen Niederlage noch zusammenkratzen konnte, drehte sie der anderen brüsk den Rücken zu und stieg die Treppe hinab.  
  
An der Eingangstür drehte sie sich noch einmal um und hob ihren Zauberstab. Sie sah den Schock in Noras Augen, bevor ihr der Erinnerungszauber jeden Gedanken an Narzissas Besuch so gründlich auslöschte, als hätte er niemals stattgefunden.  
  
Ein triumphierendes Lächeln noch auf den Lippen, zog Narzissa die Tür endgültig hinter sich zu und verschwand.  
  
---  
  
Für Cornelius Fudge hatte der Tag alles andere als gut begonnen. Zunächst einmal war er viel zu spät aufgestanden. Das passierte ihm zwar öfter, aber normalerweise gelang es ihm trotzdem, rechtzeitig im Büro zu erscheinen. Nur an diesem Morgen nicht, da das Schicksal beschlossen hatte, ihm Steine in den Weg zu legen.  
  
Im Badezimmer hätte er sich um ein Haar das Genick gebrochen, als er auf einem Stück Seife ausrutschte, die direkt vor der Dusche auf dem Boden lag. Fluchend taumelte er zurück und stieß sich den Zeh an der Toilette und während er noch schmerzerfüllt auf einem Bein herum hüpfte, stieß er gegen die Ablage und alles was darauf gestanden hatte, krachte polternd zu Boden.  
  
Seine Frau war voller Besorgnis herein gestürmt, doch als sie sah, dass es ihm verhältnismäßig gut ging, er lebte schließlich noch, wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Chaos auf dem Boden zu und gleich darauf machte sie ihren Mann die lauteste und bisher heftigste Szene ihrer Ehe.   
  
Cornelius Ungeschicklichkeit hatte unter anderem eine unbezahlbare Muggle-Vase in ihre Einzelteile zerlegt und obwohl man sie anfangs noch durchaus mit dem passenden Spruch hätte wieder zusammensetzen können, war dies jedoch unmöglich geworden, nachdem der Minister einige der Splitter und seinen Füßen zu feinem Pulver zermahlen hatte.  
  
Dementsprechend düster war die Stimmung im Fudge'schen Haushalt und als er endlich nach einem verpfuschten Frühstück endlich im Ministerium angekommen war, erwartete ihn die nächste Überraschung. Einer seiner Untergebenen hatte beschlossen, dass er die Arbeit im Ministerium nicht länger mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren könnte und von jetzt auf gleich gekündigt.  
  
Die Arbeit, die sich an diesem Morgen auf seinem Schreibtisch türmte, raubte ihm den letzten Funken guter Laune, den er vielleicht noch gehabt hatte und sorgte dafür, dass er noch unleidlicher wurde, als er es ohnehin schon war.   
  
Seine Angestellten gingen ihm beinahe furchtsam aus dem Weg und daher wunderte es ihn, dass gegen Mittag auf einmal einer der jüngeren Sekretäre in seinem Büro auftauchte und ihm einen Brief reichte. Verwundert nahm Fudge das Schreiben entgegen und faltete es sorgfältig auseinander. Als er nach seiner Lektüre wieder hochsah, war der junge Mann verschwunden.  
  
Fudge sah wieder auf den Brief. Er traute seinen Augen kaum. Das Schreiben war die Kopie eines Antrags von Lucius Odysseus Malfoy, der den Antrag stellte, Francis Lucius Carter als seinen erstgeborenen Sohn anerkennen zu lassen. "Das gibt's doch nicht."  
  
Fudge grinste verschlagen vor sich hin, als er den Brief vorsichtig zusammenfaltete und beiseite legte. Der große Lucius Malfoy hatte also auch seine Schwächen. Immer noch grinsend stand er auf und machte sich auf den Weg in die nächsthöhere Etage, in der Lucius sein Büro hatte.   
  
---  
  
Auch für Lucius war es alles andere als ein guter Tag gewesen, denn das Gespräch mit Francis hatte ihn ziemlich mitgenommen. Wenn er daran dachte, dass er beinahe mit seinem Sohn geschlafen hätte... Angewidert von sich selbst lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und schloß die Augen.  
  
Erst ein leises Klopfen gegen sein Fenster riss ihn aus seiner Versunkenheit. Draußen hockte eine große Eule, die er noch nie im Leben gesehen hatte. Verwundert nahm er ihr den Brief ab, den sie ihm entgegenstreckte und öffnete ihn neugierig.  
  
Gleich darauf sank er beinahe ohnmächtig auf seinen Stuhl, als er Noras Brief immer und immer wieder durchlas. Sekundenlang gab er sich tiefster Verzweiflung hin, dann warf er das Schreiben in die Feuerstelle und schnappte sich seinen Stock. Er musste Francis so schnell wie möglich wiederfinden.  
  
An der Tür prallte er um ein Haar mit Cornelius Fudge zusammen, der gerade eintreten wollte.  
  
"Ah, Lucius. Sie wollte ich sprechen."  
  
"Tut mir leid, Cornelius. Ich muss dringend gehen." Lucius versuchte, den anderen einfach stehen zu lassen, doch Fudge trat ihm rasch in den Weg.  
  
"Sie sind erstaunlich selten bei der Arbeit anzutreffen in letzter Zeit."  
  
Lieber Gott, nicht jetzt. Lucius seufzte und umklammerte seinen Stock fester. "Ich hatte einige private Dinge zu klären, Cornelius."  
  
"Ah ja... So etwas wie die Anerkennung ihres unehelichen Sohnes?" Dies erzielte keine Reaktion, doch Fudge hatte auch wirklich nicht damit gerechnet. Allein dadurch, dass Lucius diesen Antrag gestellt hatte, musste er mit Fragen rechnen. Nur eine Kleinigkeit blieb noch offen.  
  
"Weiß Ihre Frau schon Bescheid?"  
  
Lucius Hand schoss vor und krallte sich um Fudges Arm, um den Minister reichlich grob in sein Büro zu zerren. Er knallte die Tür zu und schubste den schockierten Fudge in den Besucherstuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch.  
  
"Was wollen Sie?"  
  
"Aber Lucius..." Cornelius war ein wenig durcheinander. Eigentlich hatte er nur die Absicht gehabt, an Lucius seine schlechte Laune auszulassen, doch anscheinend hatte Lucius ihn falsch verstanden und glaubte nun, er wolle ihn erpressen. Lucius nächste Worte bestätigten seinen Verdacht.  
  
"Sagen Sie mir einfach, was Sie wollen. Ich habe keine Zeit für Ihre Spielchen." Lucius' Unruhe wuchs mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde. Francis konnte weiß Gott wo sein, ihm konnten so viele Dinge zustoßen... und da kam dieser elende Fudge und hielt ihn auf.   
  
"Ich fürchte Sie haben mich falsch verstanden, Lucius."   
  
"Ich verstehe sehr gut, Cornelius." Lucius war sichtlich am Ende seines Geduldsfadens angekommen. "Also?"  
  
Fudge schluckte schwer. Irgendwie war ihm die Situation schneller entglitten als er jemals für möglich gehalten hätte und nun wusste er nicht, wie er sich aus der Affaire ziehen sollte. "Ich sagte doch, Sie irren sich." Er sprang auf und zog sich langsam in Richtung Tür zurück. "Ich denke, ich werde jetzt gehen."   
  
Es war ihm egal, wenn Lucius ihn für feige hielt, aber er wusste sich einfach nicht mehr anders zu helfen. Zu seiner Erleichterung ließ Lucius ihn unbehelligt gehen.  
  
Dieser sah ihm noch einige Sekunden nach, machte sich die mentale Notiz, die Angelegenheit in den nächsten Tagen zu klären und apparierte.  
  
---  
  
Lucius erschien in seinem Arbeitszimmer und stellte erleichtert fest, dass er allein war. Rasch schritt er zu seinem Schreibtisch, wo die Post der letzten zwei Tage gesammelt auf ihn wartete und wühlte sich durch die Briefe und Zeitungen.  
  
Wenn Fudge bereits davon gehört hatte, dann war die Angelegenheit so gut wie entschieden und sicherlich hatte das Ministerium ihm mittlerweile Bescheid gegeben. Er musste den Brief so schnell wie möglich finden, ehe Narzissa ihn in die Finger bekam. Vielleicht war es aber auch schon zu spät. Nein, daran wollte er jetzt nicht denken.   
  
"Suchst du etwas?"  
  
Lucius erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung und sah langsam auf. Seine Frau stand auf der Schwelle und starrte ihn regungslos an. Er schluckte schwer. Wusste sie es? Hatte sie den Brief oder nicht? Es gab nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden.  
  
"Ich hatte gehofft einen Brief vom Ministerium hier zu finden, den ich versehentlich falsch adressiert habe. Eine wirklich dumme Panne, aber vielleicht ist noch etwas zu retten." Keine so gewandte Lüge wie er es sonst von sich gewöhnt war, doch ihm fiel einfach nichts besseres ein.  
  
"Tatsächlich?" Narzissa schenkte ihm ein eisiges Lächeln. "Du bist doch sonst nicht so nachlässig."  
  
"Das muss der Stress sein." Lucius legte die Briefe beiseite die er in der Hand gehalten hatte und richtete sich auf. "Möchtest du etwas mit mir besprechen?"  
  
"Eigentlich nicht." Seine Frau sah ihn immer noch mit diesem merkwürdigen Blick in ihren hellblauen Augen an und Lucius war sich fast sicher, dass sie es wusste. Stellte sich nur die Frage, was sie nun tun würde.  
  
"Dann entschuldige mich. Ich habe einiges zu tun."  
  
Narzissa löste sich von der Türschwelle und trat einen Schritt näher an ihren Mann heran. "Ich hatte gestern eine interessante Unterredung mit einem Mann, der dir gut bekannt sein dürfte."  
  
Hä? Lucius verabscheute normalerweise solch eine unintelligente Ausdrucksweise und sei es auch nur in Gedanken, doch es fiel ihm einfach nichts besseres ein. Wovon um alles in der Welt sprach diese Frau denn jetzt schon wieder?  
  
"Sagt dir der Name Jack etwas?" Narzissa deutete den fassungslosen Blick, mit dem Lucius sie bedachte falsch. Sie glaubte, sie hätte ihm einen Schock versetzt, doch Lucius war einfach nur erleichtert. Am liebsten hätte er vor Freude laut aufgelacht, doch das hätte die Sache nur unnötig verkompliziert. Und so beschränkte er sich darauf, Narzissa ausdruckslos anzusehen.  
  
"Ich habe mich lange mit ihm unterhalten. Du hast diese verdammte Nutte dort aufgegabelt, nicht wahr? Und ihm auch noch eine Wohnung in der Stadt gekauft. Wie tief kann man sinken, Lucius?"  
  
Lucius brauchte sich nicht um eine Antwort zu bemühen, denn Narzissa drehte sich abrupt um und ließ ihn allein. Erleichtert brach er hinter seinem Schreibtisch zusammen und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Sir?"  
  
Was denn nun? Leicht gereizt sah Lucius auf und bedachte die zitternde Hauselfe mit einem ungeduldigen Blick. Wie hieß sie noch? Twinkle oder so ähnlich. Lucius machte sich nicht die Mühe, all seine Hauselfen auseinanderhalten zu können, aber diese kam ihm vage bekannt vor.  
  
"Es tut mir so leid, Mr. Malfoy. Twinkle war eine böse Elfe hat den wichtigen Brief einfach vergessen! Bitte bestrafen Sie Twinkle, Sir!"  
  
Lucius war innerhalb weniger Sekunden auf den Beinen und riß der Elfe den Brief aus der Hand. Erleichterung durchflutete ihn wie ein Sturzbach. Der Brief vom Ministerium. Gott sei Dank. Ihm fiel auf, dass Twinkle immer noch auf ihre Bestrafung wartete und grinste sie so fröhlich an, dass die Hauselfe von dem ungewohnten Anblick erschrocken zurückprallte.  
  
"Das hast du sehr gut gemacht, Twinkle. Wenn Briefe vom Ministerium kommen, möchte ich, dass du diese auf jeden Fall bei dir behältst bis du sie mir persönlich aushändigen kannst. Verstanden?"  
  
"Ja, Sir! Danke, Sir!" Twinkle machte einen kleinen Schritt auf Lucius zu, überlegte es sich dann aber anders und verschwand, ehe Lucius sie doch noch bestrafte.  
  
Lucius wartete, bis er sicher war, dass weder seine Frau noch irgendeine Hauselfe sich in der Nähe befand, bevor er den Brief schließlich öffnete. Das Ministerium setzte ihn in darüber in Kenntnis, dass sein Antrag angekommen war, für vollständig erachtet und dem zuständigen Minister zur Prüfung vorgelegt worden war, der ihn so schnell wie möglich bearbeiten würde. Also gab es keinerlei Schwierigkeiten.   
  
Lucius seufzte und fragte sich zum wohl Tausendsten Mal, ob er das richtige tat. Einerlei. Er konnte nicht mehr zurück. Nur noch wenige Tage und dann hatte er endlich das Recht, Francis auch der Gesellschaft als seinen Sohn vorzustellen.   
  
Doch erst einmal musste er ihn wiederfinden. Nur wo sollte er suchen? Der Junge war ganz sicher nicht zurück in die Kneipe gegangen, in der er ihn gefunden hatte. Das wäre glatter Selbstmord und außerdem viel zu einfach. Und in der Nähe von Noras Haus hielt er sich sicher auch nicht mehr auf. Er brauchte dringend Hilfe bei der Suche.   
  
Lucius schnappte sich seinen Stock und war schon fast aus der Tür, als ihm klar wurde, dass es besser gewesen wäre, sich vorher anzumelden, doch er tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass Snape ganz sicher Verständnis für ihn haben würde.   
  
tbc 


	13. Teil 13

Disclaimer: Alle aus HP bekannten Figuren sind nur ausgeliehen und werden zurückgegeben.   
  
---  
  
All fall down 13  
  
---  
  
Carl begleitete die letzten Gäste nach draußen und wünschte ihnen eine gute Nacht. Dann zog er die Tür zu und lehnte sich müde dagegen. Vorsichtig bewegte er seine breiten Schultern, um die Verspannung zu lockern, die sich in seinem Nacken aufgebaut hatte, doch es half nicht viel.  
  
Endlich Feierabend. Carl ging langsam in Richtung Küche. So gern er sich mit seinen Gästen unterhielt und ihnen ihre Wünsche von den Augen ablas, jetzt kam der Teil, auf den er sich überhaupt nicht freute.  
  
Das benutzte Geschirr stapelte sich beinahe turmhoch in der Spüle und auf der Ablage. Mutlos schob er einige Teller beiseite und überlegte, wie er das ganze am besten angehen sollte.   
  
Als er zwei Jahre zuvor sein eigenes Restaurant eröffnet hatte, da war er so voller Enthusiasmus gewesen, so voller Ideale. Doch schon bald hatte die Realität ihn eingeholt und die Sorgen des Alltags nahmen einen immer größeren Raum in seinem Leben ein.   
  
Für einen Squib war es harte körperliche Arbeit, ein Restaurant zu führen. Das, was Zauberer innerhalb weniger Sekunden mit einem Zauberspruch zu erledigen pflegten, dauerte bei ihm Ewigkeiten. Doch dieses Restaurant war sein Traum von Unabhängigkeit und Selbstverwirklichung. Seine ganz persönliche Freiheit. Auch wenn es bedeutete, sich jeden Tag praktisch tot zu arbeiten.  
  
Irgendwann würde er genügend Geld besitzen, um einige Kellner zu beschäftigen. Und vielleicht konnte er noch ein oder zwei weitere Restaurants eröffnen... Genug geträumt. Die Arbeit erledigte sich nicht von allein. Carl schob seine Träumereien entschlossen beiseite. Er nahm sich einen Schwamm und begann mit dem Abwasch, doch als er die Teller in das heiße Spülwasser gleiten ließ, wanderten seine Gedanken schon wieder zu seinen Zukunftsplänen.  
  
---  
  
Frierend zog Francis den dünnen Umhang über seinen Schultern zusammen und wartete in den Schatten, bis die Lichter der Strasse nach und nach erloschen. Stundenlang hockte er nun schon in dieser kleinen Gasse und hoffte auf die Nacht, die ihm Schutz vor neugierigen Blicken bieten würde.  
  
Zeit, über sein Handeln nachzudenken hatte er in den letzten Tagen wirklich genug gehabt, doch irgendwie erinnerte er sich gar nicht gern an die jüngsten Ereignisse. Erst sein Streit mit Lucius, dann seine überstürzte Flucht.   
  
Warum war er weggelaufen? Weil er dachte, es wäre die einzige Möglichkeit nicht nur sich selbst, sondern auch Lucius aus dieser Falle zu befreien in der sie beide steckten. Er war weggelaufen, weil er Angst vor den Gefühlen hatte, die immer noch in seinem Inneren tobten und von ihm verlangten, auf der Stelle in Lucius' Arme zurückzukehren. Oder eher: in sein Bett. Dies war eine Wahrheit, der er sich nicht gern stellte. Er liebte Lucius, aber seine Liebe war nicht die eines Sohnes. Er wollte ihn als Liebhaber, wollte mit ihm zusammen sein. Wollte ihn berühren, ihn spüren, ihn lieben dürfen.  
  
Francis schloß die Augen, als er die ersten Tränen auf seinen Wangen spürte und drängte das aufkeimende Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit in den hintersten Winkel seines Herzens zurück. Keine Schwäche, jetzt nicht. Nicht, wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, wo er hingehen sollte. Leider hatte er dies bei seiner Flucht nicht bedacht. Das es keinen Ort gab, an den er gehen konnte.   
  
Natürlich würde sein Vater ihn suchen. Und ganz gleich wo er sich versteckte, Lucius würde ihn irgendwann finden. Francis trat unruhig auf der Stelle, um die Kälte aus seinen Beinen zu vertreiben. Obwohl es gerade erst Herbst geworden war, wurden die Nächte schon empfindlich kühl und im Augenblick bereute er wirklich, so überstürzt aufgebrochen zu sein.  
  
Er hätte zumindest einige Kleider zum wechseln mitnehmen sollen, doch dafür war es nun zu spät. Jetzt zurückzugehen käme einer Niederlage gleich. Er würde sein Versagen eingestehen müssen und dann war da noch Lucius. Wer weiß, vielleicht würde er seine Drohung wahr machen und ihn in den Keller sperren. Trotz der Kälte musste Francis bei diesem Gedanken lächeln. Die Keller in Malfoy Manor waren sicherlich komfortabler und vor allem wärmer als dieser dreckige Hinterhof.   
  
Ein greller Streifen Licht fiel auf den Gehweg hinaus und Francis brachte sich rasch hinter einigen Mülltonnen in Sicherheit, ehe die Helligkeit ihn erfassen konnte. Von seinem Versteck aus beobachtete er, wie die Tür zum Restaurant sich öffnete und ein großer, breitschultriger Mann, wahrscheinlich der Wirt, ein junges Paar hinaus ließ. Der Mann wartete, bis die beiden in einer Nebenstraße verschwunden waren, dann schloß er die Tür und Francis war wieder allein in der Dunkelheit.  
  
Nachdenklich betrachtete er die nun wieder geschlossenen Türen des Restaurants. Dort gab es sicherlich etwas zu essen. Der Junge überquerte die Strasse und trat am Haupteingang vorbei in den Hof ein, der zur Hintertür des Restaurants führte.  
  
So etwas hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gemacht. Unsicher tastete er in seiner Tasche nach seinem Zauberstab und schüttelte gleich darauf über sich selbst den Kopf. Wie lange hatte er ihn schon nicht mehr? Vier Jahre? Fünf, sechs? Er erinnerte sich noch nicht einmal mehr. Jack hatte ihn damals an sich genommen, als er ihn bei sich aufgenommen hatte. ‚Für das, was ich von dir will brauchst du keinen Zauberstab,' hatte er gesagt und Francis hatte dies nie in Frage gestellt.   
  
Vielleicht war es aber auch besser so. Er hatte schon so lange nicht mehr gezaubert, dass er sich wahrscheinlich bei dem Versuch nur verletzen würde. Er musste einen anderen Weg in das Haus hinein finden.  
  
---  
  
Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen stellte Carl das letzte Glas beiseite. Er war todmüde und das einzige, was er jetzt noch wollte, war endlich ins Bett zu fallen und seine Sorgen zumindest für diese Nacht zu vergessen. Der nächste Morgen würde noch früh genug kommen und mit ihm würde der tägliche Kampf ums Überleben aufs neue beginnen.  
  
Ein kaum hörbares Rascheln riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
Blinzelnd legte er den Kopf schräg und lauschte, doch was immer es gewesen war, es war weg. Carl zuckte mit den Schultern. Wahrscheinlich nur Mäuse, die sich mal wieder über die Speisen hermachten, die er in einem kleinen Raum im hinteren Teil der Küche lagerte. Er musste endlich mal etwas dagegen unternehmen. Die widerlichen kleinen Nager fraßen ihm sonst noch die Haare vom Kopf.  
  
Wieder raschelte es, diesmal allerdings so laut, dass er es nicht mehr ignorieren konnte.  
  
Mit einem gereizten Stirnrunzeln schlich er lautlos zu dem kleinen Raum hinüber und presste das Ohr gegen die Tür. Das Rascheln wurde lauter und diesmal war er sich sicher, dass es keine Mäuse waren. Also blieb nur eine einzige Lösung. Es war jemand eingebrochen.  
  
Mit einem heftigen Ruck riß er die Tür auf und wurde mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei belohnt, dann huschte eine schmale Gestalt zu dem kleinen Fenster, welches auf den Hinterhof hinausging.   
  
"He!" Carl ließ seine Hand vorschnellen und erwischte den Dieb gerade noch, ehe dieser flüchten konnte. Das Licht aus der Küche fiel auf ein erschrockenes Gesicht, aus dem ihm große, graue Augen entgegen starrten, dann versuchte der Junge mit Verspätung, sich aus dem Zugriff des Mannes zu befreien. Carl seufzte nur und verstärkte kaum merklich den Griff, mit dem er das Handgelenk des Jungen umklammert hielt.   
  
"Komm schon, hör auf zu zappeln!"  
  
Der Junge hörte nicht auf ihn. Statt dessen versuchte er nun, nach dem Mann zu treten. Als eine Schuhspitze sein Schienbein traf, hatte Carl endgültig genug. Er klemmte sich den Jungen unter den Arm und trug ihn in die Küche, wo er ihn reichlich unsanft auf den nächsten Stuhl warf.   
  
Endlich hatte er Gelegenheit, sich seinen ungebetenen Gast genauer anzuschauen. Ganz so jung wie er zunächst angenommen hatte, war er doch nicht mehr. Vielleicht sechzehn oder siebzehn Jahre alt. Mager, ein wenig verwahrlost. Aber verdammt hübsch.  
  
Carl rief sich rasch zur Ordnung, auch wenn es ihm schwerfiel. Dafür war nun wirklich keine Zeit. "Also, wer bist du und warum brichst du bei mir ein?"  
  
Keine Antwort. Nicht das Carl wirklich eine erwartet hatte, doch der offenkundige Trotz des Jungen ärgerte ihn. Er umklammerte den Arm des Jungen und schüttelte ihn kurz, aber heftig durch. "Los! Antworte mir gefälligst!"  
  
"Lassen Sie mich los! Sie tun mir weh!"  
  
"Ich lasse los, sobald ich eine vernünftige Antwort bekommen habe!" Carl blieb unerbittlich und hatte schließlich wenigstens einen kleinen Erfolg zu verzeichnen.  
  
"Ich hatte Hunger!" fauchte der Junge ihn wütend an und obwohl er immer noch verstimmt über den unverschämten Einbruch war, hätte Carl beinahe laut aufgelacht. Mühsam hielt er seine Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle.  
  
"Was du nicht sagst." Carl musterte den Jungen gründlich von oben bis unten. Es dauerte nicht lange und dieser rutschte unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, offensichtlich mochte er es gar nicht, wenn er im Mittelpunkt stand.  
  
"Wie heißt du?"  
  
Schweigen. Carl seufzte leicht genervt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, bewußt seine Größe einsetzend, um den anderen einzuschüchtern. Anscheinend aber ohne Erfolg, denn der Junge sagte immer noch nichts. Also musste er sich etwas anderes einfallen lassen. Wieder griff er nach dem Arm des Jungen und umklammerte ihn so fest, dass der dieser gequält aufstöhnte.  
  
"Francis."  
  
Zufrieden ließ Carl los und wurde mit einem giftigen Blick aus wütenden grauen Augen belohnt. Während Francis sich seinen schmerzenden Arm rieb, konnte der hochgewachsene Mann ein Grinsen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Er wusste, er war kräftig und normalerweise hielt er sich anderen gegenüber zurück, doch dieser Junge hatte etwas an sich, was ihn jede Rücksicht vergessen ließ.   
  
Er schob diesen Gedanken zur späteren Analyse beiseite und setzte sich dem Jungen gegenüber. "Also, Francis. Jetzt erzähl mir mal, warum du es nötig hast zu stehlen. Hast du denn niemanden, der sich um dich kümmert?"  
  
"Das geht Sie gar nichts an!"  
  
Meine Güte, der Bengel hatte wirklich eine große Klappe. Carl konnte nur noch den Kopf schütteln. "Du bist bei mir eingebrochen," erinnerte er den Jungen schließlich mit trügerisch sanfter Stimme, da dieser das anscheinend vergessen hatte. "Eigentlich müßte ich dich verhaften lassen und wenn du nicht innerhalb der nächsten zehn Minuten in einer netten, kleinen Zelle landen willst, wirst du genau das tun, was ich dir sage."  
  
Francis schnaubte verächtlich, doch in seinen Augen zeigte sich zum ersten Mal eine andere Gefühlsregung als Trotz. Unentschlossen nagte er an seiner Unterlippe, bis er zu einer Entscheidung zu kommen schien. "Was wollen Sie wissen?"  
  
"Schon besser." Als Carl die Anspannung bemerkte, die vom Körper des Jungen ausging, wurde seine Miene weich. "Erzähl mir ein bisschen von dir. Hast du kein Zuhause?"  
  
"Nein. Seit ich denken kann, lebe ich auf der Strasse."  
  
Das war eine glatte Lüge. Carl kannte sich mit Herumtreibern und all den anderen zwielichtigen Gestalten aus, die gerade in diesem Stadtteil oft um die Häuser strichen und dieser Junge mochte zwar ‚jetzt' auf der Strasse leben, aber seine Kleidung erzählte eine andere Geschichte. Entweder hatte er erst einige Tage zuvor einen Kleiderladen ausgeräumt, oder aber er war noch nicht lange unterwegs.  
  
"Du bist davongelaufen." Das war eine Feststellung und als der Junge erschrocken zusammenzuckte, wusste Carl, dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.  
  
"Deine Eltern machen sich sicher schon Sorgen um dich! Deine Mutter wird bestimmt..."  
  
"Meine Mutter ist schon lange tot!" unterbrach der Junge ihn plötzlich ziemlich heftig und Carl spürte einen kurzen Stich der Trauer.   
  
"Und dein Vater?" Diesmal wartete Carl vergeblich auf eine Antwort. Er seufzte. Anscheinend hatte der Junge sich mit seinem Vater gestritten und glaubte nun, nicht mehr zurück zu können. Es war doch immer das gleiche. "Du solltest mit ihm reden, Junge. Er wird krank vor Sorge sein."  
  
"Das ist mir egal." Entgegnete Francis mit neu erwachtem Trotz in der Stimme und Carl zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch. Hoppla. Anscheinend war die Sache ernster als er angenommen hatte.  
  
"Wirklich? Es gibt nichts wichtigeres als eine Familie, Junge. Wirf das nicht einfach so weg, nur weil du dich einmal mit deinem Vater gestritten hast."  
  
Wieder prallte Carls gutgemeinter Ratschlag auf eine Mauer des Schweigens und mit einem leisen Seufzen gab er auf. Zeit, das Thema zu wechseln. "Wo schläfst du im Augenblick?"  
  
Francis zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch. "Warum interessiert Sie das?"  
  
"Weil ich dir helfen möchte. Ich weiß wie es ist, wenn man auf der Strasse lebt. Du könntest dir mehr Schwierigkeiten einhandeln, als du bewältigen kannst." Der große Mann verlor sich in Gedanken, als er über seine eigene Kindheit nachdachte.   
  
Bei dem letzten Satz des Mannes schlich sich ein amüsiertes Grinsen auf Francis Lippen. Wahrscheinlicher war, dass der Mann überrascht sein würde, sobald er von seiner Vergangenheit erfuhr. Aber ihm jetzt davon zu erzählen hätte die Sache nur komplizierter gemacht als nötig. Außerdem wollte dieser Kerl anscheinend seine soziale Ader ausleben. Am besten, man ließ ihn einfach gewähren. Aber es gab noch etwas, das er wissen musste.  
  
"Werden Sie mich jetzt verhaften lassen, oder nicht?"  
  
Abrupt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen zuckte Carl mit den Schultern und meinte dann: "Ich denke nicht..."  
  
"Dann bin ich hier fertig." Francis sprang auf und stürzte an Carl vorbei zur Tür. Dieser war so überrascht, dass er sich erst rührte, als es zu spät war.  
  
"Warte doch, Francis! Ich..." Die Tür schlug zu und Carl war wieder allein. Lange Sekunden blieb er reglos auf seinem Stuhl sitzen, dann löschte er das Licht und ging zu Bett. 


	14. Teil 14

Disclaimer: Wie immer. Lucius & Co sind ausgeliehen, der Rest gehört mir  
  
Vielen Dank an alle, die diese Geschichte weiterverfolgen, auch wenn sie im Augenblick nicht von der Stelle kommt. Ich hoffe nur, dieses Kapitel bringt uns ein wenig weiter (grins)  
  
---  
  
All fall down 14  
  
---  
  
"Bitte!"  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Es ist wichtig für mich, Sev! Kannst du nicht eine Ausnahme machen?"  
  
"Lucius, lies es mir von den Lippen. Nie. Im. Leben." Snape hatte sich eigentlich immer für einen vernünftigen Menschen gehalten, der keine übertriebenen Ansprüche stellte und daher von seinen Freunden auch nicht mit unzumutbaren Forderungen belästigt wurde. Was Lucius allerdings von ihm forderte war schlichtweg eine Unverschämtheit.  
  
"Aber..."  
  
"Ich bin kein Babysitter, Lucius!"   
  
Lucius seufzte und überlegte einen Augenblick lang, was er tun konnte, um den anderen doch noch zu überzeugen. "Kannst du nicht verstehen, dass ich mir Sorgen mache? Ich dachte, wir hätten alles geklärt und dann bekomme ich auf einmal die Nachricht, dass er einfach so davongelaufen ist. Was soll ich denn jetzt tun?"  
  
"Wenn du dir so viel Sorgen machst, dann geh ihn suchen. Aber laß mich da raus." Snape kehrte an seinen Schreibtisch zurück und nahm sich den ersten Aufsatz vom Stapel. Er hatte wirklich besseres zu tun, als Lucius Gejammer anzuhören, aber sein Freund ließ nicht locker.  
  
"Severus, ich flehe dich an! Verstehst du mich denn nicht? Ich habe ihn doch gerade erst gefunden!" Lucius war völlig fertig. "Wenn ich ihn verliere, dann weiß ich nicht, was ich tun soll!"  
  
"Er kommt schon wieder," murmelte der Professor abwesend und kringelte eine besonders verworrene Aussage in Longbottoms Aufsatz an. Der Junge hatte wirklich absolut kein Gespür für dieses Fach. Er war so versunken in seine Tätigkeit, dass er Lucius nächste Frage beinahe überhört hätte.  
  
"Kannst du nicht verstehen, dass ich es nicht überleben würde, sollte Francis etwas zustoßen?!"  
  
Snape seufzte. "Warum sollte ihm irgendetwas passieren? Schließlich ist er auf der Strasse groß geworden. Dem geschieht schon nichts," stellte er leichthin fest und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die restlichen Hausaufgaben, die er an diesem Abend noch korrigieren wollte.  
  
"Wie kannst du nur so gleichgültig sein!" Lucius erkannte, dass er mit bitten nichts erreichen würde und fiel entmutigt in den nächsten Sessel. "Sev, bitte! Ich muss ihn wiederfinden! Er ist einfach davongelaufen und ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll. Ich brauche Hilfe bei der Suche!"  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Nein?"  
  
Snape verdrehte wütend die Augen. "Nein, ich werde dir nicht suchen helfen. Das ist einfach lächerlich! Was versprichst du dir davon?"  
  
"Du bist der einzige, den ich darum bitten kann! Du weißt, wie er aussieht, wo er herkommt...alles eben. Soll ich etwa Narzissa fragen?!"  
  
"Das wäre doch mal eine nette Idee!" Snape grinste boshaft und genoß die Verzweiflung, die sich in den Augen seines Freundes zeigte. "Lucius, nein. Ich werde dir nicht helfen. Das ist mein letztes Wort."   
  
"Aber..." Im letzten Augenblick fing Lucius den finsteren Blick seines Freundes auf und ihm wurde klar, dass er verloren hatte. Er stand auf und verbeugte sich kurz in Snapes Richtung. "Entschuldige die Störung."  
  
Als die Tür zufiel, knurrte Snape nur und strich einen ganzen Absatz in Potters Aufsatz voller Genugtuung durch.  
  
---  
  
Twinkle war verunsichert. Nur wenige Minuten zuvor war eine Eule vom Ministerium gekommen und jetzt stand Twinkle im Arbeitszimmer ihres Herrn und überlegte, was sie mit dem Brief machen sollte. Sollte sie ihn einfach auf seinem Schreibtisch liegenlassen? Zählte das als persönliche Übergabe? Oder sollte sie ihn besser mitnehmen und für ihren Herrn aufbewahren?  
  
"Was stehst du hier so untätig rum? Hast du nichts zu tun?" Narzissa Malfoy betrat das Arbeitszimmer ihres Mannes mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der nur als ungehalten bezeichnet werden konnte und Twinkle, die die unberechenbaren Launen ihrer Herrin kannte, suchte verzweifelt nach einem Fluchtweg.   
  
Leider war sie nicht schnell genug.   
  
"Was hast du denn da?" Narzissa hielt der Elfe ihre Hand hin, doch statt den Brief rauszurücken, drückte Twinkle das zerknitterte Papier fest gegen ihre Brust und wich mit einem verzweifelten Kopfschütteln zurück. "Das ist doch...! Gib mir den Brief, du nutzlose, flohverseuchte Kreatur!"  
  
"Das darf Twinkle nicht. Mr. Malfoy hat gesagt, alle Briefe nur zu ihm."   
  
"Tatsächlich?" Narzissa zauberte ein freundliches Lächeln auf ihre Züge und zückte ihren Zauberstab."Gib mir auf der Stelle diesen Brief oder du wirst es bereuen."  
  
Es war nicht so, als hätte sie keine Anweisungen gehabt. Die hatte sie und eigentlich war sie fest entschlossen, diese auch bis zum letzten Atemzug zu erfüllen, aber dies ging eindeutig zu weit.   
  
Als Narzissa nun ihren Zauberstab auf sie richtete, ließ Twinkle, die zwar ziemlich mutig, aber keineswegs lebensmüde war, den Brief fallen und verschwand.  
  
---  
  
"Und es gibt keinerlei Anhaltspunkte?" Lucius rieb sich mit beiden Händen über seine schmerzende Stirn und hoffte, seine Kopfschmerzen würden bald aufhören. Warum hatte er sich nicht bei Snape einen Trank gegen seine Migräne zusammenmischen lassen? Jetzt war es zu spät. Egal. Er hatte andere Sorgen.  
  
"Leider nein. Er war einfach weg und ich habe es noch nicht einmal mitbekommen." Nora machte sich schwere Vorwürfe wegen ihrer Unachtsamkeit. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie eines der Kinder, die ihr anvertraut waren, einfach so verloren. Nun, Francis war zwar kein Kind mehr, aber dennoch hätte sie ihn im Auge behalten müssen.  
  
"Wir müssen ihn suchen." Lucius kam langsam wieder auf die Füße. Sein Kopf drehte sich. Er musste so schnell wie möglich nach Hause. Seine Kopfschmerzen waren mittlerweile so schlimm, dass nichts mehr half. Das einzige, was er tun konnte, war sich zu Hause ins Bett zu legen. "Hm?"  
  
Auf einmal stand Nora neben ihm und sah ihm prüfend in die Augen. "Hast du wieder Kopfschmerzen, Lucius?"  
  
"Nicht der Rede wert..."  
  
Nora schüttelte den Kopf und schob ihn zur Treppe. "Leg dich oben ein wenig hin. Ich kümmere mich um alles."  
  
"Aber..."  
  
"Lucius Odysseus Malfoy! Mach auf der Stelle, dass du ins Bett kommst!" Nora stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah mit Belustigung, wie der große Lucius Malfoy ohne den geringsten Widerspruch gehorchte.  
  
---  
  
Fassungslos las Narzissa den Brief immer und immer wieder, ohne ihn richtig erfassen zu können. Unehelicher Sohn? Anerkennung? Mit zitternden Händen faltete sie das Schreiben sorgfältig zusammen und legte es ihrem Mann auf den Schreibtisch.  
  
Wie war das möglich? Was hatte sie übersehen? Immer noch zutiefst schockiert verließ Narzissa das Arbeitszimmer und machte sich auf den Weg in ihre Räume.  
  
Nachdenklich setzte Narzissa sich an ihren Schreibtisch und griff erst einmal nach der Whiskeyflasche, die sie dort für alle Fälle aufbewahrte. Normalerweise trank Narzissa nur zu feierlichen Anlässen oder in kritischen Ausnahmesituation, aber sie wollte verdammt sein wenn jetzt nicht so eine Situation war.   
  
Zwei Gläser später ging es ihr etwas besser, auch wenn sie durch den ungewohnten Alkoholgenuß husten musste. Als sie endlich wieder ungehindert Atem schöpfen konnte, stand ihr Entschluß fest.  
  
Niemand würde Draco sein Erbe nehmen und alles, was sie dafür tun musste, war, Francis so schnell wie möglich aus dem Weg zu räumen.  
  
tbc 


	15. Teil 15

Disclaimer: Nicht mir. Zumindest nicht Lucius & Co.

Vielen Dank an alle, die mir einen Kommi hinterlassen haben. Leider fehlt mir die Zeit, eure Kommentare einzeln zu beantworten. Daher hier nur kurz: Ihr seid großartig!

---

All fall down 15

---

Was hatte er eigentlich getan, dass er so bestraft wurde? Snape schloß für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, nicht sicher, ob er sich aufregen sollte oder nicht, während er den Entschuldigungen des Händlers lauschte, der ihm seit knapp fünf Minuten zu erklären versuchte, warum seine Bestellung noch nicht eingetroffen war.

„Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, Sir! Aber es sind Umstände eingetreten, auf die ich keinerlei Einfluß habe! Wenn Sie jedoch..."

„Genug!"fuhr Snape dem anderen grob über den Mund und hob die Hand, um den Redefluß des Mannes zu unterbrechen. „Ihre Entschuldigung nützt mir nichts. Ich habe bereits vor einigen Wochen meine Bestellung aufgegeben und Sie hatten mir die Lieferung für heute zugesagt."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß! Aber leider..."Hilflos breitete der Händler die Arme aus und blickte flehentlich zu seinem Besucher auf. „Ich bin sicher, die Ware wird innerhalb der nächsten Stunden geliefert! Wenn Sie vielleicht später noch einmal...?"

Snape unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein wütendes Grollen. „Glauben Sie wirklich, ich habe Zeit, den ganzen Tag damit zu vergeuden hier herumzustehen, nur damit Sie mir am Abend etwas liefern, dass bereits für heute Mittag bestellt war?"

Der Händler zuckte erschrocken vor dem offensichtlichen Zorn in Snapes dunklen Augen zurück und trat vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück. „Es tut mir leid! Wirklich! Ich garantiere Ihnen, in spätestens drei Stunden haben Sie Ihre Ware! Ich gewähre Ihnen auch einen Preisnachlass! Sagen wir fünf Prozent?!"

„Der Preis ist nebensächlich! Ich benötige die Ware sofort! Ich kann nicht länger warten!"Snape tastete nach seinem Zauberstab, eine Geste, die von dem anderen nicht unbemerkt blieb. Rasch hob der Händler die Hände und wich bis an die Wand zurück.

„Aber ich habe sie nicht..."

„Dann bin ich hier fertig! Seien Sie versichert, das wird ein Nachspiel haben."Snape war mittlerweile am Ende seines ohnehin ziemlich dünnen Geduldsfadens angelangt. Schon am Morgen hatte er geahnt, dass der vor ihm liegende Tag in einer Katastrophe enden würde. Jetzt war es Abend und Snape sah seine Ahnung bis ins letzte Detail bestätigt. Nicht, dass er etwas anderes erwartet hatte, aber dennoch wäre es schön gewesen, wenn das Leben wenigstens einmal nett zu ihm gewesen wäre. Er drehte sich um und ging.

„Wie wäre es mit zehn Prozent Rabatt?!"Snape ging weiter. Er hatte schon fast die Tür erreicht, als der Händler ihm verzweifelt hinterher rief: „Warten Sie! Bitte! Vielleicht gibt es noch eine Möglichkeit, wie Sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit an die gewünschte Ware kommen!"

Der schwarzhaarige Mann blieb stehen.

„Ja?"Er drehte sich betont langsam zu dem anderen um und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Das genügte, um den anderen endgültig in Panik zu versetzen. Der Mann schluckte schwer und lockerte mit zitternden Fingern den enganliegenden Kragen seiner Robe.

„Sie könnten sie selbst abholen!"

Snape kam langsam wieder zu dem Händler zurück und musterte den anderen mit gespanntem Interesse. „Ach? Und wieso können Sie das nicht für mich erledigen?"

„Weil..."Der Händler wand sich unbehaglich. Er wollte den anderen nicht wissen lassen, welchem Risiko er sich aussetzte, sobald er sich in der Gegend blicken ließ, in der sein Lieferant zu finden war. Er war dort nicht besonders gern gesehen. Vor allen Dingen, weil er auch Geschäfte mit dem Ministerium und den Auroren machte. Eine Tatsache, die manche als Verrat bezeichneten. Und ihm dementsprechend nach dem Leben trachteten. Das war auch der Grund, aus dem er darauf angewiesen war, sich seine Ware ‚liefern' zu lassen.

„Verstehe."Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich verächtlich. Die Angst des Mannes war offensichtlich und die Versuchung, ihn noch ein wenig für seine Inkompetenz büßen zu lassen, übergroß. Bedauernd rief der Professor sich zur Ordnung. So viel Spaß es ihm auch bereiten mochte, er hatte keine Zeit für Spielchen. Dumbledore wartete auf seine Bestellung, von der Snape sich immer noch fragte, was so besonders an ein paar Kieselsteinen sein konnte. Aber das war schließlich nicht seine Sache. Dumbledore wollte ein paar Kieselsteine, war aber zu beschäftigt, um sie selbst abzuholen. Also war Snape losgegangen, um seinen Schulleiter diesen kleinen Gefallen zu erweisen.

„Wer liefert Ihnen die Ware und wo kann ich ihn finden?"

Der Händler hatte es so eilig, seinem Besucher den Weg zu beschreiben, dass er sich mehrfach verhaspelte. Als er endlich eine zufriedenstellende Erklärung abgegeben hatte, drehte Snape sich abrupt auf dem Absatz herum und verließ mit wehenden Roben den Laden.

Sobald sein Besuch verschwunden war, schickte der Händler eine Nachricht an seinen Lieferanten, bevor er erschöpft in sich zusammensank. Immer noch leise vor sich hin zitternd gönnte er sich erst einmal einen tiefen Schluck aus der kleinen Flasche, die er für solche Fälle immer unter seiner Ladentheke versteckt hielt, bevor er sich wieder an die Arbeit machte.

---

Das sanfte Klopfen des Regens war seit langem das einzige Geräusch, das in den kleinen Raum drang, doch Lucius hörte es kaum. Seit Stunden saß er nun schon am Fenster und starrte hinaus in den gleichmäßig herabströmenden Regen, ohne sich zu rühren oder auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

Seine Gefühle waren in Aufruhr. Drei Tage war Francis jetzt schon verschwunden. Drei Tage, in denen Lucius vor Sorge beinahe umgekommen wäre, da er sich ständig fragte, wo der Junge jetzt wohl sein mochte und wie es ihm ging. Ob ihm etwas zugestoßen war? Vielleicht war er verletzt oder krank und er konnte nichts tun, um ihm zu helfen.

Draußen dämmerte es bereits. Lucius fuhr sich mit einer müden Bewegung durch die Haare und strich so einige Strähnen zurück, die ihm unkontrolliert in die Stirn gefallen waren. In seinen Gedanken gab es nur Platz für eine einzige Frage: Warum hatte es so weit kommen müssen?

In seiner Erinnerung sah er wieder diesen Blick voller Schmerz und verletzten Vertrauens, mit dem der Junge ihn bei ihrem letzten Treffen bedacht hatte und plötzlich spürte er eine verräterische Nässe auf den Wangen.

Ungläubig tastete er mit den Fingerspitzen danach. Er... _weinte_? Verwundert schluckte er die Tränen hinunter, aber die alles betäubende Qual in seinem Inneren blieb. Noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben war er so einsam gewesen wie in diesem Augenblick. Einsam und voller Selbstvorwürfe.

Die Dunkelheit senkte sich wie ein dunkler Schleier über die Stadt und wieder würde eine weitere Nacht hereinbrechen in der nicht wusste, wo Francis sich gerade aufhielt. Lucius bewegte sich unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her und stützte mit einem leisen Seufzen die Hand auf das Kinn.

Sicherlich hatte Snape recht, der ihm sagte, dass mit Francis alles in Ordnung war. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass der Junge auf der Strasse groß geworden war und das er allein zurecht kam. Rein verstandesmäßig war ihm durchaus klar, dass er sich eigentlich keine Sorgen machen musste und doch konnte er nicht anders. Francis war sein Sohn. Und er liebte ihn mehr als sein Leben. Es war nur natürlich, dass er vor Angst beinahe umkam.

Dieser verdammte Bengel. Lucius grollte leise, doch es war nur ein halbherziger Versuch, sich über Francis Verhalten aufzuregen und ihm die Schuld an der ganzen Misere zuzuschieben. Wem wollte er eigentlich etwas vormachen? Es war ebenso sehr seine Schuld wie die des Jungen. Nein. Eigentlich war es ganz allein seine Schuld, denn Francis war trotz allem, was er bisher erlebt hatte, nur ein Kind.

Wenn wenigstens dieser nervtötende Regen aufhören würde! Das schlechte Wetter bedrückte ihn und steigerte seine Angst um den Jungen ins unendliche.

„Denk nicht dran. Denk an irgendetwas anderes,"sagte er sich leise und schüttelte gleich darauf den Kopf. Glaubte er wirklich, sich so schnell davon überzeugen zu können, dass alles in Ordnung war? Und es war ja nicht so, dass er nicht verstanden hätte, warum Francis gegangen war. Eigentlich hätte er es voraussehen müssen.

Es war die einzige Lösung für ihr Problem, doch worin bestand dieses Problem eigentlich? Darin, dass er die Wahrheit nicht sehen wollte?

„Möchtest du etwas essen?"

Überraschend aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, zuckte Lucius bei Noras Frage überrascht zusammen. Er drehte sich halb zu ihr um, sagte aber nichts. Er warf der Frau nur einen kurzen Blick zu, ehe er sich wieder dem Fenster zuwandte.

Dieses Verhalten war in den letzten Tagen beinahe so etwas wie ein Ritual geworden. Nora versuchte, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten, Lucius mauerte.

Seit drei Tagen war er jeden Tag nach der Arbeit in das Haus seines Kindermädchens zurückgekehrt, in der schwindenden Hoffnung, doch noch eine Spur von Francis zu finden. ‚Sei ehrlich,' ermahnte er sich selbst. ‚Du glaubst tief in deinem Herzen, dass er irgendwann da ist, wenn du hierher kommst. Das er dich nur erschrecken wollte und dir alles vergeben hat.'

„Komm schon, Lucius. Es hat keinen Sinn, vor sich hin zu brüten. Damit wirst du Francis auch nicht wiederfinden."

Wieder einmal versuchte Nora, ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, doch bisher hatte er allen ihren Versuchen widerstanden. Allmählich wurde sein Verhalten ihr unheimlich. Als sie keine Antwort erhielt, legte Nora dem jüngeren Mann die Hand auf die Schulter und plötzlich erzielte sie doch noch eine Reaktion.

„Warum verliere ich alles, was mir etwas bedeutet? Warum darf ich niemals glücklich sein?"

Leicht schockiert ließ sich Nora auf den nächsten Stuhl sinken. So deprimiert kannte sie Lucius gar nicht und diese ungewohnte Schwermut machte ihr Angst. Beunruhigt nahm sie sich die Zeit, ihn genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen und erschrak.

Nie zuvor war ihr aufgefallen, wie müde Lucius aussah. Tiefe Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen und seine Haltung war nicht mehr so energisch und kraftvoll, wie sie es gewohnt war.

„Du hast gar nichts falsch gemacht, Lucius."Nora überspielte geschickt die Tatsache, dass sie sich um ihren ehemaligen Schützling sorgte. Als ihr auffiel, dass sie unwillkürlich zu der vertrauten Anrede aus Lucius Kindheit zurückgekehrt waren, musste sie lächeln.

Lucius schien das nicht zu stören. Um ehrlich zu sein, schien er es noch nicht einmal gemerkt zu haben, denn er beantwortete Noras Lächeln, wenn auch reichlich zaghaft, und meinte leise: „Es ist nur so, dass ich noch nie in meinem Leben wirklich glücklich war."

Er überlegte kurz und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Nein, das stimmt nicht. Bei Dracos Geburt war ich der glücklichste Mann auf der Welt."

Nora schwieg. Sie spürte, dass es wichtig für ihn war, sich einfach mal alles von der Seele zu reden. Eigentlich wäre es die Aufgabe seiner Frau gewesen, ihm zuzuhören, aber Nora konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie Narzissa darauf reagieren würde.

„Ich habe Melissa geliebt, Mrs. Hudson. Sie können sich sicher vorstellen, wie glücklich ich war, als ich Francis gefunden habe."Lucius seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. „Nicht zu wissen, wo er ist bringt mich beinahe um. Ich mache mir Sorgen."

„Er wird zurückkommen. Und dann wird alles gut."Nora stand auf und zog ihn in eine tröstende Umarmung. Lange Zeit verharrten sie reglos, Lucius dicht an sein ehemaliges Kindermädchen geschmiegt, verzweifelt die Wärme und Fürsorge genießend, die sie ihm bot.

Schließlich löste er sich entschlossen aus Noras Armen auf und sah müde zu ihr auf. Er wusste, wie würde seine Bitte verstehen. „Könnten Sie mich noch ein wenig allein lassen? Bitte."

Nora schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, doch dann drehte sie sich nur wortlos um und ging leise hinaus.

---

Wenigstens war die Kneipe nicht schwer zu finden gewesen.

Snape stieß die Tür auf und trat ein, nur um beinahe rückwärts wieder hinaus zu stolpern, als ihn das überlaute Stimmengewirr wie ein Vorschlaghammer mitten ins Gesicht traf. Er verzog das Gesicht, trat aber dennoch ein und kämpfte sich energisch in Richtung Theke durch.

Es dauerte ziemlich lange, ehe es ihm gelang, die Aufmerksamkeit des Barkeepers auf sich zu lenken. Snape erklärte in knappen Worten, warum er gekommen war. Der Mann hörte mit regloser Miene zu. Nachdem der Professor geendet hatte, nickte der Barkeeper nur und wies in Richtung Tische. „Warten Sie da drüben. Mr. Fenton ist beschäftigt. Ich sage ihm Bescheid, dass Sie etwas von ihm wollen."

Snape konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten, genervt die Augen zur Decke zu rollen. Noch eine Verzögerung war mehr, als er im Augenblick verkraften konnte. Doch was half es schon, sich aufzuregen? Er setzte sich an einen Tisch und wartete.

tbc


	16. Teil 16

Disclaimer: Einige Figuren sind ausgeliehen, die anderen sind meine eigene Kreation. Ich gebe alles, was nicht mir ist, unbeschadet zurück.

Vielen Dank an meine Beta Akane-chan/Nimue. Ohne sie würde ich wahrscheinlich gar nicht weiterschreiben.

Lest und genießt

---

All fall down 16

---

Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen verschwanden hinter den Dächern der Stadt und als die Dunkelheit langsam die enge Gasse in undurchdringliche Schatten hüllte, kroch Francis hinter einer der Mülltonnen hervor, die er während der letzten Stunden als Versteck genutzt hatte und sah sich vorsichtig um.

Diese Nacht würde ebenso empfindlich kalt werden wie all die anderen zuvor und Francis kam wieder einmal zu dem Schluß, dass es keine besonders gute Idee gewesen war, einfach davonzulaufen. Dies war bereits die dritte Nacht in Folge, die er auf der Strasse verbringen würde, aber selbst jetzt, wo er frierend neben einer verbeulten Mülltonne in diesem dreckigen Hinterhof stand, verbot ihm sein Stolz, reumütig zu Lucius zurückzukehren. Diese Genugtuung gönnte er seinem Vater einfach nicht.

Plötzlich schlugen seine Gedanken eine andere Richtung ein. Wieso belog er sich eigentlich selbst? Er sehnte sich so sehr nach Lucius' Nähe, dass er das Gefühl hatte, innerlich zerrissen zu werden. Er war sicher, dass Lucius genau so fühlte wie er und das machte die Sache nicht einfacher. Sie liebten sich und genau das war das Problem.

Francis seufzte. Irgendwann hätten sie begonnen, sich gegenseitig zu vernichten. Oder, was noch schlimmer gewesen wäre, sie wären an der gnadenlosen Realität, die ihnen jede Zärtlichkeit verbot, zerbrochen. Seine Flucht war das einzig richtige gewesen, die einzige Chance, sie beide zu retten.

Was ihn allerdings im Augenblick keinen Schritt weiterbrachte. Leicht entmutigt kuschelte Francis sich tiefer in seinen Umhang und warf einen prüfenden Blick in die Mülltonne. Gleich darauf verzog er angewidert das Gesicht, als er eine tote Ratte entdeckte.

Er unterdrückte mit Mühe ein Schaudern und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Das wichtigste war jetzt, sich etwas zu essen zu besorgen. Nachdem er beinahe von diesem übereifrigen Restaurantbesitzer erwischt worden war, war der Junge noch viel vorsichtiger geworden als zuvor. Was zur Folge hatte, dass er seit Tagen hungerte.

Nun, vielleicht konnte er zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen. Lucius hatte bestimmt längst eine großangelegte Suchaktion gestartet. Francis blickte sich prüfend um und überquerte rasch die Strasse, wobei er behende einer Kutsche auswich und gleich darauf in einer der zahlreichen kleinen Seitengassen verschwand. Wenn seine Erinnerung ihn nicht täuschte, dann befand sich am Ende dieser Strasse eine kleine Kneipe, die sich bestens für seine Zwecke eignete.

Schon als er aus dem Fenster geklettert war, hatte er den festen Vorsatz gehabt, für immer aus Lucius' Leben zu verschwinden. Sein Vater durfte keine Gelegenheit finden, ihn zurückzuholen. Es war besser so. Denn Lucius zu sehen und ihn niemals berühren zu dürfen... das war mehr, als Francis ertragen konnte.

Er hatte auch schon einen Plan, wie er seinem Vater aus dem Weg gehen konnte. Doch um die Stadt verlassen zu können brauchte er Geld. Francis lächelte humorlos, als er seine Möglichkeiten überdachte. Wem wollte er etwas vormachen? Eigentlich gab es nur eine einzige Sache, von der er wirklich etwas verstand.

Langsam näherte er sich dem heruntergekommenen Gebäude direkt vor ihm und sah kurz zu dem wurmstichigen Schild auf, das in einer rostigen Kette über dem Eingang baumelte. ‚Zum blauen Eber' war gerade noch in verwaschenen Lettern darauf zu entziffern. Hier war er richtig.

Die Hand schon auf der Türklinke, zögerte er. Sollte er wirklich in sein altes Leben zurückkehren? Was würde Lucius sagen, wenn er davon erfuhr?

Kurz entschlossen zog er seine Kapuze über den Kopf. Dann öffnete er die Tür zum Schankraum und trat ein. Lucius war Vergangenheit. Er musste sich um die Gegenwart kümmern und er würde das tun, was er immer getan hatte. Er würde seinen Körper benutzen, um zu überleben.

---

Narzissa schob nachdenklich die letzte Kartoffel auf ihrem Teller hin und her und grübelte darüber nach, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Wieder einmal war sie beim Essen allein. Ihren Mann hatte sie schon seit einigen Tagen nicht mehr gesehen. Lucius ließ sich anscheinend überhaupt nicht mehr blicken. Nicht das sie ihn großartig vermißt hätte, aber sie fragte sich unwillkürlich, wo er stecken mochte.

Wahrscheinlich bei seinem Bastard, beantwortete sie sich ihre Frage gleich darauf selbst und verzog wütend den Mund. Seufzend legte sie die Gabel beiseite und stützte das Kinn auf die gefalteten Hände. Sie musste dringend einen Plan ausarbeiten. Irgendetwas, womit sie sich den Jungen vom Hals schaffen konnte, ohne das Lucius Verdacht schöpfte.

Was eine beinahe unlösbare Aufgabe darstellte. Es gab wahrscheinlich auf der ganzen Welt keinen mißtrauischeren Menschen als ihren Mann. Wenn sie nicht gut aufpaßte, dann würde sie wieder einmal den Kürzeren ziehen. Und ihr Versagen würde ihr in diesem Fall wahrscheinlich einige sehr unangenehme Konsequenzen bescheren. Sie schauderte bei dem Gedanken an das, wozu Lucius fähig war, um die zu schützen, die er liebte.

Ihr Besuch bei Nora Hudson war zwar nicht völlig sinnlos gewesen, aber richtig weiter hatte es sie auch nicht gebracht. Gedankenverloren nippte Narzissa an ihrem Wein und hätte die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit gleich darauf um ein Haar quer über den Tisch gespuckt.

Mit vor Aufregung glühenden Wangen befahl sie einer der Hauselfen, ihr Papier und Feder zu bringen. Wie hatte sie so ein wichtiges Detail einfach übersehen können?

Fudge und Rains hatten ihr beide übereinstimmend erzählt, dass Lucius sich mit einer männlichen Nutte eingelassen hatte. Der Barbesitzer sagte, Lucius hätte den Jungen mindestens einmal besucht und ihn dann mitgenommen. Entgegen seinen sonstigen Gewohnheiten hatte Lucius nicht nach einer Nacht das Interesse verloren. Im Gegenteil. Er kaufte dem Jungen eine Wohnung und sorgte dafür, dass sein ehemaliges Kindermädchen sich um ihn kümmerte. Und schließlich der wichtigste Hinweis: der Brief vom Ministerium.

Kaum zu glauben, dass dies Lucius Aufmerksamkeit entgangen war. Leise summte Narzissa eine fröhliche kleine Melodie vor sich hin, während sie eifrig an ihrem Brief weiterschrieb.

Ihr Mann schien wirklich vor Liebe blind zu sein. Wie sonst ließ sich sein sorgloses Verhalten erklären, seine Unachtsamkeit, mit der er diejenigen, die um sein Geheimnis wußten, regelrecht gewaltsam auf die Wahrheit stieß? Narzissa schüttelte es, als sie sich ungewollt ihren Mann vorstellte, wie er seinen eigenen Sohn...

Rasch schob Narzissa sie diesen unappetitlichen Gedanken beiseite. Sie fertigte eine Kopie von dem Brief an, faltete ihn zusammen und steckte ihn in einen Umschlag. Als das Original schließlich per Eule an ihren Anwalts unterwegs war, lehnte sie sich zufrieden zurück und wartete auf die Rückkehr ihres Mannes.

---

Der Raum war angefüllt mit Rauch und Stimmengewirr. Dämmriges Zwielicht umfing ihn, kaum das er die Schwelle der kleinen Kneipe überschritten hatte und Francis wartete notgedrungen einige Sekunden, bis seine Augen sich an die veränderten Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt hatten. Dann schob er sich durch das dichte Gedränge bis zur Theke vor und schaffte es nach einigen Versuchen endlich, den Wirt auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Was willst du, Junge. Ich habe meine Zeit nicht gestohlen."

„Ich brauche eine Auskunft, Sir!" schrie Francis dem Mann entgegen, um sich gegen die ohrenbetäubende Geräuschkulisse durchsetzen zu können.

„Verschwinde! Ich hab keine Zeit für so was!"

Ohne sich von der schroffen Abfuhr entmutigen zu lassen, ließ Francis sich unaufgefordert auf einem der zahlreichen Barhocker nieder und weidete sich sekundenlang an dem kaum verhohlenen Unglauben, der sich auf den Zügen des älteren Mannes spiegelte.

„He! Was soll das? Habe ich dich etwa eingeladen? Schieb deinen Hintern hier raus, bevor ich dich einsperren lasse!" fuhr der Wirt ihn ungehalten an, doch Francis ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken und schenkte ihm nur ein freundliches Lächeln.

„Ich sagte, ich will eine Auskunft." Francis hielt den Blicken des Wirtes so lange stand, bis dieser schließlich aufgab und seinen massigen Körper so dicht an Francis heran bewegte, dass sie sich problemlos unterhalten konnten.

„Du willst ne Auskunft? Und was kannst du mir dafür zahlen?!" wollte der Mann wissen und stützte sich mit beiden Armen auf den Tresen.

„Ich habe kein Geld. Deswegen brauche ich ja die Auskunft," entgegnete Francis und schnappte nach Luft, als er von irgendjemandem überraschend gegen die harten Kanten der Bar gepreßt wurde. Gleich darauf ließ der Druck nach und er atmete auf.

„Und was soll das für eine Auskunft sein, Kleiner?"

„Ich bin auf der Suche nach George Fenton."

Das beeindruckte den Mann überhaupt nicht. „Und wenn schon. Viele suchen ihn. Nenn mir einen guten Grund, warum er mit einem Landstreicher wie dir reden sollte?"

„Ich kann Ihnen kein Geld bieten. Aber ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich nicht bezahlen kann."

„Tatsächlich?" Immer noch gab der Mann sich ungerührt, doch Francis sah das kaum merkliche gierige Funkeln in seinen Augen und wusste, dass der andere den Köder geschluckt hatte. Jetzt musste er nur noch vorsichtig die Leine einholen...

„Ich habe gehört, Mr. Fenton könnte mir dabei helfen jemanden zu finden, der sich über ein bisschen Gesellschaft freuen würde."

Die Gier in den Augen des Mannes war nun nicht mehr zu übersehen und Francis unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein Schaudern. Jack war schon schlimm genug gewesen, doch im Gegensatz zu Fenton war er beinahe ein Heiliger. Es gab nichts, was man dem Besitzer des Blauen Ebers nicht nachsagte. Sich mit ihm einzulassen, konnte sehr schnell sehr gefährlich werden. Nichtsdestotrotz blieb ihm aber keine andere Wahl, wenn er überleben wollte.

Fenton kannte ihn nicht. Er wusste nicht, dass er einmal für Jack gearbeitet hatte. Es bestand also keine Gefahr, dass er ihn zu seinem früheren Besitzer zurückbringen würde.

Der Wirt hatte die kurze Gesprächspause genutzt, um mit geschultem Blick das Erscheinungsbild seines Gegenübers in sich aufzunehmen und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es sich durchaus lohnen mochte, dem Jungen behilflich zu sein. Dennoch war er ein vorsichtiger Mensch und Ärger war das letzte, was er gebrauchen konnte. Um dem vorzubeugen, musste er sich so weit wie möglich absichern. „Weißt du auch, wonach du da fragst?"

Francis zauberte ein verführerisches Lächeln auf seine Züge und fuhr mit einer Fingerspitze über die Wange des Mannes. „Natürlich. Ich kann Ihnen eine Menge bieten. Soll ich es Ihnen beweisen?"

Was dann kam, geschah so schnell, dass Francis keine Gelegenheit hatte, sich zu rühren. Die Hand es Wirtes schoß vor und schloß sich mit festem Griff um sein Handgelenk, dann zog der Mann ihn mit einem kräftigen Ruck dicht zu sich heran. „Du siehst doch sicher ein, dass man heutzutage nicht vorsichtig genug sein kann. Wer sagt mir, dass du mich nicht hereinlegen willst?"

„Niemand. Aber ohne Risiko wäre das Leben doch wirklich langweilig, oder nicht?"

Die Augen des Mannes wurden schmal und Francis fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob er vielleicht zu weit gegangen war. Doch dann lockerte sich der Griff um sein Handgelenk und der Mann gab ihn frei. „Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen. Aber Mr. Fenton würde seinen Kunden niemals Ware anbieten, die er nicht selbst getestet hat."

Francis nickte knapp. Sich jetzt zu sträuben würde das Unvermeidliche nur unnötig herauszögern.

„Gut! Dann rauf mit dir. Sag ihm, dass ich dich geschickt habe. Mr. Fentons Arbeitszimmer befindet sich im ersten Stock auf der linken Seite. Direkt neben der Treppe zum Dachgeschoß."

Francis nickte nochmals, löste sich von der Theke und verschwand in die angegebene Richtung. Als er die Treppe hinaufstieg, zitterten seine Knie vor Anspannung. Und dabei hatte er gedacht, dieses Leben würde endgültig hinter ihm liegen...

Ein weiterer widerwilliger Schritt brachte ihn näher an seinen Bestimmungsort und obwohl alles in ihm nach Flucht schrie, ging er weiter. Er musste die Realität akzeptieren. Er würde Lucius nie wiedersehen und musste von nun an wieder selbst für sich sorgen. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich etwas vorzumachen. Es gab nichts, was er sonst tun konnte. Sich zu verkaufen war das einzige, was er jemals gelernt hatte.

Vor der Tür strich er sich noch einmal durch die Haare, glättete seine Kleidung und klopfte leise an.

„Herein!"

Mit gesenktem Blick trat Francis ein. Er war nervöser, als er zugeben wollte und konnte nur hoffen, dass er sich schnell beruhigen würde. „Guten Abend, Sir. Ich bin hier um..."

Die Worte erstarben ihm auf den Lippen, denn als er aufsah, begegnete er dem fassungslosen Blick von Carl Masters.


	17. Teil 17

All fall down 17/?

Disclaimer: Die meisten Charaktere habe ich mir aus dem wundervollen HP-Universum geliehen. Alle anderen sind meine eigene Kreation.

Beta: Akane-chan/Nimue. Eine bessere Beta gibt es nicht

---

All fall down 17

---

Die Stille, die in dem kleinen Raum herrschte, hatte beinahe etwas unwirkliches. Francis stand wie angewurzelt und wusste nicht, was er sagen oder tun sollte. Carl ging es nicht besser, wenn man den fassungslosen Blick als Hinweis nehmen sollte, mit dem er den Jungen seit dessen Eintreten bedachte.

Schließlich war es Francis, der die Frage hervor stammelte, die sie beide beschäftigte. „Was machst du denn hier?!"

„Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen." Carl erhob sich langsam von dem Sessel, auf dem er bisher gesessen hatte und trat einen Schritt auf den Jungen zu. Francis wich zurück, doch er war nicht schnell genug. Carls Hand schoß vor und gleich darauf gruben seine Finger sich schmerzhaft in die Schulter des Jungen. „Nicht so schnell. Diesmal entkommst du mir nicht wieder!"

„Laß mich los!" Francis kämpfte vergeblich gegen den Griff an, mit dem Carl ihn festhielt, doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden musste er einsehen, wie sinnlos das war. Frustriert gab er auf. „Was soll das? Wer bist du überhaupt?!"

„Wer ich bin?" wollte Carl verblüfft wissen und sah den Jungen ratlos an. „Wovon redest du? Du weißt verdammt genau, wer ich bin!"

„Und warum bist du dann hier, wenn du nicht..." Francis wurde rot und wandte den Kopf ab. So direkt hatte er eigentlich gar nicht fragen wollen. Vor allen Dingen, weil ihm der Grund seines Hierseins im Augenblick mehr als peinlich war.

„Ach, jetzt verstehe ich!" Carl schmunzelte. „Ich bin nicht George Fenton, wenn du das meinst. Ich bin nur hier, weil ich etwas geschäftliches mit ihm zu erledigen habe."

„Oh." Die Erleichterung in Francis Stimme war unüberhörbar. Er versuchte wieder, sich von Carl zu lösen, doch dieser hielt ihn immer noch fest. Mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln sagte er: „Laß mich los. Ich möchte gehen."

Carl schüttelte den Kopf. „So leicht kommst du mir nicht davon. Erst erklärst du mir, warum du überhaupt hier bist."

„Das geht dich nichts... au!" Francis zuckte zusammen, als sich die Finger des Mannes in die weiche Haut an seinem Hals gruben. Er warf dem Mann einen wütenden Blick zu, den dieser jedoch einfach ignorierte.

„Den Spruch kenne ich schon, Junge. Versuchs zur Abwechslung mal mit der Wahrheit."

Francis atmete heftig aus, während er darauf wartete, dass die Schmerzen in seinem Hals auf ein erträgliches Maß absanken. Hoffentlich bekam er an dieser Stelle keinen Bluterguß. Zeichen dieser Art wirkten auf die meisten Kunden abschreckend. Und Fenton war da sicherlich keine Ausnahme.

„Ich brauche Geld. Mr. Fenton wird mich vielleicht einstellen. Aber nur, wenn du aufhörst, mein Erscheinungsbild zu ruinieren!" Francis tippte auf die Hand des Mannes, die jetzt locker auf seiner Schulter lag und trat einen Schritt zurück. Unwillkürlich folgte Carl dieser Bewegung. Francis seufzte genervt auf. „Du hast es immer noch nicht verstanden, oder? Ich brauche Geld. Und Fenton kann dafür sorgen, dass meine Dienstleistungen angemessen bezahlt werden."

„Dienstleis..." Carl blieb vor Schreck der Mund offenstehen. Er war so schockiert, dass er den Jungen sekundenlang einfach nur anstarrte. Doch gleich darauf hatte er sich wieder in der Gewalt und schüttelte den Jungen so heftig durch, dass Francis Zähne aufeinander schlugen. „Ich hab mich wohl verhört! Spinnst du?! Glaubst du, dass hier ist ein Spiel? Wenn du dich auf einen Typen wie Fenton einläßt, dann wirst du nie wieder von ihm loskommen!"

„Na und?! Das wäre nicht das erste Mal!" entfuhr es Francis unvermittelt. Gleich darauf riß er erschrocken die Augen auf, doch es war zu spät. Carl sah ihn an und in seinen Augen dämmerte Verstehen auf.

„So ist das also..." Er sah den Jungen traurig an. Keiner der beiden rührte sich, dann straffte Carl den Rücken und setzte sich in Bewegung. „Los komm schon. Wir gehen."

„Laß mich los!" Francis wand sich wütend hin und her, doch gegen Carl hatte er keine Chance. Er konnte nichts weiter tun, als hinter dem Mann her zu stolpern. „Was soll das? Wer gibt dir das Recht..."

„Wer mir das Recht gibt?! Niemand! Ich nehme es mir einfach. Und jetzt halt deine vorlaute Klappe! Glaubst du wirklich, ich überlasse dich hier deinem Schicksal?!"

„Wer hat dich zu meinem Beschützer ernannt? Ich kann gut selbst auf mich aufpassen!"

Carl presste wütend die Lippen aufeinander und wieder gruben sich seine Finger sich schmerzhaft in die Schulter des Jungen. Francis unterdrückte mit Mühe ein gequältes Aufstöhnen.

„Wenn ich sage, du sollst den Mund halten, dann meine ich das auch! Du kommst mit zu mir!" Er zerrte Francis zur Tür. Gleich darauf waren sie auf dem Weg nach unten.

---

Snape war kurz davor, einen Mord zu begehen. Eine geschlagene Stunde wartete er jetzt schon darauf, endlich mit dem ominösen George Fenton sprechen zu können, doch dieser hatte sich bisher noch nicht blicken lassen.

Was dachte dieser alte Idiot eigentlich? Dass er den lieben langen Tag nichts besseres zu tun hatte, als seine Aufträge zu erfüllen? Snape, dessen Gedanken in den letzten Sekunden abgewandert waren, meinte mit dieser respektlosen Äußerung keineswegs den ihm immer noch unbekannten Kneipenbesitzer, sondern seinen Vorgesetzten Albus Dumbledore.

Der Professor für Zaubertränke schalt sich selbst einen Narren. Wieso ließ er sich nur immer wieder zu diesen völlig sinnlosen Aktionen überreden? Er seufzte gereizt. Es hatte ja doch keinen Zweck, sich aufzuregen. Natürlich würde er Dumbledores Auftrag erfüllen, das tat er schließlich immer. Aber niemand hinderte ihn daran, seinen Vorgesetzten in Gedanken mit all den Namen zu bedenken, die ihm nur einfallen wollten.

Immer noch vor unterdrückter Wut leicht zitternd ließ er seinen Blick suchend über die Menge schweifen, doch zu seiner Enttäuschung sah er niemanden, der möglicherweise Fenton hätte sein können. Der kleine Schankraum war brechend voll, doch es schien fast, als wäre er allein auf einer einsamen Insel, denn merkwürdigerweise hatte sich niemand in seiner Nähe niedergelassen. Woran dies wohl liegen mochte...

„Ich hörte, Sie wollen die Steine von Sunamara abholen?" schnarrte eine Stimme dicht neben seinem Ohr und Snape, der seine Aufmerksamkeit in die andere Richtung gewandt hatte, zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Gleich darauf glitt eine dunkel gekleidete Gestalt auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber.

Was zum Teufel war das denn? Snape musterte die merkwürdige Gestalt mit ungläubig hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, doch er konnte das Gesicht seines Gegenübers in den dunklen Schatten der Kapuze nicht ausmachen. Alles, was er sehen konnte, waren die blassen Hände des Mannes und die dunkelrote Narbe, die sich über seinen linken Handrücken zog. Ein Detail, welches sich später vielleicht als wichtig erweisen mochte.

„George Fenton, nehme ich an?"

Der Mann hob rasch die Hand und wandte kurz den Kopf, wie um sich zu versichern, dass niemand sie belauschte. Doch seine Sorge war unbegründet, denn niemand schenkte ihnen die geringste Beachtung. Wie in einer Kneipe wie dieser zu erwarten, waren alle mit sich selbst beschäftigt.

„Ich bin hier um..." Wieder kam Snape nicht dazu, seinen Satz zu beenden. Fenton hatte ein kleines Päckchen aus seiner Jackentasche gezogen und es zwischen ihnen auf den Tisch gelegt. Als der Professor danach greifen wollte, machte der andere Anstalten, ihm die Hand auf den Arm zu legen. Snape musterte den Mann voller Abscheu und zog angeekelt seine Robe aus der Reichweite des Mannes.

Fenton ließ sich nicht anmerken, ob ihn diese Geste beleidigt hatte. Mit beinahe gleichgültiger Stimme fragte er: „Sie haben das Geld dabei?"

Snape zog nun seinerseits einen Beutel aus der Tasche und ließ ihn auf den Tisch fallen. Blitzschnell schoß die Hand des Barbesitzers vor und riß den kleinen ledernen Sack gierig an sich. Er zählte es hastig nach und stand dann auf. „Damit wären wir wohl quitt."

„Allerdings." Snape erhob sich ebenfalls und wandte sich grußlos ab. Langsam näherte er sich der Tür, wobei seine Hand sich unauffällig um seinen Zauberstab schloß. Es gefiel ihm gar nicht, einem dermaßen schleimigen Typen wie Fenton den Rücken zuzukehren.

„Entschuldigung!" Ein großer, breitschultriger Mann schob ihn energisch zur Seite und Snape brauchte einige Sekunden, bis er sein Gleichgewicht wiedererlangt hatte. Während er noch überlegte, ob er den Mann für seine Unverschämtheit bestrafen sollte, sah er etwas, was ihn wie vom Donner gerührt dastehen ließ.

Der Mann zerrte eine wesentlich kleinere Gestalt hinter sich her, dessen hellblondes Haar ihn aus der Menge hervorhob wie einen Schwan unter Enten. Snape zog ungläubig die Augenbrauen hoch, als ihm klar wurde, welches Geschenk das Schicksal ihm da gerade gemacht hatte.

Hundertprozentig sicher war er natürlich nicht, aber da Draco sicher in seinem Bett in Hogwarts schlief und Lucius wohl kaum noch mehr uneheliche Kinder hatte, war die Lösung dieses kleinen Rätsels ziemlich einfach.

Die Hand fest um den Beutel mit den Steinen geschlossen schob er sich unauffällig durch die Menge und folgte dem ungleichen Paar hinaus.

---

„Du bist also eine Nutte." Carl reichte dem Jungen eine Tasse Kaffee und setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf einen Stuhl. „Das hätte ich nicht gedacht."

Francis zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mein ganzes Leben habe ich auf der Strasse verbracht. Erst vor wenigen Monaten habe ich meinen Vater gefunden. Zuerst war ich glücklich, aber dann... sagen wir mal, wir haben unvereinbare Vorstellungen."

„Inwiefern?" Der Mann lehnte sich zufrieden auf seinem Stuhl zurück und musterte den vor ihm sitzenden Jungen gründlich. Wie schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung konnte er nur wieder einmal feststellen, wie hübsch Francis war. Kein Wunder, dass er geglaubt hatte, Fenton würde ihn einstellen.

Carl unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein Schaudern, als er an George Fenton dachte. Er kannte den Mann schon ziemlich lange, denn schließlich hatte er sich bei ihm das Geld geliehen, mit dem er sein Restaurant eröffnet hatte. Das, was er zurückzahlen musste, war eine reine Unverschämtheit, doch niemand sonst hatte ihm eine Chance gegeben. Allein die Vorstellung, wie Francis mit einem Typen wie Fenton ins Bett stieg... Dem Mann wurde übel. Besser, er dachte nicht mehr daran.

„Willst du die lange oder die kurze Fassung?" Francis hatte in den letzten Sekunden das Wechselspiel der Gefühle beobachtet, die sich auf dem Gesicht des Mannes spiegelten und ahnte, worüber dieser nachgedacht hatte. Einerseits rührte es ihn, dass ein ihm völlig Fremder sich so um ihn sorgte. Andererseits hatte er schon genug Probleme. Auch ohne, dass Carl sich auch noch einmischte.

„Ich habe Zeit." Carl nahm seine Tasse und nippte mit offensichtlichem Wohlbehagen an dem heißen Getränk. Obwohl er vor Neugierde beinahe platzte, ließ er dem Jungen die Zeit, die dieser benötigte. Er drängte ihn nicht, denn es war offensichtlich, dass es Francis nicht leicht fiel, darüber zu reden.

Als dieser endlich anfing, schwankte seine Stimme unsicher, doch das verlor sich, je länger er sprach. Schließlich hatte er dem Mann alles erzählt, was dieser seiner Meinung nach wissen durfte. Die Tatsache, dass er sich in seinen eigenen Vater verliebt hatte, ließ er aus. Ebenso wie er alles verschwieg, was damit zusammenhing.

Statt dessen erzählte er, sein Vater habe ihn in einer Kneipe gefunden und sofort vermutet, dass sie verwandt waren. Er berichtete davon, wie sein Vater er alle Entscheidungen einfach über seinen Kopf hinweg getroffen und wie sehr ihn dies verletzt hatte. Als Carl nach dem Grund für sein Davonlaufen fragte, zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und meinte, das sei seine Sache.

Carl akzeptierte kommentarlos, dass Francis ihm nicht alles erzählte. Und was machte es schon aus? Das wichtigste wusste er bereits und das andere würde er irgendwann auch noch erfahren. Nachdenklich rührte der Mann in seinem Kaffee und fragte plötzlich: „Würdest du für mich arbeiten?"

Francis sah auf und blinzelte verwirrt. Hatte er gerade richtig gehört? Carl wurde es unter dem überraschten Blick des Jungen unbehaglich und auf einmal ging ihm auf, wie sein Angebot sich anhören mochte. Mit vor Verlegenheit glühenden Wangen, berichtigte er hastig: „Nein, nein! So habe ich es nicht gemeint! Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du hier als Kellner arbeiten möchtest!"

Der Junge sah die unverhüllte Panik in den Augen des Mannes und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ich soll kellnern?"

„Ich kann dir natürlich nicht besonders viel zahlen, nicht so viel, wie Fenton dir gezahlt hätte. Aber dafür mußt du nicht... du weißt schon. Ich meine, es ist besser als..." Schon wieder wurde er rot. Francis verbiss sich ein Lachen und blickte zur Seite. Carl meinte es gut, das spürte er. Doch gerade das mochte ihm eines Tages zum Verhängnis werden.

„Du mußt dich nicht gleich entscheiden." Carl verbarg geschickt seine Enttäuschung darüber, dass sein Angebot nicht voller Begeisterung aufgenommen worden war und stand auf, um die Tassen beiseite zu räumen. „Schlaf eine Nacht drüber. Du kannst mir morgen sagen, wie du dich entschieden hast."

„In Ordnung." Francis folgte dem Mann hinaus aus und fand sich gleich darauf in einer kleinen Abstellkammer wieder. Carl drückte ihm Decke und Kissen in die Hand und wandte sich zum Gehen. Kurz bevor er die Treppe erreichte, hörte er ein leise geflüstertes: „Danke."

Lächelnd stieg er die Treppe hinauf und zum ersten Mal seit Wochen schlief er ein, kaum dass sein Kopf die Kissen berührte.

tbc


	18. Teil 18

Disclaimer: Nur teilweise meins. Alle Figuren, die euch bekannt vorkommen, sind bei Mrs. Rowling entliehen.

Vielen Dank an alle, die diese Story immer noch mitverfolgen, auch wenn die Updates ewig auf sich warten lassen, aber ich stecke derzeit im 20. Kapitel ein bisschen fest.

Ein besonderes Dankeschön an Akane-chan/Nimue, meine einzige und Lieblingsbeta

All fall down 18?

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du dich noch einmal hier blicken läßt."

Lucius warf seiner Frau einen eisigen Blick zu, ignorierte sie ansonsten allerdings vollkommen. Rasch versteckte er sich wieder hinter seiner Zeitung, eine Taktik, die er immer dann anwandte, wenn er sich nicht mit Narzissa unterhalten wollte. Manchmal funktionierte es...

„Wir müssen uns unterhalten, Lucius."

...und manchmal funktionierte es eben nicht. Mit einem ergebenen Seufzen faltete er die Zeitung zusammen und sah abwartend zu seiner Frau auf, die den Tisch verlassen hatte, um einen Brief vom Kaminsims zu holen.

„Lies das." Sie hielt ihm den Brief entgegen und Lucius nahm ihn zögernd entgegen. Er warf seiner Frau einen mißtrauischen Blick zu, doch Narzissa lächelte ihn nur harmlos an und Lucius fühlte den ersten Vorboten einer dunklen Vorahnung über sich hinwegstreifen.

Ungeduldig sah er auf, den Brief immer noch unsicher in der Hand haltend. „Ich habe keine Zeit für diese Spielchen, Narzissa."

Narzissa lächelte immer noch, wenn auch merklich angestrengter als zuvor. „Nimm dir die Zeit, Lucius. Es lohnt sich."

Der blonde Zauberer sah ein, dass es kein Entrinnen gab und entfaltete den Brief. Schon nach den ersten drei Zeilen wurde ihm übel. Mit zitternden Händen las er bis zum Ende, dann legte er den Brief beiseite und sah seine Frau reglos an. „Was willst du damit erreichen?"

„Ganz einfach, Liebling." Narzissa nahm ihm gegenüber Platz und gönnte sich einige Sekunden des absoluten Triumphs. Noch nie zuvor war es ihr gelungen, die Fassade aus Gleichgültigkeit und Selbstbeherrschung zu zerschmettern, die Lucius normalerweise tagtäglich zur Schau trug. Daher war die unverhüllte Panik, die in diesem Augenblick in seinen Augen schimmerte eine wahrhaft fürstliche Belohnung für ihr angeschlagenes Selbstbewußtsein.

„Ich will, dass du Francis enterbst. Draco ist der einzige, der ein Anrecht auf das Malfoy'sche Vermögen hat und ich werde nicht tatenlos danebenstehen, damit du dein Geld diesem Flittchen gibst."

„Das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen, Narzissa!"

Narzissa sah den Schmerz in seinen Augen und frohlockte innerlich. Endlich. Ihr Pfeil hatte sämtliche emotionalen Barrieren durchstoßen, die er um sich aufgerichtet hatte und hatte ihn mitten ins Herz getroffen. Zeit, ihm den Todesstoß zu versetzen.

„Und ob ich das kann, Liebling." Narzissa beugte sich vor und legte ihn die Hand auf den Arm, doch Lucius zuckte vor ihr zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Seine Frau lächelte humorlos.

„Du wirst Francis nicht nur enterben, ich will, dass du ihn nie wiedersiehst. Solltest du meinen Wünschen nicht nachkommen..." Sie ließ die Drohung unvollendet. Es war nicht nötig, das Offensichtliche auch noch auszusprechen. Der gequälte Ausdruck in den Augen ihres Mannes war ihr Antwort genug. Er hatte sehr wohl verstanden, was sie seinem Sohn anzutun vermochte.

„Das wirst du bereuen, Narzissa. Das schwöre ich dir", presste Lucius zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, doch seine Frau lachte nur.

„Das glaube ich kaum, Lucius. Das Original dieses netten kleinen Briefes ist an einem sicheren Ort untergebracht und sollte mir irgendetwas zustoßen, dann wird die ganze Welt erfahren, was du und dein ‚Sohn' getrieben haben."

Lucius wartete, bis die Tür hinter ihr zugefallen war, ehe er aufsprang und in einem Anfall glühender Wut das Geschirr vom Tisch fegte. Klirrend zerbarsten die dreihundert Jahre alten Teller, Tassen und Gläser in unzählige Splitter, doch Lucius kümmerte es nicht. Mit steinerner Miene schritt er zur Tür und zermahlte die Reste des Malfoy'schen Familiengeschirrs unter seinen Füßen zu Staub. Er war geschlagen, aber noch nicht am Ende. Narzissa würde dafür bezahlen und wenn es das letzte war, was er in diesem Leben tun würde.

Lucius erreichte die Tür und ging hinaus. Aber erst einmal musste er dafür sorgen, dass Francis vor seiner Frau sicher war. Alles andere würde sich finden.

Als Carl an diesem Morgen die Treppe hinunterstieg, galten seine Gedanken dem Gast, den er den Abend zuvor bei sich aufgenommen hatte. Während er den kurzen Weg bis zu der Abstellkammer hinter sich brachte, ging er in Gedanken noch einmal alle möglichen Argumente durch, die Francis zu der Annahme seines Angebots bewegen konnten. Ihm war keineswegs entgangen, dass der Junge nicht besonders angetan von seinem Vorschlag gewesen war.

Doch gleichgültig, was Francis auch glauben mochte, er brauchte jemanden, der sich um ihn kümmerte und ihm half, sein Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Carl ging den Flur entlang, entschlossen, Francis auf keinen Fall gehen zu lassen. Es musste einfach einen Weg geben, den Jungen von der Strasse fernzuhalten und so schnell wie möglich zu seinem Vater zurückzubringen.

Carl schob die Tür zu der kleinen Kammer auf und erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Der Raum war leer. Sekundenlang starrte er auf die ordentlich zusammengelegten Kissen, die von einer säuberlich gefalteten Decke geziert wurden, ehe er mit einem wütenden Laut auf den Lippen herumwirbelte und in die Küche stapfte.

Dieser elende, kleine... Gereizt blickte er aus dem Fenster. Es regnete schon wieder. Ihn schauderte bei der Aussicht auf einen verregneten Tag, der sicherlich die meisten Gäste von der kleinen Seitenstraße abhalten würde, in der sein Restaurant lag. Eigentlich konnte es kaum noch schlimmer kommen. Gedankenverloren sammelte er den Müll ein und brachte diesen dann hinaus und wieder blieb er wie erstarrt stehen.

Der Junge sah aus wie eine gebadete Katze. Dieser Gedanke schoss ihm durch den Sinn, wenige Augenblicke, bevor seinem Gehirn klar wurde, was seine Augen ihm meldeten. Francis war nicht davongelaufen. Er stand in der Mitte des Hofes, die Augen geschlossen, das Gesicht dem Himmel zugewandt. Der strömende Regen schien ihm nicht das geringste auszumachen. Carl war noch nicht einmal sicher, ob er überhaupt bemerkt hatte, dass es regnete.

Carl betrachtete die vor Nässe triefende Gestalt vor ihm mit abschätzenden Blicken und konnte sich ein amüsiertes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Hier bist du also. Ich dachte..." Er ärgerte sich, dass man ihm seine Erleichterung so deutlich anhören konnte, aber er hatte wirklich geglaubt, der Junge hätte sich wieder einmal davongestohlen.

„Du dachtest, ich wäre einfach auf und davon." Francis öffnete die Augen und sah ihn ausdruckslos an. In seinem Gesicht konnte Carl keine Antwort auf die Frage finden, die er mehr als alles andere beantwortet haben wollte und so beschloß er, die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen.

„Wirst du bleiben?"

Francis seufzte und wischte sich die Regentropfen aus den Augen. Die blonden Haare schienen durch die Nässe dunkler und Carl gönnte sich für einen kurzen Augenblick das Vergnügen, den schlanken Körper unter den durchweichten Kleidern zu betrachten. Wütend, weil er sich so leicht hatte ablenken lassen, zwang er sich dazu, seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Gespräch zurück zu lenken.

„Willst du denn, dass ich bleibe?" fragte Francis mit sanfter Stimme nach und Carl merkte, wie er allmählich die Geduld verlor.

„Glaubst du, ich hätte dir dieses Angebot gemacht, wenn ich nicht wollte, dass du bei mir bleibst? Was denkst du eigentlich von mir?" Carl wurde schon wieder wütend. ‚Ruhig', ermahnte er sich selbst. Warum nur ließ der Junge in ihm immer die Ruhe verlieren? Irgendwie hatte Francis so etwas an sich, dass in ihm das Bedürfnis weckte, den Bengel entweder übers Knie zu legen oder in den Arm zu nehmen.

Francis konnte ein amüsiertes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, während er aufmerksam die verschiedenen Gefühle verfolgte, die in kurzer Folge über das Gesicht des Mannes huschten. Er zuckte mit den Schultern, sicher in der Gewissheit, dass dies den Mann noch mehr aufregen würde, als er ohnehin schon war.

Er hatte sich nicht geirrt. Carl biss die Zähne zusammen und zählte langsam bis zehn. Am liebsten hätte er diesen verdammten Bengel...

„Ich bleibe. Zumindest eine Zeit lang." Francis wandte sich ab und ging ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen an Carl vorbei ins Haus zurück. Erst als er die Schwelle überschritten hatte, blieb er stehen und warf dem Mann über die Schulter einen auffordernden Blick zu. „Was ist? Kommst du? Die Arbeit erledigt sich nicht von allein."

Der Mann stand noch lange im Hof, die Abfallsäcke vergessen in der Hand haltend und überlegte, ob es wirklich so eine gute Idee gewesen war, den Jungen bei sich aufzunehmen.

Lucius eilte an der erschrockenen Sekretärin vorbei und betrat ohne anzuklopfen das Büro seines Anwalts. Der ältere Mann sah von seiner Arbeit auf und schenkte seinem Gast ein höfliches Lächeln. „Mr. Malfoy! Welche Freude!"

Er erhob sich rasch und reichte seinem Mandanten die Hand, doch zu seiner Überraschung machte Lucius keine Anstalten diese zu nehmen. Mit einem leicht unguten Gefühl im Magen ließ er die Hand wieder sinken und setzte sich hin. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre? Haben Sie..."

„Wo ist der Brief, den meine Frau Ihnen geschickt hat?"

Vollkommen überrumpelt brauchte Finley einige Sekunden, ehe er sich an die Eule erinnerte, die er einige Stunden zuvor von Narzissa Malfoy erhalten hatte und er ahnte, dass dieses Gespräch ziemlich unangenehm werden würde. Seit er denken konnte, hatte er alles getan, um Lucius Malfoy zu unterstützen und ihm zu helfen. Die Malfoys waren seine wichtigsten Kunden. Er kannte Lucius Malfoy schon sehr lange und hatte ihn noch nie enttäuschen müssen. Bis jetzt.

Er schüttelte ablehnend den Kopf. Als er den jüngeren Mann genauer in Augenschein nahm, erschrak er. So hatte er ihn noch nie gesehen. Angespannt, erschöpft, verzweifelt. Diese Eindrücke wechselten sich so schnell auf Lucius Zügen ab, dass Finley nicht sicher war, welches dieser Gefühle tatsächlich die Oberhand behielt.

„Tut mir leid, Mr. Malfoy. Aber dies..."

„Geben Sie ihn mir. Sofort." Lucius verspürte weder Zeit noch Lust, sich mit Höflichkeiten abspeisen zu lassen. „Verstecken Sie sich jetzt bloß nicht hinter ihrer Schweigepflicht als Anwalt! Sie sind mir verpflichtet, Finley. Ich will diesen Brief und ich will ihn jetzt."

„Das kann ich nicht. Ich habe ihn nicht mehr", gestand Finley mit leiser Stimme ein und lehnte sich vorsichtshalber so weit wie möglich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Gemäß dem Wunsch Ihrer Frau habe ich das Schreiben an einen befreundeten Anwalt geschickt, der es für mich verwahren wird, bis Mrs. Malfoy es zurückfordert."

„Und Sie können es nicht zurückholen?" Lucius klopfte mit seinen Fingern einen unruhigen Takt auf den Kopf seines Spazierstocks und sah mit Befriedigung, wie der Anwalt schluckte.

„Nein. Es besteht die strickte Anweisung, niemandem außer Ihrer Frau den Brief auszuhändigen." Finley sah Lucius in die Augen und wusste plötzlich, welches Gefühl gewonnen hatte. Pure, nackte Verzweiflung spiegelte sich in Lucius Blick und der Anwalt fühlte, wie sich in seinem Magen ein eisiger Klumpen bildete. Das sah gar nicht gut aus...

Verlegen, weil er seinen langjährigen Mandanten so im Stich gelassen hatte, stammelte er eine Entschuldigung hervor, doch davon wollte der andere nichts hören.

Lucius hob die Hand und brachte den zitternden Mann abrupt zum Schweigen. „Leider kann man den Schaden, den Sie angerichtet haben, nicht wiedergutmachen. Aber lassen Sie mich Ihnen eines versichern... ich werde nichts vergessen." Er stand auf und ging zur Tür. Ohne sich umzudrehen, beendete er den Satz: „Und nichts vergeben."

Finlay starrte Lucius mit weit geöffneten Augen hinterher. Mit zitternden Fingern goß er sich ein Glas Wasser ein und leerte es in einem Zug. Aufgewühlt von dem, was er gerade mit angesehen hatte, stand er auf und trat an das Fenster. Irgendwie wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, gerade Zeuge einer Katastrophe geworden zu sein, an deren Auslösung er anscheinend nicht ganz unschuldig war.

tbc


	19. Teil 19

Disclaimer: Größtenteils ausgeliehen

Beta: Akane-chan/Nimue

Bei diesemKapitel handelt es sich um ein Brückenchappi, daher passiert nicht allzu viel. Danach wird es aber wieder ein wenig lebhafter...

All fall down 19

Da hatte er sich ja vielleicht etwas eingebrockt. Mit einem leisen Seufzen warf sich Francis auf das schmale Bett, das Carl ihm in der Abstellkammer eingerichtet hatte und schloß müde die Augen. Ehrliche Arbeit gut und schön, aber das war doch ein wenig zu viel. Ihm tat jeder einzelne Knochen weh und das nur, weil Carl nicht in der Lage war, die einfachsten Dinge herbeizuzaubern...

‚Sei nicht so unfair', rief Francis sich selbst zur Ordnung und drehte sich seufzend auf die andere Seite. Carl konnte nichts dafür, als Squib geboren zu sein. Und war er selbst als Zauberer denn so viel besser? Sicher, er erinnerte sich daran, vor unendlich langer Zeit mal einen Zauberstab besessen zu haben, doch was würde er tun, wenn er einen hätte? Höchstwahrscheinlich sich selbst und anderen erheblichen Schaden zufügen.

Ein bisschen körperliche Anstrengung würde ihm im Übrigen ganz gut tun. Er war in den letzten Monaten viel zu faul geworden. Die ganze Zeit, die er mit seinem Vater verbracht hatte, hatte ihn verweichlicht.

Womit er wieder beim Thema wäre.

Erschöpft ließ Francis es zu, dass die Erinnerung an seinen Vater sich in den Vordergrund seiner Empfindungen drängte. Dagegen anzukämpfen war einfach sinnlos. Wie oft hatte er schon versucht, alles aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen, was ihn an Lucius erinnern mochte und dann genügte eine winzige Kleinigkeit und schon stand ihm wieder alles lebhaft vor Augen.

Warum gab er nicht auf und ging zu Lucius zurück? Sein Vater wäre überglücklich, da war er sich sicher. Und er würde ihn wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal für sein Davonlaufen bestrafen. Die Erleichterung, Francis wieder wohlbehalten an seiner Seite zu wissen würde seinen Ärger bei Weitem überwiegen.

Doch was dann?

Einmal angenommen, er ginge wirklich zurück. Wie würde seine Zukunft aussehen? Wie standen seine Chancen, sich als Lucius Sohn zu behaupten? Er war nichts weiter als ein Straßenjunge, der weder über eine Ausbildung noch die passende Erziehung verfügte, um sich in der aristokratischen Oberschicht zurechtfinden zu können, die Lucius sein Zuhause nannte.

Alles was er jemals gelernt hatte, war, seinen Körper für seine Zwecke einzusetzen und das war wohl kaum das passende Benehmen für einen Erben der altehrwürdigen Familie Malfoy.

Mit einem Anflug von Galgenhumor versuchte er, sich die Reaktionen der anderen Familienmitglieder auf seine Vergangenheit vorzustellen. Was würde Lucius Frau dazu sagen? Und hatte er nicht auch einen Sohn? Der Junge müsste etwa in seinem Alter sein. Wie er wohl aussehen mochte? War er eine kleine Kopie von Lucius oder sah er ganz anders aus? Würde er ihn erkennen, wenn er ihm auf der Strasse begegnete?

Francis grinste verhalten, wurde aber gleich darauf wieder ernst. Der Gedanke, dass er irgendwo da draußen einen Bruder hatte, kam ihm plötzlich ziemlich befremdlich vor. Vergeblich versuchte er, sich an den Namen des anderen zu erinnern. Hatte Lucius ihm überhaupt jemals von seinem anderen Sohn erzählt?

Es gab so viele Fragen, die er sich nie zuvor gestellt hatte und auf die er wohl auch nie eine Antwort erhalten würde. Wie hätte ein Treffen zwischen ihm und seinem Bruder ausgesehen? Wie wäre ihre erste Begegnung verlaufen? Ob sie sich verstanden hätten? Wohl eher nicht. Wieso auch, war Francis für seinen Bruder doch nichts weiter als ein Rivale um die Zuneigung des Vaters und ein Konkurrent um das Erbe.

Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto glücklicher war er, dass er sich rechtzeitig von seinem Vater getrennt hatte. Lucius hätte sicherlich verlangt, dass er seinen Bruder kennenlernte und was dann? Francis war sich nicht sicher, ob er jemals herausfinden wollte, ob sein Bruder ihn verachtete, verabscheute oder regelrecht hasste.

Diese Überlegungen waren ziemlich sinnlos. Der Junge drehte sich in die Richtung des winzigen Luftschachtes, durch das silbernes Mondlicht hereinfiel und zog die Decke ein kleines wenig höher. Er war sicher, wenn er Carl darum bat, würde dieser ihm eine weitere Decke nicht vorenthalten. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, es war überhaupt eine übrig.

Dass jemand, der so arm war, trotzdem genügend Mitgefühl aufbrachte, um sich eines hergelaufenen Landstreichers anzunehmen, der ihn eigentlich hatte ausrauben wollen, ging über Francis' Verstand. Lucius hätte sicherlich niemals...

Mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen gab Francis es endgültig auf, seinen Vater aus seinen Gedanken verdrängen zu wollen und betrachtete abwesend die silbernen Kringel, die das Mondlicht auf die Laken malte. Das Mondlicht erinnerte ihn an Lucius' Augen. Silbern, geheimnisvoll und wunderschön... und mit diesen beunruhigenden Gedanken schlief er endlich ein.

Am anderen Ende der Stadt hockte Lucius mit blutunterlaufenen Augen an seinem Schreibtisch und starrte auf die Urkunde, die das Ministerium ihm wenige Stunden zuvor hatte zukommen lassen.

Endlich war sein größter Wunsch in Erfüllung gegangen, aber er konnte sich nicht darüber freuen. Francis war nun auch vor dem Gesetz sein Sohn und ursprünglich hatte er geplant, dieses Ereignis zu feiern. Doch an diesem Plan festzuhalten würde höchstwahrscheinlich zu seinem Untergang führen.

Verzweifelt vergrub Lucius das Gesicht in den Händen. Warum konnte nicht ein einziges Mal alles so laufen, wie er es sich ersehnte? Nun hielt er endlich den Beweis in Händen, dass er Francis auch von rechts wegen seinen Sohn nennen durfte und doch war dies im Augenblick das letzte, was er tun konnte.

Francis nun öffentlich anzuerkennen, würde seiner Frau in die Hände spielen und wenn er Narzissa richtig verstanden hatte, dann würde es höchstens einige Stunden dauern, ehe die ganze Welt von seiner verbotenen Beziehung erfuhr.

Und dann? Lucius wollte sich lieber gar nicht erst die Schlagzeilen im Daily Prophet vorstellen. Eine Zelle in Askaban war ihm sicher, da gab es kein Vertun. Wenn jemand von seinem Verhältnis mit Francis erfuhr, konnte er auch gleich freiwillig zum Ministerium gehen und seine eigene Verhaftung beantragen. Sich herauszureden hätte keinen Sinn. Es würde ihm ohnehin niemand glauben, dass er es nicht gewußt hatte, nicht bei der Ähnlichkeit, die so offensichtlich zwischen ihnen war.

Stöhnend sank er in sich zusammen. Die ganze Situation war mehr als verfahren und kein Ausweg in Sicht. Ganz gleich, was er tat, entweder er oder Francis oder sie beide würden unter den Folgen leiden müssen.

Am schlimmsten waren jedoch die Selbstvorwürfe, mit denen er sich seit Stunden zerfleischte. Wie hatte er so nachlässig sein können? Wie war es möglich, dass Narzissa alles herausfinden und ihn mit ihrem Wissen erpressen konnte? Vielleicht wurde er allmählich alt. Diese Fehler waren ihm früher nie unterlaufen.

Vielleicht sollte er aufgeben? Nein. Lucius wusste im Augenblick zwar nicht, was er tun sollte, aber aufgeben kam gar nicht in Frage. Er würde einen Ausweg finden. Sobald Francis erst in Sicherheit war, konnte er Narzissa ein für alle Mal ruhigstellen. Aber solange er nicht wusste, wo der Junge sich befand, war das Risiko, dass seine Frau ihn in die Finger bekam, viel zu groß.

Sich in Selbstmitleid zu ertränken würde ihn auch nicht weiterbringen. Kurz entschlossen straffte Lucius die Schultern und schnappte sich Papier und Schreibfeder. Zufrieden, endlich etwas tun zu können, verbrachte er den Rest der Nacht damit, die Suche nach seinem Sohn vernünftig zu organisieren.

„Ich komme ja schon!"

Mitten in der Nacht von dem unaufhörlichen Pochen einer ihm unbekannten Eule gegen das Fenster seines Schlafzimmers aus dem tiefsten Schlummer gerissen zu werden, war eine Erfahrung, der Carl nicht viel abgewinnen konnte.

Verärgert riss er die Scheibe auf und konnte gerade noch ausweichen, ehe die Eule ihn mit ihren Flügeln im Gesicht traf.

„Mistvieh...", murmelte er unhörbar vor sich hin und folgte der Eule in den Raum hinein. Diese nahm mit unruhig flatternden Schwingen auf dem Rand seiner Waschschüssel Platz. Warum die Schüssel bei diesem Manöver nicht umkippte, entzog sich völlig seiner Kenntnis, doch Carl beschloß, dieses kleine Mysterium nicht zu hinterfragen und beobachtete mit wachsender Faszination, wie das große Tier um sein Gleichgewicht kämpfte.

Als ihn ein ungeduldiger Blick aus bernsteinfarbenen Augen traf, schüttelte Carl seine augenblickliche Benommenheit ab und nahm den Brief an sich.

Skeptisch zunächst, doch dann mit wachsender Begeisterung las er die kurzen Zeilen. Erleichterung durchflutete ihn, als ihm klar wurde, dass es doch irgendwo in diesem Universum einen Gott gab, der Mitleid mit ihm hatte.

Ob er vielleicht endlich einmal in seinem Leben ein bisschen Glück hatte? Carl konnte es kaum glauben, doch da er den Beweis schwarz auf weiß in der Hand hielt, würde er diese Chance nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen. Hastig kritzelte er seine Antwort zurecht und beeilte sich, die ungeduldig wartende Eule wieder auf ihren Weg zu schicken.

Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch und kontrollierte die Unterlagen, die er sich für den morgigen Unterrichtstag zusammengestellt hatte. Der Zaubertrank, den er mit seinen Schülern durchnehmen wollte, war an sich ziemlich simpel, doch er war sicher, dass sowohl Longbottom als auch Potter einen Weg finden würden, ihn mit ihrer Inkompetenz zu amüsieren.

Heftiges Flügelrauschen riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken und gleich darauf landete seine Eule auf der Lehne seines Stuhles. In ihren wachsamen Augen konnte er leichten Unmut darüber erkennen, mitten in der Nacht durch den Regen gejagt worden zu sein und mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln reichte er ihr etwas zu Fressen.

„Vielen Dank, Esmeralda! Was würde ich nur ohne dich tun?"

Esmeralda gab ein leises Geräusch von sich, das beinahe wie ein Schnurren klang und Snape fragte sich wohl zum hundertsten Mal, ob er tatsächlich eine Eule besaß und nicht doch eher eine Katze...

Noch einmal streichelte er die weichen Federn auf der Brust der Eule, dann faltete er rasch den Brief auseinander und grinste gleich darauf zufrieden in sich hinein. Es hatte tatsächlich geklappt. Alles, was jetzt fehlte, war der Hauptdarsteller.

tbc


	20. Teil 20

All fall down 20

Disclaimer: Teilweise ausgeliehen, teilweise Eigenkreation.

Beta: Akane-chan/Nimue

Nächtes Update: 14.08.2005

Ich danke allen, die sich die Mühe machen und diese Story immer noch weiterverfolgen, obwohl sie mittlerweile viel länger geworden ist als geplant. Ich hoffe, ihr habt auch weiterhin Spaß daran

---

An diesem Morgen war Carl in außergewöhnlich guter Stimmung. Wieder und wieder las er sich den Brief durch, den er in der vorherigen Nacht erhalten hatte und hoffte zum wohl tausendsten Male, dass sein Schicksal sich endlich zum Guten gewendet hatte.

Er konnte es immer noch nicht so recht glauben, aber ein Irrtum war unmöglich. Auf dem Brief stand eindeutig sein Name und im Übrigen hatte er noch nie gehört, dass die Eulen sich bei ihren Postauslieferungen geirrt hätten.

Carls Blick saugte sich an dem Betrag fest, den sein Gast ihm zu bezahlen versprach und vor Freude beschleunigte sich ein Herzschlag. Die Summe war mehr, als er sich jemals in seinen kühnsten Träumen erhofft hatte und das alles nur dafür, dass Restaurant für einen Nachmittag zu schließen. Glücklich lächelnd faltete er den Brief zusammen und legte ihn beiseite.

In diesem Augenblick betrat Francis die Küche. „Unsere Gäste bekommen einen Pfannkuchen mit Kirschen und zwei gemischte Salate", gab der Junge ihm Bescheid und war schon fast wieder draußen, als er von seinem Freund zurückgerufen wurde.

„Warte einen Augenblick. Ich muss dir etwas erzählen", sagte Carl leise und verkündete gleich darauf enthusiastisch: „Heute abend schließen wir früher. Ich habe heute Nacht einen Brief erhalten, in dem jemand das komplette Lokal für sich und einen Freund mieten möchte."

„Und das ist gut?" Francis zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch. „Hast du da keinen Verdienstausfall?"

Carls Begeisterung erhielt einen kleinen Dämpfer, als er die gleichgültige Miene des Jungen sah. Doch davon wollte er sich seine gute Laune nicht verderben lassen. Das war vielleicht seine einzige Chance, endlich einmal wohlhabendere Kunden für sein Restaurant zu interessieren und die wollte er sich nicht entgehen lassen. „Derjenige, der das Restaurant gemietet hat, muss ziemlich reich sein. Die Bezahlung ist großartig. So viel könnte ich niemals im normalen Tagesgeschäft einnehmen. Du solltest dich mit mir freuen."

„Sicher freue ich mich." Francis klang nicht so ganz überzeugt, ließ sich sein Misstrauen aber nicht anmerken. Seines Erachtens nach war Carl zwar ein netter Kerl und sein Restaurant nicht schlecht, aber er glaubte nicht so recht daran, dass diese mysteriösen Gäste auch wirklich auftauchen würden. Und selbst wenn, das hieß noch lange nicht, dass Carl dann die versprochene Bezahlung tatsächlich auch erhielt. Doch er behielt seine Zweifel für sich. Carl schien so glücklich, dass er es nicht übers Herz brachte, ihn aus seinen Träumen zu reißen.

„Wir schließen gegen fünfzehn Uhr, dann haben wir noch knapp zwei Stunden, um alles vorzubereiten. Ich will, dass unsere Gäste von unserem Service beeindruckt sind. Dieser Snape soll das Gefühl haben, dass wir ihm seine Wünsche von den Augen ablesen. Wer weiß, vielleicht werden er und seine Bekannten dann öfter vorbeikommen."

Carl hatte die Speisen fertiggestellt und plazierte sie auf einem Tablett, das er dem Jungen in die Hand drückte. Francis ging nachdenklich hinaus. Snape? Wo hatte er diesen Namen nur schon einmal gehört? Er grübelte einige Augenblicke darüber nach und gab dann auf. Kein Grund, sich unnötig den Kopf zu zerbrechen, er würde es noch früh genug erfahren.

---

Als Lucius an diesem Morgen aufgestanden war, stellte er mit an Verzweiflung grenzender Bestürzung fest, dass sich nichts geändert hatte. Die Welt im allgemeinen, und seine Situation im besonderen, sahen im Licht des beginnenden Tages um keinen Deut besser aus.

Jetzt saß er schon wieder an seinem Schreibtisch und versuchte, die lähmende Müdigkeit abzuschütteln, die ihn seit dem Aufstehen gefangenhielt. Lucius gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand und starrte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er erst dann bemerkte, dass er nicht mehr allein war, als eine dünne Stimme von der Tür her das Eintreffen der Post meldete.

Lucius sah verwirrt auf. „Wieso sagst du mir das? Leg die Briefe einfach hier hin und dann verschwinde!"

„Aber..." Die Elfe trat unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere, ehe sie sich ein Herz faßte und ihrem Herrn einen zerknitterten Brief hinstreckte. „Hier dass nur Sie diese dringende, äußerst wichtige Nachricht öffnen dürfen, Mr. Malfoy, Sir."

„Gib schon her!" fauchte Lucius die zitternde Elfe an und entriß ihr mit einer heftigen Bewegung das Schreiben. Als er die Handschrift seines Freundes erkannte, verspürte er für einen kurzen Anflug von Hoffnung, der sich allerdings gleich darauf in tiefe Enttäuschung verwandelte.

Severus wollte sich mit ihm zum Abendessen treffen? War dieser Mann von Sinnen? Was sollte das? Lucius knäulte den Brief zusammen und warf ihn achtlos beiseite. Statt nach Francis zu suchen, vergeudete Severus seine Zeit mit diesen unsinnigen Vorschlägen.

Gleich darauf zuckte der blonde Zauberer erschrocken zusammen, denn ohne Vorwarnung flog die Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer auf und Snape erschien auf der Schwelle.

Lange Sekunden starrten sie sich schweigend an, dann stellte Snape vorwurfsvoll fest: „Du bist ja noch gar nicht fertig! Hast du meinen Brief nicht erhalten?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, zauberte er Lucius' Umhang herbei und hielt ihn seinem Freund auffordernd entgegen.

Lucius blinzelte ihn für einen Moment ungläubig an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Hör zu, Sev. Ich weiß zu schätzen, dass du mit mir Essen gehen willst, aber für derlei unsinnige Einfälle habe ich im Augenblick überhaupt nichts übrig. In der Zeit, in der wir essen, könnte ich viele nützliche Dinge tun. Zum Beispiel meinen Sohn suchen."

„Und du denkst, du findest ihn in deinem Studierzimmer?" Snape tappte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf den Boden und warf seinem Freund den Umhang ins Gesicht. Während Lucius noch mit den Falten des schweren Stoffes kämpfte, zog Snape ihn auf die Beine und gab ihm einen auffordernden Schubs. „Nun mach schon. Beweg dich! Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!"

„Warte! Was um alles...", setzte Lucius an, doch sein Freund gab ihm keine Chance, diesen Satz zu beenden. Er zog widerstrebenden Zauberer den zur nächsten Feuerstelle und gleich darauf waren sie unterwegs.

Wenige Minuten später trat Lucius leicht verärgert auf die Straße hinaus und klopfte sich das Flohpulvers ab, dessen Reste großzügig über seine ganze Kleidung verteilt waren. Direkt hinter ihm verließ Snape den Kaminrost und gesellte sich zu seinem Freund.

„Sieh dir meine Sachen an! Ich kann es nicht ausstehen, mich wie ein Idiot zu benehmen und sich komplett mit Flohpulver einzustäuben ist eine ziemlich peinliche Angelegenheit!"

„Ich habe einen Tisch in einem kleinen Restaurant reservieren lassen, dass ziemlich abseits liegt. Kaum sonst jemand kennt es." Snape ignorierte den Ausbruch seines Freundes vollkommen und setzte sich stattdessen einfach in Bewegung. Lucius folgte ihm grollend.

„Und was lässt dich denken, dass es mir gefallen wird?"

Snape grinste verhalten und amüsierte sich im Stillen über den offensichtlichen Unwillen, mit dem Lucius seine Umgebung betrachtete. Seinen Freund im Dunkeln tappen zu lassen, bereite ihm unglaubliches Vergnügen. Lucius zu ärgern machte beinahe noch mehr Spaß, als seine Schüler in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen. So eine Gelegenheit kam so schnell nicht wieder und so setzte er noch eins drauf. „Ich bin froh, dass du mitgekommen bist."

„Als hätte ich eine Wahl gehabt! Du hast mich praktisch entführt!"

„Natürlich", gab Snape unbekümmert zu. „Sonst wärst du sicher nicht mitgekommen. Aber glaub mir, du wirst es nicht bereuen. Im Gegenteil. In wenigen Minuten wirst du mir ausgesprochen dankbar sein."

„Sev..." Lucius warf dem anderen einen misstrauischen Blick zu, doch Snape ignorierte ihn geflissentlich und dirigierte ihn in die kleine Seitenstraße, in der das Restaurant lag.

„Es wird dir gefallen, Lucius", versicherte Snape ihm noch einmal und bemerkte zufrieden, dass Lucius trotz seines offensichtlichen Widerwillens neugierig genug war, um ihm zu folgen.

---

„Unsere Gäste müßten jeden Augenblick kommen. Hast du auch nichts vergessen?"

Francis verdrehte leicht genervt die Augen, als er Carl zum wiederholten Male dabei zuhörte, wie dieser in Gedanken den kompletten Abend zu planen versuchte. Das dies wohl kaum funktionieren würde, wollte der Mann nicht hören. Francis hatte schon vor über einer Stunde aufgegeben, Carl auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholen zu wollen. Es hatte einfach keinen Sinn.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich weiß genau, was ich tun soll. Ich werde mir Mühe geben, niemanden mit der Suppe abzuduschen oder in der Soße zu ertränken", meinte der Junge ernsthaft und fing sich um ein Haar eine Kopfnuß dafür ein. Gewandt duckte er sich außer Reichweite. Der Mann seufzte leise.

„Versuch doch bitte zu verstehen, Francis! Ich will den bestmöglichen Eindruck machen und dafür brauche ich deine Hilfe. Ich verlange wirklich nicht viel. Du sollst dich nur von deiner besten Seite zeigen, denn es könnte sehr viel von diesem Abend abhängen!"

Als er den flehenden Unterton in der Stimme des Mannes hörte, wurde Francis weich. „Ich verstehe schon. Keine Angst. Es wird alles gut."

Er nahm das Tablett mit den Tellern auf und verließ die Küche. Carl folgte ihm dichtauf. „Und wie schon gesagt, nimm dich zusammen und zeig ein bisschen Respekt!"

„Wofür hältst du mich?" wollte Francis leicht empört wissen und musste gleich darauf grinsen, als er eine Bewegung an der Tür wahrnahm, die Carl bisher entgangen war. „Ich glaube, dein Besuch ist da."

„Wie...? Oh nein..." Carl wandte sich um und eilte gleich darauf seinen Gästen entgegen.

Der Junge beobachtete interessiert, wie Carl versuchte, seine Gäste mit einer förmlichen Verbeugung zu begrüßen. Ein paar leise Worte wurden getauscht, die er nicht verstehen konnte und dann trat der erste der beiden Männer vom Halbdunkel der Strasse in das Licht des Restaurants.

Francis hielt den Atem an. Eine eisige Hand schien nach seinem Herzen zu greifen, als er den Mann erkannte. Das war doch Lucius' Freund! Und hinter ihm... Der Junge erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Das Tablett entglitt seinen leblosen Händen und mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Scheppern zerbarsten die darauf befindlichen Teller auf dem harten Steinboden des Lokals in tausende kleiner Splitter.


	21. Teil 21

Disclaimer: Alle HP Charaktere sind nur ausgeliehen. Alle Rechte liegen bei JKR. Die anderen Charaktere gehören mir.

Beta: Akane-chan/Nimue great job

Herzlichen Dank an Lucindana Sakurazukamori, Loki Slytherin, mrsgaladriel und Lmea the Ruthless für ihre lieben Kommentare. Ich bin froh, dass euch die Story gefällt und hoffe, ihr bleibt bis zum Ende dabei. Ist auchnicht mehr soooo weit entfernt, noch ca. sechs bis sieben Kapitel schätze ich...

Nächtes Update: 04.09.2005

---

All fall down 21

---

Lange Sekunden hörte man in dem kleinen Restaurant nichts weiter als die Flammen, die munter im Kamin knisterten, dann schloss Lucius erleichtert die Augen und flüsterte kaum hörbar Francis' Namen. In diesem Augenblick war er so glücklich wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Er hatte seinen Sohn wohlbehalten wiedergefunden. Nichts anderes war mehr wichtig.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, bemerkte er, das Francis sich immer noch nicht von der Stelle gerührt hatte und der panische Blick, mit dem der Junge ihn ansah, machte ihm bewusst, dass die Angelegenheit noch lange nicht ausgestanden war.

„Was willst du hier, Lucius?"

Der blonde Zauberer zuckte zusammen. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er erwartet hatte, aber ganz bestimmt nicht diese eisige Gleichgültigkeit, mit der sein Sohn ihm begegnete. Er war enttäuscht und fühlte, dass er langsam die Geduld verlor. Und plötzlich schlug seine Enttäuschung in Wut um.

„Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht! Wie kannst du einfach so davonlaufen? Ich bin beinahe umgekommen vor Sorge!"

Francis wurde von dem plötzlichen Ausbruch seines Vaters vollkommen überrumpelt und trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück, eine Bewegung, die Lucius Zorn nur noch mehr anstachelte.

„Antworte mir, du unglückseliger Bengel!" Lucius trat vor, doch ehe er seinen Sohn erreichten konnte, versperrte ihm die große Gestalt des Restaurantbesitzers den Weg. „Was zum...? Lassen Sie mich auf der Stelle durch!"

Carl schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Junge hat Angst vor Ihnen."

„Ich bin sein Vater!" Lucius konnte es nicht fassen. Da war er seinem Sohn so nahe wie seit Tagen nicht mehr und da wagte dieser dahergelaufene Squib es, ihn einfach so aufzuhalten. „Aus dem Weg! Ich sag's nicht noch einmal!"

„Nein." Carl verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, entschlossen, nicht einen Millimeter nachzugeben. „Jeder Idiot kann sehen, dass Sie der Vater des Jungen sind, aber ich sehe auch, dass Francis Angst vor Ihnen hat. Und deswegen werde ich Sie erst dann zu ihm lassen, wenn Sie in der Lage sind, ruhig und vernünftig mit ihm zu reden."

„Tatsächlich?" Lucius Augen wurden schmal. Carl schluckte und obwohl ihm das Herz beinahe in die Hose rutschte, hielt er dem eisigen Blick aus den kalten grauen Augen seines Gegenübers stand.

Bevor die Situation eskalieren konnte, trat Francis neben seinen Freund und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Nicht. Es ist in Ordnung. Ich rede mit ihm."

„Aber..."

„Er würde mir niemals etwas antun." Francis schenkte Carl ein beruhigendes Lächeln, bevor er sich entschlossen seinem Vater zuwandte. „Also? Was willst du hier?"

Sekunden später klatschte eine schallende Ohrfeige in sein Gesicht, ehe er sich in den Armen seines Vaters wiederfand, der ihn so fest an sich drückte, als wolle er ihn niemals wieder loslassen und ihm dabei immer und immer wieder zuflüsterte, wie sehr er ihn vermisst hatte.

---

Als die Uhr in ihrem Wohnzimmer die neunte Stunde schlug, legte Nora Hudson ihre Stickarbeit beiseite und beschloss, ins Bett zu gehen.

Nicht, dass sie wirklich würde schlafen können, aber die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage, sowie die Sorge um ihren Schützling, hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen und Nora fühlte sich entsetzlich müde.

Während sie die Treppe hinaufstieg, fragte sie sich wieder einmal, was wohl aus Francis geworden sein mochte. Ob Lucius ihn endlich gefunden hatte? Sie hoffte es für die beiden. Auch wenn Francis es jetzt vielleicht nicht einsehen mochte, er brauchte seinen Vater. Und auch Lucius brauchte den Jungen mehr als jeden anderen sonst.

Seit sie ihn kannte hatte sie es in seinen Augen sehen können, diese Sehnsucht nach Liebe und Geborgenheit, dieser Hunger nach Gefühlen, die er sich selbst kaum eingestehen wollte. Nora lächelte traurig und schloss die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich.

Und dann hatte er Francis gefunden. Nach all den Jahren, in denen Lucius geglaubt hatte, die Liebe seines Lebens für immer verloren zu haben, war ihm dieses unglaubliche Geschenk in den Schoß gefallen. Er hatte dieses Glück mehr als verdient und Nora hoffte nur, dass er es auch würde festhalten können.

Bereits mit ihrem Nachthemd bekleidet trat sie ans Fenster um die Vorhänge zu schließen. Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab selten griffbereit, da sie kleine Dinge gerne per Hand erledigte und als sie jetzt aus dem Fenster sah, fiel ihr dabei ein Mann auf, den sie bereits am frühen Morgen auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite entdeckt hatte und der sich anscheinend in all den dazwischenliegenden Stunden nicht von der Stelle gerührt hatte.

Irritiert runzelte sie die Stirn und nahm den Mann näher in Augenschein. Auf den ersten Blick hätte man ihn auf Grund seiner ärmlichen Kleidung für einen Landstreicher halten können, doch während sie noch überlegte, warum dieser Mann wohl vor ihrer Tür herumlungerte, fielen ihr neben den zerrissenen Roben und fleckigen Hosen seine viel zu sauberen Hände und der gepflegte Haarschnitt auf.

Mit plötzlichem Entsetzen wurde ihr klar, was das bedeutete. Sie wurde beobachtet.

Erschrocken wich Nora vom Fenster zurück und überlegte fieberhaft, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Sie war sicher, dass es etwas mit Lucius zu tun hatte, denn warum sonst sollte man eine alte, harmlose Frau wie sie ausspionieren wollen? Blieb nur zu klären, wer den Beobachter zu ihrem Haus geschickt hatte. Die Auroren? Aber warum jetzt? Und vor allen Dingen, warum hier? Oder war es doch eher Narzissa die versuchte, etwas über Francis herauszufinden?

Bei dem Gedanken an Mrs. Malfoy hatte sie für einen Augenblick den Eindruck, irgendetwas Wichtiges vergessen zu haben und obwohl diese Ahnung so schnell verschwand wie sie aufgetaucht war, ein ungutes Gefühl blieb.

Wer auch immer verantwortlich sein mochte, sie musste Lucius unter allen Umständen warnen. Ohne Licht zu machen, verließ sie ihr Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie den Käfig ihrer Eule aufgestellt hatte.

Hastig kritzelte sie eine Nachricht zusammen und holte dann ihre Eule aus dem Käfig. Sie redete dem verschlafenen Tier gut zu und mit dem Versprechen auf eine Belohnung schickte sie den Vogel von einem der hinteren Fenster aus in die Nacht.

---

„Warum bist du davongelaufen?"

Die plötzliche Unsicherheit in der Stimme seines Vaters ließ Francis überrascht aufhorchen, doch da er sich einer Antwort so lange wie möglich entziehen wollte, zog er nur schweigend die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und lehnte sich dann mit gesenktem Kopf dagegen.

Während er darauf wartete, dass sein Sohn endlich etwas sagte, betrachtete Lucius die ärmlich eingerichtete Kammer voller Abscheu. Dieser winzige Raum, voll von Gerümpel und alten Obstkisten, jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken und beleidigte seinen Sinn für Ästhetik mit seiner erdrückenden Enge und Trostlosigkeit.

Wie um alles in der Welt hatte Francis es nur hier drin ausgehalten? Lucius Blick wanderte zu der kleinen Öffnung unter der Decke, durch die ein dünner Streifen hellen Mondlichts fiel und er verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Das diese Gefühlsregung nicht unbemerkt geblieben war, konnte er an dem spöttischen Lächeln erkennen, das auf einmal die Lippen seines Sohnes umspielte.

Da er nicht wollte, dass der Junge sich ihm gegenüber im Vorteil fühlte, entschied er sich, die Initiative zu ergreifen. „Also? Warum bist du gegangen?"

„Muss ich dir das tatsächlich erklären?" Francis war von seinem Platz an der Tür auf den Boden gewechselt und hockte auf seiner Matratze, wobei er sich alle Mühe gab, Lucius' Blicken auszuweichen. Als er feststellen musste, dass sein Vater auf einer Antwort bestand, seufzte er nur lautlos und fügte sich in dem Unvermeidlichen.

„Ich liebe dich, Lucius. Es gibt nicht eine Stunde, in der ich nicht an dich denke, an deine Hände auf meiner Haut, deinen Lippen in meinem Haar. Wenn die Augen schließe, dann kann ich dich immer noch in mir fühlen." Schließlich fasste er doch genügend Mut, um seinen Vater anzusehen. „Es gibt Tausend weitere Gründe, warum ich gegangen bin. Soll ich dir noch ein paar aufzählen oder reicht das?"

Sein Vater schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete mehrmals tief ein und aus. Francis Gefühle glichen seinen eigenen so sehr, dass er es schon unheimlich war. ‚Was hast du erwartet? Du weißt doch, wie es um euch bestellt ist', tadelte er sich in Gedanken und wünschte nichts sehnlichster, als den Jungen jetzt und hier auf die Matratze zu werfen und... Erschrocken schüttelte er den Kopf und eine verräterische Röte kroch in seine Wangen.

Francis sah ihm an, was er dachte und das seine Empfindungen sich kaum von denen seines Vaters unterschieden, konnte Lucius an den nervösen Bewegungen erkennen, mit denen der Junge auf einmal an einem kleinen Riss in dem dünnen Bettlaken zerrte.

„Francis..." Lucius fühlte sich leicht schwindlig, doch mit beinahe unmenschlicher Willensanstrengung drängte er sein aufkeimendes Verlangen zurück und sagte mit sanfter Stimme: „Davonzulaufen hat keinen Sinn. Ich kann nicht so tun, als gäbe es dich nicht, denn das würde mein Ende bedeuten. Die ganze Situation ist schon hart genug, so, wie sie gerade ist."

Francis wollte etwas sagen, überlegte es sich dann aber anders. Er schloss er den Mund und schüttelte nur deprimiert den Kopf.

Sein Vater runzelte die Stirn und sah sich nach einer Sitzgelegenheit um. Als er nichts Geeignetes fand, verwandelte er eine leere Obstkiste in einen dickgepolsterten Hocker und ließ sich mit einem erleichterten Aufseufzen darauf nieder. „Francis, bitte! Ich weiß ganz genau, wie schwer es für dich in der letzten Zeit war, aber wenn wir zusammenhalten, dann werden wir es schon schaffen. Ich kann ohne dich nicht mehr leben!"

Francis sagte lange Zeit gar nichts und Lucius fürchtete schon, er würde gar nicht mehr antworten, doch dann hob der Junge langsam den Kopf, und ließ seinen Vater zum ersten Mal die Tränen sehen, die ihm ungehindert über die Wangen liefen.

„Ich kann ohne dich doch auch nicht mehr leben, Lucius. Ich liebe dich viel zu sehr!"

Ohne auf den dreckigen Fußboden zu achten, sank Lucius neben seinem Sohn auf die Knie und zog den zitternden Körper in seine Arme. „Ich will dich nie wieder verlieren. Komm mit mir, Francis. Ich werde dich wieder zurück zu Mrs. Hudson bringen und sobald ich die Angelegenheiten mit meiner Familie geregelt habe, möchte ich, dass du mich nach Hause begleitest", flüsterte er leise und presste seine Lippen auf die federweichen, blonden Haare des Jungen.

Lange Zeit geschah gar nichts, doch dann nickte Francis zögernd und Lucius, der kaum zu atmen gewagt hatte, schloss erleichtert die Augen, fest davon überzeugt, dass jetzt doch noch alles gut werden würde.

---

Carl starrte unglücklich auf die Scherben, die in der Mitte des Restaurants den Boden bedeckten und seufzte lautlos, als er daran dachte, dass er nun auch noch neues Geschirr anschaffen musste.

Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen verschwand er in der Küche und kam gleich darauf mit einer Kehrschaufel wieder. Langsam ging er in die Hocke und begann vorsichtig, die Scherben zusammen zu fegen, wobei er unter gesenkten Wimpern her versuchte, den dunkelhaarigen Zauberer im Auge zu behalten, der reglos auf einem der Stühle saß und mit ausdruckslosem Blick ins Feuer starrte.

Dieser Snape war wirklich unheimlich. Wie ein Vampir sah er aus, mit der leichenblassen Haut unter dem schwarzen Haarschopf und den kalten dunklen Augen, in einem nahezu starren Gesicht...

„Reparo!"

Carl betrachtete mit leichtem Unglauben, wie sich das eben noch völlig zerstörte Geschirr auf einem der Tische wieder zusammensetze.

„Danke...", setzte er zögerlich an, doch Snape winkte rasch ab. Der Professor hatte spontan beschlossen, zu helfen. Irgendwie fühlte er sich diesem Mann verpflichtet. Schließlich hatte er Lucius, wenn auch unwissentlich, einen wirklich großen Gefallen getan und was konnte ein wenig Mitleid schon schaden? Niemand würde je davon erfahren.

„Wie haben Sie Francis gefunden?"

Snape hob nur gleichmütig die Schultern. Dem Mann zu helfen war eine Sache, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten eine ganz andere.

„Er wollte mir nicht sagen, wer sein Vater ist, sonst hätte ich ihm längst Bescheid gegeben", versuchte Carl nochmals, ein Gespräch anzufangen, doch auch er musste nach einigen weiteren Sekunden eisigen Schweigens einsehen, dass Snape anscheinend zu keinerlei Unterhaltung bereit war.

Beleidigt wandte Carl sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Er nahm die reparierten Teller und verschwand, Unverständliches vor sich hin murmelnd, in der Küche. Es ärgerte ihn ein klein wenig, dass er die versprochene Bezahlung nun wohl doch nicht erhalten würde und machte sich gleich darauf Vorwürfe, weil er das Geld als wichtiger einschätzte als das Wohlergehen seines jungen Freundes.

Zu seiner Überraschung hörte Carl, wie sein Besucher ihm folgte. „Ich habe Ihre Bezahlung nicht vergessen, falls Sie das befürchten sollten."

Carl verzog angewidert das Gesicht, sagte aber nichts. Statt dessen öffnete er kommentarlos den Schrank und warf dem anderen einen schrägen Blick zu, mit dem er deutlich zu verstehen gab, wie unverschämt er Snapes Äußerung empfand.

In diesem Augenblick bemerkte er das spöttische Grinsen, das die Mundwinkel seines Gegenübers kräuselte und erkannte, dass der andere genau wusste, was er dachte. Verärgert wandte er sich ab und begann unter lautem Geklapper, die Teller wieder einzuräumen.

„Ich brauche keine Almosen."

„Sicher." Snape warf der ärmlichen Kücheneinrichtung einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

Wütend schloss Carl die gerade geöffnete Schranktür und biss die Zähne zusammen, um die empörte Entgegnung zu unterdrücken, die ihm auf der Zunge brannte.

„Warum setzen wir uns nicht einfach und besprechen das ganze in Ruhe?"

Von dem plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel völlig überrumpelt ließ Carl sich zum nächsten Stuhl führen und fand gleich darauf eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee vor seiner Nase.

„Schwarz? Milch? Zucker?" Snape wartete die Antwort gar nicht erst ab, sondern zauberte sowohl Milch als auch den Zucker herbei und warf gleich darauf zwei Stück in seine Tasse.

Carl war sich nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte. Einerseits gefiel es ihm überhaupt nicht, dass ein anderer in seiner Küche die Kontrolle übernahm, andererseits musste er zugeben, dass es eine angenehme Abwechslung war, sich einmal bedienen zu lassen. Zögernd nahm er die Milch und fügte sie unter heftigen Rühren seinem Kaffee zu.

„Sagen Sie..."

„Ich brauche Luft!", brach es unvermittelt aus dem Restaurantbesitzer hervor. Ihm war völlig gleichgültig, ob er den anderen verärgerte oder nicht. Auf einmal wurde ihm alles zu viel. Er stand abrupt auf und stapfte zum Fenster, um ein wenig frische Luft hereinzulassen. Mit einem unterdrückten Fluch sprang er zurück, als Sekunden später eine kleine Eule von draußen hereinschoss und mit ihren Krallen seinen Kopf streifte.

Ohne anzuhalten verschwand die Eule in Richtung Abstellkammer.

Snape und Carl sahen sich beunruhigt an, doch keiner von beiden machte Anstalten, dem Vogel zu folgen. Sie mussten ohnehin nicht lange auf eine Reaktion warten, denn kaum hatte die Eule sich bemerkbar gemacht, hörten sie einen unterdrückten Fluch und gleich darauf stürmte Lucius mit zornrotem Gesicht in die Küche.


	22. Teil 22

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere, die aus HP bekannt sind, gehören voll und ganz JKR. Die restlichen Figuren sind meine eigene Erfindung. Sollte jemand den unwahrscheinlich Drang verspüren, diese in einer seiner eigenen Geschichten verwenden zu wollen, sagt mir bitte Bescheid.

Beta: Akane-chan/Nimue

Vielen Dank an alle, die kommentiert haben. Ich bin froh, dass euch die Geschichte gefällt (alle reihum abknuddelt)

Nächtes Update: Nächstes Kapitel ist zwar fertig, aber noch nicht korrigiert. Wahrscheinlich am 02.10.2005 (kann sich aber durchaus nach hinten verschieben)

- - -

All fall down 22

---

„Ich bin verzweifelt, Sev! Ich brauche einen Ort an dem Francis sicher ist und Hogwarts ist der sicherste Ort den ich kenne."

Snape warf seinem Freund einen gereizten Blick zu und widmete sich dann wieder seiner Kaffeetasse.

Seitdem Lucius erfahren hatte, dass das Haus seines ehemaligen Kindermädchens beobachtet wurde, waren die beiden Zauberer aus der Küche des Restaurants nicht mehr herausgekommen und diskutierten über mögliche Vorgehensweisen, um Francis' Aufenthaltsort nicht einem bisher unbekannten Dritten preisgeben zu müssen.

„Was macht dich so sicher, dass Narzissa dahintersteckt?"

„Was mich... Ich habe dir doch erzählt, womit dieses elende Weibsstück mich erpresst! Welche Beweise brauchst du denn noch! Also? Nimmst du den Jungen mit!" Lucius sah seinen Freund hoffnungsvoll an, doch Snape reagierte gar nicht. Er pustete mehrmals auf das heiße Getränk, ehe er genüsslich den ersten Schluck nahm. Vorsichtig stellte er die Tasse beiseite und stützte sich bedächtig mit dem Kinn auf der Hand ab, ehe er schließlich doch noch aufsah.

„Was soll ich denn Dumbledore erzählen, wenn er mich nach Francis fragt? Oder Draco? Wie leicht könnten die beiden aufeinander treffen. Draco ist kein Dummkopf. Er wird die Ähnlichkeit zu dir sofort sehen und die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen." Lucius wollte seinem Freund antworten, doch Snape war noch nicht fertig. „Nehmen wir mal an, ich nehme ihn mit. Für wie lange soll er denn bleiben?"

„Nur ein paar Tage!" Lucius sah den anderen nervös an. „Nur bis ich herausgefunden habe, wer mir nachspioniert und die Gefahr beseitigt ist."

„Was macht dich so sicher, dass ‚du' es bist, der ausspioniert werden soll? Könnte nicht jemand hinter deiner Mrs. Hudson her sein?"

Lucius starrte seinen Freund mit leicht geöffnetem Mund an. Als er sah, wie Snapes Mundwinkel vor unterdrückter Heiterkeit zuckten, presste er wütend die Lippen aufeinander und stellte mit deutlicher Verärgerung in der Stimme fest: „Sehr witzig. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass es da draußen unzählige Zauberer gibt, die vor nichts zurückschrecken würden, um mich in die Hände zu bekommen. Denen ist jedes Mittel recht. Ich wage mir gar nicht vorzustellen, was geschieht, wenn irgendjemand herausbekommt, wie viel mir mein Sohn bedeutet."

„Welcher von beiden? Francis oder Draco?", konnte Snape sich nicht verkneifen nachzufragen und wurde daraufhin von dem anderen mit einem Blick bedacht, der ihn rasch das Thema wechseln ließ. „Ein paar Tage also. Zwei? Drei? Oder eher länger? Und während dieser Zeit muss sich doch irgendjemand um den Jungen kümmern. Ich kann ihn doch nicht den ganzen Tag unbeaufsichtigt herumstreunen lassen."

Snape war aufgestanden und wanderte ungeduldig auf und ab, die Hände hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt. „Du solltest mit Dumbledore darüber reden. Er kann dafür sorgen, dass Francis angemessen untergebracht wird."

„Bist du verrückt geworden!" Lucius hielt es nicht mehr auf seinem Stuhl. Er sprang wütend auf, nur um von Snape reichlich grob wieder zurückgestoßen zu werden.

„Bleib sitzen. Ich war noch nicht fertig." Der Professor für Zaubertränke nahm seine Wanderung wieder auf. „Es geht hier nicht um deine Verbindung zu Du-weißt-schon-wem, Lucius! Ich weiß, dass du den alten Narren nicht leiden kannst und glaub mir, ich selbst war schon oft nahe daran, ihn zu erwürgen. Aber Francis wäre bei ihm absolut sicher. Der alte Mann würde sowieso von seiner Anwesenheit erfahren. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass nichts innerhalb der Schulmauern geschieht, von dem er nicht auf irgendeine Art und Weise erfährt. Dann wird er..."

„Und wenn er ihn abweist? Was passiert, wenn Dumbledore uns wegschickt?" Bereits halbwegs überzeugt, wagte Lucius einen letzten Einwand und umklammerte seinen Spazierstock so fest, dass sich seine Fingerknöchel weiß unter der Haut abzeichneten. „Du weißt genau, wie wenig er von mir hält. Er misstraut mir. Wenn ich ihm Francis ausliefere, gebe ich ihm ein Druckmittel gegen mich in die Hand, wie er es sich besser nicht wünschen könnte! Da wäre es doch wirklich einfacher..."

„Lucius, du dramatisiert."

„Ich dramatisiere! Seit wann bist du auf seiner Seite, Severus!"

„Ich bin nicht auf seiner Seite", presste Snape zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Er mochte Lucius wirklich, aber manchmal hätte er seinen Freund am liebsten geschlagen. So wie auch jetzt. Mühsam beherrscht ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten und fuhr fort: „Jetzt überleg doch mal. Glaubst du denn im Ernst, Dumbledore würde ein Kind benutzen, um dich zu erpressen? Die Möglichkeit hätte er schon seit dem Jahr gehabt, in dem Draco eingeschult wurde."

Lucius öffnete den Mund, überlegte es sich dann aber anders und schwieg. Snape grinste verhalten.

„Denk einfach daran, dass Francis sicher ist und du dir keine Sorgen um ihn machen musst. So hast du den Kopf frei, um mit deiner Frau abzurechnen."

„Wenn du meinst."

„Entweder so oder gar nicht, Lucius. Du bist derjenige, der Hilfe braucht. Nicht ich." Snape hätte beinahe laut aufgelacht, als er Lucius Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Diese Mischung aus Hilflosigkeit und Verärgerung hatte er noch nie zuvor gesehen. „Also?"

„Fein." Lucius erhob sich zornig und stapfte zur Tür. „Ich sage Francis, er soll packen."

Die Tür knallte ins Schloss und Snape zog milde erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch. Es kam selten vor, dass Lucius seine Gefühle dermaßen offen zur Schau stellte. Francis musste ihm wirklich sehr viel bedeuten. Snape konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass Lucius wegen Draco jemals so besorgt gewesen war.

---

Im Schutze der Dämmerung verließ Narzissa die Kutsche, die sie in eines der elegantesten Wohnviertel der Stadt gebracht hatte und stieg langsam die Treppe bis zu der schweren Holztür hinauf, hinter der ihre Verabredung auf sie wartete.

Mit einer raschen Bewegung zog sie an der Klingelschnur und sah sich innerhalb weniger Sekunden einem hochgewachsenen Mann gegenüber, der sie fragend musterte.

„Melden Sie mich bitte Seiner Lordschaft. Er erwartet mich." Narzissa hielt sich nicht damit auf, ihren Namen zu nennen, war sie doch absolut sicher, dass der Butler über ihre Ankunft informiert war. Sie hatte sich nicht getäuscht, wie das Verhalten des Mannes gleich darauf bewies. Er trat beiseite und nahm ihr den Umhang ab, ehe er sie ohne weiteren Kommentar in das Arbeitszimmer seines Herrn führte.

„Meine liebe Mrs. Malfoy! Wie schön, dass Sie mich mit ihrer Anwesenheit beehren!" Lord Rains erhob sich rasch von seinem Stuhl und eilte auf seine Besucherin zu, die er mit einem eleganten Handkuss begrüßte. Mit zuvorkommendem Eifer geleitete er sie zu einem Stuhl und bot ihr eine Erfrischung an.

Narzissa lehnte dankend ab. „Ich möchte gern sofort zur Sache kommen, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, Lord Rains."

„Ganz wie Sie wünschen!" Rains hätte es niemals zugegeben, aber er platzte beinahe vor Spannung. Seit er die Nachricht erhalten hatte, dass Narzissa Malfoy ein Treffen wünschte, hatte er keine ruhige Minute mehr gehabt. All sein Seelenfrieden war für die wildesten Spekulationen draufgegangen.

Die blonde Frau lächelte angesichts der gespannten Erwartung, die in regelrechten Wellen von ihrem Gegenüber auszugehen schien und beschloss, nicht länger zu zögern.

„Erinnern Sie sich noch an den Abend, an dem Sie meinem Mann zu einem kleinen Vergnügen verholfen haben?" Narzissa konnte deutlich sehen, dass Rains es nicht vergessen hatte. Der Mann warf ihr einen unbehaglichen Blick zu und rutschte verlegen auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Einige Sekunden lang genoss sie dieses Schauspiel, dann kam sie zurück zu dem eigentlich Grund ihrer Anwesenheit.

„Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe, Lord Rains. Mein Mann ist dieser Nutte mit Haut und Haaren verfallen und ich möchte, dass dieses verdammte Flittchen für immer in der Versenkung verschwindet."

Rains ließ diese Worte auf sich wirken, ehe er eine Frage stellte: „Warum machen Sie sich solche Sorgen wegen einer einfachen Nutte? Ich bin sicher, dies ist nur eine vorübergehende Laune Ihres Mannes."

Narzissa rang sich ein schwaches Lächeln ab und hoffte, Rains würde die Wahrheit erst erfahren, sobald das Problem aus der Welt geschafft war. Ihr war durchaus klar, welch gefährliches Spiel sie gerade spielte, denn Rains war alles andere als vertrauenswürdig. Sobald er erfuhr, dass Francis der Sohn ihres Mannes war, würde er ihr Abkommen brechen und den Jungen für seine eigenen Zwecke verwenden. Und wie diese aussehen mochten, darüber wollte Narzissa noch nicht einmal spekulieren.

Doch so gefährlich eine Übereinkunft mit Rains auch war, es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig. Nach stundenlangem Nachdenken hatte sie erkannt, dass sie Francis niemals ohne fremde Hilfe loswerden würde. Sich an Rains zu wenden, war eine Verzweiflungstat gewesen. Eine gut durchdachte zwar, aber nichtsdestotrotz dennoch eine Verzweiflungstat, denn Rains war vielleicht der einzige, der es mit Lucius aufnehmen konnte.

„Wie ich schon sagte, er gibt Unsummen für den Unterhalt dieses Flittchens aus. Das ist eine sehr beunruhigende Vorstellung für mich. Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, zu teilen."

„Jetzt sagen Sie nur noch, das Lucius noch nie zuvor fremd gegangen ist?" Lord Rains hielt sich gerade noch davon ab, laut aufzulachen. Die Vorstellung, dass Lucius sein ganzes Leben lang treu gewesen sein sollte, war einfach lächerlich, doch ein Blick auf die gereizten Gesichtsausdruck seiner Besucherin ließ ihn rasch das Thema wechseln. „Und was genau schwebt Ihnen da vor?"

„Sie müssen mir helfen, den Jungen verschwinden zu lassen."

„Aha." Rains lehnte sich nachdenklich zurück und versuchte herauszufinden, wo sich der Haken an der ganzen Geschichte befinden mochte. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, da war er sich ganz sicher. Narzissa verschwieg ihm etwas und er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass dieses winzige Detail sich als extrem wichtig erweisen mochte. „Meine liebe Mrs. Malfoy, verzeihen Sie, wenn ich so offen spreche, aber ich glaube Ihnen nicht. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie sich wegen einer Affäre ihres Mannes aufregen, aber warum warten Sie nicht einfach ab, bis Lucius das Interesse verliert?"

Narzissa presste wütend die Lippen aufeinander. Das lief nicht ganz so, wie sie es sich gedacht hatte. Sie wollte niemanden von den wahren Gründen erzählen, die Lucius dazu bewogen hatten, seinen Sohn anerkennen zu lassen. Sie wollte ja noch nicht einmal zugeben, dass es überhaupt einen Sohn ‚gab'. Aber wenn sie Rains Hilfe wollte, dann würde sie ihm wohl oder übel einige Informationen bieten.

„Sagen wir mal so... mein Mann ist so besessen, dass er den Jungen großzügig in seinem Testament bedacht hat. Ich kann nicht zulassen, das mein Sohn einen Teil seines Erbes an ein hergelaufenes Flittchen verliert."

Lord Rains gönnte sich ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln, während er genauestens die Gefühle analysierte, die bei dieser knappen Erklärung über das Gesicht seiner Besucherin huschten. Dieser Teil zumindest schien wahr zu sein, ob dies allerdings die ‚ganze' Wahrheit war, bezweifelte er jedoch stark. Doch für den Anfang genügte es. Den Rest würde er zu gegebener Zeit auch noch herausfinden.

„Dann sollten wir jetzt die Einzelheiten besprechen...", setzte er schließlich an und lehnte sich weiter vor. „Was genau wollen Sie von mir?"

---

„Warum kann ich nicht hierbleiben? Was um alles in der Welt soll ich denn in Hogwarts!"

Lucius konnte es nicht glauben. Erst Draco und jetzt Francis. Für einen Augenblick fühlte er sich an ein Gespräch mit Draco erinnert, das sie kurz vor dessen Einschulung geführt hatten. Damals war es Draco gewesen, der lauthals gegen seine Abfahrt nach Hogwarts protestiert hatte, weil Narzissa ihm eingeredet hatte, Durmstrang sei die einzig angemessene Schule für einen Malfoy.

Warum konnten die beiden nicht einfach genau das tun, was man ihnen sagte? Vom wem sie wohl dieses eigensinnige Wesen hatten? Eine leise Stimme in seinen Gedanken erinnerte ihn daran, dass die beiden verschiedene Mütter hatten und daher eine Ähnlichkeit von dieser Seite her völlig ausgeschlossen war.

Hastig schob Lucius diesen beunruhigenden Gedanken beiseite. „In Hogwarts bist du sicher. Und jetzt pack endlich deine Sachen. Ich möchte so schnell wie möglich aufbrechen."

„Du tust es schon wieder!" Francis verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.

Warum passierten solche Dinge eigentlich immer ihm? Da hatte er seinen Sohn endlich wiedergefunden, sie hatten sich versöhnt und er war der Ansicht gewesen, alles sei in Ordnung, doch Francis hatte wieder einmal eine völlig andere Meinung. Warum konnte dieser Junge nicht einfach den Mund halten und das tun, was man ihm sagte? Lucius schloss die Augen und massierte mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen seine schmerzenden Schläfen.

„Was bitte meinst du?"

„Du entscheidest schon wieder über meinen Kopf hinweg was das beste für mich ist. Ich werde erst dann packen, wenn du mir erzählst, warum ich nach Hogwarts soll." Lucius machte Anstalten zu antworten, doch Francis unterbrach ihn, bevor er etwas sagen konnte. „Die Wahrheit, Lucius. Oder ich bleibe hier."

„Also schön", seufzte sein Vater entnervt und berichtete in knappen Worten über Narzissas Erpressungsversuch. Nachdem er geendet hatte, ließ sich Francis auf die Matratze fallen.

„Das ist alles meine Schuld. Du wärst ohne mich viel besser dran", stellte er unglücklich fest und schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, als Lucius ohne Vorwarnung seine Schultern umklammerte, um ihn heftig durchzuschütteln.

„Das ist es nicht! Denk das nie wieder! Ich kümmere mich darum und bringe diese unangenehme Angelegenheit so schnell wie möglich in Ordnung."

Der Junge nickte nur, wirkte aber immer noch nicht überzeugt. Seine größte Sorge hatte er seinem Vater noch gar nicht gebeichtet. Er hatte schlicht und ergreifend Angst, nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Sicherlich würde er dort seinem Bruder begegnen und das war etwas, was er mehr als alles andere fürchtete. Doch wie sollte er seinem Vater das erklären?

„Gehst du jetzt freiwillig nach Hogwarts oder muss ich dich hintragen?" Es sollte humorvoll klingen, doch die Anspannung in Lucius Stimme machte den Versuch rasch zunichte.

Francis nahm seinen Umhang und warf ihn sich kommentarlos um die Schultern. „Ich werde mich nur kurz von Carl verabschieden und dann können wir gehen."

„Was findest du nur an diesem Squib!", wunderte Lucius sich halblaut, doch Francis hatte ihn dennoch verstanden.

„Er war freundlich zu mir, Lucius. Und das völlig ohne Hintergedanken. So etwas findet man nicht oft."

Lucius nahm den leisen Tadel kommentarlos hin und während er hinter seinem Sohn den Korridor entlang ging, beschloss er, dem Mann bei Gelegenheit eine Belohnung für dessen Hilfe zukommen zu lassen.

---

Narzissa war in außergewöhnlich guter Stimmung, als sie nach langen Stunden zähen Verhandelns endlich das Haus von Thomas Rains verließ. Es war alles zu ihrer Zufriedenheit geregelt. Rains würde ihr helfen, Francis ausfindig zu machen. Wo auch immer ihr Mann den Bengel versteckt haben mochte, sie war sicher, dass Rains ihn finden würde. Und dann würden sie ihn für immer verschwinden lassen.

Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen ließ sie sich in die Polster sinken und gab dem Kutscher das Zeichen, loszufahren. Es war alles in Ordnung. Lucius war zur Zeit Schachmatt, aber Narzissa war nicht so naiv zu glauben, dass er ihr nicht mehr gefährlich werden konnte. Im Gegenteil. Sobald er sich von seinem Schock erholt hatte, würde er alles daransetzen, sich an ihr zu rächen. Sie musste seinen augenblicklichen Zustand ausnutzen und Francis so schnell wie möglich loswerden.

Die Kutsche bog in die Strasse ein, die sie zurück nach Malfoy Manor führen würde und Narzissa gestattete es sich, für einige Minuten ihren Tagträumen hinzugeben.

Lucius war außer Gefecht, Francis bald nur noch eine üble Erinnerung und Draco würde nie erfahren, dass er einen Bruder gehabt hatte. Es würde den Jungen nur unnötig verwirren und aufregen, wenn er etwas von dem Fehltritt seines Vaters erfuhr.

Aber dank ihres Eingreifens war das Erbe ihres Sohnes und seine Zukunft als späteres Oberhaupt der Familie gesichert.


	23. Teil 23

Disclaimer: Nicht meins. Leider. Alle dem HP-Universum entliehenen Charaktere gehören voll und ganz Mrs. Rowling.

Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön an meine Beta Akane-chan (ich hoffe, die neue Version gefällt Dir)

Und natürlich die herzlichsten Grüße an all diejenigen, die immer noch nicht aufgegeben haben und diese Story immer noch weiterverfolgen.

---

All down fall 23

---

„Es ist unheimlich hier!" Francis zog seinen Umhang enger um die Schultern und drängte sich unbewusst ein wenig näher an den dunkelhaarigen Zauberer heran.

Snape, der immer noch ein wenig ungehalten über die Art und Weise war, wie Lucius seine Verantwortung auf ihn abgewälzt hatte, wich ihm abrupt aus und überlegte ernsthaft, ob er dem Jungen von den Geschichten erzählen sollte, die über den Verbotenen Wald im Umlauf waren oder nicht.

Als hätte er die Gedanken seines Begleiters gelesen, stellte Francis rasch den alten Abstand zwischen ihnen wieder her und musterte die bedrohlich in der Nähe aufragenden Baumwipfel mit unübersehbarem Unbehagen. Zwar waren sie weit genug von den im silbernem Mondlicht schimmernden Bäumen entfernt, um sich sicher fühlen zu können, doch selbst hier war deutlich eine beinahe bösartige Präsenz zu spüren, die in den Schatten des Waldes zu lauern schien.

„Gibt es wirklich keinen anderen Ort, an den Sie mich bringen könnten?"

Snape hatte sich diese Frage in den letzten Stunden selbst immer wieder gestellt, doch so ungern er es zugab, Lucius hatte vollkommen recht. Hogwarts war der einzige Ort, an dem weder Narzissa noch sonst irgendjemand dem Jungen etwas anhaben konnte und diesen unbestreitbaren Vorteil konnten sie nicht ignorieren. Allerdings hatte Snape nicht damit gerechnet, dass er derjenige sein würde, der Dumbledore von ihren Plänen unterrichten musste.

Zunächst hatte er es für einen Scherz gehalten. Doch als er erkennen musste, dass sein Freund es absolut ernst war, hätte er diesem am liebsten umgebracht. Mühsam hatte er sein aufbrausendes Temperament unter Kontrolle gebracht und so gerade noch mitbekommen, wie Lucius ihm aufmunternd auf den Rücken schlug und ihm viel Glück wünschte. Im nächsten Augenblick stand er allein in der armseligen Küche des kleinen Restaurants und hatte einen Jugendlichen am Hals, der ihn mit seiner Aufsässigkeit viel zu sehr daran erinnerte, wie Lucius im gleichen Alter gewesen war.

„Bei Carl wäre ich absolut sicher gewesen", murmelte Francis kaum hörbar vor sich hin und Snape beschloss, ihn zu ignorieren. Es hatte absolut keinen Sinn, mit dem Jungen darüber zu diskutieren. Er wollte einfach nicht einsehen, dass Hogwarts gut für ihn war. Wahrscheinlich musste erst etwas passieren, bevor er seinen neuen Aufenthaltsort zu schätzen lernte.

„Warum kann Lucius diesen Dumbledore nicht leiden?"

Die scharfe Entgegnung, dass das Verhältnis zwischen Dumbledore und seinem Vater ihn absolut nichts anging, bereits auf den Lippen, hielt Snape sich im letzten Augenblick zurück und sagte nur: „Die beiden haben unvereinbare Interessen."

„Weil Lucius ein Todesser ist?"

Snape blieb so abrupt stehen, dass Francis um ein Haar gegen ihn geprallt wäre und packte den überraschten Jungen am Kragen seiner Robe. „Hör gut zu, mein Junge. Ich werde mich nicht wiederholen. Dein Vater ist ein Todesser, aber diese Tatsache darfst du niemandem gegenüber erwähnen. Wenn du danach gefragt wirst, dann tust du so, als ob du keine Ahnung hättest. Ist das klar!"

Francis starrte ihn aus weit geöffneten Augen an und plötzlich wurde Snape bewusst, dass er dem Jungen wahrscheinlich die Luft abschnürte. Hastig ließ er ihn los und beobachtete mitleidlos, wie Francis aufhörte zu husten. Dann wandte er sich brüsk ab und stapfte davon.

Francis warf einen unbehaglichen Blick auf die dunklen Bäume und eilte seinem Begleiter dann so schnell wie möglich hinterher.

---

Als Professor Dumbledore kurz vor Mitternacht durch die Aktivierung der um Hogwarts liegenden Schutzzauber aus dem Schlaf geholt wurde, befürchtete er zunächst einen Angriff auf seine Schule. Rasch kleidete er sich an und eilte so schnell wie möglich in sein Büro.

Zu seiner Beruhigung schienen es lediglich zwei Besucher zu sein, von denen sich einer gleich darauf als Snape entpuppte. Doch wer war der andere?

Mittlerweile hellwach stand Dumbledore am Fenster seines Büros und beobachtete mit wachsender Neugier die beiden dunkel gekleideten Gestalten, die sich langsam über den kurzgeschnittenen Rasen dem Eingangstor der Schule näherten. Nur noch wenige Schritte, und er würde endlich die Identität seines geheimnisvollen Besuchers ergründen können.

Als der Professor und sein Begleiter einen bestimmten, nur dem Schulleiter bekannten Punkt passiert hatten, zückte dieser seinen Zauberstab und aktivierte einen selten genutzten Zauber, der ihm die Identität seines Besuchers verraten würde.

Ungläubig blinzelnd las Dumbledore den Namen, der sich vor seinen Augen in der kalten Nachtluft geformt hatte und versuchte mit einem Kopfschütteln, seine Gedanken frei zu bekommen.

Das war schlichtweg unmöglich!

Fahles Mondlicht tanzte über die beiden Besucher hinweg und der Schulleiter erhaschte einen kurzen Eindruck von blasser Haut unter einem hellblonden Haarschopf. Dumbledore musste die Wahrheit akzeptieren. Diese Haarfarbe war unverwechselbar. Snape war in der Begleitung von Lucius' Malfoys Sohn.

Ungeduldig wartete er, bis die beiden die Schule betreten hatten, dann zog er sich an seinen Schreibtisch zurück. Gespannt erwartete der alte Zauberer die leisen Schritte, welche die Ankunft seines Professors für Zaubertränke ankündigten und bat ihn herein, noch ehe er anklopfen konnte.

„Albus? Kann ich Sie sprechen!"

Dumbledore lächelte fröhlich und nichts in seiner Miene wies darauf hin, dass er bereits ahnte, warum Snape ihn aufsuchte. „Natürlich, Severus. Ich nehme an, Sie wollen mir erklären, wie Sie in Mr. Malfoys überaus angenehme Gesellschaft geraten sind."

---

„Zitronendrops?"

Francis schüttelte den Kopf und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er seinem Vater nur zustimmen konnte. Dieser Mann war einfach viel zu freundlich, um kein Misstrauen zu erregen und wenn er eines in seinem Leben gelernt hatte, dann, dass es meistens die Freundlichen waren, die sich hinterher als die Gefährlichsten und Verschlagensten entpuppten. Und nach allem, was er jemals über Dumbledore gehört hatte, lag er mit dieser Einschätzung absolut richtig.

„Nun, mein lieber Mr. Malfoy, was führt Sie zu mir?"

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis es Francis klar wurde, dass er gemeint war. Noch immer hatte er sich nicht daran gewöhnt, jetzt einen anderen Namen zu tragen und er bezweifelte, dass er das jemals würde. Da er keine Ahnung hatte, was er sagen sollte, warf er Snape einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu. Dieser verdrehte genervt die Augen und antwortete an seiner Stelle.

„Darf ich Ihnen Francis Malfoy vorstellen, Albus? Lucius Malfoys unehelicher Sohn. Er ist einige Monate älter als Draco und sein Vater hat ihn vor einigen Tagen anerkennen lassen. Sie können sich sicherlich denken, was das heißt."

Dumbledore zwinkerte Francis verschwörerisch zu, was dieser leicht irritiert zur Kenntnis nahm und mit einem kritischen Stirnrunzeln beantwortete. „Ist die Anerkennung bereits öffentlich?"

„Das Ministerium hat es bestätigt, aber offiziell weiß es noch niemand. Bedauerlicherweise scheint die Neuigkeit jedoch durchgesickert zu sein und jetzt trachtet irgendjemand dem Jungen nach dem Leben. Es wurde bereits ein Anschlag auf ihn verübt und das Haus, in dem er sonst untergebracht ist, wird beobachtet", erklärte Snape leise und hoffte, Francis würde clever genug sein und den Mund halten. Er und Lucius hatten vereinbart, einen Anschlag vorzuschieben, damit es einen triftigen Grund gab, um für Francis Asyl in Hogwarts zu erwirken. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass der Junge zumindest so viel Verstand bewies, um ihn nicht vor seinem Vorgesetzen bloßzustellen. „Lucius bittet Sie, seinen Sohn für einige Tage in Hogwarts aufzunehmen, bis er die Angelegenheit geklärt hat."

„Ich nehme an, es ist besser, wenn ich nicht nachfrage, wie Mr. Malfoy mit dieser Situation umzugehen gedenkt, richtig?" Dumbledore strich nachdenklich über seinen Bart und wunderte sich wieder einmal darüber, dass die Malfoy-Gene anscheinend in jeder einzelnen Generation dominierten. Schon Lucius hatte wie eine Kopie seines Vaters gewirkt und wenn er nun Draco und Francis miteinander verglich, fand er kaum Unterschiede zwischen ihnen. Selbst ihre Haare hatten wahrscheinlich den gleichen Farbton. Die beiden zusammen zu sehen, würde interessant werden.

Es schien fast, als könne Snape die Gedanken seines Vorgesetzen lesen, denn er beeilte sich, Dumbledore darauf hinzuweisen, dass Draco keine Ahnung von der Existenz seines Bruders hatte und man Francis daher kaum am regulären Tagesgeschehen teilnehmen lassen konnte.

„Wo bist du vorher zur Schule gegangen, Francis?", wollte Dumbledore auf einmal wissen und stellte verwundert fest, dass sein Gegenüber ihn beinahe trotzig ansah.

„Gar nicht. Ich bin auf den Strich gegangen."

„Verstehe." Das erklärte so einiges. Der Schulleiter lehnte er sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und faltete die Hände vor dem Bauch. „Ich denke, es wird das Beste sein, wenn wir dich in Slytherin unterbringen. Du bekommst ein Zimmer in der Nähe von Professor Snape. Er wird sich um dich kümmern."

Snape nickte knapp und machte Anstalten, sich zu erheben, doch eine rasche Handbewegung Dumbledores hielt ihn auf. „Warte bitte draußen, Francis. Ich möchte mich noch ein wenig mit Professor Snape unterhalten."

Francis stand auf und ging schweigend hinaus. Nachdem die Tür hinter ihm zugefallen war, beugte Dumbledore sich abrupt vor und taxierte Snape mit bohrenden Blicken.

„Und jetzt will ich die Wahrheit hören, Severus."

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Wahrheit kennen Sie, Albus. Ich habe sie Ihnen gerade gesagt."

„Tatsächlich? Mir scheint, Sie haben so einiges ausgelassen. Bitte nehmen Sie sich die Zeit und füllen Sie die Lücken." Der Schulleiter nahm einen seiner Drops und steckte ihn in den Mund. „Warum ist Lucius nicht selbst gekommen, um mir seinen Sohn zu bringen? Warum hat er Sie vorgeschickt? Und vor allen Dingen möchte ich natürlich wissen, warum er ausgerechnet Ihnen seinen Sohn anvertraut."

„Sie wissen genau, dass wir uns recht gut kennen. Lucius vertraut mir schon seit unserer gemeinsamen Schulzeit, Albus. Ich habe ihm nie Grund gegeben, an mir zu zweifeln." Snape fühlte sich überhaupt nicht wohl in seiner Haut. Seine Freundschaft zu Lucius war etwas, worüber er nur ungern redete und normalerweise spielte er ihre Beziehung gerade vor Dumbledore immer herunter. Anscheinend war es damit nun vorbei.

Im Stillen über Lucius und seinen Dickkopf fluchend, wappnete sich Snape gegen das, was Dumbledore nun tun würde. Er musste nicht lange warten. Der alte Zauberer war gedanklich bereits einen Schritt weiter geeilt.

„Könnte man sagen, dass Lucius seinen ältesten Sohn dem anderen vorzieht?", fragte der Schulleiter gleichmütig nach und wieder fühlte Snape sich in die Enge getrieben. Ihm blieb jedoch nichts anderes übrig, als zuzustimmen.

„Lucius hat Angst, Francis zu verlieren nachdem er ihn gerade erst gefunden hat. Er würde alles tun, um ihn zu beschützen. Daher war er bereit, den Jungen hierher zu bringen. Sie wissen, was er von Hogwarts hält."

„Sie meinen, was er von ‚mir' hält." Dumbledore grübelte. Er hatte keinen Grund, an den Worten des Professors für Zaubertränke zu zweifeln. Lucius Malfoy musste tatsächlich extrem verzweifelt sein, wenn er seinen Sohn in die Hände eines Mannes gab, der ihm gefährlich werden konnte. „Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass Lucius Malfoy mir tatsächlich seinen Sohn überlässt."

Snape, der immer noch wie ein großer, schwarzer Vogel auf einem der Besucherstühle hockte, sah seinen Vorgesetzten besorgt an. „Sie können doch nicht..."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Ich werde den Jungen nicht dazu benutzen, Lucius zu erpressen." Dumbledore lehnte sich wieder in seinem Stuhl zurück und zupfte nachdenklich an seinem Bart. „Aber Sie müssen zugeben, dass es eine einmalige Gelegenheit wäre, Lucius auf unsere Seite zu ziehen."

„Das können Sie nicht machen, Albus! Genau davor hatte Lucius Angst. Wissen Sie eigentlich, wie lange ich auf ihn einreden musste, damit er offen auf Sie zukommt? Ursprünglich wollte er, dass ich Francis in Slytherin verstecke, ohne Ihnen etwas zu sagen."

Dumbledore nickte langsam. Es überraschte ihn überhaupt nicht, dass Lucius ein Treffen mit ihm scheute. Die beiden waren noch nie besonders gut miteinander ausgekommen und ihre Begegnungen in den letzten Jahren waren immer von Misstrauen und Abscheu bestimmt gewesen.

„Dennoch sollten wir diese einmalige Gelegenheit nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen. Durch den Jungen eröffnen sich ganz neue Möglichkeiten für uns." Dumbledore überlegte einen Augenblick und fuhr dann beinahe heiter fort: „Wenn ich mich zu viel mit Francis beschäftige, würde das bei Lucius nur Verdacht erregen. Aber Sie könnten sich ohne Probleme mit dem Jungen anfreunden und ihn davon überzeugen, dass es gut für seinen Vater wäre, wenn er sich von dem Dunklen Lord abwendet."

„Das kann ich nicht machen, Albus!" Snape war absolut hilflos und er wusste es auch. Hin und her gerissen zwischen der Sorge um seinen Freund und der Loyalität zu seinem Vorgesetzten, wollte er weder den einen verraten noch den anderen enttäuschen, aber es war klar, dass es keinen Ausweg für ihn gab. „Lucius vertraut mir."

Dumbledore blickte seinen Mitarbeiter lange schweigend an, ehe er schließlich nickte. Die Enttäuschung in seinen Augen war unübersehbar. „Also gut. Ich werde den Jungen nicht offen auf das ansprechen, was seinem Vater vorgeworfen wird. Aber wenn er von sich aus fragt, werde ich ihm die Wahrheit erzählen."

„Wie Sie meinen", gab Snape zähneknirschend zu. Er empfand es als ganz und gar nicht fair, konnte aber seinem Vorgesetzten nicht widersprechen ohne zu riskieren, dass dieser Francis auf die Straße setzte.

„Dann wäre so weit alles geklärt", stellte Dumbledore heiter fest und gab Snape zu verstehen, dass er entlassen war. „Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie noch ein wenig Schlaf bekommen. Die Nacht wird ohnehin kurz und ich möchte nicht, dass die Schüler morgen unter Ihrem Schlafmangel leiden."

Grollend stürmte Snape hinaus und Francis, der vor der Tür auf ihn gewartet hatte, blieb wieder einmal nichts weiter übrig, als hastig hinter ihm her zu laufen.


	24. Teil 24

Disclaimer: Die aus HP eingesetzten Charaktere gehören voll und ganz J.K. Rowling. Ich habe sie nur zu meinem privaten Vergnügen ausgeliehen. Alle anderen Figuren sind meine eigene Kreation.

Beta: Akane-chan

Vielen, vielen Dank an alle, die immer noch weiterlesen, obwohl die Geschichte viel länger geworden ist, als ich dachte. Ohne eure Kommentare hätte ich wahrscheinlich längst aufgehört. Ich hoffe nur, das euch mittlerweile nicht langweilig geworden ist.

- - -

All fall down 24

- - -

„Gar nichts!" Rains konnte es nicht glauben. „Die Überwachung des Kindermädchens hat _rein gar nichts_ eingebracht?"

„Tut mir leid, Eure Lordschaft. Selbstverständlich behalten wir die Bewachung weiterhin bei, aber bis jetzt haben wir lediglich feststellen können, dass es sich bei Nora Hudson um eine liebenswerte ältere Dame handelt, die von ihrer Nachbarschaft wegen ihres ruhigen und zuvorkommenden Wesens geschätzt und verehrt wird."

„Ist es Ihnen wenigstens gelungen, Lucius Malfoy ausfindig zu machen?"

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Noch nicht. Er scheint wie vom Erdboden verschluckt zu sein. Wir können mit Sicherheit sagen, dass er nicht in Malfoy Manor ist, aber sein aktueller Aufenthaltsort ist unbekannt. Im Ministerium ist er schon seit mehreren Tagen nicht mehr aufgetaucht und keiner seiner Kollegen hat auch nur die leiseste Ahnung, wo er stecken könnte."

Rains presste wütend die Lippen aufeinander und warf dem ihm gegenüber sitzenden Mann einen ungehaltenen Blick zu. „Wollen Sie mir jetzt allen Ernstes erzählen, Lucius Malfoy habe sich einfach in Luft aufgelöst!"

„Es scheint so", gab der andere zögernd zu und hoffte, diese Antwort würde sich nicht negativ auf sein Wohlbefinden auswirken. Bei Rains konnte man nie vorhersagen, wie er reagieren mochte und manchmal konnte sich ein einziges Wort schon als zu viel erweisen.

Doch zu seinem Glück schien Rains mit seinen Gedanken schon wieder ganz woanders zu sein, denn er starrte nachdenklich auf eines der zahlreichen Gemälde, welche die Wände seines Arbeitszimmers schmückten. „Ich hoffe sehr, dass Sie nicht Ihren Posten verlassen haben, ohne für eine Ablösung zu sorgen."

„Natürlich nicht, Sir!"

Sein Auftraggeber lächelte eisig, ohne jedoch auf den entrüsteten Ton seines Untergebenen einzugehen. „Gut. Dann gehen Sie jetzt zurück und sorgen Sie dafür, dass wir endlich weiterkommen."

„Sir?"

„Wenn Sie durch Beobachten nichts erfahren, dann müssen Sie eben andere Saiten aufziehen. Haben wir uns verstanden? Und jetzt raus!"

„Jawohl, Sir!" Der Mann sprang hastig auf und stürzte hinaus.

---

Warum hatte Narzissa Verdacht geschöpft? Lucius kam einfach nicht zur Ruhe. Denn das seine Frau von Noras Verbindung zu Francis erfahren haben musste, schien sicher. Warum sonst wurde das ehemalige Kindermädchen auf einmal beobachtet?

Was wieder zurück auf die Frage brachte, woher Narzissa Bescheid wusste. Er war sich sicher, dass er keinerlei Hinweise auf Nora gegeben hatte. Das ließ nur zwei Möglichkeiten offen. Entweder sie war ihm einmal gefolgt, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte oder sie war von selbst darauf gekommen.

War sie tatsächlich clever genug, um aus den dürftigen Anspielungen, die er vielleicht fallen gelassen hatte, die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen? So unangenehm es ihm war, musste er diese Frage doch eindeutig bejahen. Auch wenn sie oft oberflächlich und von sich selbst eingenommen wirkte, Narzissa war nicht dumm. Es war ihr durchaus zuzutrauen, dass sie ihm auf die Schliche gekommen war.

Lucius durchmaß sein Arbeitszimmer mit unruhigen Schritten. Endlich war er der Sorge enthoben, sich um Francis' Verbleib kümmern zu müssen und hätte sich so intensiv mit Narzissa beschäftigen können, wie diese es verdiente, doch das Schicksal war gegen ihn. Die Nachricht, die er von Nora erhalten hatte, warf ein völlig neues Licht auf die Angelegenheit.

Mit wem hatte Narzissa sich zusammengetan? Dass sie ganz allein handelte, daran glaubte Lucius nicht. Sie würde sich nie im Leben verkleidet vor ein Haus stellen und dieses beobachten. Nein, seine Frau musste sich mit einem ihm noch unbekannten Dritten verbündet haben. Eine Vermutung, die nicht dazu beitrug, Lucius zu beruhigen. Im Gegenteil.

Statt sich nur um seine Frau kümmern zu müssen, hatte er jetzt auch noch jemanden am Hals, den er gar nicht kannte. Die Ungewissheit bereitete ihm Magenschmerzen. Wieviel hatte seine Frau ausgeplaudert? War sie so leichtsinnig gewesen, alles zu verraten oder hatte sie ein Mindestmaß an Vernunft bewiesen und ihren neuen Partner im Unklaren gelassen?

Und war es überhaupt ein gleichberechtigter Partner oder nur ein Handlanger, der ohnehin nicht Bescheid wusste, sondern nur das erledigte was man ihm auftrug, ohne Fragen zu stellen?

Lucius ließ sich kraftlos auf seinen Stuhl fallen und starrte an die mit zahlreichen kunstvollen Schnitzereien verzierten Decke.

Narzissa oder Nora? Sollte er zuerst mit Narzissa abrechnen oder war es sinnvoller, Nora zu Hilfe zu eilen? Es wurde allmählich Zeit, dass er seine Entscheidung bezüglich seines weiteren Vorgehens traf. Lucius seufzte und blieb, wo er war.

- - -

Lord Rains lehnte sich in seinem weich gepolsterten Sessel zurück und streckte die Füße dem flackernden Kaminfeuer entgegen. Auf dem Beistelltisch neben seinem rechten Ellenbogen hatte eine aufmerksame Hauselfe sein allabendliches Gläschen Whiskey platziert, während die aktuelle Tageszeitung griffbereit daneben lag.

Um es kurz zu machen, Lord Rains hatte jeden Grund, zufrieden zu sein, doch seit seinem Treffen mit Narzissa Malfoy gab es eine einzige Frage, die an seinem Gewissen nagte und ihn einfach nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließ.

Was hatte Mrs. Malfoy ihm verschwiegen?

Nachdenklich nippte Rains an seinem Whiskey, bevor er selbstvergessen das Glas abstellte und sich weiter mit dem Problem beschäftigte, das ihn einfach nicht mehr loslassen wollte. Es musste etwas extrem Wichtiges sein, was Narzissa vor ihm verborgen hatte, etwas, das sowohl sie selbst als auch ihren Mann gefährden konnte.

Rains nahm die Zeitung auf und trommelte mit seinen Fingerspitzen einen ungeduldigen Rhythmus auf die Armlehne seines Sessels. Vielleicht würde ihn die Lektüre des Daily Prophet ein wenig ablenken und ihm einen klaren Kopf verschaffen.

Die Schlagzeile war nicht weiter beachtenswert, aber als er auf der dritten Seite eine winzige Meldung über Lucius Malfoy fand, setzte er sich abrupt auf.

Mit wachsendem Interesse las er die Kurzmitteilung, in der das unbestätigte Gerücht aufgegriffen wurde, Lucius Malfoy habe sich mit dem Ministerium für Adoptionen in Verbindung gesetzt und dort einen Antrag mit noch unbekanntem Inhalt eingereicht.

Fassungslos ließ Rains die Zeitung sinken. Das ganze klang stark an den Haaren herbeigezogen, mochte aber durchaus ein Körnchen Wahrheit enthalten und so völlig abwegig, wie er zunächst angenommen hatte, war es gar nicht. Hatte nicht Narzissa selbst zugegeben, dass Lucius den Jungen in seinem Testament bedacht hatte? Wollte er ihn jetzt etwa auch noch adoptieren? Doch warum? Was konnte einen so mächtigen und beherrschten Mann wie Lucius Malfoy dazu bringen, der Faszination einer einfachen zu Nutte zu erliegen und ihr praktisch jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen?

Rains fiel nur ein einziger Grund für dieses Verhalten ein und die damit verbundenen Möglichkeiten ließen sein Herz unwillkürlich schneller schlagen. Lucius wurde erpresst. Was auch immer der Junge gegen den Mann in der Hand haben mochte, es musste wirklich unglaublich sein. Denn warum sonst hatte Malfoy den Jungen nicht einfach umgebracht, um damit jede Bedrohung aus dem Weg zu räumen?

Er blickte auf den Namen unter dem Artikel, doch der sagte ihm nichts. Das nicht die unausstehliche Skeeter den Bericht verfasst hatte, wunderte Rains nicht sonderlich. Hätte diese ihre Finger im Spiel gehabt, die Mitteilung wäre sicherlich nicht auf der dritten Seite gelandet, sondern in riesengroßen Lettern auf der Titelseite.

Zufrieden nahm Rains wieder seinen Whiskey in die Hand und leerte das Glas in einem Zug. Sein Plan für den nächsten Tag stand bereits fest. Er würde dem Ministerium einen Besuch abstatten und dort seine Fühler ausstrecken. Einer von Lucius' Kollegen konnte ihm bestimmt verraten, was er so dringend wissen wollte und dann war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er sein neu erworbenes Wissen zu seinem Vorteil einsetzen konnte.

Ein leises Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit und den damit verbundenen Annehmlichkeiten zurück.

„Sir!" Sein allgegenwärtiger Diener stand im Türrahmen. Wie immer hielt er seine Miene betont gleichgültig, doch Rains erkannte das leicht gierige Funkeln in seinen Augen. Nun, wenn sich der Abend so entwickelte, wie Rains es hoffte, dann würde am nächsten Morgen noch genügend übrig sein, um auch seinen Diener zu befriedigen.

„Ihre heutige Abendunterhaltung ist gerade angekommen."

„Vielen Dank, Nicholas." Rains stand auf und streckte sich langsam, bevor er voller Erwartung die Treppe zu seinem Schlafzimmer hinaufstieg.

- - -

Es war niemand zu sehen. Lucius ließ seinen Blick die Straße entlang wandern, doch von dem erwähnten Beobachter fehlte jede Spur. Ob Nora sich das ganze nur eingebildet hatte? Lucius hielt das für unwahrscheinlich, denn sein ehemaliges Kindermädchen neigte nicht dazu, sich irgendwelche Geschichten aus den Fingern zu saugen. Nora war eine der vernünftigsten Personen die er kannte. Wenn sie sicher war, dass sie beobachtet wurde, dann traf dies garantiert auch zu. Er musste eben gründlicher nach der betreffenden Person suchen.

Lucius wartete noch einige Minuten, doch als er immer noch niemanden entdecken konnte, beschloss er, zunächst einmal mit Nora über die Angelegenheit zu sprechen. Während er in seinem Arbeitszimmer die unterschiedlichsten Strategien durchdacht hatte, war ihm klar geworden, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, sich sofort mit seiner Frau anzulegen. Narzissa würde ohnehin alles abstreiten. Wenn er hingegen denjenigen zu fassen bekam, den sie mit der Observation beauftragt hatte, würde er mit einem unbestreitbaren Vorteil in ihr nächstes Gespräch gehen.

Ein letzter Blick auf die leergefegte Straße, dann stapfte er entschlossen zum Haus hinüber. Kaum hatte Lucius geklingelt, da flog die Tür auf und Nora zerrte ihn unzeremoniell über die Schwelle. Gleich darauf schlug die Frau die Tür zu und verriegelte diese mit allen möglichen Bannsprüchen, die ihr nur einfallen wollten.

„Übertreiben Sie nicht etwas?", stellte Lucius irritiert fest und fragte sich unwillkürlich, was geschehen sein mochte, dass die sonst so ruhige und gefasste Mrs. Hudson dermaßen außer sich schien. Die Antwort erhielt er im gleichen Augenblick, als er einen Blick in das teilweise verwüstete Wohnzimmer warf. „Was ist denn hier passiert!"

„Wonach sieht es denn aus!", fauchte Nora gereizt und sah gleich darauf betreten zu Boden. „Tut mir leid, Lucius. Ich wollte nicht schreien, ich bin einfach nur mit den Nerven am Ende."

„Kein Problem. Ich verstehe das", erklärte Lucius und gab sich Mühe, beruhigend zu klingen. „Jetzt erzählen Sie mir erst einmal ganz genau, was geschehen ist. Am besten fangen Sie mit dem Augenblick an, an dem Sie gemerkt haben, dass Sie beobachtet werden."

Nora nickte und begann langsam und zunächst stockend, doch dann immer schneller von den Ereignissen der letzten Stunden zu berichten. „Ich habe die ganze Nacht am Fenster gesessen und die Straße beobachtet. Vor einigen Stunden ist er dann verschwunden und erst nach einiger Zeit wieder aufgetaucht, um dann sofort auf mein Haus zuzulaufen. Gleich darauf hörte ich, wie im Wohnzimmer etwas umstürzte. Ich wagte nicht, hinunter zu gehen. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich feige gehandelt habe, aber..."

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Nora. Sie haben vollkommen richtig gehandelt. Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie irgendetwas riskieren. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn Ihnen etwas zustoßen sollte. Wir werden auch so herausfinden, was er von Ihnen wollte." Lucius legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern und drückte sie kurz an sich, bevor er sie ebenso rasch wieder losließ. „Ich habe Francis gefunden. Er ist in Sicherheit."

„Merlin sei Dank!", seufzte das Kindermädchen erleichtert und sank kraftlos auf das Sofa. „Geht es ihm gut?"

„Alles in Ordnung. Ich erzähle Ihnen später die Einzelheiten", sagte Lucius mit leiser Stimme und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Er legte einen Schutzzauber über den Raum und setzte sich dann neben der Frau auf das Sofa. Mit einem kaum hörbaren Seufzen steckte er seinen Zauberstab wieder ein und wagte zum ersten Mal, seit er das Haus betreten hatte, sich ein wenig zu entspannen.

„Wissen Sie, wer den Auftrag gegeben hat?"

„Narzissa", sagte Lucius knapp und sah mit Bestürzung, wie Nora erbleichte. „Geht es Ihnen nicht gut? Soll ich Ihnen ein Glas Wasser besorgen?"

Nora winkte ab. „Woher kann sie es wissen?"

Lucius hob ratlos die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, aber ich vermute, sie ist ganz allein darauf gekommen. Wahrscheinlich war ich nicht so vorsichtig, wie ich gedacht hatte."

Nora nickte beklommen. Es gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht, dass sie in die ganze Angelegenheit mit hineingezogen worden war, doch es gab nichts, was sie dagegen hätte tun können. Zögernd sah sie ihren ehemaligen Schützling an und stelle mit Bestürzung fest, wie unglücklich Lucius wirkte.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen! Es kommt alles wieder in Ordnung!" Nora tätschelte ihm beruhigend die Schulter, wusste aber in diesem Augenblick bereits, dass es sinnlos war. Lucius würde keinen Trost finden. Gerade hatte er geglaubt, es wäre alles ausgestanden, doch dann erwies diese Hoffnung sich als Trugschluss. Unter diesen Umständen konnte es keinen Frieden für ihn geben.

„Wenn Sie das sagen", stimmte Lucius halbherzig zu und löste den Bann, den er über den Raum gelegt hatte. „Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe."

Er stand auf und machte einen Schritt zur Seite. „Ich werde..."

Was er tun wollte, sollte Nora niemals erfahren, denn in diesem Augenblick zerbarst die Fensterscheibe in Tausende kleiner Splitter und gleich darauf jagte das blau-grelle Licht eines Fluches in den Raum hinein.

tbc


	25. Teil 25

Disclaimer: Alle aus HP bekannten Charaktere gehören all und ganz JKRowling.

Vielen Dank an alle, die bis hierhin durchgehalten haben. Das Ende ist bereits in Sicht, auch wenn dafür noch gut fünf bis sechs Kapitel draufgehen werden. Und ab dem nächsten Kapitel wird es auch wieder ein bisschen interessanter...

---

All fall down 25

---

Rita stürmte in ihr Büro und warf ihre Handtasche unbeachtet in die nächste Ecke. Sie fiel buchstäblich auf ihren Stuhl und kramte eine Feder und einige Bögen Papier hervor.

Das Gespräch mit ihrem Chef war äußerst ergiebig gewesen und Rita war froh, dass sie ihn hatte überzeugen können, eine Story mit diesem Potential nicht an einen Neuling zu vergeuden. Sie konnte schon förmlich die Schlagzeile sehen, die spätestens übermorgen das Titelblatt des Daily Prophet zieren würde.

‚Lucius Malfoy auf der Suche nach einen neuen Erben?' Das klang gut. Auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie die Realität aussah, würde sie dies nicht davon abhalten, den Lesern diese aufregenden Neuigkeiten zu präsentieren. Rita fühlte dieses ganz spezielle Ziehen in ihrer Magengrube, das immer einen riesigen Skandal ankündigte und sie bisher noch nie getrogen hatte.

Natürlich würde sie zuerst alles tun, um die Wahrheit herauszufinden, ehe sie ihre Vermutungen als Tatsachen verkaufte. Das sparte Ärger und Zeit, für den Fall, dass sie hinterher eine Gegendarstellung drucken musste. Sollte die Wahrheit allerdings nicht herauszufinden sein... nun, dann war das auch kein Problem.

Gedanklich bereits bei der nächsten Ausgabe, machte sie sich daran, eine Liste mit den Namen all derjenigen zusammenzustellen, die ihr möglicherweise Auskunft geben konnten.

Mit einem leicht boshaften Lächeln setzte sie Narzissa Malfoy an die erste Stelle. Ob Lucius Ehefrau bereits wusste, dass ihr Mann möglicherweise eine Adoption plante? Wenn ja, um wen handelte es sich dabei und vor allen Dingen, warum war dieser Schritt nötig? Was war mit dem Erben? War der Junge krank oder zeugungsunfähig? Sollte er auf diese Weise ersetzt werden? Doch warum war dafür eine Adoption nötig? Warum bekam Narzissa nicht einfach ein zweites Kind?

Die Journalistin grinste unwillkürlich, als sich ihr eine wesentlich interessantere Variante aufdrängte. Was war, wenn Lucius ein uneheliches Kind hatte, das er nun in die Familie aufnehmen wollte? Um wieviel interessanter würde die ganze Angelegenheit werden, wenn Mrs. Malfoy keine Ahnung von den Plänen ihres Mannes hatte. In diesem Fall hoffte Rita nur, dass sie dabei war, wenn zwischen dem Ehepaar die Fetzen flogen.

Diese Story konnte sich als wahrer Glücksgriff entpuppen und würde ihre Karriere einen wichtigen Schritt weiterbringen. Sie musste es nur richtig anfangen und alle ihre Trümpfe so lange wie möglich in der Hand behalten.

Name um Name wurde von ihr ergänzt und während sie sich ausmalte, wie dieser Skandal ihr weltweite Aufmerksamkeit bescherte, wurde ihre Liste immer länger. Rita war so vertieft in ihre Arbeit, dass sie das zögerliche Klopfen an ihrer Tür beinahe überhört hätte.

Unwillig sah sie auf erst als sie den jungen Reporter erkannte, der sich schüchtern auf ihrer Schwelle herumdrückte, zauberte sie ein freundliches Lächeln auf ihre Züge.

„Ethan! Wie schön das Sie es einrichten konnten!" Rita winkte ihn höflich näher und wies auf den Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch. „Machen Sie es sich bequem und keine Sorge, ich werde Sie nicht lange aufhalten!"

Ethan Barnes, ein schlaksiger junger Mann, der erst kurz zuvor seine Ausbildung beendet hatte, setzte sich vorsichtig auf die äußerste Kante des ihm angebotenen Stuhles und wartete, was seine Kollegin ihm wohl zu sagen hatte.

„Na, wie gefällt es Ihnen bei uns, Ethan? Macht es noch Spaß?" Rita gönnte ihrem Gegenüber ein wohlwollendes Lächeln, während sie in Gedanken noch einmal den Plan durchging, den sie sich bereits einige Stunden zuvor zurechtgelegt hatte.

Sie würde ihm eine harmlose Frage stellen, ihn in Sicherheit wiegen und dann zuschlagen. Rita gönnte sich ein Gefühl tiefster Zufriedenheit und lauschte den begeisterten Ausführungen des jungen Mannes über seine bisherige Arbeit, wobei sie nicht vorhandenes Interesse heuchelte. Als er schließlich inne hielt, um Atem zu schöpfen, warf Rita die Frage ein, auf deren Beantwortung sie schon das ganze Gespräch über hingearbeitet hatte.

„Sagen Sie, Ethan. Wie ist es Ihnen eigentlich gelungen, an die Informationen über Lucius Malfoy heranzukommen? Das Ministerium ist doch immer äußerst zugeknöpft in solchen Dingen."

Stille fiel über den Raum. Plötzlich gar nicht mehr mitteilsam, starrte Ethan auf seine im Schoß gefalteten Hände und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber darüber kann ich nicht reden."

„Kommen Sie! Das ist doch nur ein kleiner Informationsaustausch zwischen Kollegen!" Rita versuchte ihr gewinnendstes Lächeln, doch der junge Mann ließ sich nicht darauf ein. Er schüttelte stur den Kopf und Rita merkte, wie sie allmählich die Geduld verlor.

„Wie Sie wollen", stieß Rita zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor und fuhr mit harter Stimme fort. „Eigentlich wollte ich Sie an den weiteren Ermittlungen beteiligen, aber mir scheint, Sie haben dieses Privileg gar nicht verdient."

„Wie meinen Sie das?", wollte Ethan verwirrt wissen.

„Ich habe mit dem Chefredakteur gesprochen und er hat mich mit der weiteren Bearbeitung dieses Themas beauftragt. Sie haben den Lesern zwar einen Knochen hingeworfen, aber vergessen, dass durchaus noch Fleisch an diesem Knochen hängen könnte. Wir machen Ihnen keinen Vorwurf, schließlich sind Sie noch jung und unerfahren", sagte Rita und ließ sich jedes einzelne Wort genüßlich auf der Zunge zergehen. „Würden sie mir die nötige Unterstützung zukommen lassen, könnten sie jetzt mit mir zusammenarbeiten und hätten eine Menge gelernt. Aber Sie haben sich als nicht kooperativ erwiesen und daher gibt es nur noch eine einzige Sache, die ich Ihnen mitteilen werde. Sie sind raus."

Herrlich. Gab es etwas erhebenderes als absolute Macht? Ritas perfekt geschminkter Mund verzog sich zu einem überheblichen Grinsen, als sie den Schock in den Augen des jungen Mannes sah. Sekundenlang starrte er sie mit weit geöffnetem Mund an, dann presste er wütend die Lippen zusammen und stand auf.

„Ich denke gar nicht daran, mir meine Geschichte wegnehmen zu lassen." Ethan bedachte sie mit einem Blick, in dem sich Ärger und Verachtung die Waage hielten und wandte sich abrupt ab. „Wir werden ja sehen, wer die Lorbeeren für diese Story einheimst."

Rita starrte ungläubig auf die Tür, die hinter ihrem Kollegen zugefallen war und nur langsam gelang es ihr, sich zu beruhigen. Nun gut. Wenn er Krieg wollte, dann konnte er das haben.

---

„_Ihr habt was!"_

Thomas Rains hieb so heftig mit der Faust auf den Tisch, dass Tintenfass und Schreibfeder hochhüpften und war innerhalb weniger Sekunden auf den Beinen. Die Spitze seines Zauberstabes richtete sich auf das Herz seines zitternden Opfers.

„Es tut mir leid, aber..."

„Ihr habt _Lucius Malfoy_ angegriffen? Seid ihr wahnsinnig!"

„Es war keine Absicht! Wir dachten die Alte wäre allein!", stammelte der junge Mann mit panischer Stimme und schluckte heftig. Doch sein Versuch, sich zu verteidigen, war sinnlos. Vor dem Zorn seines Gegenübers gab es kein Entrinnen.

„Ich bezahle euch nicht fürs Denken! Man sieht ja, was dabei herauskommt!" Ungezügelte Wut sprach aus jedem seiner Worte und Rains musste erst mehrmals tief durchatmen, ehe er sein Temperament einigermaßen wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. „Ich hatte euch den Auftrag erteilt, Informationen über Lucius Verbindung zu dieser kleinen Nutte herauszufinden und nicht, den Mann nach Sankt Mungos zu bringen! Ist euch eigentlich klar, was ihr mit diesem leichtsinnigen Verhalten angerichtet habt!"

„Aber es war doch keine Absicht!", wiederholte der junge Mann verzweifelt und hoffte, seine Antwort würde den anderen ein wenig besänftigen.

Rains' Finger umklammerten den Zauberstab so fest, dass seine Knöchel sich weiß unter der Haut abzeichneten und der jüngere Zauberer hielt rasch den Mund, ehe er sich noch sein eigenes Grab schaufelte. Sekundenlang schien es fraglich, ob er den Raum jemals lebend verlassen würde, doch dann senkte der Ältere seinen Zauberstab und legte ihn vorsichtig beiseite. Ihm war auf einmal eine Idee gekommen, wie er aus dieser verpfuschten Situation doch noch seinen Nutzen ziehen konnte. Er würde an seinem ursprünglichen Plan festhalten und sich im Ministerium ein wenig umhören. Wenn er Glück hatte, dann war es noch nicht bekannt geworden, dass Lucius angegriffen worden war und seine unfreiwillige Abwesenheit konnte nur von Vorteil sein.

„Sollen wir..."

„Halt den Mund!" Rains konnte das furchtsame Gewinsel nicht länger ertragen. „Verschwinde! Geh mir aus den Augen!"

Kaum war die Tür hinter seinem Handlanger zugefallen, schnappte Rains sich seinen Umhang und machte sich auf den Weg ins Ministerium, um seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.

---

Wütend ließ Rita den Brief, den sie von Narzissa Malfoy erhalten hatte, in den Papierkorb fallen und stützte nachdenklich das Kinn auf ihre gefalteten Hände. Der Versuch, Mrs. Malfoy zu interviewen und dabei unauffällig auszuhorchen, war fehlgeschlagen, da diese ihr in höflichen aber bestimmten Worten mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie an einem Interview nicht interessiert war.

Das war zwar schade, stellte aber keinen allzu großen Rückschlag dar. Rita grinste beinahe vergnügt in sich hinein, als sie damit begann, die spärlichen Fakten, die ihr zur Verfügung standen, zu einem netten kleinen Artikel zusammenzufassen.

Immer noch lächelnd verfasste sie direkt danach erneut einen Brief an Narzissa Malfoy, in dem sie um eine Stellungnahme zu dem unehelichen Sohn ihres Mannes bat und einen Kommentar zu der Frage erbat, wie Narzissa zu der Tatsache stand, dass Francis anstelle ihres eigenen Sohnes das Familienerbe antreten würde.

Zufrieden damit, dass ihr dies eingefallen war, schob sie den Brief in einen Umschlag und schickte eine der zahlreichen Eulen der Redaktion damit nach Malfoy Manor.

---

„Lord Rains! Führen Sie ihn herein! Los doch, Mann! Beeilung!" Fudge fuchtelte aufgeregt in Richtung Tür und hätte um ein Haar seine Kaffeetasse vom Schreibtisch gefegt. Wie konnte sein Sekretär nur dermaßen schwerfällig sein und solch eine wichtige Persönlichkeit über Gebühr warten lassen?

Der junge Zauberer zog sich hastig zurück und wenige Sekunden später erschien die imposante Gestalt von Thomas Rains im Türrahmen.

„Herzlich Willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Büro, Lord Rains! Nehmen Sie bitte Platz!" Cornelius Fudge kämpfte einen Augenblick mit der Frage, ob er aufstehen und dem anderen entgegeneilen sollte oder nicht. Schließlich entschied er sich dagegen, konnte aber doch nicht verhindern, dass sich ein unüberhörbarer Anflug von Ehrfurcht in seine Stimme schlich. „Was verschafft mir die außerordentliche Ehre Ihres Besuches?"

Rains, sichtlich von dem Verhalten seines Gastgebers amüsiert, kam direkt zur Sache. „Ich bin auf der Suche nach Lucius Malfoy."

„Ich kann Ihnen leider auch nicht sagen, wo Mr. Malfoy sich gerade aufhält", stellte Fudge fest und ärgerte sich, dass seine Stimme so abweisend klang. Irgendwie hatte er die Vorwürfe, die Lucius ihm gegenüber hatte verlauten lassen, immer noch nicht verwunden und jede Erinnerung an den unglückseligen Vorfall regte ihn auf.

„Ich dachte, Mr. Malfoy sei hier angestellt?", wollte Rains wissen und gestattete sich, sein Missfallen über Fudges Antwort deutlich werden zu lassen. Innerlich frohlockte er natürlich, weil Fudge noch nicht Bescheid wusste, doch das konnte er den anderen unter keinen Umständen wissen lassen. „Normalerweise würde ich Sie nicht mit diesen Fragen behelligen, aber wie schon gesagt, ich suche nach ihm. Vor einigen Tagen waren wir verabredet, doch Lucius ist nicht mehr gekommen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was geschehen ist und das beunruhigt mich."

Fudge blinzelte verblüfft, sagte jedoch zunächst einmal nichts, denn er versuchte immer noch, die jüngsten Informationen zu verdauen. Das Lucius Malfoy eine so wichtige Persönlichkeit wie Thomas Rains einfach so vor den Kopf stieß, war mehr als ungewöhnlich. Wie überaus interessant. Da mochten sich unzählige Möglichkeiten auftun...

Erst als sein Gegenüber sich ungeduldig räusperte, erkannte der Minister, das er sein Schweigen wohl zu lange gedauert hatte und so beeilte er sich, eine Entschuldigung zu stammeln, die jedoch mit einer ungehaltenen Handbewegung beiseite gewischt wurde.

„Meine Zeit ist knapp bemessen, Mr. Fudge. Ich wäre Ihnen dankbar, wenn wir das ganze so kurz wie möglich halten könnten."

„Natürlich! Wie rücksichtslos von mir!" Fudge schlang nervös seine Hände ineinander. „Aber ich kann Ihnen leider nur sagen, was Sie ohnehin längst wissen. Natürlich arbeitet Mr. Malfoy hier, aber leider hatte er in der letzten Zeit einige... Probleme. Privater Natur, Sie verstehen? Daher kann ich Ihnen leider nicht sagen, wann wir ihn zurückerwarten dürfen."

„Dann nimmt die Adoption des Jungen ihn also so sehr in Anspruch?", stellte Rains gelassen fest und registrierte voller Begeisterung, dass sein Verdacht genau ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Fudge starrte ihn mit halb geöffnetem Mund an und zeigte dabei eine erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit mit einem gestrandeten Fisch. Rains verbiss sich nur mit Mühe ein Grinsen.

„Sie wissen Bescheid?" Fudge konnte sich nur schwer an die Vorstellung gewöhnen, dass dieses wohlgehütete Geheimnis bereits allgemein bekannt sein sollte.

Rains lehnte sich zurück und klopfte mit den Fingerspitzen auf die Armlehnen seines Stuhles. Zeit, einen kleinen Köder auszuwerfen. „Ich habe den Jungen für ihn gefunden."

„Oh." Der Minister verarbeitete diese neue Information mit wachsender Verwunderung und flüchtete sich in ein verlegenes Lächeln. „Dann verstehen Sie sicher, wie verwirrend das alles für Mr. Malfoy ist. Er muss sich schließlich erst daran gewöhnen, plötzlich einen fast erwachsenen Sohn zu haben, von dem er bisher nichts wusste."

Rains Spazierstock entglitt seinen schlaffen Händen und prallte mit einem dumpfen Laut auf den Boden.

„Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?" Besorgt sah Fudge auf und wollte schon nach seinem Assistenten rufen, doch Rains winkte hastig ab.

„Alles in Ordnung." Er bückte sich nach seinem Stock und stand rasch auf. Er musste dringend nach Hause, um seine Pläne der veränderten Situation anzupassen. Bei dem Gedanken daran, was er für Möglichkeiten er auf einmal hatte, wurde ihm fast schwindlig. Doch vor allen Dingen musste er schnell handeln, ehe Lucius von seinem Besuch im Ministerium erfuhr und daraus Schlüsse zog, die ihn in Gefahr bringen konnten. In Gedanken bereits einige Schritte weiter, bemerkte Rains noch nicht einmal, dass Fudge ihn beunruhigt musterte.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Fudge." Rains war schon draußen, bevor der Minister auch nur die Zeit fand, zu reagieren.

tbc


	26. Teil 26

Disclaimer: Alle in dieser Story eingesetzten Charaktere gehören voll und ganz JK Rowling.

---

All fall down 26

---

Helles Sonnenlicht fiel in das Krankenzimmer und weckte den blonden Zauberer, der bis dahin in einem unruhigen Schlaf gelegen hatte. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis seine Erinnerung zurückkehrte, doch dann setzte er sich abrupt auf. Ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Kopf und Lucius fiel mit einem erstickten Keuchen in die Kissen zurück.

Schließlich war der Schmerz auf ein erträgliches Maß abgesunken und Lucius konnte sich umsehen.

Er war allein in dem kleinen Raum. Wie sich an der sterilen Einrichtung erkennen ließ, befand er sich höchstwahrscheinlich in Sankt Mungo, doch wie er hierher gekommen war, entzog sich völlig seiner Kenntnis. Das letzte woran der Zauberer sich erinnerte war sein Gespräch mit Mrs. Hudson und danach... Nora! Was war mit ihr geschehen? Ob sie ebenfalls hier war?

Lucius sah sich aufgeregt um, doch er entdeckte keine Möglichkeit, eine der Schwestern herbeizurufen. Kurz entschlossen schlug er die Decke zurück und setzte sich, allerdings viel vorsichtiger als zuvor, auf.

Der Raum drehte sich um ihn und beinahe wäre er wieder in die Kissen zurückgefallen, doch diesmal drängte er das Schwindelgefühl zurück und stand langsam auf.

Es ging besser als erwartet. Lucius tastete sich vorsichtig in Richtung Tür, kam jedoch nicht dazu, diese zu öffnen, denn von der anderen Seite trat jemand schwungvoll ein und hätte ihn um ein Haar umgestoßen.

„Du bist wach? Na, dann kann es ja nicht so schlimm gewesen sein", stellte seine Frau mit eisiger Stimme fest und drängelte sich an ihm vorbei in den Raum hinein. Die Tür klappte zu und Lucius, der immer noch wie erstarrt dagestanden hatte, drehte sich ungläubig zu Narzissa um.

„Was machst du denn hier?"

„Da eile ich sofort hierher, sobald ich von deinem Unfall erfahre und was ist der Dank?" Seine Frau schmollte. „Ich war besorgt um dich, Liebster! Was denkst du denn? Schließlich erfährt man nicht jeden Tag, dass der Ehemann im Krankenhaus liegt, weil ihn ein Fluch getroffen hat, während er in der Wohnung einer anderen Frau war."

Als Lucius sie nur verwirrt anstarrte, trat Narzissa mit einem ergebenen Seufzen näher, fasste ihn am Arm und schob ihn wieder auf sein Bett zurück. „Setz dich, du siehst blass aus."

„Narzissa..."

„Ich werde den Arzt holen. Ich bin sicher, er wird begeistert sein zu erfahren, dass du wieder unter uns bist."

Lucius schnaubte verächtlich, da er seiner Frau nicht für eine Sekunde abnahm, dass sie wirklich besorgt gewesen war. „Das ist sicherlich ein Schock für dich. Ich wette, du hattest bereits den Leichenbestatter informiert."

„Das habe ich nicht verdient, Lucius", gab seine Frau mit verletzt klingender Stimme zurück und nahm in dem Besucherstuhl neben seinem Bett Platz. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung schlug sie die Beine übereinander und lehnte sich zufrieden zurück. Bereits jetzt war es ihr gelungen, Lucius zu verunsichern und das war mehr, als sie erhofft hatte. Wie würde er erst reagieren, wenn er den Rest erfuhr!

Grollend schloss Lucius die Augen und sprach den lautlosen Wunsch aus, seine Frau möge sich in Luft auflösen.

„Du wirst mir nicht glauben, aber ich empfinde immer noch sehr viel für dich. Auch wenn du mich mit deinem eigenen Sohn betrogen hast."

„Lass Francis da raus!", fuhr ihr Mann sie grob an und schlug die Augen wieder auf. Sie hatten ihre Farbe verändert und waren nun so grau wie die sturmgepeitschte See im Winter und unwillkürlich drückte Narzissa sich ein wenig tiefer in ihren Stuhl. „Ich bin es leid, mich jeden Tag deinen Sticheleien aussetzen zu müssen! Gib endlich deine sinnlosen Versuche auf, mich erpressen zu wollen. Ich weiß, was du vorhast und es wird nicht funktionieren! Akzeptiere die Tatsache, dass unsere Ehe am Ende ist und lass dich von mir scheiden. Mehr verlange ich nicht von dir."

„Mehr nicht?", kreischte seine Frau überraschend los und sprang auf. Wütend griff sie nach ihrer Handtasche und umfasste diese so fest, dass ihre Fingernägel sich regelrecht in das weiche Leder krallten. „Mehr nicht, sagst du? Als wäre das nicht genug, um mein Leben zu ruinieren! Weißt du was? Ich werde niemals aufgeben! Erst wenn dein Bastard aus dem Weg geräumt ist, werde ich Ruhe finden und bis dahin wird mich der Gedanke trösten, dass du eine deiner wichtigsten Verbündeten verloren hast."

„Was meinst du damit?!" Lucius kam schwankend auf die Beine und hielt sich mit zitternden Fingern am Fußende seines Bettes fest. Die unbestimmte Sorge, die seit er aufgewacht war in seinem Herzen brannte, fand auf einmal neue Nahrung und raubte ihm beinahe den Atem.

Narzissa warf ihr langes Haar zurück und war schon an der Tür, ehe sie sich zu einer Antwort herabließ. „Nora Hudson ist tot. Ich hoffe dir ist klar, dass du ihr den Tod gebracht hast."

Die Tür schlug zu und Lucius fiel wie betäubt auf sein Bett zurück. Nora war tot? Wie konnte das sein? Was um alles in der Welt war das nur für ein Fluch gewesen?

Mühsam stand er auf und suchte nach seiner Kleidung. Er musste so schnell wie möglich hier raus.

---

Die ganze Situation entpuppte sich als genauso unerfreulich, wie er befürchtet hatte. Snape hockte schlechtgelaunt hinter seinem Schreibtisch und versuchte vergeblich, sich auf den Zaubertrank zu konzentrieren, den er im Auftrag vom Schulleiter zusammenbraute, doch es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen.

Frustriert warf er schließlich die zerstoßenen Rosenblätter beiseite und überlegte, wie er seine Aufgabe als Babysitter so schnell wie möglich loswerden konnte. Ein zögerndes Klopfen holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken und auf sein harsches ‚Herein', schob Francis sich vorsichtig in den Raum hinein.

„Ich bin fertig!" Der Junge blieb zögernd stehen, als er die finstere Miene des älteren Mannes bemerkte. „Störe ich?"

„Wenn ich ja sage, würde sich ohnehin nichts ändern", stellte Snape ungerührt fest und winkte den Jungen näher heran. Mit kritischem Blick musterte er die dunkle Robe mit dem Slytherin-Emblem und fragte sich wieder einmal, warum Dumbledore darauf bestanden hatte, den Jungen auf diese Art einzukleiden. Schließlich war es nicht so, als hätte Francis die Erlaubnis, sich ungehindert im Schloss zu bewegen. Eigentlich sollte er nur in seinem Zimmer bleiben und darauf warten, dass Lucius ihn so schnell wie möglich wieder abholte. Doch da der Schulleiter nichts ohne Grund tat, fragte Snape sich natürlich, ob der Alte etwas wusste, von dem die anderen keine Ahnung hatten.

„Ich bin auch nicht gerade scharf darauf, hier zu sein", gab sein Gegenüber heftig zurück und für einen Augenblick funkelten die beiden sich wütend an, dann senkte Francis den Blick und zupfte unzufrieden an seiner neuen Robe herum. „Warum muss ich eigentlich dieses _Ding_ tragen? Ich bin kein Slytherin und werde auch niemals einer sein!"

Snape schloss für einen Moment die Augen, mühsam um seine Selbstbeherrschung kämpfend und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es das einfach nicht wert war. Jetzt einen Mord zu begehen würde ihm nur eine lebenslängliche Haftstrafe einbringen und wofür? Andererseits konnte er sicherlich auf Notwehr plädieren...

„Dumbledore hat es angeordnet", erklärte er schließlich und beschloss, sobald diese Sache ausgestanden war, auf unbestimmte Zeit in Urlaub zu gehen. „Abgesehen davon solltest du stolz darauf sein, dieses ehrenvolle Wappen tragen zu dürfen, obwohl du keiner unserer Schüler bist."

Francis warf ihm einen eisigen Blick zu und sah dabei so sehr wie eine kleine Kopie seines Vaters aus, dass der Lehrer für Zaubertränke für einen Augenblick glaubte, eine Szene aus der Vergangenheit zu erleben. Wie oft hatte er sich mit Lucius in diesem Büro wegen nichtiger Kleinigkeiten gestritten? Rasch schüttelte er den Kopf, um seine Erinnerungen loszuwerden.

„Ich habe niemals darum gebeten, hierher gebracht zu werden! Ich komme sehr gut alleine zurecht. Mir wäre es ohnehin lieber, wenn ich diese Schule so schnell wie möglich verlassen könnte. Tun Sie doch einfach so, als hätten Sie mich nicht gesehen und ich verspreche Ihnen, ich bin innerhalb weniger Minuten verschwunden."

„Und wo würdest du hingehen?" Snape hatte beschlossen, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr Francis' Verhalten ihn ärgerte. Dennoch knirschte er mit den Zähnen, als sein Gegenüber ihn mit einem strahlenden Lächeln bedachte und eine anscheinend lange vorbereitete Antwort gab.

„Zurück zu Carl natürlich. Niemand würde mich dort suchen. Ich wäre völlig sicher. Ich habe versucht, Lucius das zu erklären, aber hört mir einfach nicht zu."

Snape seufzte und bedeutete Francis, sich zu ihm zu setzen. Wie es schien, waren ein paar deutliche Worte angebracht. „Hör zu, Junge. Dein Vater macht sich Sorgen um dich und das zu Recht. Lucius steht in jeder einzelnen Sekunde im Mittelpunkt des gesellschaftlichen Lebens. Jede seiner Handlungen wird genauestens unter die Lupe genommen und mehr als kritisch beurteilt. Macht, Einfluss und Reichtum, diese drei Dinge rufen immer Neid hervor und es gibt sehr viele Zauberer, die _alles_ tun würden, um Lucius zu schaden und ihn zu vernichten. Aufgrund seiner Position darf er sich keinerlei Schwächen leisten und es ist nun einmal eine Tatsache, dass du im Augenblick seine größte Schwäche bist."

Aus dem darauf folgenden Schweigen schloss Snape, dass Francis sich darüber noch keine Gedanken gemacht hatte und setzte noch eins obendrauf. „Möchtest du deinen Vater in Gefahr bringen, Francis? Denn genau das würdest du tun, wenn du die Schule verlässt, ehe er dich abholen kommt."

„Nein", sagte Francis leise und räusperte sich verlegen. „Ich dachte nicht... Es tut mir leid."

Snape nickte knapp und nahm wieder seine Rosenblätter zur Hand. „Wenn du willst, kannst du mir ein wenig zur Hand gehen."

Ein zögerndes Lächeln machte sich auf den ebenmäßigen Zügen des Jungen breit, als er in Snapes Angebot die Aufforderung zum Frieden erkannte, die der andere nicht aussprechen konnte.

„Gerne. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung von Zaubertränken."

„Das macht nichts. Wenn du nach deinem Vater kommst, dann hast du wahrscheinlich ein natürliches Talent dafür. Dein Bruder zum Beispiel ist mein bester Schüler", stellte Snape mit gleichmütiger Stimme fest und hielt Francis einen Mörser entgegen.

„Wie ist er denn so?", wollte Francis neugierig wissen und nutzte die Gelegenheit, etwas über seinen unbekannten Bruder zu erfahren. Er fuhr damit fort, die Rosenblätter zu zerkleinern, während Snape nur die Schultern hob und mit seinem Zauberstab einen Kessel heißes Wasser vom Ofen zum Tisch zauberte.

„Draco ist dir sehr ähnlich."

Mehr sagte Snape nicht und Francis, der spürte, dass der Mann sich nicht weiter dazu äußern wollte, beschloss, seine Fragen wieder einmal aufzuschieben.

---

Während seine Frau sich mit der Frage beschäftigte, wie sie seinen Sohn am schnellsten aus dem Weg räumen konnte, eilte Lucius nahezu ziellos durch die Gegend. Das beklemmende Gefühl in seiner Brust erinnerte ihn mit jedem Schlag seines Herzens daran, dass er versagt hatte, dass Noras Tod seine Schuld war und konfrontierte ihn wieder einmal mit der Frage, ob er der ganzen Angelegenheit wirklich gewachsen war.

Solche schwerwiegenden Fehler waren ihm früher nie passiert. Lucius presste die Hände gegen die Schläfen und unterdrückte nur mit Mühe einen gequälten Aufschrei. Was sollte jetzt nur werden? Gestern war es ihm noch eine gute Idee erschienen, Francis in Hogwarts unterzubringen, doch bei Tag besehen war diese Lösung alles andere als zufriedenstellend.

Was geschah, wenn Narzissa auf die Idee kam, Draco zu besuchen und dabei Francis begegnete? Nein, das war nicht anzunehmen. Narzissa zeigte extrem selten mütterliche Gefühle für ihren Sohn. Aber was war, wenn Draco und Francis sich begegneten? So groß war die Schule auch wieder nicht und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass die beiden sich durch einen dummen Zufall über den Weg liefen war nicht gerade klein.

Er mochte gar nicht daran denken. So wie er Draco kannte, würde dieser Francis niemals akzeptieren. Er musste seinen jüngeren Sohn erst vorsichtig darauf vorbereiten, aber das war ein anderes Problem und nicht so dringend wie die Frage, wie er Francis beibringen sollte, dass Nora tot war.

Wie sollte er denn erklären, was er selbst kaum verstand? Natürlich war es kein Avada Kedavra gewesen, aber die Tatsache, dass es im Grunde nichts weiter gewesen war als ein bedauerlicher Unfall, machte das ganze nicht besser.

„Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Malfoy! Bitte warten Sie!"

Ungehalten wandte Lucius sich um, als eine ihm unbekannte Stimme seinen Namen rief. Eine Störung war das letzte, was er gebrauchen konnte und dementsprechend finster war seine Miene, als er den jungen Mann betrachtete, der mit zerzausten braunen Haaren auf ihn zustürzte.

Als er Luicus schließlich erreichte, schnappte er einige Male atemlos nach Luft und brachte dann keuchend hervor: „Mr. Malfoy... ich bin Ethan Barns... Reporter der..."

Ohne dem Mann Gelegenheit zu geben, diesen Satz zu beenden, runzelte Lucius wütend die Stirn und hob abwehrend die Hand. „Bemühen Sie sich nicht, Mr. Barns. Ich gebe keine Interviews." Er wandte sich ab, doch kaum hatte er zwei Schritte gemacht, da rief Barns ihm hinterher: „Haben Sie wirklich Ihren unehelichen Sohn anerkannt?"

Lucius wirbelte herum und hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, noch ehe er recht wusste, was geschah. Er sah den Schock in den blauen Augen seines Gegenübers, doch Lucius war einfach nicht mehr in der Stimmung, die Angelegenheit mit Diplomatie zu lösen. Ein kurzer Blick bestätigte ihm, dass sie allein auf der Straße waren.

Der Vergessenszauber traf den jungen Reporter völlig unvorbereitet und während er benommen auf die Knie fiel, war Lucius bereits verschwunden.

---

Francis langweilte sich. Er saß in Snapes Büro und fragte sich wieder einmal, warum ausgerechnet er mit solch einem wichtigen Vater geschlagen war, dass er sich hier verstecken musste. Jeder andere hätte einfach dort bleiben können, wo er war. Bei Carl hatte er wenigstens etwas zu tun gehabt. Stattdessen hockte er nun hier in einer Schule, in der ihn niemand zu Gesicht bekommen durfte und starrte buchstäblich Löcher in die Luft.

Snape hatte ihm vor über einer Stunde aufgetragen, die restlichen Zutaten für seinen Trank vorzubereiten, ihm noch einmal eingeschärft, nichts kaputt zu machen und war zu seinem Unterricht zurückgekehrt. Francis war seitdem sich selbst überlassen und musste mittlerweile zähneknirschend zugeben, dass ihm die Gesellschaft des griesgrämigen Mannes irgendwie fehlte.

Das hätte es jetzt wirklich nicht gebraucht. Verärgert darüber, weil er auf einmal anhängliche Gefühle für einen Mann entwickelte, den er noch nicht einmal leiden konnte, beschloss der Junge, sich das Büro des Professors ein wenig genauer anzuschauen. Vielleicht fand er irgendetwas, womit er sich ablenken konnte.

Interessiert wanderte er zu dem hohen Regal im hinteren Teil des Raumes. Erkennen konnte er nicht viel, da es ihm dazu am nötigen Licht fehlte. Dabei waren die meisten Teile von Hogwarts ihm hell und freundlich vorgekommen, doch in Slytherin schienen die lichtscheuen Bewohner des Schlosses zu hausen. Was ihn wieder zu der Frage brachte, warum um alles in der Welt jemand freiwillig im Kellergeschoss würde leben wollen? Sein eigenes Zimmer war ebenso dunkel und Francis konnte sich ein Leben in den Verliesen einfach nicht vorstellen.

Er betrachtete eine der zahlreichen Glasflaschen voller Verwunderung. Waren das tatsächlich Augen? Von einem Frosch vielleicht? Der Junge schüttelte sich. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann wollte er es gar nicht so genau wissen.

„Professor Snape? Sind Sie da?"

Erschrocken wirbelte Francis herum, doch verstecken konnte er sich nicht mehr. Die Tür schwang auf und ein Junge, der etwa in seinem Alter sein mochte, trat ein. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis der Besucher ihn entdeckte, doch dann war es, als falle die Welt in Scherben.

Blonde Haare, silbergraue Augen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte Francis das Gefühl in einen Spiegel zu starren, dann erholte der andere sich von seinem Schrecken und stellte die eine Frage, die Francis niemals hatte beantworten wollen.

„Wer bist du?"

tbc


	27. Teil 27

Disclaimer: Alle aus HP bekannten Charaktere gehören Mrs. Rowling.

Kapitel 27

Zitternd vor Wut war Narzissa nach dem Besuch bei ihrem Mann nach Hause zurückgekehrt und hatte sich in ihrem Schlafzimmer eingeschlossen, wo sie verzweifelt nach einer Lösung suchte, um das drohende Unheil abzuwenden.

Die blonde Hexe saß seit über einer Stunde an ihrem Schreibtisch und starrte die vor ihr liegende Post an, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen. Ihre Gedanken rasten.

Er wollte die Scheidung. Lucius wollte sie doch tatsächlich loswerden und noch nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass sie seine Beziehung zu seinem Sohn öffentlich zu machen drohte, schien ihn abzuschrecken.

Dabei war sie so sicher gewesen, ihren Mann endlich einmal besiegt zu haben. Mutlos überdachte sie ihre Möglichkeiten und wieder konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass sie sich fragte, wann ihre Ehe begonnen hatte, so schrecklich schief zu laufen. Warum nur konnten sie sich nicht ein einziges Mal vernünftig unterhalten, ohne sich gegenseitig zu bedrohen oder zu verletzen?

Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen nahm sie den obersten Brief in die Hand und machte sich daran, den Umschlag zu öffnen. Als ihr Blick auf den Absender fiel, fuhr ihr eisiger Schrecken in die Glieder. Schon wieder diese Skeeter? Verwundert zog sie das Schreiben hervor und sank gleich darauf kraftlos in sich zusammen, als ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen sich mit einem Schlag bewahrheiteten.

Woher hatte diese unausstehliche Person nur diese Informationen? Leicht panisch knüllte Narzissa den Brief zusammen und versuchte ihren revoltierenden Magen zu beruhigen. Was um alles in der Welt sollte sie denn jetzt nur tun?

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatten sich ihre wohlüberlegten Pläne buchstäblich in Luft aufgelöst und drohten ihr nun zum Verhängnis zu werden. Der Brief, mit sie Lucius hatte erpressen wollen, war nun so gut wie wertlos und es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis Rains davon erfuhr und zu dem Schluss kommen würde, dass ihre Vereinbarung nutzlos war.

Genug gegrübelt. Mit Rains würde sie sich befassen, sobald es soweit war. Dringlicher war zunächst, sich Rita Skeeter vom Hals zu schaffen.

Noch war der Artikel nicht geschrieben, doch es würde sicherlich nicht mehr allzu lange dauern, bis alle Welt von Francis erfuhr und dann würde sie schneller im Abseits landen, als es ihr lieb war.

Entschlossen richtete Narzissa sich auf und legte den Brief nachdenklich beiseite. Kampflos durfte sie unter keinen Umständen aufgeben. Irgendwie musste es ihr gelingen, aus der Situation das größtmögliche Kapitel zu schlagen, bevor ihr Mann es tat. Doch wie sollte sie das anstellen?

Immer noch tief in Gedanken versunken ließ Narzissa sich nach vorne sinken und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Es war an der Zeit, dass sie sich eine neue Strategie überlegte, doch wie diese wohl aussehen mochte, davon hatte sie noch nicht die geringste Vorstellung. Es musste etwas sein, das der Öffentlichkeit gefiel und ihr sowohl die Sympathien der einfachen Bürger einbrachte, als auch die Bewunderung ihrer aristokratischen Freunde. Lucius mussten so gründlich die Hände gebunden werden, dass eine Scheidung ihm unmöglich gemacht würde.

Auf einmal kam ihr eine hervorragende Idee.

Natürlich! Warum war sie nicht gleich darauf gekommen? Unfreiwillig hatte die Skeeter ihr sogar den Ausweg geboten, den sie so verzweifelt suchte!

Noch war das Spiel nicht verloren. Sie konnte es immer noch für sich entscheiden, aber um das zu erreichen, musste sie zuvor dafür sorgen, dass alle Welt in ihr die treu sorgende Ehefrau und liebevolle Mutter sah. Dann würde niemand Verdacht schöpfen, wenn der älteste Sohn ihres Mannes einem unglücklichen Unfall zum Opfer fiel.

Rasch nahm sie eine Feder zur Hand und schrieb eine Antwort an die Journalistin.

- - -

Genervt schlug Snape die Tür zu seinem Klassenzimmer hinter sich zu und stapfte den Gang hinunter. Diese Kinder waren wirklich das Letzte! Die meisten hatten keinerlei Gespür für Zaubertränke, aber er war natürlich schuld, wenn es nicht klappte. Snape wusste genau, was man sich hinter seinem Rücken erzählte. Besonders die Gryffindors waren überzeugt davon, dass es nicht ihre Inkompetenz war, die sie regelmäßig in seinem Unterricht versagen ließ, sondern dass er, Snape, sie höchstpersönlich jede einzelne Stunde benachteiligte und hereinzulegen versuchte.

Schnaubend bog der Professor um die nächste Ecke und blieb gleich darauf wie erstarrt stehen, als er die aufgeregte Stimme von Draco Malfoy hörte, die durch die halb geöffnete Tür seines Büros auf den Gang schallte.

„Wer zum Teufel bist du?!" Dracos Stimme hatte einen schrillen Unterton angenommen, der Snape deutlicher als alles andere signalisierte, wie verstört der Junge war. Eine Antwort hörte er nicht, aber das war auch gar nicht nötig. Der dunkelhaarige Mann schloss die Augen und verwünschte den Tag, an dem er sich hatte breitschlagen lassen, Francis nach Hogwarts zu bringen. Wie befürchtet, war sein schlimmster Alptraum soeben wahr geworden.

„Verdammt, ich rede mit dir! Antworte gefälligst!"

Mit einem ergebenen Seufzen trat Snape ein und ließ die Tür krachend hinter sich ins Schloss fallen. Doch obwohl das, was er sah, in etwa dem entsprach, was er erwartet hatte, blieb er schockiert stehen.

Bei seinem Eintreten wandten die beiden sich gleichzeitig zu ihm um und Snape rann unwillkürlich ein unbehaglicher Schauer über den Rücken. Er hatte gewusst, dass die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Francis und Draco groß war, doch die beiden wirklich nebeneinander zu sehen, war beinahe zu viel für ihn. Zwar waren Francis Haare eine Schattierung dunkler als die seines Bruders, doch seine Augen waren von einem ebenso eisigen grau. Es war, als hätte jemand einen Weg gefunden, Draco Malfoy zu duplizieren. Und das, obwohl genaugenommen ein Exemplar bereits zu viel war...

Der Professor schüttelte den Kopf um seine Gedanken zu klären und räusperte sich entschlossen. Er hatte jetzt keine Zeit zu verschwenden. Wenn er das drohende Unheil abwenden wollte, musste er sich beeilen, denn Draco hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt und bedrohte damit einen reichlich verstört wirkenden Francis, der sich offensichtlich meilenweit entfernt zu sein wünschte.

„Professor Snape! Gut das Sie kommen!" Draco warf nur einen kurzen Blick über seine Schulter, rührte sich aber ansonsten nicht von der Stelle. „Ich verlange augenblicklich eine Erklärung für diese... diese...Person!"

Snape seufzte. In den letzten Sekunden war ihm klar geworden, dass das Ganze noch schwieriger würde, als er angenommen hatte. Da es nach diesem unglückseligen Zusammentreffen keinen Weg mehr gab, um dem Jungen die Situation schonend beizubringen, beschloss er, ihn einfach zu überrumpeln.

Er trat neben Draco und drückte dessen Arm herunter. „Lass den Unsinn. Es gibt keinen Grund, deinen Bruder zu bedrohen."

Bleiernes Schweigen senkte sich über den Raum, während Draco mit halb offenem Mund von seinem Professor zu Francis und wieder zurück blickte. „W...was?!"

„Setz dich." Snape schob Draco auf den nächsten Stuhl, dann wandte er sich an Francis. „Und du auch. Setzt euch alle beide und haltet den Mund. Ich muss nachdenken."

Seine Aufforderung verhallte ungehört. Draco war innerhalb weniger Sekunden wieder auf den Beinen. „Ich soll mich hinsetzen? Soll das ein Scherz sein? Wie können Sie nur so ruhig bleiben? Ich verlange auf der Stelle...!"

„Mr. Malfoy!", fuhr Snape ihn urplötzlich an und hieb mit der Faust auf den Schreibtisch. „Sie haben keinerlei Recht, irgendetwas von mir zu fordern. Seien Sie dankbar, dass ich mir überhaupt die Mühe mache, Ihnen die Anwesenheit ihres Bruders zu erklären. Und jetzt halten Sie den Mund!"

„Das muss ich mir nicht bieten lassen!", schrie Draco ihn an und fand sich gleich darauf auf seinem Stuhl wieder, nachdem er diesmal von seinem Bruder zurückgestoßen wurde. Grollend sah er auf und schüttelte Francis' Berührung angewidert ab. „Was erlaubst du dir eigentlich? Fass mich nicht an!"

„Keine Sorge. Ich bin froh, wenn ich dir nicht zu nahe kommen muss!", entgegnete Francis eisig und brachte so Draco erst recht in Rage. Mit vor Wut zitternder Stimme wandte dieser sich an seinen Lehrer.

„Sagen Sie dieser _Kopie_, dass ich keinen Bruder habe!"

Francis presste wütend die Lippen aufeinander, als wollte er im letzten Moment eine passende Antwort hinunterschlucken, doch kaum begegnete sein Blick den abscheuerfüllten Augen seines Bruders, konnte er sich nicht länger zurückhalten.

„Vater erwähnte einmal, dass du einige Monate jünger bist als ich. Stellt sich also die Frage, wer von uns beiden die Kopie ist."

Zunächst sprachlos vor Überraschung und Schock, benötigte Draco einige Sekunden, ehe er sich so weit erholt hatte, dass er auf diese Ungeheuerlichkeit antworten konnte. „Wenn du wirklich mein Bruder bist, wieso habe ich noch nie etwas von dir gehört? Vater hätte mir längst von dir erzählt, wenn wir tatsächlich verwandt wären!"

In einer unbewussten Handlung kräuselte Francis seine Lippen zu dem verächtlichen Grinsen, das ansonsten häufig das Gesicht seines Bruders zierte. „Vielleicht bist du für Vater weniger wichtig als du dachtest?"

„Du erpresst ihn!" Blass vor unterdrückter Wut und Hilflosigkeit, warf Draco seinem Lehrer einen kurzen Blick zu, doch Snape hatte augenscheinlich beschlossen, sich so lange wie möglich rauszuhalten. An seinem Gesicht konnte man deutlich ablesen, dass er hoffte, dieses Problem würde sich von selbst erledigen.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich!", fauchte Francis ihn an und fragte sich ernsthaft, wie sein Vater nur so eine von sich selbst eingenommene Nervensäge hatte zeugen können.

„Ich habe recht! Du erpresst ihn! Hast ihm vorgegaukelt, du wärst sein Sohn und hoffst so, an unser Geld heranzukommen! Gib es zu! Du bist hinter unserem Vermögen her, aber sei versichert, das wirst du niemals bekommen!"

Die Idee war so absurd, dass Francis in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach und damit einen neuerlichen Wutausbruch auslöste.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, mich einfach so auszulachen?!" Zum ersten Mal mit einer Situation konfrontiert, in der sein Gegenüber tatsächlich zurückschlug, anstatt seine Beleidigungen schweigend hinzunehmen, und sich nebenbei auch noch über ihn lustig machte, fühlte Draco sich in die Enge getrieben und überfordert und wandte sich hilfesuchend an den wie betäubt dasitzenden Snape. „Erklären Sie mir jetzt endlich, wie es dazu kommen konnte, oder nicht?!"

„Draco, bitte. Es gibt keinerlei Zweifel, dass Francis dein Bruder ist. Ich selbst habe den entsprechenden Test vorgenommen. Also hör endlich auf, dich wie ein kleines Kind zu benehmen und setz dich hin. Es ist ohnehin an der Zeit, dass wir euren Vater benachrichtigen", gab Snape leicht genervt zur Antwort. Doch irgendwie wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass jedes seiner Worte verschwendet war. Er sah die Katastrophe kommen, konnte aber nichts tun, um sie zu verhindern. Er wusste aus leidvoller Erfahrung, dass es gesünder war, einem Malfoy nicht in die Quere zu kommen. Und das galt mit Sicherheit auch, wenn zwei Angehörige dieser anstrengenden Sippe aufeinanderprallten...

„Grandiose Idee! Dann kann er mir gleich erklären, mit welcher seiner zahlreichen Huren er diesen Fehltritt gezeugt hat!"

„Nenn meine Mutter nie wieder eine Hure, du miese kleine Ratte", explodierte Francis aus heiterem Himmel und packte Draco am Kragen seiner Robe. „Du bist doch nur deswegen auf der Welt, weil Vater einen Erben brauchte, nachdem deine Mutter sich mit dem Namen ihrer Familie eine Ehe mit ihm erkauft hatte!"

Krebsrot im Gesicht, krallte Draco nun seinerseits seine Hände in die Roben des Älteren und schüttelte ihn heftig durch. „Meine Eltern lieben sich!"

„Das ich nicht lache! Das soll Liebe sein? Kein Wunder, dass Vater sich bei jeder Gelegenheit aus dem Staub macht!"

„Mit welchem Recht bildest du dir überhaupt ein Urteil über meine Eltern?!", keifte Draco zurück und stieß seinen Bruder heftig zurück. Schwer atmend starrten die beiden sich an, dann griff Draco wieder nach seinem Zauberstab, was ihm jedoch nichts nützte. Francis gelang es ohne größere Schwierigkeiten seinen Bruder zu entwaffnen und warf den entwendeten Zauberstab achtlos hinter sich.

„Du...!" Mit einem erstickten Aufschrei sprang Draco ihn an und mit einem lauten Krachen landeten die beiden auf dem Boden, wo sie innerhalb weniger Sekunden heftig aufeinander einschlugen.

„Hört auf der Stelle mit diesem Blödsinn auf!" Snape hatte endgültig genug und ging dazwischen. Mit jeder Hand einen zappelnden Kontrahenten festhaltend, zerrte er die beiden Jungen auf die Füße und hielt sie mit Mühe auseinander.

„Seid ihr übergeschnappt?! Dieses Verhalten ist eines Malfoy absolut unwürdig! Euer Vater würde sich in Grund und Boden schämen, wenn er euch so sehen könnte!" Noch einmal schüttelte er die beiden zur Bekräftigung seiner Worte grob durch, dann ließ er sie abrupt los und kehrte hinter seinen Schreibtisch zurück. „Und jetzt gebt endlich Ruhe, oder..."

Jedes weitere Wort ging in einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen unter, als der Kessel mit dem Zaubertrank sich urplötzlich von seinem Schreibtisch hob und mit rasender Geschwindigkeit dicht neben Francis gegen die Wand schlug. Grünlich-blaue Flüssigkeit spritzte durch den Raum und Francis gelang es nur mit Mühe, den Tropfen auszuweichen.

„DRACO!", explodierte Snape und die vor Zorn auf seiner Stirn angeschwollene Ader pulsierte bedrohlich. Doch Draco hörte schon gar nicht mehr hin. Seinen gerade aufgehobenen Zauberstab dicht an sich gepresst, rannte er an seinem Bruder vorbei hinaus und war gleich darauf in den dunklen Gängen verschwunden.

- - -

Volltreffer. Rita lächelte zufrieden in sich hinein, als sie den Brief zusammenfaltete, den Narzissa Malfoy ihr geschickt hatte, und ihn sorgfältig auf ihrem Schreibtisch platzierte.

Ihr Versuch, Lucius' Gattin mit einer aus der Luft gegriffenen Behauptung aus der Reserve zu locken, hatte sich als wahrer Glücksgriff entpuppt und die Reporterin gratulierte sich im Stillen zu ihrem ausgezeichneten Riecher.

So unglaublich es war, Lucius Malfoy hatte tatsächlich einen unehelichen Sohn, den er in die Familie aufnehmen wollte. Mit einem überheblichen Grinsen auf ihrem grell geschminkten Gesicht machte Rita sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Chefredakteur.


	28. Teil 28

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Lediglich ausgeliehen.

Kapitel 28

„Ich habe gleich gewusst, dass es eine dämliche Idee war, dich hierher zu bringen!" Snape zerrte Francis über den Gang zu dem Zimmer, in dem er den Jungen untergebracht hatte. „Lucius hat Nerven, sich einfach aus dem Staub zu machen und seine Probleme bei mir abzuladen. Unverschämtheit! Und ich habe jetzt natürlich den Ärger am Hals!"

Francis stolperte wortlos hinter dem Professor her. Er spürte, dass es sinnlos war, mit dem Mann diskutieren zu wollen. Schließlich erreichten sie sein Zimmer und Snape beförderte ihn mit Schwung in den dunklen Raum hinein, ehe er die Tür zuknallte und von außen abschloss.

Schwer atmend lehnte der Professor sich gegen die Tür, dann ging er zurück in sein Büro. Rasch holte er ein Pergament hervor, schrieb ein paar kurze Zeilen zu dem zurückliegenden Vorfall und rollte den Brief dann rasch zusammen.

Während er ihn am Bein seiner Eule befestigte, streichelte er kurz über das weiche Gefieder und versuchte, innerlich zur Ruhe zu kommen. „Such Lucius Malfoy, Esmeralda. Es ist dringend. Beeil dich!"

Die Eule flatterte eilig davon und Snape fragte sich bedrückt, was er tun sollte, bis sein Freund eintraf.

Schon als Francis zum allerersten Mal die Schule betreten hatte, war solch eine Katastrophe unvermeidlich gewesen. Doch was jetzt? Dumbledore informieren?

Nein. Snape entschied sich ohne zu Zögern dagegen. Der alte Mann würde nur versuchen, die Situation für sich auszunutzen und damit unter Umständen alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Kurz entschlossen stand er auf. Er würde erst einmal nach Draco suchen. Auch wenn er sicher war, dass der Junge ihm nicht zuhören würde, musste er versuchen, eine Verständigung zwischen den Geschwistern herbeizuführen.

Und wenn das nicht funktionierte, würde Draco eben die Konsequenzen dafür tragen müssen, einen wertvollen Zaubertrank sinnlos vergeudet zu haben.

Mit diesem festen Vorsatz machte Snape sich auf die Suche nach seinem Schüler.

- - -

„Ich will das Lucius Malfoy rund um die Uhr beobachtet wird. Unterrichtet mich darüber, wo er ist, wohin er geht, was er vorhat... eben alles. Und diesmal darf es keine Pannen geben."

Der junge Zauberer, der ihm direkt gegenüber stand, schluckte heftig, als er unnachgiebige Härte in der Stimme seines Auftraggebers hörte und fragte sich unwillkürlich, was wohl geschehen mochte, wenn einer von ihnen einen Fehler machte.

„Im Augenblick ist er auf dem Weg nach Malfoy Manor. Mr. Jones..." Rains nickte in Richtung eines alten, unscheinbar wirkenden Mannes, der es sich in einer dunklen Ecke des Raumes bequem gemacht hatte. „...hat bei dem Fiasko in der Waterstreet die Geistesgegenwart besessen, Malfoy mit einem Zauber zu belegen, der es uns möglich macht, jede seiner Bewegungen zu verfolgen. Sobald er sein Haus verlässt, werdet ihr euch ihm unauffällig anschließen. Ist das klar?"

Niemand wagte zu widersprechen, auch wenn keiner von Rains Untergebenen so recht wusste, was sie tun sollten, falls Lucius Malfoy ihnen auf die Schliche kam.

„Und du wirst nach Malfoys Sohn suchen. Er muss ihn irgendwo versteckt haben und ich will wissen, wo." Rains richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit nun auf den neben dem jungen Zauberer stehenden Mann, dessen verschlissene Robe und sein ungepflegtes Erscheinungsbild seine Kollegen dazu brachte, soviel Abstand wie möglich zu ihm zu halten.

„Ich dachte, sein Sohn wäre in Hogwarts?"

Bleiernes Schweigen senkte sich über den Raum, als der betreffende Zauberer eine Frage stellte, die deutlich verriet, wie wenig er in der Lage gewesen war, seinem Arbeitgeber bei dessen Überlegungen zu folgen.

Rains sagte nichts, nur das leichte Zucken seines rechten Augenlids zeigte, wie gereizt er war. Auf einmal erhöhte sich die Spannung im Raum schlagartig und gleich darauf wand der Mann sich vor Schmerzen schreiend auf dem Boden, während Rains beinahe gelangweilt den Cruciatus-Fluch auf seinem Opfer hielt. Als er endlich genug hatte, stupste er den ohnmächtigen Zauberer mit dem Fuß an und zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Schafft ihn raus. Ich will ihn nie wieder hier sehen."

Einer der übrigen fünf Zauberer lud sich den schlaffen Körper des Mannes wie einen Sack Mehl über die Schulter und trug ihn hinaus. Keiner musste fragen, was jetzt wohl mit dem Unglückseligen geschehen würde.

„Ich erwarte, dass ihr augenblicklich..." Plötzlich hielt Rains inne. In seinem Kopf hatten die Worte des Mannes endlich eine, wenn auch verspätete, Verbindung geschaffen. Natürlich! Der Junge war in Hogwarts. Wo auch sonst?

„Worauf wartet ihr? Macht euch an die Arbeit!"

Verwirrt blickten die anderen ihn an, doch Rains beachtete sie schon nicht mehr. Er winkte sie ungeduldig hinaus und sank mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen auf den Zügen in seinen Sessel.

- - -

Allmählich hatte Snape die Nase gestrichen voll. Seit knapp einer halben Stunde irrte er schon durch die Schule und jeder seiner Versuche, Draco ausfindig zu machen, war bisher erfolglos geblieben.

Speisesaal, Gemeinschaftsraum und Schlafsaal hatte er bereits abgesucht, doch Draco schien wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Noch nicht einmal Crabbe und Goyle hatten eine Ahnung vom Verbleib ihres Kameraden.

Frustriert tigerte er den Gang entlang und überlegte vergeblich, wo er noch suchen könnte. Grollend stapfte er die Treppe hinunter. Er würde diesem verdammten Bengel den Hals umdrehen, sobald er ihn in die Finger bekam. Schließlich hatte er seine Zeit nicht gestohlen. Statt kreuz und quer durch das Schloss zu stromern hätte er längst mit der erneuten Vorbereitung des Zaubertranks beginnen sollen, um den der Schulleiter ihn gebeten hatte.

„...und ich hatte mich so darauf gefreut, ein wenig trainieren zu können."

Eine Gruppe Viertklässler kam ihm entgegen, alle mit Besen bewaffnet und sichtlich verärgert.

„Wenn dieser dämliche Malfoy nicht..." Als er Snape sah, unterbrach der dunkelhaarige Junge sich hastig und beschleunigte seinen Schritt. Snape trat ihm rasch in den Weg.

„Nicht so schnell, Mr. Baker." Ein kaltes Lächeln kräuselte seine Mundwinkel und mit stiller Belustigung sah er, wie der Junge erbleichte. „Wo ist Mr. Malfoy?"

„Er ist auf dem Quidditch-Feld. Wir wollten trainieren, aber er hat gedroht, uns zu verhexen, wenn wir nicht augenblicklich verschwinden. Er hatte ziemlich miese Laune."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren fuhr Snape herum und eilte mit wehender Robe den Gang hinunter.

- - -

Rains öffnete schwungvoll die Tür zum Blauen Eber und steuerte zielstrebig auf die Treppe zu, die ihn zu Fentons Privaträumen führen würde. Niemand wagte, ihn aufzuhalten, obwohl er am Blick des Barkeepers sehen konnte, dass es diesem nicht im geringsten in den Kram passte, übergangen worden zu sein.

Ohne anzuklopfen trat er ein und jagte damit dem Besitzer der Kneipe einen gehörigen Schrecken ein.

„Hallo, Georg! Wie geht es Ihnen? Ich darf doch eintreten?", begrüßte Rains ihn spöttisch und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Rasch durchquerte er den Raum und setzte sich in den vor dem Schreibtisch platzierten Sessel.

Fenton atmete mehrmals tief durch, ehe es ihm gelang, sein bis zum Hals schlagendes Herz zu beruhigen. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre Ihres Besuches, Lord Rains? Darf ich Ihnen etwas zu trinken anbieten?"

Rains winkte ab. „Kommen wir gleich zur Sache. Meine Zeit ist sehr kostbar."

„Natürlich!" Georg Fenton legte die Hände ineinander und wartete ab. „Womit kann ich Ihnen dienen?"

„Sie sollen jemanden für mich aufspüren und für eine gewisse Zeit sicherstellen." Sein Besuch machte eine vielsagende Handbewegung. Fenton grinste.

„Gerne. Aber ich benötige Einzelheiten."

„Es wird nicht einfach." Rains lehnte sich vor und fasste in knappen Worten zusammen, was er erwartete. Fenton wurde bleich und schluckte schwer.

„Hogwarts?!" Er wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und griff nach der Whiskeyflasche, die neben seinem rechten Ellenbogen auf ihren Einsatz wartete. „Das bedeutet, wir müssen uns mit Dumbledore anlegen."

„Wollen Sie mir damit zu verstehen geben, dass mein Auftrag Sie überfordert?"

„Nein, nein! Natürlich nicht! Aber ich werde Hilfe brauchen." Fenton versuchte vergeblich, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie kurz er vor einem hysterischen Ausbruch stand. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran, sich mit einem der mächtigsten Zauberer Ihres Zeitalters anzulegen, brach ihm der Schweiß aus allen Poren.

„Engagieren Sie, wen Sie wollen. Geld spielt keine Rolle." Rains zückte sein Notizbuch und hielt seinem Gegenüber ein mehrfach gefaltetes Blatt entgegen. „Bringen Sie den Jungen zu dieser Adresse und sorgen Sie dafür, dass er rund um die Uhr bewacht wird. Ich werde ihn dann so schnell wie möglich abholen kommen."

Fenton nahm das Blatt mit zitternden Händen entgegen. Er faltete es auseinander und prägte sich rasch die Adresse ein, doch als er aufsah, war Rains bereits verschwunden.

- - -

„Ich möchte nicht mit Ihnen reden."

Snape war es zwar gelungen, Draco von seinem Besen herunter zu holen, aber der Junge weigerte sich standhaft, auch nur ein Wort mit ihm zu wechseln. Er ignorierte seinen Professor, indem er ihm den Rücken zukehrte und so tat, als wäre er allein auf dem Quidditch-Feld.

„Mir ist gleich, was Sie wollen, Mr. Malfoy. Sie haben Ihren Bruder angegriffen und das, ohne über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken. Wissen Sie überhaupt, welcher Trank in dem Kessel war, den Sie so leichtfertig als Waffe eingesetzt haben? Sie hätten Ihren Bruder töten können!" Snape wartete vergeblich auf eine Antwort und mit einem ungehaltenen Grollen packte er Draco an der Schulter und drehte ihn heftig zu sich herum. „Hören Sie mir gefälligst zu, wenn ich mit Ihnen rede!"

„Warum sollte ich? Sie haben Ihren Standpunkt ja mehr als deutlich gemacht!" Draco riss sich los und trat rasch einen Schritt zurück. Seine grauen Augen funkelten vor Wut. „Meinen Sie denn, ich hätte nicht gemerkt, dass Sie auf _seiner_ Seite stehen?"

„Ich stehe auf niemandes Seite, Mr. Malfoy. Wenn es nach mir ginge, wäre er gar nicht hier, aber leider blieb Ihrem Vater keine andere Wahl." Snape holte tief Atem und legte sich seine nächsten Worte sorgfältig zurecht. „Francis ist hier, weil bereits ein Anschlag auf sein Leben verübt wurde und Hogwarts der einzige Ort ist, an dem er wirklich sicher ist. Bedauerlicherweise hat Ihr Vater mich überrumpelt und seine Verantwortung auf mich abgewälzt."

„Sparen Sie sich Ihre Ausreden! Ich habe doch genau gesehen, dass Sie ihn bevorzugt haben! Warum eigentlich? Warum ist dieser Bastard so wichtig?!"

Bevor Snape antworten konnte, erschien ein Ausdruck plötzlichen Verstehens auf Dracos Gesicht. „Das ist es, nicht wahr? Deswegen hat Vater mir nie von ihm erzählt! Er soll mich ersetzen! Er ist hierher gekommen, um meinen Platz einzunehmen!"

„Seien Sie nicht hysterisch, Mr. Malfoy. Das ist blanker Unsinn." Snape kochte innerlich vor Wut und schwor sich, mit Lucius abzurechnen, sobald dieser auftauchte. Was er hier im Namen der Freundschaft erdulden musste, ging wirklich zu weit.

„Ist das so?", höhnte Draco voller Zorn und presste wütend die Lippen aufeinander. Es war offensichtlich, dass er keinen vernünftigen Argumenten zugänglich war. Snape gab seine gezwungene Freundlichkeit auf.

„Sarkasmus steht Ihnen nicht, Mr. Malfoy. Im übrigen habe ich Ihren Vater benachrichtigt und bevor er herkommt, sollten Sie sich zumindest bei Ihrem Bruder entschuldigen."

„Schade, dass es mit dem Anschlag nicht geklappt hat!", giftete Draco seinen Lehrer an und wich erschrocken zurück, als dieser endgültig die Geduld verlor.

„Jetzt reicht es mir aber! Ich habe von Ihnen und Ihrer Familie endgültig genug!" Snape umklammerte seinen Zauberstab und nur ein letzter Rest von Vernunft hielt ihn davon ab, diesen auch einzusetzen. „Sie hätten ihn ernsthaft verletzen können und doch ist es Ihnen gleichgültig. Sie sind nichts weiter als ein verzogener, launischer Bengel, der von seinen Eltern über die Maßen verwöhnt wurde."

„W...was?!"

„Sie haben mich gehört, Mr. Malfoy. Ich war bisher immer sehr nachsichtig mit Ihnen und ich kann Ihnen keine Vorwürfe machen, dass Sie daher glauben, sich alles erlauben zu können. Aber ich kann nicht tolerieren, dass Sie Ihren eigenen Bruder um ein Haar in Lebensgefahr gebracht haben. Der Trank, den Sie so leichtfertig als Spielzeug mißbraucht haben, war für Professor Dumbledore bestimmt. Ich will Sie nicht mit Einzelheiten langweilen, aber wenn der Kessel Ihren Bruder getroffen hätte, wären Sie längst mit einer Mordanklage am Hals auf dem Weg nach Askaban."

Draco schluckte schwer und ein unruhiges Flackern trat in seine Augen. „Das konnte ich doch nicht ahnen!"

„Versuchen Sie jetzt nur nicht, sich herauszureden! Sie sollen nachdenken, ehe Sie handeln. Zudem haben Sie mit Ihren Verhalten gezeigt, dass Ihnen jegliche Reife fehlt." Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen trat auf Snapes Züge und Draco, der dieses Grinsen bisher immer nur dann gesehen hatte, wenn sein Lehrer Gelegenheit hatte, auf einem der Gryffindors herum zu hacken, schnürte es die Kehle zu.

„Da Sie heute bewiesen haben, wie wenig ein Menschenleben Ihnen bedeutet, stehen Sie bis zum Beginn der Sommerferien unter Hausarrest. Und natürlich wird mir Ihr Vater die Zutaten ersetzen müssen, die Sie aus einer Laune heraus vernichtet haben."

„Professor Snape, ich..." Der blonde Junge biss sich auf die Unterlippe, nicht sicher, wie er fortfahren sollte. „Ich wollte das nicht! Sie können mich doch nicht so hart bestrafen, weil..."

„Das nennen Sie hart?!" Snape konnte es nicht fassen. Er war wieder einmal viel milder mit dem Jungen umgegangen, als er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte und immer noch, hatte dieser verdammte Bengel etwas auszusetzen. „Nun, da Sie anscheinend immer noch nicht verstanden haben, dürfen Sie mich jetzt zum Schulleiter begleiten. Da Sie die Fertigstellung seines Tranks verzögert haben, können Sie Professor Dumbledore gerne erklären, wie es dazu gekommen ist."

Draco senkte den Kopf, völlig erschlagen von dem, was sein Lieblingslehrer ihm in den letzten Minuten an den Kopf geworfen hatte und während er hinter Snape zum Schloss zurückkehrte, festigte sich in ihm die Überzeugung, dass er all das nur seinem Bruder zu verdanken hatte.

- - -

Lucius hatte gerade erst sein Arbeitszimmer betreten, da wurde er auch schon von einer ungeduldig mit den Flügeln schlagenden Eule erwartet, der es irgendwie gelungen war, sich durch den winzigen Spalt zu quetschen, mit dem sein Fenster tagsüber offen gestanden hatte, um ein wenig frische Luft hereinzulassen.

„Was zum...!" Lucius erkannte seinen gefiederten Gast auf Anhieb. Er nahm der Eule den Brief ab und entrollte ihn hastig. Was konnte nur geschehen sein, dass...

Sekunden später löste der Brief sich in kleine Ascheflöckchen auf und Lucius war schon wieder auf dem Weg, ohne zu bemerken, dass jeder seiner Schritte auf das genaueste überwacht wurde.


	29. Teil 29

Disclaimer: Alle aus Harry Potter bekannten Charaktere gehören voll und ganz JK Rowling. Die anderen sind meine eigene Kreation.

- - -

All fall down 29

- - -

Es hatte lange gedauert, bis Rains seine jüngste Niederlage einigermaßen verdaut hatte.

Mittlerweile war er größtenteils darüber hinweg, doch jedes Mal wenn er daran dachte, welche Möglichkeiten ihm jetzt offen stünden, hätte er nur früher Bescheid gewusst, fühlte er immer noch, wie sein Magen sich wütend zusammenzog.

Allein die Vorstellung, dass er den Jungen tatsächlich in seiner Gewalt gehabt hatte, nur um ihn dann freiwillig aufzugeben… Der rotblonde Zauberer ballte wütend die Fäuste und spürte, wie die Erinnerung an dieses Ereignis unwillkürlich seinen Blutdruck nach oben jagte. Da half es auch nicht, wenn er sich immer wieder daran erinnerte, dass er keine Ahnung gehabt hatte.

All das jedoch war nur halb so schlimm und wurmte ihn bei weitem nicht so sehr wie die Tatsache, dass er sich Lucius Malfoy gegenüber wie ein Trottel verhalten hatte.

Er hatte ihm den Jungen regelrecht aufgedrängt und das nur, weil er sich bei einem von Voldemorts wichtigsten Gefolgsleuten hatte einschmeicheln wollen. Rains schloss die Augen und kämpfte rasch das überwältigende Gefühl von Scham und Verlegenheit nieder, das schon wieder in seinem Inneren aufwallte. Malfoy hatte bei diesem entwürdigenden Schauspiel sicherlich vor Lachen kaum an sich halten können.

Mühsam bekam er seine aufgewühlten Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle und erhob sich aus dem weich gepolsterten Sessel, in dem er die letzten Stunden zugebracht hatte, um mit großen Schritten mehrmals von einer Seite seines Arbeitszimmers auf die andere zu wandern.

Das Leben war einfach nicht fair. Wieso hatte Malfoy buchstäblich alles, während er selbst nur ein Adeliger war, der außer seinem ererbten Reichtum nichts weiter vorweisen konnte?

Rains blieb abrupt vor dem Fenster stehen und starrte in den silbern wallenden Nebel hinaus, nur um sich gleich darauf angewidert abzuwenden, da die Farbe des Nebels ihn viel zu sehr an die Augen seines Widersachers erinnerte und dafür sorgte, dass er Lucius' Gesicht mit erschreckender Klarheit in seinen Gedanken auftauchte.

Unwillig schüttelte Rains den Kopf, doch das Bild ließ sich nicht so einfach loswerden und zu seinem Ärger stellte er unwillkürlich Vergleiche an.

Zwar waren sie beide mehr als wohlhabend, doch damit hörten die Gemeinsamkeiten auch schon auf. Malfoy war gut aussehend und sprühte nur so vor Charme, seine ganze Erscheinung strahlte eine unaufdringliche Eleganz aus, die für gesellschaftlichen Erfolg einfach unerlässlich war und er selbst?

Er musste der Wahrheit ins Auge sehen. Ihm fehlte einfach diese fast schon selbstverständliche Selbstsicherheit, mit der Lucius sich in der Gesellschaft bewegte und die jeden, angefangen von den anderen Mitgliedern des Ministeriums bis hinunter zu den einfachsten Botenjungen dazu brachte, sich seinem Willen zu beugen und ihm jeden seiner Wünsche zu erfüllen.

Und als hätte dies nicht ausgereicht, hatte Malfoy zu allem Überfluss auch noch den Posten inne, den Rains liebend gern schon seit Jahrzehnten für sich beansprucht hätte: er war einer der engsten Vertrauten von Voldemort.

Rains selbst war in den Reihen des Dunklen Lords niemals über den Rang eines einfachen Mitläufers herausgekommen...

Was würde er nicht alles tun, nur um diesen unerträglich arroganten Malfoy endlich in seine Schranken zu verweisen! Um Lucius von seinem Posten zu verdrängen war Rains jedes Mittel recht und die Möglichkeiten, seinen Zorn und seine Frustration an dessen Sohn auszulassen, war ein unglaublicher Glücksfall.

Endlich hatte er den Schlüssel zu Lucius Malfoys Vernichtung in Händen und nichts und niemand würde ihm diesen Triumph nehmen.

Zufrieden nahm er wieder in seinem Sessel Platz und schloss die Augen, um von seinem baldigen Erfolg zu träumen.

---

Während Rains sich seinen Machtphantasien hingab, wanderte der Besitzer des Blauen Ebers unruhig vor dem Kamin in der leeren Schankstube auf und ab, in Gedanken immer und immer wieder die Einzelheiten seines neuestens Auftrags durchgehend.

Doch ganz gleich, was er sich auch überlegte, alle Pläne schienen ihm im höchsten Maße unzulänglich und bestärkten ihn in seinem Glauben, dass er buchstäblich dabei war, sich zu Grunde richten.

Wie um alles in der Welt sollte er es nur anstellen, Lucius Malfoys ältesten Sohn zu entführen und dies zu allem Überfluss auch noch direkt unter der Nase von Albus Dumbledore?

Rains war wahnsinnig, solch eine Idee auch nur im entferntesten in Betracht zu ziehen.

Allein die Tatsache, dass Malfoy ihm bei lebendigem Leib die Haut abziehen würde, sollte seinem Sohn etwas zustoßen, reichte aus, um ihn vor Angst schlottern zu lassen. Zählte man dann noch hinzu, dass der Junge im Augenblick unter dem Schutz eines der mächtigsten Zauberer ihres Zeitalters stand, war ein Versagen seinerseits eigentlich vorprogrammiert.

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen gab er seine fruchtlose Wanderung auf und sank auf den nächsten Stuhl. Die Ungeheuerlichkeit dessen, was der andere von ihm verlangt hatte, schnürte ihm schlichtweg die Kehle zu und gab ihn das Gefühl, am Rande eines Abgrunds zu stehen.

Und doch hatte er keine andere Wahl, als dem ihm gegebenen Befehl Folge zu leisten...

Thomas Rains war kein Mann, mit dem man sich ungestraft anlegte, wenn einem sein Leben lieb war. Kaum jemand wusste es, doch Rains war noch viel grausamer, als man es Lucius Malfoy jemals unterstellt hatte. Fenton kannte Geschichten über den Mann, die ihm buchstäblich die Haare zu Berge stehen ließen, sobald er nur an sie dachte.

Nach dem letzten Auftrag hatte er sich geschworen, niemals wieder etwas für Rains zu erledigen, doch er war einfach nicht stark genug, um sich aufzulehnen. Unwillkürlich erinnerte er sich an den zerstückelten Körper einer jungen Hexe, den er in Rains Auftrag hatte verschwinden lassen und wieder spürte er, wie sich bittere Galle in seinem Mund sammelte.

Hastig schloss er die Augen, atmete mehrmals tief ein und aus, ehe er sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte und die verstörenden Bilder von Rains Opfern in den Hintergrund seiner Erinnerungen drängen konnte.

Sich Rains zu widersetzen grenzte an Selbstmord und daher musste er wenigstens versuchen, Malfoys Sohn in die Finger zu bekommen.

Ein leises Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken.

„Herein!"

Langsam schob sich das Gesicht seines einzigen Vertrauten durch den Türspalt. „Sie wollten mich sprechen?"

Fenton winkte den hochgewachsenen Mann ungeduldig näher und musterte ihn so prüfend, als würde er ihn zum ersten Mal sehen: John Nichols, offiziell der Inhaber des Blauen Ebers, war Mitte vierzig, gut einen Meter neunzig groß und obwohl sein schwarzes Haar wurde mittlerweile von einigen grauen Strähnen durchzogen wurde, strahlte sein Muskelbepackter Körper eine geradezu unverwüstliche Energie aus.

„Komm rein und mach die verdammte Tür hinter dir zu. Wir haben einiges zu besprechen." Fenton holte noch einmal tief Atem, wartete genauso lange, wie John benötigte, um sich hinzusetzen und fasste dann in raschen Worten zusammen, was Rains von ihnen verlangte.

„Wie bitte?! Haben Sie gerade gesagt, wir sollen einen von Dumbledores Schülern entführen?!"

Fenton konnte das Entsetzen des anderen nur zu gut nachvollziehen. Auch ihm war gar nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, sich zwischen die Fronten zweier mächtiger, skrupelloser Zauberer zu bringen und dabei auch noch einem Mann in die Quere zu kommen, der es vermutlich problemlos mit dem Dunklen Lord aufnehmen konnte, doch er hatte leider keine andere Wahl.

„Wir haben diesen Auftrag erhalten und wir werden ihn ausführen", war alles, was er sagte, doch seinem Freund schien dies nicht zu reichen.

„Warum macht er das denn nicht selbst? Sie sollten ihm zu verstehen geben, dass er seinen Dreck alleine erledigen kann."

„Ja, sicher." Fenton verdrehte angesichts dieser offenkundigen Naivität genervt die Augen. „Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich das nicht kann. Thomas Rains einen Wunsch abzuschlagen kommt meiner Vorstellung von Selbstmord gefährlich nahe."

Er sah den Barkeeper herausfordernd an, als wolle er ihn zum Widerspruch regelrecht auffordern, doch dieser hielt wohlweislich den Mund. Fenton rasch weiter.

„Die ganze Angelegenheit ist hochbrisant. Rains möchte den ältesten Sohn von Lucius Malfoy entführen lassen. Warum, weiß ich nicht und ich möchte es auch gar nicht wissen. Fakt ist, dass wir diese Aufgabe nicht ablehnen können, also müssen wir uns ganz genau überlegen, was wir tun. Was auch immer Rains vorhat, wir sollten uns unter gar keinen Umständen mit hineinziehen lassen. Eventuelle Spuren darf man unter keinen Umständen zu uns zurückverfolgen können."

Nachdenkliche Stille senkte sich über den Schankraum, nur unterbrochen vom leisen Knacken des Kaminfeuers, dessen Wärme den beiden Männern eine Illusion von Sicherheit gab.

Lange Zeit saßen sie so da, schweigend in Gedanken versunken, bis John auf einmal ruckartig den Kopf hob. „Ich glaube, ich habe die perfekte Lösung!"

---

„Vielen Dank für die Einladung!" Rita Skeeter reichte Narzissa die Hand und sah sich neugierig in der Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor um.

Der offen zur Schau gestellte Reichtum war überwältigend. Rasch versah sie jedes einzelne Möbelstück und jedes Gemälde mit einem Preisschild und überschlug in Gedanken die Kosten. Wider Willen beeindruckt folgte sie der Hausherrin in einen in dunkelrosa Tönen eingerichteten Salon.

„Möchten Sie etwas trinken?" Narzissa rief eine Hauselfe herbei. Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke und die beiden Frauen hatten ihre Erfrischungen. Rita nippte kurz an ihrem Zitronenwasser, dann straffte sie sich unwillkürlich und kramte in ihrer Handtasche nach Papier und Feder. Zeit, zur Sache zu kommen.

„Meine liebe Mrs. Malfoy, Sie haben sicherlich den Artikel meines Kollegen gelesen und da ich beauftragt wurde, die Fortsetzung zu schreiben, bin ich selbstverständlich an den wahren Hintergründen interessiert, die zu dieser Entscheidung ihres Mannes geführt haben. Unsere Leser sind höchst interessiert daran, die Einzelheiten zu erfahren."

„Das kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen", gab Narzissa mit einem ebenso falsch-freundlichen Unterton in der Stimme zurück und ließ zu, dass ein verächtliches Lächeln ihre Mundwinkel kräuselte. „Seien wir doch ehrlich, Sie würden alles schreiben, nur um eine Schlagzeile zu landen. Da erschien es mir besser, die Story der Wahrheit nach zu formen."

Leichte Röte überzog Ritas Wangen und für einen kurzen Augenblick war sie versucht, diese einzigartige Möglichkeit einfach über Bord zu werfen und sich irgendetwas aus den Fingern zu saugen doch dann siegten ihre Neugier und ihre Karrieresucht über ihre verletzten Gefühle.

„Ich würde niemals etwas schreiben, womit Sie nicht einverstanden sind", sagte sie daher nur und gab sich alle Mühe, sich ihre Verärgerung nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Das ist wirklich sehr zuvorkommend von Ihnen", entgegnete Narzissa mit einem höflichen Lächeln und lehnte sich scheinbar entspannt zurück. In ihrem Innern jedoch verspürte sie nichts als Abscheu bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie gezwungen war, sich mit solch einer unangenehmen Person zu arrangieren. Wie tief konnte man eigentlich noch sinken?

Doch das war zweitrangig. Entschlossen straffte Narzissa den Rücken. Es gab nichts, was sie nicht tun würde, um ihrem Sohn das Erbe und die Stellung in der Gesellschaft zu erhalten, die ihm von Geburt an zustand.

„Nun, wie Sie meinem Brief entnehmen konnten, habe ich einige Informationen über den Wunsch Ihres Mannes, einen Jungen zu adoptieren, der seinen bisherigen Erben von seinem angestammten Platz verdrängt." Rita holte ihr Schreibzeug hervor und strich liebevoll über ihre Feder. Erwartungsvoll machte sie sich bereit. „Würden Sie mir erzählen, wann Sie von den Absichten Ihres Mannes erfahren haben? Es war doch sicherlich ein großer Schock für Sie, als er auf einmal einen weiteren Sohn präsentierte."

„Das können Sie annehmen", sagte Narzissa und begann damit, die Geschichte zu erzählen, die sie sich sorgsam zurechtgelegt hatte.

---

Die Sonne versank langsam hinter den Häusern auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite und die ersten Schatten tauchten die Stadt allmählich in die warme Dunkelheit der Nacht.

Für Carl war es ein ziemlich langer Tag gewesen und der Barkeeper fühlte jeden einzelnen seiner Muskeln mit schmerzhafter Deutlichkeit. Obwohl er erst Mitte dreißig war und zudem über die Statur eines Bären verfügte, ging diese langwierige Schufterei nicht ohne Spuren an ihm vorbei. Jetzt sehnte er sich nur noch nach einer warmen Dusche und seinem Bett.

Seufzend verschloss Carl die Schlagläden und kippte die letzten Stühle an, bevor er sich schließlich in seine Wohnung in der oberen Etage des kleinen Hauses zurückzog.

Zum ersten Mal seit er sein Restaurant eröffnet hatte, spürte er, wie einsam er wirklich war. In seinem Leben war bisher kein Platz gewesen für irgendjemanden, doch Francis hatte dies abrupt verändert. Die letzten Tage waren schön gewesen. Er hatte jemanden gehabt, mit dem er reden und lachen konnte, jemanden der Leben in seine wohlgeordnete kleine Welt brachte und ihm das Gefühl gab, dass das, was er tat, nicht sinnlos war.

Wie es dem Jungen wohl gerade gehen mochte? Francis war gerade erst einen Tag weg und schon vermisste Carl ihn mehr, als er jemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Der große Mann schalt sich selbst einen Narren und zog sich langsam aus. Sorgfältig faltete er seine Kleidung, legte sie auf einem Stuhl ab und ging ins Bad. Eine warme Dusche würde ihm gut tun und die Anspannung aus Körper und Gedanken vertreiben, bevor er sich ins Bett legte.

Er stellte sich unter das warme Wasser und schloss zufrieden die Augen. Es würde vielleicht ein paar Tage dauern, aber dann würde er über Francis hinwegkommen. Wie das klang. Carl lachte leise und schalt sich selbst einen Dummkopf. Wenn man ihn so hörte, dann musste man den Eindruck bekommen, der Junge habe ihm das Herz gebrochen.

Doch war es nicht genau so? Zumindest ein wenig?

Verärgert schaltete Carl die Dusche ab und schnappte sich ein Handtuch. Energisch rubbelte er sich trocken, ehe er seinen Bademantel überwarf und das Bad verließ. Kaum hatte er sein Schlafzimmer betreten, blieb er erschrocken stehen.

„Mr. Fenton erwartet dich in einer Stunde im Blauen Eber."

Die dunkel gekleidete Gestalt hielt auf ihrem Weg nach draußen noch einmal neben ihm an und fügte leise hinzu: „Sei pünktlich. Du weißt, was passiert, wenn man Mr. Fenton warten lässt."

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und Carl sank kraftlos auf sein Bett nieder. Wut und Verzweiflung schnürten ihm die Kehle zu, als er überlegte, was er nun wohl wieder tun sollte, um einen Teil seiner Schulden zurückzuzahlen.

- - -

Langsam senkte sich die Nacht über Malfoy Manor, doch Narzissa fand einfach keinen Schlaf. Immer und immer wieder ging sie in Gedanken die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden durch. Sie war sich sicher, dass ihr irgendwo ein Fehler unterlaufen war, doch sie konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, wobei dies geschehen sein konnte.

Das Gespräch mit dieser unausstehlichen Skeeter war gar nicht so schlecht verlaufen und eigentlich war alles in Ordnung, aber dennoch war da in ihrem Inneren diese nervende kleine Stimme, die ihr zuflüsterte, dass sie etwas übersehen hatte.

Mit dem beunruhigenden Gefühl in ihrem Herzen, dass sie sich auf sehr dünnem Eis bewegte, welches jederzeit unter ihr brechen konnte, schlief sie schließlich in einen unruhigen Schlummer.

tbc


	30. Teil 30

All fall down 30

Disclaimer: Alle aus Harry Potter bekannten Charaktere gehören voll und ganz JK Rowling. Die anderen sind meine eigene Kreation.

- - -

All fall down 30

- - -

Im Büro des Schulleiters herrschte ungemütliches Schweigen.

Die beiden Lehrer und ihr Schützling hatten sich anscheinend nicht das Geringste zu sagen, doch Dumbledore wollte den Vorfall nicht so einfach auf sich beruhen lassen. Nachdem Snape ihn von Dracos Fehlverhalten in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte, war ihm bewusst geworden, wie wenig er sich in den letzten Jahren um die Schüler Slytherins im Allgemeinen und Malfoy im Besonderen gekümmert hatte.

Mit einem leichten Anflug schlechten Gewissens versuchte Dumbledore daher zu retten, was noch zu retten war und zu einem Jungen durchzudringen, der ganz offensichtlich keinerlei Interesse an einer Verständigung hatte.

„Das ist eine sehr schwere Anschuldigung, Mr. Malfoy. Sind Sie sich der Konsequenzen Ihres Handelns bewusst?"

Dumbledore warf dem vor ihm sitzenden Jungen einen prüfenden Blick zu, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort. Draco starrte verstockt zu Boden und gab sich alle Mühe, den Schulleiter zu ignorieren. Dieses Verhalten hätte Dumbledore um ein Haar einen frustrierten Seufzer entlockt. Statt sich allerdings diese Blöße zu geben, blickte er kurz zu Snape, doch der Professor für Zaubertränke zuckte nur mit den Schultern und machte damit deutlich, dass er sich heraushalten und alles weitere seinem Vorgesetzten überlassen würde.

„Sie haben Ihren Bruder angegriffen, Mr. Malfoy. Zu meinem Bedauern muss ich feststellen, dass Sie keinerlei Reue zeigen. Daher werde ich Ihr Verhalten bestrafen müssen."

Jetzt endlich sah der Junge auf, wobei unversöhnlicher Hass in seinen grauen Augen glühte. „Ich habe keinen Bruder!"

„Professor Snape hat mir etwas anderes erzählt. Und auch ich habe feststellen können…"

„Sie können mich nicht bestrafen, nur weil ich versucht habe, meinen Vater vor einem Betrüger zu beschützen!", fauchte Draco den überraschten Schulleiter heftig an und bedachte seinen Hauslehrer gleich darauf mit einem wütenden Blick. „Professor Snape hat sich geirrt. Ich hatte niemals einen Bruder und diese _Person_ ist ganz sicherlich nicht mit mir verwandt."

„Draco…" Snapes Stimme hatte einen drohenden Unterton angenommen und Dumbledore zog angesichts dieses ungewohnten Verhaltens von Seiten des Zaubertranklehrers überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Du wirst dich auf der Stelle entschuldigen! Dieses uneinsichtige Verhalten wirft nicht nur ein schlechtes Licht auf Slytherin, sondern zieht auch den Namen deiner altehrwürdigen Familie in den Schmutz. Du hast eine Verantwortung, Junge! Glaubst du im ernst, den Vater wäre stolz auf dich, wenn er dich jetzt so sehen könnte?"

Draco zog es vor, eine Antwort schuldig zu bleiben und musterte angestrengt den Boden, wo er anscheinend etwas im Muster des Teppichs entdeckt hatte, das seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit fesselte.

„Nun gut. Da wir so nicht weiterkommen…" Dumbledore lehnte sich mit einem gemütlichen Lächeln auf den Zügen in seinem Sessel zurück und faltete die Hände über dem Bauch. „Sie werden morgen früh nach Hogsmeade aufbrechen und einige der Zutaten ersetzen, die Sie so leichtfertig vergeudet haben. Für den Verlust der zerstoßenen Mammuthaare allerdings wird mir Ihr Vater aufkommen müssen."

„War das alles?!" Offensichtlich bis aufs äußerste genervt, stand Draco auf und fragte missmutig: „Kann ich jetzt gehen?"

„Nein, das können Sie nicht." Nun verlor auch Dumbledore die Geduld und seine sonst so sanften Augen wurden unnachgiebig und hart. „Severus, bitte holen Sie Francis zu uns. Mr. Malfoy wird sich bei seinem Bruder entschuldigen."

„Nie im Leben! Das können Sie nicht von mir verlangen!", explodierte der blonde Zauberer und wollte seinen Lehrer aufhalten, doch Snape gab ihm einen heftigen Stoß, der ihn wieder auf seinen Stuhl zurückbeförderte und war verschwunden, ehe Draco noch so recht wusste, wie ihm geschah.

Benommen blickte er seinen Schulleiter an, nur um gleich darauf erschrocken zusammenzuzucken, als er dessen finstere Miene bemerkte.

„Sie werden sich entschuldigen, Mr. Malfoy. Außerdem erwarte ich, dass Sie, sobald Ihr Vater hier eintrifft, ihm glaubhaft erklären können, warum Sie Ihrem Bruder Schaden zufügen wollten. Und jetzt halten Sie den Mund und bleiben ruhig sitzen, bis Professor Snape zurück ist."

Bei der Erwähnung seines Vaters spürte Draco, wie sich ein ungutes Gefühl in seinem Magen ausbreitete und sich leiser Zweifel meldete. Was war, wenn Snape die Wahrheit sagte und er tatsächlich einen Bruder hatte? Sein Vater wäre alles andere als erfreut, von diesen Streitigkeiten zu hören. Auf einmal fühlte er sich gar nicht mehr so sicher in seiner Reaktion, doch um etwas zu ändern, war es zu spät. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sein Vater einigermaßen gute Laune hatte, sonst würde ihr Treffen sehr, sehr unangenehm verlaufen.

Draco schloss die Augen und schickte ein Stoßgebet zu allen ihm bekannten Göttern, doch irgendwie wusste er jetzt schon, dass sie nicht auf ihn hören würden.

- - -

„Ich werde mich mal ein wenig im Dorf umsehen. Du bleibst hier und verhältst dich still. Je weniger man von dir sieht, desto besser."

Carl nickte nur und hoffte, er würde diesen aufgeblasenen Nicholas Burton niemals wieder sehen. Sie kannten sich erst seit einigen Stunden und schon gingen ihm dessen Arroganz und die abwertenden Sticheleien massiv auf die Nerven. Bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit wies der Zauberer ihn darauf hin, dass Squibs ihr Überleben nur allein der Gnade der Zauberer zu verdanken hatten und ohne Anweisungen noch nicht einmal wussten, wie sie morgens das Bett verlassen sollten.

„Sollte jemand klopfen, dann tu so, als wärest du nicht da. Schließlich wollen wir doch nicht, dass unsere Tarnung auffliegt, bevor wir unseren Auftrag erledigen konnten."

Endlich schlug die Tür zu und Carl sank erleichtert auf den nächsten Stuhl. Er war mehr als froh, ein wenig allein sein zu können, denn es gab vieles, worüber er nachdenken musste.

Zwischen seinem Treffen mit Fenton und seiner Reise nach Hogsmeade lagen nur wenige Stunden und noch immer konnte er nicht glauben, was man von ihm verlangte.

_‚Ich will, dass du Malfoys Sohn entführst. Bring ihn hierher und ich erlasse dir einen Großteil deiner Schulden. Versagst du, ist es dein Problem, wie du aus der Sache wieder rauskommst.'_

Carl schloss die Augen und überlegte unglücklich, welche Möglichkeiten ihm blieben. Es hatte ein wenig gedauert, bis ihm wieder einfiel, woher er den Namen Malfoy kannte, doch dann schob sich Francis' hübsches Gesicht in den Vordergrund seiner Erinnerungen und die Wahrheit traf ihn wie ein Faustschlag in den Magen.

Was um alles in der Welt wollte Fenton von dem Jungen? Woher kannte er ihn überhaupt? Er war sicher, dass Fenton den Jungen niemals zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Auch damals nicht, als er in dessen Kneipe aufgetaucht war, weil er Arbeit suchte. Woher also das plötzliche Interesse?

Der Mann hielt es nicht länger aus und begann eine unruhige Wanderung durch das kleine Zimmer. Burton war ein arrogantes Arschloch, aber leider war er auch ein Zauberer. Es würde nicht leicht werden, ihn auszutricksen. Er steckte wirklich in einer Zwickmühle, denn ihm blieben nicht viele Möglichkeiten, um zu handeln. Am besten wäre es, Lucius Malfoy zu benachrichtigen. Nach allem, was er von dem Mann wusste, würde dieser die Gefahr einer drohenden Entführung schnell und gründlich beseitigen.

Allerdings blieb dabei die Frage, wie er es anstellen sollte mit dem Mann in Kontakt zu treten. Er selbst besaß keine Eule und sich eine zu leihen würde Fragen nach sich ziehen, die er unter keinen Umständen beantworten wollte.

So schwer es ihm fiel, wahrscheinlich blieb ihm nichts weiter übrig, als zunächst einmal abzuwarten. Und wenn sein Begleiter auch nur für einen Augenblick unaufmerksam war, würde er die Chance nutzen und die Seiten wechseln.

Nachdem er diesen Entschluss gefasst hatte, fühlte Carl sich schon sehr viel besser und gab einer spontanen Regung nach. Er würde diesem überheblichen Zauberer zeigen, dass er sich nichts sagen ließ und sich einfach mal so richtig vollaufen lassen. Zufrieden damit, eine wie er meinte gute Entscheidung getroffen zu haben, schloss er die Tür hinter sich und machte sich auf in die nächste Kneipe.

- - -

„Nein danke. Einmal reicht mir."

Francis war nicht im Geringsten angetan von Snapes Vorschlag, nochmals mit seinem Bruder zusammenzutreffen und so ließ er den Lehrer seinen Unmut deutlich spüren. Die Begegnung mit Draco war genauso unerfreulich verlaufen, wie er es sich in seiner Vorstellung immer ausgemalt hatte und dies hatte ihn im Glauben bestärkt, dass er in der Familie seines Vaters keinerlei Zukunft hatte.

Draco hasste ihn. Das war offensichtlich. Warum also sollte er mit der kleinen Pest reden? Nur um sich schon wieder beleidigen zu lassen? Darauf legte er nun überhaupt keinen Wert.

„Dumbledore hat es angeordnet und er hat völlig recht damit. Und jetzt komm." Snape hielt einladend die Tür auf, doch Francis blieb wo er war.

„Nein danke."

Snape knirschte vor Wut mit den Zähnen, doch es half nichts. Auf Grund seiner bisherigen Erfahrungen mit Angehörigen der Malfoy'schen Sippe wusste er, dass der Junge sich nicht würde umstimmen lassen. Nun gut. Dann würde er eben andere Saiten aufziehen.

„Bist du dir ganz sicher, mein Junge?", erkundigte er sich mit samtweicher Stimme und ließ es zu, dass ein bösartiges Lächeln auf seine Lippen kroch. „An deiner Stelle würde ich noch einmal gründlich darüber nachdenken. Glaubst du wirklich, ich lasse mir von dir auf der Nase herumtanzen? Ich bin nicht so nachsichtig wie dein Vater."

Sein Gegenüber wurde merklich blasser, war aber noch nicht bereit, aufzugeben. „Sie würden mir nichts antun. Lucius würde Sie dafür umbringen."

„Glaubst du?" Snape klang beinahe gelangweilt und Francis sah, dass er es in vollen Zügen genoss, seinen Schützling zu quälen. „Wer sagt denn, ich würde irgendwelche Spuren hinterlassen? Und jetzt komm endlich mit. Wir haben schon genug Zeit vertrödelt."

Diesmal kam Francis seiner Aufforderung nach und ging, ohne ihn auch nur einmal anzusehen, hinaus.

Der Professor überholte ihn nach wenigen Schritten. „Bleib in meiner Nähe. Schließlich wollen wir doch nicht, dass du dich verläufst."

Kein Wort fiel zwischen ihnen, während sie endlose Korridore entlang eilten und unzählige Treppen erklommen. Nach und nach gelang es Snape, sich zu beruhigen, doch als er schließlich mit dem widerstrebenden Francis im Schlepptau die Treppe erreichte, die zu Dumbedores Büro führte, wartete schon die nächste Überraschung auf ihn.

Auf der untersten Treppenstufe saß ein absolut unglücklich wirkender Draco Malfoy und starrte ihnen mißmutig entgegen.

„Was machst du hier draußen?", fragte Snape irritiert nach und runzelte wütend die Stirn. „Bist du weggelaufen oder hat Dumbledore dich rausgeworfen?"

„Letzteres", gab Draco kleinlaut zu und kaute unschlüssig auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Seinen Bruder ignorierte er dabei geflissentlich. „Vater ist da. Dumbledore hat ihn zu sich gerufen, kaum das er das Schulgelände betreten hatte und dann hat er mich rausgeschickt, um sich mit ihm unterhalten zu können."

Na, großartig. Snape schloss die Augen und fragte sich, wie sein Freund es immer wieder schaffte, ihm die undankbarsten Aufgaben aufzuhalsen. Wäre Lucius nur ein paar Minuten später gekommen, er wäre jegliche Verpflichtung los gewesen.

Doch nun hatte er neben Francis auch noch Draco am Hals und würde die nächsten Minuten wahrscheinlich damit zubringen, die beiden davon abzuhalten, sich gegenseitig umzubringen.

Der Professor lehnte sich an die Wand, tastete in seiner Tasche nach seinem Zauberstab und hoffte beinahe, er würde einen Grund finden, ihn einzusetzen.

- - -

„Wie ich es mir dachte. Du bist wirklich zu dämlich, um die einfachste Anweisung zu befolgen!"

Burton hatte seinen Begleiter schließlich in einer Kneipe am Rande des Dorfes ausfindig gemacht und fand dort augenscheinlich alle seine Vorurteile und Befürchtungen bestätigt.

Carl hockte an einem Tisch, auf dem sich bereits mehrere Flaschen unterschiedlichster Biersorten befanden und gemessen an der Fahne, die dem Zauberer entgegen wehte, hatte er genügend getrunken, um nicht mehr zurechnungsfähig zu sein.

„Ich bin entsetzlich enttäuscht." Burton glitt auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Carl und starrte den Mann aus schmalen Augen an. „Bist du noch in der Lage zu reden oder soll ich lieber bis morgen warten?"

Carl zuckte mit den Achseln und blieb eine Antwort schuldig. Er hatte lange nicht so viel getrunken, wie er eigentlich geplant hatte und war immer noch nüchtern, doch das brauchte Burton nicht zu wissen.

„Wieso Fenton dich ausgesucht hat, ist mir wirklich ein Rätsel." Der Zauberer sah, wie sich die Kellnerin näherte und zwang ein strahlendes Lächeln auf seine eben noch so verdrießlich wirkenden Züge. „Guten Abend, meine Liebe! Können Sie mir wohl ein Mineralwasser bringen?"

Verwundert zog die junge Frau die Augenbrauen hoch, gehorchte aber. Als das Wasser sich auf dem Tisch materialisierte, beugte Burton sich zu seinem Begleiter vor und erzählte in knappen Worten, was er innerhalb der letzten Stunden erfahren hatte.

„Ich habe in der Stadt verbreitet, dass ich ein Investor bin, der einen Laden für Scherzartikel und Süßigkeiten eröffnen möchte und dafür nach neuen Ideen sucht. Natürlich möchten wir in dem Zusammenhang die Schüler interviewen, die hier ihr Taschengeld ausgeben. Auf diese Weise wird niemand Verdacht schöpfen, wenn wir uns mit den Kindern unterhalten und nebenbei Informationen sammeln über die Schule sammeln."

Carl lauschte aufmerksam und kam zu dem Schluss, dass der Plan vielleicht doch nicht so dämlich war, wie er gedacht hatte. Wenn es ihm gelang, einen der Schüler unter vier Augen zu sprechen, konnte er Francis möglicherweise eine Warnung zukommen lassen.

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?!"

Carlgab sich alle Mühe völlig abwesend zu wirken und Burton verlor die Geduld. Er sprang auf, schnappte sich sein Wasserglas, goss Carl die kalte Flüssigkeit mitten ins Gesicht und starrte zornbebend auf ihn hinunter.

„Du weißt ja, wo du mich finden kannst, wenn du wieder nüchtern genug bist, um dich an den Weg zu erinnern."

Er rauschte hinaus. Carl ignorierte die schockierten Blicke, die ihn von allen Seiten trafen und gönnte sich ein zufriedenes kleines Lächeln. Wenn der Rest seines Plans ebenso glatt ablief wie dieses kleine Manöver, würde er vermutlich tatsächlich Erfolg haben.

- - -

„Wie schön Sie zu sehen, Lucius. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Mir geht es gut. Danke der Nachfrage." Lucius wusste, dass es nur höflich wäre, würde er sich ebenfalls nach dem Befinden seines Gesprächspartners erkundigen, doch irgendwie war er nicht in der Stimmung dafür, Interesse zu heucheln, wo er keines empfand. Und da er sich ohnehin keine Illusionen darüber machte, was Dumbledore von ihm hielt, gab er sich auch nicht die geringste Mühe, entgegenkommend zu sein.

„Könnten Sie bitte zur Sache kommen, Albus? Ich bin eigentlich hier, weil ich eine Familienangelegenheit zu klären habe."

„Lucius, bitte. Nehmen Sie doch Platz!" Der Schulleiter lächelte und wies auf die Besucherstühle. „Ihre Söhne warten bereits draußen, aber ich muss zuvor noch einige Kleinigkeiten mit Ihnen besprechen."

Lucius fühlte sich unwillkürlich wieder in seine Schulzeit zurückversetzt, wie er da so in dem geräumigen Büro stand und versuchte, sein Gespräch mit Dumbledore so kurz wie möglich zu halten. Doch es war wie immer. Wollte Dumbledore auf etwas ganz bestimmtes hinaus, ließ er sich unter keinen Umständen drängen und genoss es, seinen Gesprächspartner so lange wie möglich im Dunkeln tappen zu lassen.

Leicht genervt versuchte Lucius den nervtötend wohlwollenden Gesichtsausdruck seines ehemaligen Schulleiters zu deuten. Ein völlig sinnloses Unterfangen, da es bisher noch nie jemandem gelungen war, Albus Dumbledores Gedanken auch nur Ansatzweise zu erraten.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was wir zu besprechen hätten."

„Erlauben Sie mir zu widersprechen." Dumbledore gönnte sich ein überlegenes Lächeln. „Das sehe ich ganz anders und ich denke, wenn Sie erst wissen, worum es geht werden Sie mir zustimmen."

Lucius wartete einige Sekunden, doch Dumbledore dachte nicht daran, fortzufahren. Er sah ihn einfach nur freundlich an und schließlich gab der blonde Zauberer mit einem unglücklichen Seufzen nach und ließ sich auf den nächsten Stuhl sinken. „Also?"

„Ich nehme an, Severus hat Sie über den jüngsten Vorfall unterrichtet", stellte der Schulleiter plötzlich ernst geworden fest und stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf dem Schreibtisch ab. „Das Verhalten Ihres Sohnes macht mir ein wenig Sorge, Lucius. Doch bevor wir uns über darüber unterhalten, was dieses Verhalten ausgelöst hat, habe ich hier eine Beschreibung des Zaubertranks, den Draco so leichtsinnig verschwendet hat. Die entsprechenden Kosten finden Sie neben den einzelnen Zutaten aufgelistet."

Lucius nahm die Schriftrolle mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen, entrollte sie und blinzelte mehrmals ungläubig, während er sich die horrende Summe ansah, die Dumbledore unter dem Strich errechnet hatte. Neugierig sah er sich die Zutaten an. Minutenlang versuchte er zu ergründen, um was für einen Trank es sich handelte, konnte dies aber allein anhand der Zutaten nicht herausfinden und gab entnervt auf.

„Ist das nicht ein wenig übertrieben, Albus?", wollte er schließlich von dem Schulleiter wissen und warf die Schriftrolle angewidert von sich. „Glauben Sie wirklich, ich bezahle diese unverschämte Summe ohne zu wissen, um welchen Trank es sich handelt? Wer sagt mir denn, dass es sich nicht um etwas Gesetzwidriges handelt? Vielleicht haben Sie durch Ihr sorgloses Verhalten meinen Sohn gerade erst dazu verleitet…"

„Lucius!" Dumbledore schien entsetzt und gleichzeitig wohltuend verärgert. Seine wütende Miene ließ den blonden Zauberer innerlich regelrecht frohlocken. Selbst die kleinsten Siege schmeckten herrlich süß, wenn sie gegen solch einen Meister der Manipulation errungen wurden, wie Dumbledore es einer war.

„Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von Ihnen. Wieso unterstellen Sie mir regelmäßig, ich würde meine Schüler leichtfertig in Gefahr bringen? Gerade Sie müssten doch wissen, dass ich alles tue, um die zu beschützen, die unter meiner Obhut stehen."

„Ja, aber meistens nützt es nichts!", gab Lucius heftig zurück und schalt sich gleich darauf einen Narren, weil er so viel von sich selbst preisgegeben hatte. Um nichts in der Welt wollte er die alten Erinnerungen wieder aufkommen lassen, doch die Tür in seinen Gedanken, die so lange geschlossen war, hatte sich einen Spalt geöffnet und was er sah, drehte ihm den Magen um.

Dumbledore blickte ihn traurig an. „Sie wissen wie leid mir das alles tut, Lucius. Ich würde es ungeschehen machen, wenn ich nur könnte."

„Aber das können Sie nicht." Lucius hatte sich wieder in der Gewalt, doch für einen winzigen Augenblick war die Maske verrutscht, die er der in der Öffentlichkeit stets zur Schau trug und ließ erkennen, wie verzweifelt er tatsächlich war. Es war ein mehr als ungewohnter Anblick und der Schulleiter fühlte, wie sein Herz unwillkürlich schneller schlug. Vielleicht gelang es ihm nach all den Jahren endlich, zu seinem ehemaligen Schüler durchzudringen.

„Das stimmt, Lucius. Ich kann die Vergangenheit nicht ändern, ganz gleich, wie gern ich es auch tun würde. Aber ich kann versuchen, mein Versagen wieder gut zu machen. Lassen Sie mich wenigstens Ihren Sohn retten, wenn Sie selbst meine Hilfe schon nicht wollen."

Er sah den blonden Zauberer erwartungsvoll an, doch schon während er sprach, konnte er sehen, dass seine Worte vergebens waren.

„Nicht nötig. Meine Probleme und die meiner Söhne sind meine Sache", unterbrach Lucius den anderen mit eisiger Stimme und stand abrupt auf. „Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen wollen, ich muss mich um meine Familie kümmern."

Dumbledore nickte nur und beobachtete mit gemischten Gefühlen, wie sein Besucher ohne sich umzudrehen hinausrauschte. Kaum allein, lehnte er sich in seinem Sessel zurück und machte sich zum tausendsten Mal Vorwürfe, weil es ihm einfach nicht gelingen wollte, Lucius davon zu überzeugen, dass er es nur gut mit ihm meinte.

- - -

tbc


	31. Teil 31

All fall down 31

Disclaimer: Alle aus Harry Potter bekannten Charaktere gehören voll und ganz JK Rowling. Die anderen sind meine eigene Kreation.

- - -

All fall down 31

- - -

Snape hatte seinen aktuellen Standort sorgfältig ausgewählt, da er auf diese Weise sowohl Draco als auch Francis mühelos im Auge behalten konnte.

Bisher war zwar nichts geschehen, doch irgendwie traute er dem Frieden nicht. Die beiden Jungen verhielten sich viel zu ruhig. Misstrauisch blickte er zwischen den beiden hin und her und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er keine Sekunde lang in seiner Aufmerksamkeit nachlassen durfte, auch wenn es jetzt so schien, als herrsche Waffenstillstand. Das konnte sich jedoch jederzeit ändern.

„Wie lange dauert das denn noch?"

Abrupt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, sah der Professor überrascht auf und blickte Francis aus schmalen Augen an. Es war ja auch zu schön gewesen, um länger anhalten zu können.

„Warum fragst du?"

Der Junge zögerte kurz, ehe er schließlich antwortete. „Ich wollte nur die Gelegenheit nutzen, Vater noch einmal darauf hinzuweisen, dass es ein Fehler war, mich hierher zu bringen. Ich würde gerne zu Carl zurück. Da war ich wenigstens in Sicherheit und bin nicht Gefahr gelaufen, von meinem eigenen Bruder umgebracht zu werden."

Auf so eine Äußerung schien Draco nur gewartet zu haben. Er sprang auf und war mit zwei Schritten bei seinem Bruder, offensichtlich mehr als bereit, ihren Streit wieder aufleben zu lassen. „Grandiose Idee! Verschwinde und lass dich nie wieder blicken!"

„Liebend gern! Aber ich darf diese elende Schule nicht verlassen!"

„Wer hält dich auf?!"

„Aufhören!", ging Snape dazwischen und zog Draco am Kragen seiner Robe zurück. „Haltet den Mund und zwar beide!"

„Ich lasse mir von Ihnen nicht den Mund verbieten!" Draco riss sich ungehalten los, doch kaum hatte er sich umgedreht, prallte er gegen Lucius, der sich scheinbar aus dem Nichts hinter ihm materialisiert hatte.

„Nicht so stürmisch, Junge." Lucius legte seinem Sohn die Hände auf die Schultern und hielt ihn eisern fest. „Diesmal wirst du ausnahmsweise einmal nicht davonlaufen und dich vor deiner Verantwortung drücken."

Lucius schien in einer gefährlichen Stimmung zu sein. Snape erkannte die Warnzeichen und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es besser war, einzugreifen. Unter Umständen tat oder sagte sein Freund aus dieser Stimmung heraus etwas, dass er nachher bereute. Wenn es ihm gelang, Lucius abzulenken, konnte er vielleicht verhindern, dass dieses Familientreffen in einem Massaker endete.

„Wie geht es dir, Lucius?", erkundigte er sich daher leicht besorgt, da er nur zu gut wusste, welchen Verlauf die Gespräche zwischen seinem Freund und Dumbledore in der Regel nahmen. Äußerlich schien Lucius einigermaßen gefasst zu sein, bei näherer Betrachtung allerdings fiel ihm auf, dass sich die hellgrauen Augen seines Freundes verdunkelt hatten und diesen altbekannten Schmerz widerspiegelten, den er schon lange nicht mehr in ihnen bemerkt hatte. Anscheinend war es Dumbledore gelungen, alte Wunden aufzureißen.

Großartig. Snape fühlte, wie er zornig wurde. Warum konnte der alte Narr die Vergangenheit nicht einfach ruhen lassen? Jedes Mal meinte er, sich einmischen zu müssen und machte damit alles nur noch schlimmer. Doch leider schien Dumbledore dies völlig anders zu sehen und nahm für sich selbst in Anspruch, in jeder Situation die richtige Entscheidung treffen zu können. Ein Irrglauben, für den Snape absolut kein Verständnis aufbrachte.

Lucius sah seinem Freund deutlich an, dass auch Snape sich an diesen schicksalhaften Tag vor knapp zwanzig Jahren erinnerte, an dem Lucius das Vertrauen in Albus Dumbledore verloren hatte und rang sich ein schwaches Lächeln ab. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Severus. Es ist alles in Ordnung", behauptete er schließlich, wobei er allerdings nicht besonders glaubwürdig klang.

In seiner Erinnerung sah er noch einmal sich selbst, wie er nach Hogwarts gekommen war, um Dumbledores Hilfe zu erbitten, weil sein Vater ihn dazu zwingen wollte, den Todessern beizutreten. Zunächst hatte Dumbledore kaum glauben können, dass Lucius Malfoy es tatsächlich wagte, entgegen dem Willen seines Vaters zu handeln und dessen Entscheidung abzulehnen. Doch da er ein praktisch veranlagter Mensch war, hatte er seinen anfänglichen Unglauben jedoch rasch überwunden und fast sofort hatte sein scharfer Verstand eine großartige Lösung für ihr Problem gefunden: Lucius sollte ein Mitglied der Todesser werden und dort als Dumbledores Spion tätig sein.

Doch Lucius lehnte ab. Immer schon war er ein vorsichtiger Mensch gewesen, immer schon hatte er versucht, jegliches Risiko zu vermeiden. Dumbledores Spion zu sein, hätte ihn verwundbarer gemacht, als er jemals sein wollte und dies kam für ihn einfach nicht in Frage.

Wenn Dumbledore enttäusch war so ließ er sich dies nicht anmerken. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte er einen neuen Plan entwickelt, dem Lucius schließlich zustimmte. Er würde vorgeben, ein loyaler Anhänger des Dunklen Lords werden zu wollen und einige Mitglieder des Phoenix-Ordens zu dem Ort führen, an dem die Weihe stattfinden sollte. Man würde versuchen, den Dunklen Lord und so viele seiner Anhänger wie möglich dingfest zu machen. Alle waren sich einig gewesen, dass sich auf einmal eine Möglichkeit zur Vernichtung Voldemorts bot, die man nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen sollte.

Doch an dem Tag, an dem Lucius das Mal erhalten sollte, war merkwürdigerweise alles schief gegangen.

Hinterher konnte niemand sagen, was geschehen war oder warum es nicht geklappt hatte, jedenfalls kam die versprochene Hilfe niemals an und Lucius blieb nichts anderes übrig, als das Mal zu akzeptieren, wollte er nicht sein Leben riskieren. Danach war er ein anderer. Von Wut und Enttäuschung regelrecht zerfressen war er felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass Dumbledore ihn absichtlich im Stich gelassen hatte. Für ihn war der Schulleiter ein rachsüchtiger alter Mann, der ihn dafür bestrafen wollte, es abgelehnt zu haben, ein Spion zu werden und nichts und niemand konnte ihn von dieser Auffassung abbringen.

Seitdem machte er es sich zur Lebensaufgabe, Albus Dumbledore sein Versagen heimzuzahlen und den alten Zauberer für seinen Verrat büßen zu lassen.

„Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht? Du wirkst blass", konnte Snape sich nicht verkneifen, anzumerken und wurde von einem gereizten Blick aus den dunkelgrauen Augen seines Freundes belohnt.

„Mir geht es gut", presste Lucius zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und beschloss, dass es an der Zeit war, die Angelegenheit zu klären, wegen der er gekommen war. Seinen Freund bewusst ignorierend konzentrierte er sich auf Francis, der den Schlagabtausch zwischen den beiden älteren Zauberern besorgt beobachtet hatte.

„Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung, Francis? Bist du wirklich unverletzt?"

Francis nickte, kam aber nicht dazu, zu antworten. Draco wand sich aus dem Zugriff seines Vaters und drehte sich anklagend zu ihm um.

„Stimmt es? Stimmt, was Professor Snape erzählt hat? Ist der da mein Bruder?"

Lucius' Miene verfinsterte sich schlagartig und für einen winzigen Augenblick schien es, als wolle er Draco einen Schlag verpassen. Doch seine Vernunft obsiegte. „Ich werde nicht dulden, dass du so respektlos von deinem älteren Bruder redest, Junge. Francis ist mein Sohn und ich erwarte, dass du dies akzeptierst."

Warum konnte Lucius nicht ein einziges Mal Verständnis zeigen? Draco war verletzt, verwirrt und fühlte sich von seinem Vater verraten und was tat Lucius? Er ließ ihn mehr als deutlich spüren, dass er seinem Bruder den Vorzug gab. Müde schloss Snape die Augen, als könne er so das Unheil abwehren, das jeden Augenblick über sie hereinzubrechen drohte.

„Warum hast du mir nie erzählt, dass ich einen Bruder habe?" Die Stimme des Jungen klang leicht zittrig und ein aufmerksamer Zuhörer hätte den Schmerz und die Verzweiflung wahrgenommen, die in jedem Wort überdeutlich mitschwangen. „Warum tust du so etwas? Bedeute ich dir denn überhaupt nichts?!"

Lucius verzog keine Miene, nur seine kalten grauen Augen bohrten sich regelrecht in die seines jüngsten Sohnes. „Du weißt genau, dass dies Unsinn ist. Ich liebe dich, Draco. Und jetzt sei bitte still. Wir reden später."

Und damit war für den blonden Zauberer die Angelegenheit erledigt. Für seinen Sohn jedoch nicht.

„Nein."

Erstaunt wandte Lucius seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Draco zu, völlig verblüfft, weil dieser gewagt hatte, zu widersprechen.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich sagte nein, Vater. Wir reden jetzt! Ich muss es wissen. Ich muss wissen, warum du mich all die Jahre angelogen hast."

Angespannt wartete Snape, wie Lucius sich wohl entscheiden würde, voller Sorge, das es wieder einmal in ihm hängenbleiben würde, die Scherben aufzusammeln.

„Ich habe dir im Augenblick nichts zu sagen, Draco. Zu dir komme ich später." Lucius drehte sich zu Francis um und hielt ihm die Hand entgegen, die dieser zögerlich annahm. „Komm. Professor Snape wird sich um Draco kümmern."

Zögernd folgte Francis dieser Aufforderung, wobei sich sichtliches Unbehagen auf seinen ebenmäßigen Zügen spiegelte. Lucius ignorierte dies. Er nahm die kalte Hand des Jungen fest in seine und zog ihn mit sich.

„Warum hast du mich in dem Glauben gelassen, ich würde dir etwas bedeuten?!", schrie Draco ihm hinterher und für einen winzigen Augenblick verhielt Lucius in seinem Schritt, doch dann straffte er sich sichtlich und gleich darauf waren die beiden verschwunden.

„Gibt ihm eine Chance, Draco. Er wird dir alles erklären", versuchte Snape den Jungen schließlich zu beruhigen, obwohl ihm klar war, dass es keinen Sinn hatte.

Behutsam trat er auf seinen völlig verstörten Schüler zu, der immer noch fassungslos auf die Stelle starrte, wo sich eben noch sein Bruder befunden hatte. Mit Tränen in den Augen sah der blonde Junge zu Snape auf.

„Ich verstehe das alles nicht. Ich...wieso hat er das getan? Wieso will Vater mich denn nicht?!"

„Draco…" Snape streckte langsam die Hand nach dem Jungen aus, doch Draco wirbelte herum und rannte davon.

--

Carl saß in der überfüllten Kneipe und tat wieder einmal sein Bestes, um sich zu betrinken, doch leider funktionierte es auch diesmal nicht. Drei Gläser Bier hatte er schon getrunken, aber der Effekt war gleich null.

Völlig nüchtern in einer Umgebung, in der alle anderen langsam aber sicher betrunken wurden, war noch deprimierender als der Anblick seines leeren Restaurants. Seufzend lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen Begleiter, der sich am Nebentisch niedergelassen hatte und dem es endlich gelungen war, einen Hogwarts-Schüler in seine Fängen zu bekommen.

„Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe!" Burton nickte dem Jungen freundlich zu und notierte sich rasch die Wünsche, die dieser ihm bezüglich neuer Süßigkeiten diktiert hatte. „Mir wäre es eine große Hilfe, wenn du deinen Freunden von uns erzählen würdest. Wir benötigen noch viel mehr neue Ideen!"

Der Junge nickte eifrig und stürmte davon. Burton sah ihm hinterher und verzog dann geringschätzig den Mund. „Typisch Hufflepuff. Die sind wirklich so dämlich, dass sie wahrscheinlich noch einem Basilisken die Tür öffnen würden, wenn er ihnen eine rührselige Geschichte erzählt."

Carl zog es vor, schweigend über das arrogante Gehabe seines Begleiters hinweg zu gehen. Der Abend war schon verdorben genug, auch ohne das er versuchte, sich mit Burton zu unterhalten.

- - -

„Du bist wirklich unmöglich!", explodierte Francis, kaum dass sie außer Hörweite waren und riss sich heftig von seinem Vater los. Er zitterte regelrecht vor Wut und Lucius konnte nicht umhin festzustellen, dass er in seinem Zorn wunderschön war. Der blonde Zauberer schluckte schwer und konzentrierte sich beinahe gewaltsam auf das, was sein Sohn ihm zu sagen hatte.

„Wie kannst du ihn nur so behandeln? Er ist dein Sohn!"

„Ebenso wie du", stellte Lucius knapp fest und überlegte, ob er vielleicht doch ein wenig verständnisvoller zu seinem jüngeren Sohn hätte sein sollen. Draco hatte so entsetzlich verloren gewirkt, so allein und hilflos. Der blonde Zauberer seufzte und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es nach all den Jahren ohnehin zu spät dafür war, den liebevollen, fürsorglichen Vater herauszukehren. Aber er konnte wenigstens versuchen, Francis gegenüber nicht den gleichen Fehler zu begehen.

„Er wollte dich verletzten, Junge. Willst du dies einfach so hinnehmen?"

„Kannst du dir eigentlich vorstellen, was das für ein Schock war, als er mich so unvermutet gesehen hat?", gab Francis ebenso giftig zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wie kannst du von mir erwarten, einfach so daneben zu stehen und zuzusehen, wie du jemanden vernichtest der dich über alles liebt?! Er würde alles tun, nur um dich ein einziges Mal stolz zu machen!"

Lucius presste wütend die Lippen zusammen. Er wusste nicht, wieso Francis bereits nach einem einzigen Treffen alles durchschaut hatte, doch er hatte recht. Er war Draco niemals der Vater gewesen, der er hätte sein sollen. Er hatte ihn niemals in den Arm genommen oder ihm gesagt, dass er ihn liebte. Er hatte lediglich erwartet, dass der Junge seinen Anforderungen an den Namen der Familie gerecht wurde und sich so verhielt, dass er ihm keine Schande bereitete.

All das war ihm nur zu bewusst und doch konnte er nicht die Gefühle leugnen, die Francis allein in ihm auszulösen vermochte. So sehr er Draco auch liebte, tief in seinem Inneren musste Lucius sich eingestehen, dass Francis den anderen langsam aber allmählich aus seinem Herzen verdrängt hatte. Er hatte Melissa mehr geliebt als sein Leben und als er dann herausfand, dass sie ihm einen Sohn geschenkt hatte, war es, als hätte er sie endlich wiedergefunden. Das wollte er niemals wieder aufgeben.

Und jetzt sah es so aus, als wäre sein schlimmster Alptraum wahr geworden. Er hatte davon geträumt, gemeinsam mit seinen Söhnen zu einer Familie zusammenzuwachsen. Glücklich und zufrieden. Eine Einheit. Aber dies sollte wohl nicht sein. Er musste sich zwischen seinen Söhnen entscheiden und die Entscheidung viel ihm leicht. Viel zu leicht.

„Wenn das der Preis ist, den ich zahlen muss, damit du endlich den dir zustehenden Platz als meinen Sohn einnehmen kannst, dann werde ich das tun."

Langsam wich die Farbe aus Francis' Gesicht und für einen Augenblick sah er beinahe krank aus. „Dann ist das alles, was ich wissen muss", sagte er leise und sah lange Sekunden zu Boden, ehe er endlich dem Blick seines Vaters begegnete. „Wenn das der Preis ist, den ich zahlen muss um an deiner Seite sein zu können, dann gibt es nichts auf der Welt, was mich dazu bringen könnte, ihn zu zahlen. Ich lege keinen Wert darauf, in eine Familie aufgenommen zu werden, in der ein Sohn dem anderen vorgezogen wird. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es wirklich so lange gedauert hat, bis mir klar geworden ist, wie wenig andere Menschen dir bedeuten. Kein Wunder, dass du noch nie in deinem Leben glücklich warst. Du tust mir leid, Lucius."

Schockiert trat der blonde Zauberer einen Schritt vor, wobei er zaghaft die Hand nach seinem Sohn ausstreckte. „Francis..."

Als der Junge im gleichen Moment zurückwich, stieß Lucius einen beinahe gequälten Laut aus und machte einen weiteren Schritt. Das genügte, um Francis endgültig die Fassung verlieren zu lassen. Hastig wich er Lucius' Berührung aus und rannte davon.

„Bitte, geh nicht..." Das gequälte Flüstern des blonden Zauberers verhallte ungehört. Graue Augen spiegelten Qual und Verlangen, grausam gemischt mit der Gewissheit, dass er soeben den wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben durch seine eigene Dummheit verloren hatte, dann schlug Lucius die Hände vor das Gesicht und sank mitten auf einem der Flure seiner ehemaligen Schule schluchzend in die Knie.

- - -

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir Neville?"

Der dunkelhaarige Junge nickte, zuckte gleich darauf mit den Schultern und rang sich dann ein unsicheres Grinsen ab. „Klar. Ich bin nur müde."

Niemand beachtete ihn weiter und als Longbottom sich in seine Kissen kuschelte, war er zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass er es sich nur eingebildet hatte, Draco Malfoy zweimal gesehen zu haben.

- - -

tbc


	32. Teil 32

Disclaimer: Alle aus Harry Potter bekannten Charaktere gehören voll und ganz JK Rowling. Die anderen sind meine eigene Kreation.

- - -

All fall down 32

- - -

„Sie wollten mich sprechen?"

Rains drehte sich nicht um, als die heisere Stimme von George Fenton aus den Schatten hinter ihm erklang. Er wartete, bis die dunkel gekleidete Gestalt sich auf zwei Schritte genähert hatte und hielt ihn dann mit einem gebieterischen Winken seiner Hand auf.

„Einer meiner Männer hat Lucius Malfoy bis nach Hogwarts verfolgt. Ich finde, Sie sollten das wissen."

„Oh." Fenton schluckte schwer, als ihm klar wurde, dass seine Situation sich gerade drastisch verschlimmert hatte. „Ich.. vielen Dank. Ich werde die Warnung beherzigen."

„Ist das ein Problem?"

Fenton schüttelte rasch den Kopf. „Nein. Kein Problem. Ich habe alles im Griff."

Für die nächsten Minuten herrschte ein merkwürdig behagliches Schweigen zwischen den beiden Männern, dann drehte Rains sich abrupt zu seinem Besucher um und fixierte ihn mit kaltem Blick. „Haben Sie bereits Fortschritte gemacht?"

„Noch nicht." Fenton wand sich ein wenig, doch seine Sorge war unbegründet. Rain schien in gnädiger Stimmung zu sein, denn er nickte nur und wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu, um zu beobachten, wie die ersten Sonnenstrahlen über die vor ihm liegende Häuserzeile krochen.

Sein Besuch wartete noch einige Sekunden, dann wurde ihm klar, dass er entlassen war und eilte davon.

Bald. Bald war es geschafft. Rains lächelte zufrieden seinem Spiegelbild zu und stellte sich vor, was tun würde, sobald der Junge in seiner Hand war. Aus dieser Situation ließ sich so unglaublich viel Kapital schlagen, dass ihm beinahe schwindlig wurde. Mit Francis in seiner Gewalt konnte er Malfoy erpressen und ihn dazu zwingen, ein gutes Wort bei Voldemort für ihn einzulegen. Und wenn er dann die Erfolgsleiter aufgestiegen war, dann würde die Stunde der Abrechnung kommen. Endlich.

Rains blieb noch lange an dem Fenster stehen, träumte von einer glorreichen Zukunft an der Seite des Dunklen Lords und freute sich schon jetzt auf die Schlagzeilen im Daily Prophet, wenn die ganze Zauberwelt erfuhr, dass Lucius Malfoy eine Affäre mit seinem eigenen Sohn gehabt hatte.

- - -

„Habt ihr das gesehen?!" Hermine wedelte aufgeregt mit der aktuellen Ausgabe des Daily Prophet hin und her und warf ihn dann ihren Freunden zu. „Seht euch mal die Schlagzeile an! Könnt ihr das glauben?"

„Wovon redest du?" Ron griff nach der Zeitung, las und verschluckte sich gleich darauf an seinem Orangensaft. „Ach du… Ich fass es nicht!"

Harry, der sich über die Schulter seines Freundes gebeugt hatte, blinzelte verblüfft und sprach dann das aus, was alle anderen dachten. „Treusorgende Mutter? Das ich nicht lache. Wer glaubt denn so etwas?"

„Also ich nicht", stellte Ron mit einem Kopfschütteln fest und sein Blick suchte dabei nach ihrem langjährigen Widersacher. „Sieht so aus, als wäre das Frettchen ebenso überrascht wie wir."

Harry folgte dem Blick seines Freundes und konnte Ron nur beipflichten. Malfoy sah noch bleicher aus als sonst und nur auf seinen Wangen zeigten sich hektische rote Flecken. „Er hat also einen älteren Bruder. Wer hätte das gedacht."

„Wenn es die Malfoys betrifft, dann überrascht mich rein gar nichts." Ron grinste und rieb sich in Gedanken schon die Hände, wenn er daran dachte, dass es nun jemanden gab, der Draco von seiner exklusiven Stellung als alleiniger Erbe der Malfoy'schen Millionen verdrängt hatte. „Armes Frettchen. Wie man sich wohl fühlt, wenn man auf einmal buchstäblich vor dem Nichts steht?"

„Wer steht vor dem Nichts?", erkundigte sich Neville, der jetzt erst zum Frühstück auftauchte.

„Malfoy. Steht alles groß und breit in der Zeitung", teilte Harry dem Neuankömmling mit und warf noch einmal einen Blick auf das Foto von Narzissa Malfoy, die so freudestrahlend in die Kamera lächelte, dass man das Gefühl bekam, sie sei tatsächlich gerade Mutter geworden. „Lucius Malfoy hat einen unehelichen Sohn und seine Frau hat der Skeeter gestern ein Interview gegeben. Hör dir das mal an: ‚_Natürlich war es ein furchtbarer Schock für mich, aber ich liebe meinen Mann und würde ihm alles verzeihen. Auch die Tatsache, dass mein Sohn nun nicht mehr der Erbe des Titels ist'. _An dieser Stelle ist sie wohl in Tränen ausgebrochen, sieht fast aus, als hätte sie die ganze Seite überschwemmt. Weiter unten heißt es dann: ‚_Der arme Junge hat es nicht leicht gehabt, da er ohne die Liebe einer Mutter aufwachsen musste. Ich werde unter allen Umständen versuchen, dieses Versäumnis wiedergutzumachen und ihm die liebevolle und treusorgende Mutter sein, die er bisher immer vermisst hat_.' Da wird einem doch übel."

Neville brauchte einige Minuten, ehe die Bedeutung dessen, was er gerade gehört hatte, letztlich einsickerte, doch als der Groschen dann fiel, breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf seinen Zügen aus. „Sein Bruder ist hier."

„Was?! Wieso?"

„Weil ich ihn gestern gesehen habe." Alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet, als Neville genussvoll die kleine Story zum Besten gab, die ihm endlich die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit sicherte.

- - -

„Bist du sicher, dass es in Ordnung geht, wenn wir mitkommen?" Goyle sah mehr als unbehaglich drein, während er seinen Freund dabei beobachtete, wie dieser sich ausgehfertig machte. „Hatte Professor Snape nicht gesagt, du solltest das allein erledigen?"

„Und? Wer wird es ihm sagen? Ihr etwa?"

„N...nein! Natürlich nicht!", stammelte Crabbe erschrocken und wich rasch ein paar Schritte zurück. Wie alle anderen auch hatte er an diesem Morgen den Daily Prophet gelesen und versuchte seitdem, Draco möglichst aus dem Weg zu gehen, da die Laune des blonden Zauberers nur als aggressiv bezeichnet werden konnte.

„Aber es ist so früh! Die Sonne ist gerade erst aufgegangen. Was willst du nur um diese Uhrzeit ihn Hogsmeade?"

Silbergraue Augen verengten sich zu bedrohlichen kleinen Schlitzen und Goyle beeilte sich, eine Entschuldigung hervor zu stammeln, ehe sein Freund seinem Temperament nachgab und ihn verhexte.

„Wenn du nichts sinnvolles zu sagen hast, dann halt den Mund", teilte Draco ihm mit eisiger Stimme mit und rauschte mit wehendem Umhang hinaus. Crabbe und Goyle sahen sich für einen Augenblick unsicher an, dann rannten sie ihrem Anführer hinterher.

- - -

Dumbledore beobachtete von dem Fenster seines Büros aus, wie Draco Malfoy in Richtung Hogsmeade verschwand und die Gewissheit, dass in den nächsten Stunden irgendetwas Schreckliches geschehen würde, verstärkte sich.

Rasch kehrte er an seinen Schreibtisch zurück, um sich wieder dem Brief zu widmen, der seit einigen Minuten darauf wartete, beendet zu werden.

Glaubte er seinen Vorahnungen, dann würde Francis diesen Brief bald benötigen. Schwungvoll setzte er seine Unterschrift unter die letzte Zeile, beglaubigte das Schreiben mit dem Siegel der Schule und lehnte sich zufrieden lächelnd in seinem Sessel zurück.

Wenn alles genau nach Plan lief, würde es ihm nach all den Jahren vielleicht doch noch gelingen, Lucius Malfoy als Spion zu gewinnen. Er musste nur dafür sorgen, dass jeder genau das tat, was er tun sollte.

- - -

„Wie fühlst du dich heute morgen?", wollte Snape von seinem Freund wissen, als dieser reichlich zerzaust und mit einem unglücklichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht in der Tür zu seiner Kammer erschien.

„Geht so." Lucius wagte es kaum, Snape in die Augen zu sehen. Viel zu peinlich war die Erinnerung daran, wie er sich in der Nacht zuvor hatte gehen lassen, nachdem der dunkelhaarige Zauberer ihn vom Boden einer der zahlreichen Gänge der weitläufigen Schule aufgelesen hatte. Voller Verzweiflung war er Snape um den Hals gefallen und hatte dem Kummer der letzten Wochen freien Lauf gelassen.

Snape hatte ihn regelrecht in die Verliese tragen müssen, ihm sein Bett abgetreten und dem anderen so dringend benötigten Schlaf ermöglicht.

„Vielen Dank, dass du mich hier hast übernachten lassen."

Der Professor für Zaubertränke nickte nur und nahm seinen Freund kritisch in Augenschein. „Du siehst nicht besonders gut aus, wenn ich das so sagen darf."

„Ich weiß", stellte Lucius unglücklich fest und setzte sich an Snapes Schreibtisch. Er stützte das Kinn in beide Hände und sah seinen Freund aus halb geöffneten Augen an. „Na los. Sag schon, was du denkst und bring es hinter dich."

„Du hast dich gestern wie ein Idiot verhalten." Snape sah mit Befriedigung, wie der andere gequält zusammenzuckte. „Anstatt Draco die Situation vernünftig zu erklären, hast du ihn deutlich spüren lassen, wie wenig er dir bedeutet. Wie kannst du nur so herzlos sein?"

Lucius stöhnte leise und schloss müde die Augen. „Ich weiß, dass ich gestern alles falsch gemacht habe, Severus. Francis war mehr als deutlich in seiner Ablehnung. Er hat mir wegen meines Verhaltens schwere Vorwürfe gemacht und mich wissen lassen, dass er niemals mit einem Vater leben kann, der seine Söhne so unterschiedlich behandelt. Ich befürchte, diesmal habe ich seine Liebe endgültig verspielt."

„Was dir nur recht geschähe", gab Snape mit gnadenloser Härte zurück und in seine Augen trat ein missbilligendes Funkeln. „Da du deinen eigenen Sohn nicht zu kennen scheinst, will ich dir mal etwas über Draco erzählen, Lucius. Draco betet dich an. Du bist ein Vorbild, du bist so, wie er immer sein wollte. Er würde alles tun, nur um ein einziges Mal von dir zu hören, wie stolz du auf ihn bist. Stattdessen lässt du ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit spüren, dass du nichts für ihn empfindest außer gelegentliche Zuneigung und auch das nur, wenn es dir gerade in den Kram passt. Dabei dachte ich immer, du liebst ihn."

„Das tue ich auch!"

Lange Zeit sagte keiner der beiden ein Wort, dann wandte Snape sich brüsk ab und schritt zur Tür. Im Türrahmen blieb er kurz stehen und meinte kalt: „Wenn du ihn wirklich so sehr liebst, dann solltest du es ihm wenigstens ab und zu mal zeigen. Und jetzt entschuldige mich, ich muss zum Unterricht."

Eine Antwort blieb Lucius schuldig. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, auf seine Hände zu starren, die in den letzten Minuten zu zittern begonnen hatten und einfach nicht ruhig werden wollten.

- - -

„In Ordnung. Goyle, mach dich nützlich und sieh zu, dass du mir von der Kräuterfrau da drüben Kleeblüten, Löwenzahn und getrocknete Ameisen besorgst. Crabbe, hilf ihm."

„Und... was machst du?"

Draco seufzte und ließ die Schriftrolle sinken, auf der Dumbledore die Zutaten notiert hatte. „Ich werde in der Zwischenzeit einen neuen Glaskolben kaufen. Hier ist Geld, wir treffen uns dann nachher hier an dieser Stelle wieder."

„Aber…"

„Was ist denn noch?!", fuhr Draco den größeren Jungen ungehalten an. Goyle zuckte erschrocken zurück, schluckte mehrmals heftig und stammelte dann:

„Aber wir sind doch viel zu früh! Die Geschäfte sind doch noch zu!"

Draco atmete genervt ein und klopfte Goyle gönnerhaft auf den Rücken. „Großartig beobachtet, Goyle. Ihr wartet, bis das Geschäft aufmacht, kauft die Sachen und kommt wieder her. Ich werde mich in der Zwischenzeit ein wenig umsehen. Allein."

Er wandte sich um und wäre um ein Haar gegen einen jungen Mann geprallt, der sich ihnen unbemerkt hatte.

„Was zum...?"

„Guten Morgen, meine Herren! Darf ich mich vorstellen? Mein Name ist Nicholas Burton. Ich bin Meinungsforscher und meine Auftraggeber suchen nach neuen Ideen für Süßigkeiten und Scherzartikel. Deswegen befrage ich Kinder und Jugendliche nach ihren Wünschen und Vorstellungen."

Die flinken, dunklen Augen des Mannes huschten prüfend über die Abzeichen auf den Roben der Jungen und schienen jede noch so winzige Kleinigkeit in sich aufzunehmen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ihr mich in die Kneipe da drüben begleitet und mir ein paar Fragen beantwortet? Es wird auch nicht lange dauern."

Crabbe warf Goyle einen unsicheren Blick zu, stellte fest, dass dieser ebenso mit der Situation überfordert war wie er selbst und kam zeitgleich mit seinem Freund zu dem Schluss, dass es besser war, diese Angelegenheit Draco zu überlassen.

Dieser war mittlerweile sichtlich am Ende seines Geduldsfadens angelangt und das wütende Funkeln in seinen Augen versprach nichts Gutes für den Nichtsahnenden Meinungsforscher.

„Wir haben kein Interesse. Verschwinden Sie und gehen Sie einem anderen auf die Nerven", fauchte Draco den überraschten Zauberer heftig an und stieß ihn dann grob zur Seite. Mit großen Schritten stapfte er die Straße hinunter und war gleich darauf in einer der zahlreichen Seitengassen verschwunden.

„Ähm..." Burton fühlte sich ziemlich unbehaglich und wusste irgendwie nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte. „Euer Freund ist ja ziemlich gereizt."

„Ja..." Goyle krauste die Stirn und rang mühsam darum, die richtigen Worte zu finden und gab schließlich mit einem Achselzucken auf. „Es hat irgendetwas mit seinem Vater zu tun."

„Tatsächlich?" Burton verhielt mitten im Schritt, schlagartig hellwach und angespannt. „Wie heißt euer Freund denn? Vielleicht kenne ich seine Eltern."

Diesmal war es Crabbe der antwortete. „Sein Name ist Malfoy."

Unvermittelt erhellte ein strahlendes Lächeln die Züge des jungen Zauberers und ohne die überraschten Jungen weiter zu beachten drehte er sich um und war gleich darauf im Inneren der Kneipe verschwunden. Wenige Sekunden später tauchte er wieder auf, einen so wütenden Ausdruck im Gesicht, dass die beiden Jungen unwillkürlich zurückwichen, obwohl der Mann noch nicht einmal in ihre Richtung ging.

Stattdessen schlug er die gleiche Richtung ein wie Draco… Crabbe sah dem Mann nachdenklich hinterher und fragte dann plötzlich: „Meinst du, er ist wütend auf Draco, weil dieser so unfreundlich zu ihm gewesen ist?"

Ohne zu zögern setzten die beiden sich in Bewegung und machten sich an die Verfolgung.

- - -

Zuerst glaubte Carl, seinen Augen würden ihm einen Streich spielen, doch dann wurde ihm klar, dass er tatsächlich einen Jungen sah, der eine so starke Ähnlichkeit mit Francis aufwies, dass es fast unheimlich wirkte. Ohne darüber nachzudenken war er dem Jungen gefolgt, immer weiter in die verwinkelten Gassen des alten Dorfes hinein, bis er schließlich am Waldrand stehen blieb.

Lange hatte der Junge auf die wogenden grünen Baumwipfel gestarrt, die sich im Tal zu seinen Füßen ausbreiteten und Carl somit genügend Gelegenheit geboten ihn ausgiebig zu betrachten.

Die Ähnlichkeit war unglaublich. Das gleiche hellblonde Haar, die gleichen silbergrauen Augen. Nachdem er Francis' Vater kennen gelernt hatte, war Carl sicher, dass es sich bei diesem Jungen höchstwahrscheinlich um einen Bruder oder sonst sehr engen Verwandten handelte. Nun, wer immer das auch war, er würde Francis sicherlich die Warnung übermitteln, die Carl seit einigen Tagen loszuwerden hoffte.

Doch wie sollte er ihn am besten ansprechen, ohne Verdacht zu erregen? Ihm war mehr als bewusst, wie seltsam es auf den Jungen wirken würde, wenn ein völlig Fremder ihn einfach so ansprach und dann auch noch vor einer Entführung warnte. Dazu noch die einsame Gegend… Wie leicht konnte der Junge annehmen, er wolle ihm etwas antun.

Unschlüssig trat Carl von einem Bein auf das andere, während er sich seine nächsten Schritte überlegte. Plötzlich fiel ihm auf, dass er während der letzten Minuten viel zu sehr in Gedanken versunken gewesen war, um auf seine Umgebung zu achten und das er dabei irgendwie sein Ziel aus den Augen verloren hatte. Erschrocken sah er sich um, doch der Junge war verschwunden.

Mist.

Wütend auf sich selbst wandte Carl sich um und blieb wie erstarrt stehen, als seine Brust unvermutet mit der harten Spitze eines Zauberstabes in Berührung kam.

Er sah auf und fand seinen Blick von misstrauischen, silbergrauen Augen erwidert. „Wer zum Teufel sind Sie und warum folgen Sie mir?"

Carl schalt sich selbst einen Narren. Wäre die Situation nicht zu ernst gewesen, er hätte über sich selbst lachen mögen. Da ließ er sich doch tatsächlich von einem Jungen austricksen, der nur halb so alt war wie er. Durch seine Unachtsamkeit hatte er wertvolle Zeit und eine hervorragende Möglichkeit zur Kontaktaufnahme verschwendet.

Nun, es musste auch so gehen.

„Mein Name ist Carl Masters und ich bin dir gefolgt, weil ich etwas mit dir besprechen muss."

„Ja, sicher. Ich kann mir lebhaft vorstellen, was das sein soll!", gab der Junge giftig zurück, doch Carl konnte er nicht täuschen. Die Stimme des Jungen schwankte leicht, ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass er lange nicht so sicher und selbstbewusst war, wie er gerade tat und Carl hoffte, dies zu seinem Vorteil ausnutzen zu können.

„Ich will dir nichts antun! Im Gegenteil! Ich bin hier, weil ich jemanden warnen möchte und bitte dich, mir zu helfen!"

Der Junge stieß ein verächtliches Schnauben aus und trat langsam einen Schritt zurück. „Sparen Sie sich Ihre Lügen, ich werde nicht darauf hereinfallen! Und jetzt verschwinden Sie, oder ich sorge dafür, dass man Ihren jämmerlichen Arsch nach Askaban schleift!"

Carl verdrehte genervt die Augen und versuchte noch einmal, zu dem Jungen durchzudringen. „Hör mir zu, Junge! Wir haben nicht viel Zeit! Du musst unbedingt..."

„Stupor!"

Erschrocken sprang Carl vor und fing den leichten Körper des Jungen in seinen Armen auf, ehe er ohnmächtig zu Boden sinken konnte.

„Wir haben ihn!", jubelte Burton triumphierend und tauchte hinter dem Baum auf, der seine Ankunft verborgen hatte.

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen?! Das könnte irgendjemand sein!", platzte Carl heraus und verlagerte den leblosen Körper in seinen Armen vorsichtig auf eine Seite, damit er wenigstens eine Hand frei hatte. „Der Junge hat mir seinen Namen nicht gesagt."

Ein ekelerregend überhebliches Lächeln stahl sich auf die Züge des jungen Zauberers und für einen Augenblick zog Carl ernsthaft einen Mord in Erwägung, doch da er nicht zaubern konnte fiel diese Möglichkeit aus. Seine Situation wurde dadurch jedoch um keinen Deut einfacher. Im Gegenteil. Durch Burtons Eingreifen hatte sich seine Situation drastisch verschlechtert.

Fieberhaft suchte der große Mann nach einer Lösung für sein Dilemma, doch was konnte er schon tun? Erklärte er Burton, dass es ihnen nicht gelungen war, den richtigen Jungen zu fassen, musste er zugeben, warum er sich dessen so sicher war und seine Bekanntschaft mit Francis würde ans Licht kommen. Die Folge wäre bestenfalls, dass man ihn von dieser Aktion ausschloss. Schlimmstenfalls würde man ihn rasch und unauffällig beseitigen. Dieses Risiko konnte er nicht eingehen. Solange er zumindest in der Nähe des Jungen war, konnte er alles versuchen, um ihn zu retten. Und natürlich auch Francis davor beschützen, Fenton doch noch in die Hände zu fallen.

„Die Freunde des Jungen haben gesagt, sein Name sei Malfoy. Seine Ähnlichkeit mit Lucius ist unübersehbar. Er ist sein Sohn. Auftrag erfüllt, ab nach Hause. Der Chef erwartet euch im Blauen Eber."

Der Zauberer kramte in seiner Tasche und holte einen unscheinbaren, grauen Kieselstein hervor, den er Carl in die Hand drückte. „Gute Reise. Ich komme später nach."

Und ehe der Mann reagieren konnte, hatte der Transportschlüssel ihn gemeinsam mit dem Jungen davongetragen.

tbc


	33. Teil 33

Disclaimer: Alle aus Harry Potter bekannten Charaktere gehören voll und ganz JK Rowling. Die anderen sind meine eigene Kreation.

All fall down 33

- - -

„Oh, mein Gott."

„Was ist denn passiert?" Snape, der kurz aus seinem Unterricht zurückgekommen war, weil er einige wichtige Unterlagen vergessen hatt, drehte sich neugierig zu seinem Freund um und versuchte zu ergründen, warum dieser auf einmal leicht grün im Gesicht wirkte.

Anstatt zu antworten, hielt Lucius dem anderen lediglich die Zeitung entgegen. Snape las den Artikel aufmerksam. Gegen Ende konnte er sich eines überheblichen Grinsens nicht erwehren. „Scheint so, als hättest du deine Angetraute ein wenig unterschätzt."

„Mir ist schlecht."

„Das wird wieder." Snape tätschelte wohlwollend Lucius' Schulter und fing sich dafür einen tiefschwarzen Blick ein, der deutlicher als alle Worte signalisierte, wie dicht der blonde Zauberer davor stand, seinem Freund an die Gurgel zu gehen.

„Ach ja? Und kannst du mir auch sagen, wie? Es ist doch nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis diese unausstehliche Skeeter herausfindet, wo Francis sich aufhält und was dann passiert kannst du dir ja sicher denken."

Angewidert schleuderte Lucius den Tagespropheten beiseite und sank müde in sich zusammen. Jeglicher Kampfeswillen schien ihn verlassen zu haben. „Was soll ich jetzt tun, Severus? Ich habe mir so viel Mühe gegeben, meinen Sohn zu beschützen, aber irgendwie sind all meine Pläne zum Scheitern verurteilt."

Sein Freund verkniff sich wohlweislich den Hinweis darauf, dass Lucius kaum erwarten konnte, immer und überall als Sieger das Feld zu verlassen. Seiner Meinung nach war der blonde Zauberer ohnehin viel zu sehr von sich überzeugt. Ein Dämpfer zur rechten Zeit konnte da sicherlich nicht schaden. Auch wenn diese Einstellung Francis gegenüber sicherlich ein wenig ungerecht war, hing Snape für seinen Geschmack schon viel zu tief in der Sache drin und legte keinen Wert darauf, sich noch weiter zu verstricken.

„Du könntest der ganzen Angelegenheit ihren natürlichen Lauf lassen", schlug der Professor daher lediglich vor und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. „Wofür du dich auch immer entscheidest, das ist deine Angelegenheit. Ich muss wieder zurück in meine Klasse, bevor diese kleinen Nervensägen das Labor zerlegen."

„Vielen Dank, _Freund_!"

Der dunkelhaarige Professor für Zaubertränke lächelte nur und eilte davon.

- - -

Die letzten Stunden hatte Francis damit zugebracht, sich mit Selbstvorwürfen zu überschütten und gleichzeitig den Tag zu verwünschen, an dem er seinen Vater kennen gelernt hatte.

Wie hatte er nur jemals glauben können, die Geschichten, die man sich über Lucius erzählte, wären übertrieben? Jedes Mal wenn er hörte, wie die Leute von Lucius Malfoy redeten, wie sie sich flüsternd von seiner Verbindung zu dem Dunklen Lord erzählten, hatte er geglaubt, es wären nichts weiter als Erfindungen. Er hatte sich eingeredet, dass sein Vater verleumdet wurde, weil er ihn als liebevoll und freundlich kennen gelernt hatte. Die Wahrheit sah anders aus. Lucius war nichts weiter als ein arroganter, ichbezogener Todesser ohne jegliches Gewissen oder den leisesten Hauch von Mitgefühl.

‚Bist du nicht ein wenig unfair? Schließlich liebt er dich. Und du liebst ihn auch, oder nicht?', wollte eine leise Stimme in seinem Inneren wissen, doch Francis blendete sie erfolgreich aus. Unfair verhalten hatte sich in der ganzen Angelegenheit schließlich nur einer.

Und dann diese Arroganz... Francis war immer noch nicht über die selbstgerechte Art hinweg, in der sein Vater seinen jüngsten Sohn abgekanzelt hatte.

Draco tat ihm leid. Er hatte sich die ganze Zeit gefragt, warum der andere so unausstehlich war, doch nachdem er erlebt hatte, wie Lucius sich verhielt, wunderte ihn gar nichts mehr.

‚Vermutlich wärest du auch nicht anders, wenn Lucius dich so behandeln würde.' Die kaum hörbare Stimme in seinem Inneren war immer noch da. Francis schloss die Augen und versuchte krampfhaft, an etwas anderes zu denken, doch es half nichts. Auch wenn die Gleichgültigkeit in Lucius' Blick nicht gegen ihn gerichtet gewesen war, es schmerzte trotzdem. Vor allen Dingen, weil er sich fragte, ob Lucius ihn nicht auch irgendwann ebenso kalt und distanziert behandeln würde wie Draco.

Der blonde Zauberer lächelte freudlos, als er sich vorstellte, wie sehr sein Bruder sich darüber freuen würde und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er von vornherein auf seinen Instinkt hätte hören sollen. Er hätte es wirklich besser wissen müssen. Ein Zusammenleben mit Lucius und dessen Familie war völlig unmöglich.

Ganz von selbst wanderten seine Gedanken zu Carl. Was dieser wohl gerade tun mochte? Ob wenigstens eine handvoll Gäste gekommen waren? Oder saß er wieder einmal vor leeren Tischen und starrte sehnsüchtig den vorbeigehenden Passanten hinterher?

Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung musste Francis feststellen, dass er seinen neu gewonnenen Freund wirklich vermisste. Gäbe es nur die Möglichkeit, er würde dieser Schule auf der Stelle den Rücken kehren und all seine Sorgen hinter sich zurücklassen.

Doch wem machte er eigentlich etwas vor? Lucius würde ihn immer wieder zurückholen. Es gab keinen Ort, an dem er sich vor seinem Vater verstecken konnte. Selbst wenn er es versuchte, Lucius würde ihn nicht gehen lassen. Er hatte ihn bereits einmal aufgespürt und er würde es auch ein zweites oder drittes Mal schaffen. Und ein kurzer Augenblick der Freiheit war den Ärger nicht wert, den er sich mit einem erneuten Davonlaufen einhandeln würde.

Mit einem frustrierten Seufzen blickte er zur Tür. Die Versuchung, aller Vernunft zum Trotz dennoch eine Flucht zu versuchen, war beinahe übermächtig. Langsam stand er auf, doch ein leises Klopfen ließ ihn mitten in der Bewegung innehalten.

„Francis?"

Überrascht sank der Junge auf das Bett zurück, jeder Gedanke an ein Davonlaufen war augenblicklich vergessen. Dumbledore? Was um alles in der Welt wollte der denn jetzt von ihm?

„Darf ich hereinkommen? Ich würde gern mit dir reden!"

Auch das noch. Der blonde Junge zog für einen kurzen Augenblick ernsthaft in Erwägung, den Schulleiter zu ignorieren, doch sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass dies wahrscheinlich nicht das Geringste nutzen würde. Gab er hingegen nach, würde ihm dies vermutlich jede Menge Ärger ersparen.

„Meinetwegen."

Die Tür öffnete sich und Sekunden später schob sich das freundlich lächelnde Gesicht des alten Zauberers durch den schmalen Spalt. „Ich möchte nur ein wenig mit dir reden, mein Junge und ich finde, von Angesicht zu Angesicht unterhält es sich besser als durch die Tür. Meinst du nicht auch?"

Francis rang sich ein höfliches Lächeln ab, ging aber nicht weiter auf den anderen Zauberer ein, in der Hoffnung, dieser möge den Wink verstehen und sich rasch wieder zurückziehen. Doch danach sah es zumindest im Augenblick ganz und gar nicht aus. Im Gegenteil. Dumbledore trat ein und ließ sich mit einem behaglichen Seufzen in den nächsten Sessel sinken. Er sah völlig entspannt aus und richtete sich anscheinend auf ein längeres Gespräch ein.

Unwillkürlich sah Francis sich nach einem Fluchtweg um und stellte dabei verwirrt fest, dass der Schulleiter die Tür zum Gang hinter sich offen gelassen hatte. Hatte er nicht gesagt, er wolle ein privates Gespräch führen? Er war so abgelenkt von seinen Überlegungen, dass er Dumbledore beinahe vergessen hätte. Erst als dieser sich demonstrativ räusperte fiel ihm auf, dass der andere ihm wohl eine Frage gestellt hatte und nun vergeblich auf eine Antwort wartete.

„Tut mir leid. Ich habe nicht zugehört."

„Kein Problem. Mir ist klar, wie du dich fühlen musst." Der Schulleiter musterte ihn amüsiert und zwinkerte ihm verständnisvoll zu. „Diese ganze Situation ist mehr als verfahren."

Misstrauisch sah Francis den alten Zauberer an. Wusste Dumbledore etwa von seinem Streit mit Lucius? Es hatte ganz den Anschein. Unwillkürlich stieg heißer Zorn in ihm auf. War es seinem Vater etwa gelungen, sogar den Schulleiter für seine Zwecke einzuspannen? Er mochte es kaum glauben, doch welchen anderen Grund konnte es für Dumbledore geben, zu ihm zu kommen? Der Gedanke, dass sein Vater einen Fremden vorschickte, ohne wenigstens den _Versuch_ zu unternehmen, selbst mit ihm zu reden, verärgerte ihn und dementsprechend schroff fiel seine Reaktion aus.

„Wenn Lucius Sie geschickt hat, können Sie gleich wieder verschwinden. Ich will nie wieder etwas mit ihm zu tun haben. Ich habe endgültig genug von diesem Irrsinn."

„Das sind wirklich harte Worte, mein Junge. Er ist immerhin dein Vater und er liebt dich." Der Schulleiter sah ihn freundlich an und beugte sich ein wenig vor. „Ich weiß, dass es mich nichts angeht..."

„Da haben Sie Recht. Es geht Sie wirklich nichts an", unterbrach Francis ihn ungehalten und warf der immer noch offen stehenden Tür einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zu. „Was immer zwischen Lucius und mir vorgefallen ist, ist ganz allein unsere Angelegenheit."

Lange Zeit sagte keiner der beiden ein Wort und Francis hoffte, der Ältere würde ihn endlich in Ruhe lassen. Doch Dumbledore schien trotz Francis' offensichtlichem Widerwillen fest entschlossen, diese Unterhaltung weiterzuführen.

„Keine Sorge, mein Junge. Wenn du nicht darüber sprechen willst, dann werde ich mich nicht aufdrängen." Der Schulleiter blinzelte fröhlich. In diesem Augenblick schien er nichts weiter zu sein als ein liebenswürdiger älterer Herr, doch dieser Schein trog, wie Francis gleich darauf feststellen konnte.

„Erlaube mir dennoch, dir einen gut gemeinten Rat zu geben." Ohne Vorwarnung beugte Dumbledore sich vor, umfasste mit eisernem Griff Francis' Handgelenk und zog den überrumpelten Jungen so dicht zu sich heran, dass dieser den schwachen Zitronenduft wahrnehmen konnte, der von der Kleidung des Alten auszugehen schien.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und in diesem Augenblick wurde Francis klar, dass sein Vater Recht gehabt hatte. Dumbledore war alles andere als der gutmütige alte Narr, den er der Welt so gerne vorspielte. Verschwunden war die Fassade des harmlosen Großvaters und wurde ersetzt durch das, was Dumbledore tatsächlich war: einer der mächtigsten und gefährlichsten Zauberer ihres Zeitalters.

Erschrocken zuckte Francis zurück, doch aus dem Zugriff des alten Zauberers es gab kein Entkommen. Dieser beunruhigend _wissende_ Ausdruck in den vormals so sanft und freundlich blickenden blauen Augen Dumbledores machte dem Jungen Angst und ihm wurde schlagartig klar, dass der andere bis auf den Grund seiner Seele zu blicken vermochte.

Vor diesem Mann gab es keine Geheimnisse, keine Ausreden. Er blickte durch all die Täuschungen und Lügen, mit denen Francis die Wahrheit für alle Zeiten zu verbergen gehofft hatte und voller Entsetzen musste der Junge erkennen, dass er und auch Lucius dem anderen vollkommen ausgeliefert waren.

„Du bringst deinem Vater nicht genügend Respekt entgegen, Junge. Akzeptiere endlich, dass Lucius dein Vater ist und sieh zu, dass du dich auch dementsprechend verhältst. Du willst doch sicher nicht, dass die Leute auf falsche Gedanken kommen, oder?" Ein weiterer eisiger Blick, der ihn bis ins Mark erschütterte und Francis konnte nichts weiter tun, als den alten Mann wie hypnotisiert anzustarren.

Dumbledore wusste es. In den Augen des Schulleiters spiegelte sich eine Mischung aus Abscheu und Mitleid, die dem Jungen den Magen umdrehte. Schließlich konnte er den Blick des Alten nicht länger ertragen und sah beschämt zu Boden. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Der Schulleiter wusste, was zwischen Lucius und ihm vorgefallen war. Doch woher? Lucius hatte es ihm sicherlich nicht gesagt und er selbst hatte, soweit er sich erinnern konnte, keinerlei Hinweis auf seine Gefühle gegeben.

Hatte Snape etwa…?

„Professor Snape hat nicht das Geringste damit zu tun", stellte der alte Zauberer unvermittelt fest und seine Miene wirkte auf einmal weicher, beinahe mitleidig. „Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, Junge. Aber ich kann euch so nicht weitermachen lassen. Du musst Lucius endlich als das akzeptieren, was er ist: dein Vater. Solange dir das nicht gelingt, werdet ihr niemals lernen einander loszulassen. Hast du verstanden, was ich dir damit sagen will?"

Der Junge nickte mechanisch, auch wenn er im Augenblick noch viel zu schockiert war, um die volle Tragweite dessen zu erfassen, was Dumbledore ihm zu sagen versuchte. Er war völlig erschlagen von den jüngsten Entwicklungen und fühlte sich wie betäubt. Wie war es nur möglich, dass Dumbledore sogar seine Gedanken kannte? War er wirklich so leicht zu durchschauen?

„Keine Sorge, deine Gedanken sind nicht so einfach zu erraten. Im Gegenteil. In dieser Hinsicht kommst du ganz nach deinem Vater. Lucius hat mich auch immer vor eine Herausforderung gestellt." Dumbledore gestatte sich ein kleines Lächeln, als er die Verwirrung in den silbergrauen Augen des Jungen sah.

„Woher…?"

„Woher ich dann Bescheid weiß?" Der Schulleiter löste endlich den Griff, mit dem er immer noch Francis' Arm umklammert hielt und lehnte sich zurück, ganz so, als wäre sein vorheriger Ausbruch nichts weiter als eine Einbildung. Geistesabwesend legte er die Fingerspitzen gegeneinander, völlig in Gedanken verloren und offensichtlich unentschlossen, wie er fortfahren sollte.

„Die Schule und der rechtmäßige Schulleiter sind eins", sagte er schließlich und warf dem Jungen über den Rand seiner Brille einen kalkulierenden Blick zu. „So war es schon immer und so wird es auch immer sein. Hogwarts ist meine Schule und hier geschieht nichts, ohne das ich davon erfahre. Ganz gleich, was auch innerhalb dieser Mauern geschieht, ich werde davon unterrichtet. Ich kenne alle Gedanken und Träume, jede Abmachung, jedes Vorhaben, mische mich aber niemals ein. Ich bin lediglich Beobachter, frage jedoch in der Regel einmal nach, ob der Betreffende mir etwas sagen möchte. Lehnt er dies ab, dann halte ich mich aus allem heraus. Du siehst, jeder kann selbst entscheiden, ob er meine Hilfe annehmen möchte oder nicht."

„Aber…" Francis runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Irgendetwas passte nicht zusammen. Irgendetwas hatte er übersehen… während er noch überlegte, fiel das letzte Puzzleteil an die richtige Stelle und sorgte dafür, dass ihm das Vorhaben des Schulleiters mit beängstigender Unvermittelbarkeit klar wurde.

„Warum verraten Sie mir das?"

Dumbledore lächelte amüsiert und forderte ihn mit einer knappen Handbewegung dazu auf, weiter zu reden. In diesem Augenblick wurde Francis klar, dass er mit seinen Vermutungen richtig lag.

„Wir sind Ihnen ausgeliefert. Wenn Sie wollten, könnten Sie meinen Vater vernichten." Der Junge atmete einmal tief durch und fragte dann entschlossen: „Was verlangen Sie für Ihr Schweigen?"

„Du bist ein wirklich kluger Junge, Francis. Ganz wie dein Vater. Lucius hat auch immer sofort den Kern der Sache begriffen." Der Schulleiter lächelte freundlich und legte dem Jungen die Hand auf die Schulter. Das dieser ihn angewidert abzuschütteln versuchte, ignorierte er großzügig.

„Was wollen Sie?"

„Ungeduldig… so ungeduldig." Dumbledore schien zu merken, dass die Geduld des Jungen erschöpft war und kam endlich zur Sache. „Ich möchte dir einen Handel vorschlagen. Es ist ganz einfach. Ich behalte für mich, was ich über deine Beziehung zu Lucius weiß und du vergisst euren dummen Streit und sorgst dafür, dass dein Vater die Seiten wechselt."

Lange Sekunden starrte Francis den Alten einfach nur an, dann schüttelte er entschieden den Kopf. „Unmöglich!"

„Und darf ich fragen, warum das unmöglich ist?", wollte Dumbledore freundlich wissen, nachdem der Junge keinerlei Anstalten machte, seine Ablehnung zu erklären.

Francis zuckte mit den Schultern und schwieg. Wie sollte er Dumbledore begreiflich machen, dass er mit diesem Teil von Lucius Leben niemals etwas zu tun haben wollte? Der dunkle Lord und seine Machenschaften waren etwas, woran Francis möglichst nicht zu denken versuchte. Es genügte, dass Lucius sich damit beschäftigte. Bis jetzt hatte sein Vater ihn niemals darauf angesprochen und Francis wollte dies auch dabei belassen. Bekundete er Interesse an Voldemort, konnte dies sehr leicht dazu führen, dass Lucius ihn zwang, ebenfalls diesen Weg einzuschlagen. Das durfte nicht passieren.

„Du solltest dir deine Entscheidung gut überlegen, Junge."

Niemand hätte die Worte des alten Zauberers als Drohung auffassen können, doch Francis wusste genau, wie sie gemeint waren, denn die Härte in Dumbledores Augen strafte den sanften Ton seiner Stimme lügen und dem Jungen wurde klar, dass der Alte ihm keine Wahl lassen würde, wenn es ihm nicht gelang, ihn zu überzeugen. Er beschloss, deutlicher zu werden.

„Lucius würde mir eine Einmischung niemals verzeihen. Dies ist ein Teil seines Lebens, der mich nichts angeht und ich will auch nichts damit zu tun haben."

Der Schulleiter nickte bedächtig. „Verstehe. Und du siehst keine Möglichkeit, deinen Vater zu überzeugen?"

„Nein. Er würde mir diesen Verrat weder vergeben noch vergessen können." Francis versuchte, entschlossen abzulehnen und hoffte gleichzeitig dennoch auf Verständnis des Schulleiters, musste jedoch einsehen, dass dies unmöglich war und gab diesen sinnlosen Versuch schließlich auf. Er hatte viel zu viel Angst, in etwas hineingezogen zu werden, was ihn leicht das Leben oder zumindest seine Freiheit kosten konnte und noch nicht einmal Dumbledore würde ihn dazu bringen, dies zu riskieren. Da nahm er lieber in Kauf, den alten Zauberer zu verärgern.

„Wie du meinst." Dumbledore nahm die Weigerung des Jungen mit einem knappen Nicken zur Kenntnis und stand auf. „Ich befürchte, dann bleibt mir keine Wahl."

„Warten Sie! Gibt es nichts anderes, was ich für Sie tun kann?" Francis wusste, dass er bettelte und er hasste sich dafür, doch welche Möglichkeiten blieben ihm denn noch? Wenn der Alte mit seinem Wissen an die Öffentlichkeit ging, würde Lucius alles verlieren und Francis wollte nicht der Grund für den Niedergang seines Vaters sein. Dafür liebte er Lucius viel zu sehr.

Der Ausdruck in den Augen des alten Zauberers verhärtete sich unwillkürlich und spiegelte unvermittelt eine Mischung aus Abscheu und Enttäuschung wider, die den Jungen bis ins Mark erschütterte. Erschrocken versuchte Francis herauszufinden, welchen Fehler er mit seiner harmlos gemeinten Äußerung begangen hatte, doch die Reaktion des Schulleiters blieb für ihn völlig unverständlich, bis Dumbledore sich endlich zu einer Antwort herabließ.

„Ich bin an deinen Diensten nicht interessiert, Junge."

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, ehe Francis Dumbledores abwertende Antwort in ihrer ganzen Tragweite erfasst hatte, doch kaum hatte er begriffen, fühlte er wie glühende Röte in seine sonst so bleichen Wangen kroch. Mit einem Ruck wandte er dem Zauberer den Rücken zu, um diesen die Tränen nicht sehen zu lassen, mit denen er unvermittelt zu kämpfen hatte.

„Verschwinden Sie."

„Francis..."

Laute Stimmen schallten vom Gang her in den kleinen Raum und unterbrachen den Schulleiter, bevor dieser sich für seine unangemessene Bemerkung bei dem Jungen entschuldigen konnte.

Nur wenige Sekunden später erschien Snape im Türrahmen und bat Dumbledore atemlos, ihn in sein Büro zu begleiten.


End file.
